What Binds Us Together
by Aileah
Summary: He was her enemy and slayer of her people. They bickered every time they laid eyes on one another. But he was the victor and her brother the loser, so when Lord Ichigo demanded her hand in marriage after months of war, Rukia was forced to become his wife.
1. The Dread

****Huge Disclaimer****

**Alas, I own nothing. I am forced to merely borrow these characters from Tite Kubo and appreciate him everyday for creating them in the first place.**

**xxxxx**

**For awhile now the idea for this story has been bashing about in my mind and wouldn't leave me alone. So, I figured I'd try to write it down and see how the fanfiction world likes it. I expect this story will get long, easily over twenty chapters, and I'll probably have to change the ratings to mature eventually. I really appreciate anyone who reads this and to those who take the time to review…I'll love you forever. As everyone knows, there really isn't a better motivation to continue than feedback. **

**Thanks again for reading!**

xxxxx

Preview:

"_Brother…" She began, trying not to fidget as she was unable to hold in her curiosity. "I apologize if you view my question as impudence, I do not mean it so, but is there a reason why you inquiry after my relationship with the leader of Karakura?"_

_There was another long pause. "Yes." _

_To her amazement, Byakuya reached down, picked up the drink he had been holding earlier, and took a long sip._

"_This morning, Kurosaki Ichigo made a new request during the Peace Conferences. One, I admit, that I did not anticipate." He met her eyes directly._

"_He asked for your hand in marriage, Rukia."_

_The only thing more shocking than her brother using her given name was the words he spoke. Stunned, Rukia suddenly felt light headed and weak, as though she would sink to the floor. _

"_Pardon?" She choked out, nearly asking if this was a joke. There was no need. Her brother did not jest._

"_You heard correctly, Sister. This morning, the Leader of Karakura requested that the two of you should be united in marriage. One that shall be recognized by both our nations." His jaw tightened. "He also insisted this unification should occur as soon as possible." _

"_How could…that's not even possible..he wouldn't.." Rukia suddenly felt her throat constrict tightly. She didn't understand! How could this have happened?_

"_But Brother..there's been no Courtship!" She argued. Courtship was highly valued custom in Seireitei in which a man would woo a woman by bestowing gifts and pretty words upon her while their families discussed the details of their union. No man would dare ask for a woman's hand before making clear his intentions._

_Following a girl around for a month and mocking her for being short certainly did not count. _

"_As I said once before." Byakuya responded coldly. "I did not anticipate this." _

_Rukia bit her lip sharply, and tried to fight the anxious trembles that shook her tiny form. _

xxxxx

**What Binds us Together**

Seireitei was buzzing with nervous energy. It had been three days since the Seireiteian Royal Legions had surrendered to the Karakurans, despite their strong alliance with the Kingdom of Gotei. For three days Rukia had watched her fellow countrymen drape the white banners of peace around the citadel walls while stiff, unmoving bodies were carried in; victims of a brutal fight.

She'd done her best to help during this crisis. Kuchiki Rukia had never been the type to stand still and let reality carry on without her, especially in the midst of so much chaos. She and several of her lady friends had volunteered to help clean the bodies, washing away the traces of grime and blood that clung to their cold remains.

In many ways it was a useless task. In traditional Seireiteian style, the fallen soldiers would eventually be given a proper military funeral. Prayers would be said, bodies would be cremated, and the ashes of the deceased would be scattered throughout the countryside. Though there was no real need to wash the bodies before they were burned, Momo insisted this task must be performed, nonetheless. She had argued that it was an important service to the families who wished to say goodbye to their loved ones. The task had been grim, but Rukia had wholly agreed with her close friend that her people deserved to see their sons, brothers, fathers, ect properly cleansed one last time.

Three days after the final battle had commenced, however, she was pulled away from this particular task and forced to satisfy another duty. One, she admitted only to herself, that she dreaded even more than seeing the broken hearted expressions of newly made widows or hearing the sobs of old men as they clung to the bodies of their lifeless sons.

Instead, she was to stand beside her elder brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, in all her best finery and welcome in the man who had raided her nation and had stolen the lives of her noble countryman: Kurosaki Ichigo, Ruler of Karakura.

The idea of cuddling with the pigs and cleaning the stables with her bare hands was more pleasant. And though she tried, she could not quite hide her dread.

"Rukia! Stop it with that face!" Her lady-in-waiting and good friend, Matsumoto Rangiku, scolded as she dragged a thick, fan shaped brush across Rukia's porcelain white cheeks. "How can you expect to look your best when your expression is icier than a winter draft?"

Rukia sent her friend an even colder glare before scrunching her nose in annoyance. "This isn't about looking my best, it's about looking presentable." She insisted, flinching at the feeling of having so much rouge dusted on her face. Unable to stand it anymore, her hand flew up to wipe it away but was promptly smacked away by Rangiku.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't even try it. You promised I could make you up." The buxom women reminded her gleefully as she dusted more powder on Rukia's face. "This is just making up for all the times you should have let me use my make up talents on you, but wouldn't."

"Rukia doesn't need all that rogue, Rangiku." A calm voice spoke up, and Rukia felt a sense of triumph knowing that, at the very least, her other friend Momo was on her side. "She's pretty enough on her own." Her quiet friend observed cheerfully while she brushed Rukia's silky black hair with her gentle hands.

That sense of triumph promptly turned to embarrassment especially as Rangiku proceeded to reach forward and pinch her cheeks.

"I know that, Momo, but look how beautiful she is now!" She exclaimed before she dramatically spun Rukia around on her stool to show her off. In her enthusiasm, she pressed the back of the petite girl's head against her large chest. "She's looks like a doll!"

"I told you, I don't need to look like that!" Rukia insisted stubbornly, pulling away from her larger friend. "Brother has required me to wear my best finery and to look respectable. I've done all that." She said, motioning towards the gown she was wearing. It was one of her best dresses, colored a deep royal blue and was embroidered with small, white snowflakes. Upon her head Momo had been in the process of attaching a long matching veil that flowed down to her waist, typical of Seiteiteian noble fashion.

"Ah, but you might regret having not done more once you see Lord Ichigo." Rangiku told her in a casual tone, but Rukia could see the mischief in her eye that she always got whether there was good gossip in circulation. She stubbornly decided not to take the bait, but Momo was clearly drawn in.

"Why is that, Rangiku?"

"Well…" The strawberry blonde began in a hushed tone, her pale blue eyes sparkling. "There is a rumor going around that Kurosaki Ichigo is a very dashing man. Tall, intense, with bright orange hair and a body cut sharper than a soldier's blade…"

"And the blood of good and noble Seireitei men dripping from his hands." Rukia interjected with a frown, annoyed that Rangiku would ever try to paint this man in a good light when she had seen firsthand the effect he had upon their country. "Pardon me if I don't swoon over that particular quality."

"Ah, that's true, Rukia." Rangiku replied with a nod. "He does have the hands of a warrior, but you're your innocent now. One day you'll appreciate the kind of pleasure that sort of hand can bring a woman."

Rukia's mouth dropped open while Momo squealed and covered her ears. "Rangiku!" She screeched while the buxom women laughed boisterously at her friend's innocence. Narrowing her eyes, Rukia saw an opportunity for revenge. There, tucked into Rangiku's sash belt was a small handkerchief. After snatching it, she began to rub it across her face, quickly wiping away the gunk Rangiku had so proudly smeared on her.

"Ha! Ha! Freedom!" She called out victoriously while Rangiku's laugh broke off. Glancing down at the kerchief in her hand, Rukia's eyes suddenly widened with shock when she saw the nearly inch thick smear of rouge she had cleared away.

"Rangiku!" She yelled, turning on her buxom friend, waving the small cloth in the air. "How much gunk did you put on me?!"

"What? A little blush is just what you needed to come alive." The endowed woman insisted. Pouting for a second, she turned and picked up a bright red concoction off the table and prowled towards Rukia like a cat stalking her prey. "Now get over here. We still have to stain your lips with a little berry juice, dust some ash over your eyelids, line your eyes with a little coal and…"

Rukia put her hands in the air defensively and shook her head. "No way!"

"But you'll look so pretty!" Rangiku assured her, coming at the petite girl with that unidentifiable crimson glob.

Snatching up a jar of filled with another mystery substance, Rukia kept her friend at bay. "Come any closer and I'll pour this over your head." She threatened, preparing herself for attack.

"But pink is my color, not blue!"

Momo giggled in the background.

Rukia and Rangiku were still circling around each other, pretending to strike at any moment when there was a sudden knock on the door. Instantly, Rukia's body stilled. Placing her jar down, she raised her head while Momo and Rangiku exchanged excited and nervous looks. She collected herself.

"You may enter." She commanded in a low, authoritative voice.

After an awkward moment of hearing the door rattle as though the person outside couldn't quite figure out how to get in, one of the household servants, Hanataro, burst into the room and nearly face planted on her stone floor.

"Lady Rukia!" He called out, panting. "Lady Rukia! Your brother requests your presence! Lord Ichigo of Karakura is already here inside the citadel!"

Rukia nodded grimly, knowing her time to play perfect lady and hostess had arrived no much how much she had been dreading it.

Timidly, with his downturned eyes filled with fear, Hanataro leaned forward and whispered. "Forgive me, my Lady, but they say he is so sinister that a black and red aura surrounds him at all times, burning all who comes too close!"

Rukia's large violet eyes narrowed slightly as she smoothed the non-existent wrinkles out of her dress and straightened the veil on her head. Gone was all trace of the playfulness and humor she had shown before as she was no longer Rukia, but Lord Byakuya of Seireitei's noble little sister. Composed, collected, and cold, this was the face most people saw.

"If that's true then the only way to fight fire is with ice." She stated plainly, repeating the lesson her brother had instilled in her many year ago. She then straightened her tiny shoulders and trained her face so that it was devoid of all emotions.

"Let's go everyone."

Rangiku and Momo, who knew her well enough to understand her sudden change didn't say a word but, instead, glanced over at each other as they watched their lady, and their beloved friend, walk out of the room with her head held high.

It was time to meet Kurosaki Ichigo.

xxxxx

**For a first chapter, there is surprisingly little plot but that will change, I promise! Next chapter Ichigo and Rukia will meet…and they will quarrel, as is only natural. Thanks again to everyone who read and an especially enormous thanks to anyone in advance who writes a review. I don't like flames, of course. They're painful to read but constructive criticism is certainly welcome.**


	2. The Meeting

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! I know very little happened during it so I was surprised and pleased by the response, and really, really hope I don't end up disappointing anyone. Haha.**

**I'm really glad I could get this chapter out pretty quick, but I'm not sure how fast I'll move in the future. I have a number of chapters already written but they still need a lot of work. I'll probably update once a week and most likely on Saturdays, but we'll see. It all depends on classwork and motivation.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

xxxxx

Rukia took her place at her brother's side just in time to see a procession of ten or so armed and decorated men parading on horseback throughout the streets of the Sereitei citadel. To her silent annoyance, a few of the Karakuran men were wearing the bright, arrogant grins of triumph on their faces. Others looked cheerless and pensive, perhaps mourning the loss of a fallen comrade.

At the very front of this group was a man riding upon a dark horse, dressed in a long black cloak that was tattered at the bottom, as though ripped apart in battle. Despite the tears, however, he was a formidable sight to behold. Begrudgingly, Rukia admitted to herself that Rangiku's rumors had proven true. Lord Ichigo was, undeniably, a dashing man, with bright orange hair, an imposing body, and an intensity she could sense even from far away.

As the group came closer, she noticed that the expression on his face was neither triumphant nor pensive like those of his men. Instead, he was scowling, his brows furrowed deep while his lips remained in a tight, thin line. If anything, he seemed furious and only seemed to grow more and more irritated when he halted in front of them, his heated gaze focused solely on her brother.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Ruler of Karakura, the honorable nation of Seireitei and I, Kuchiki Byakuya, welcome you in hopes that peace between our countries will be achieved." Her brother greeted him in his typical monotone, yet commanding voice. His body was perfectly still.

"Yeah, yeah. That's why we're here, Byakuya." The orange hair man replied causally. Rukia's eyes instantly widened in shock, astounded that a leader would speak to another leader with so little formality or manner. Proper conduct and respect was heavily valued in Seireitei and was, perhaps, emphasized more than anything else.

"Let's get these peace talks going. My men are tired and eager to go home."

If riled, Rukia's brother did not show it. "I see." He answered coldly. She watched as his dark gaze swept over the dirty, roguish young man in front of him and wondered if he was asking himself how this brat had defeated his most outstanding armies.

Feeling herself fill with even more contempt for this man, she stepped forward and spoke for the first time. "In that case, my Lord, it is best that you and your men leave your horses to our attendants and enter our home."

Lord Ichigo's gaze turned lazily over to her for the very first time and looked at her with little interest. Raising her chin proudly, and admittedly, just so she could meet his much-higher-located eyes, she added. "For we, too, in Seireitei are tired and are eager to be left alone."

Silence fell over them for a second before she heard the stifled laugh of Rangiku and awkward cough from Momo behind her. She fervently avoided her brother's gaze, knowing it was probably filled with disapproval. Normally, Rukia would never be so rude but this arrogant young man had insulted her brother. She did not take kindly to that.

The scowl on Lord Ichigo's face was temporarily replaced by surprised. "Who are you?" He asked, peering down at her while she tried to look several inches taller than she actually was. "The lady of the household?"

"This is my sister, Kuchiki Rukia. She will act as your guide and hostess during your stay at Seireitei." Byakuya answered for her while Ichigo looked back and forth between the two of them several times. They both returned his inquiring looks with a matching icy glare that could turn a bonfire into a block of ice in a matter of seconds.

"I see the resemblance." Kurosaki Ichigo ridiculed before he walked directly between the two of them, letting himself into their home without a word. This was a clear, devastating violation of Seireiteian tradition in which the host always led their guest into their household.

According to her nation's customs, it was an insult of high regard, equal to spitting in one's face or falling asleep during an important speech. She was furious and though her brother said nothing, Rukia knew that he, too, must silently be seething at this young leader's impudence.

xxxxx

Over the next couple of days, conditions did not improve. Although the peace talks had begun and were conducted on a daily basis, nothing had been agreed upon. Her brother had a reputation for being a man who resembled the mountains that surrounded Seireitei. He was as hard as stone and colder than the ice peaks. Yet Kurosaki Ichigo was, apparently, just as stubborn, if not more so, and made several unseemly demands.

Rukia would not have known this if it wasn't for the fact that her good friend, Abarai Renji, happened to be her brother's right hand man and was there for all the negotiations. He couldn't tell her all the specifics, but apparently Lord Ichigo wanted to be fully reimbursed for the war costs. In addition to that, he also demanded to be paid an additional tribune every year, conditions that Byakuya, as ruler of Sereitei, could never accept.

Indignant and bitter, Rukia had not been the most gracious of hostesses. Her brother expected her to be polite and obliging and, to a certain extent, she was. She answered questions, helped the Karakuran men settle, and made sure they were well fed and comfortable. She even had some pleasant conversation with a couple of them, including an enormous, fearsome looking man named Chad who proved to be surprisingly thoughtful and gentle.

During any interaction with Kurosaki Ichigo, however, who was consistently rude and unappreciative, Rukia always struggled to reign in her temper. She was curt and unable to deal with him for lengthy periods of time for fear that she might drop her icy façade and scream at him, or elbow him in the stomach. His general indifference only made it worse as he barley looked at her whenever she came to check on his men, and only spoke with his men or not at all.

Feeling frustrated and fed up with her role as hostess, she began ranting to Renji one afternoon outside in the Kuchiki Family's private courtyard, three days after the Karakurans had arrived. Due to the fact that he, too, was forced to interact with Lord Ichigo on a daily basis, he was a particularly good person to talk to.

"When you are at the peace conferences, does he ever do anything but frown?!" She demanded while Renji sat back in undoubtable amusement, watching the petite girl become more and more worked up. He had told her once, awkwardly and many years ago, that he thought she was pretty when alight with emotion. But Renji he had not spoken to her in such a way in a long time.

"Yeah." Her old friend answered plainly. "Sometimes he shouts." Rukia knew he was egging her on because he found it funny to see her so riled but her wide violet eyes flashed in anger, nonetheless.

"I swear, I've never seen anyone scowl as much as he does! You would think it would start hurting after awhile! I wonder if he has a perpetually sour taste in his mouth…"

"Or maybe that's just his face." Renji interjected and he was rewarded with a brief, amused smile before Rukia returned to her ranting.

"Ah, but even that doesn't explain his complete lack of manners. Who raised that man? I would say a pack of wolves, but I'm convinced they'd do a better job." Renji grinned at that.

"And Renji! You should see the way he eats! He just shovels food into his mouth! It's inexcusable! His men take their time. They say please and thank you, but not him. He's too busy grunting at me for seconds!" She rattled on, and was too riled to see the look of alarm suddenly cross Renji's face.

"Uh…Rukia…"

"Honestly, Renji. There are times that I just want to kick that man in the shins!"

"Rukia…"

"Or yank out every last bit of stupid orange hair on his head!"

"Rukia!"

"What is it?" She snapped, frowning. Renji's eyes weren't on hers but were focused over her shoulders.

"So that's the way you truly feel, Kuchiki Rukia." She heard a voice say from behind her. Instantly, she winched, knowing exactly who it belonged to without looking. Sure enough, when she turned Kurosaki Ichigo was standing before her with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"You never seemed the violent type. I pegged you to be more of a frigid pain-in-the-ass like your brother. You must both have the same ice cold blood courses through your veins, or something."

Rukia knew she should apology. She knew what she had been caught saying about her guest was mortifyingly rude and inexcusable according to every Seireiteian custom and behavior. In request for forgiveness she should get down on her hands and knees and plead for pardon, but she could not back down to him. Not when she had meant every word and certainly not when he was looking at her with such complete and total arrogance.

"My brother is not a pain-in-the ..behind." She told him sternly behind gritted teeth, angry, but not quite bold enough to repeat all of his offensive phrasing. She was tempted to tell him that his words were particularly stupid because Kuchiki Byakuya was not her brother by blood, but refrained.

"You would understand that if you had even a fraction of the class and dignity that he does, Kurosaki Ichigo."

He seemed taken aback by that, as though he hadn't expected her to challenge, much less insult him. He frowned again, but it was not angry like so many of his scowls. It was a more appraising look, like he was trying to figure her out. Instantly, she raised her chin and met his bright amber eyes, refusing to be intimidated.

"You seem to have made a lot of assumptions about me." He responded, taking a step closer. "First I scowl too much. Then you said I wasn't brought up right and accused me of eating funny. Now, I have no class, either. Well, you're right on that last one. I don't care about all the proper behavior crap you Seireiteians seem so obsessed with. It's stupid, and I won't play along with that kind of bullshit!"

"It's not bullshit!" Rukia retorted, clearly growing bolder as her fists clenched at her side. "It's polite! It's decent, not that you have any idea what decency is!" She ignored Renji completely as he let out a low whistle behind her. Her temper was getting out of hand.

"You don't know anything about me!" Lord Ichigo shouted.

"You don't know anything about me, either, Fool!!" She yelled back, actually resorting to name calling. "And you certainly don't know anything about my country! Why would I ever have a good opinion about you when you don't even try to understand us Seireiteians?" She added, clenching her fists even tighter. They glared at each other for a long, scorching moment before an infuriating smirk slowly began to spread across his face.

"Ah, well. That changes tomorrow. Your brother has requested we take a day off from the peace talks. Because you're so obsessed with your manners and hosting customs, he said it was your duty to show me and a couple of my men around the citadel." He told him, pointing a finger in her face. She was tempted to slap it away.

"Here's your chance to teach me all about your precious Seireitei." He sneered, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Somehow, I doubt you'll be able to appreciate it."

"I'll do my best but just in case, I'd learn to rant in a quieter voice if I were you. I might still think this place is brimming with bullshit tomorrow and I doubt that snooty brother of yours would approve of you insulting your guest."

Rukia's eyes flashed again. "And If I were you, I'd advise your men to prepare themselves for tomorrow. I will be arriving early to escort you around." She narrowed her eyes threateningly. "Very early."

The two of them stared each other down for another long moment before Ichigo flashed her an arrogant, lopsided smirk. "See you then, Princess." He responded bluntly, before he turned to walk away.

"My name is not Princess." She gritted out with a frown. "It's Kuchiki Rukia."

His infuriating smirk widened. "Well then, Kuchiki Rukia…since you take this whole proper behavior and respect thing so serious, do you think you could respect my men by bringing us a better breakfast tomorrow? Those crumby rolls you brought us this morning were terrible."

Rukia nearly pounced on him. She nearly pounced on him and pounded him with her tiny fists. Fortunately Renji had been there for the entire exchange, and gripped her arm warningly while Lord Ichigo walked away. Glaring after him, her chest heaved as she drew in ragged breaths.

"For the citadel's sake, Rukia, you look scary right now!" Renji told her, his voice surprised. "I haven't seen you so worked up in years."

She shot him a withering glare.

"I'm just irritated, that's all." She muttered while she slowly began to collect herself. Though she would never show it, much less admit it, she was shocked and mortified that her proper, icy façade could shatter so easily because of one man.

After straightening herself up and gathering her thoughts, she slowly lifted her head and smiled evilly at her old friend as a thought occurred to her.

"But trust me, by tomorrow I'll be perfectly fine."

Renji raised one of his odd, tattooed brows as he stared down at her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Rukia's wicked smile only grew more mysterious as she began to walk back into the Kuchiki Manor, leaving behind a very confused Renji in her wake.

"Rukia? Oi! Rukia!... Rukia!"

She flashed her old friend once lasted enigmatic look before she disappeared into the household. As she walked along, her mind began to reel, devising plan after plan for the next day's itinerary. Her evil smile never left her.

Tomorrow's tour would, undoubtedly, be very memorable for Lord Ichigo.

She's make sure of it.

xxxxx

**I sort of left this chapter on a dubious note but I hope every reader enjoyed it. I've already worked on chapter three which was surprisingly fun to write… probably because I have a dark sense of humor and find torturing poor Ichigo entertaining. At least he kind of deserves it so far in this fic.**

**Also, I want to individually respond to those who reviewed the last chapter because I really, really appreciate the time they took. It just makes writing so much easier when you get feedback.**

**Hese Solsti: **Thanks so much for my first review! I'm glad this story looks promising. Also, I took your suggestion and began reading your fic Teardrops of the Moon and wow, you have a beautiful writing style. I'm not kidding. You really have a way with words and I'll have to read more.

**DeviantHollow23:** I hope this particular Ichi/Ruki quarrel was satisfying for you. Trust me, there will be plenty more coming up.

**LyricalSin:** It's rather amazing how good one feels after someone says their writing is wonderful. I was just so happy, so thank you!

**Rukia635241:** Haha…I sincerely hope I don't disappoint you!

**Yumichan808:** Thanks so much!

**Darkshinigami16:** Ah, hopefully it will get even more interesting in the future.

**Alero1990:** Thanks for reading and I'm glad you're already excited for more!

**Star133:** I'm glad you like the story so far. I, too, have a roommate like that who doesn't wear makeup but that's because she's scared she'll hate her face without it. Haha. Somehow, I doubt that would be Rukia's line of reasoning…


	3. The Torture

**This chapter has probably been my favorite to write, so far, out of those already published and the few I've penned ahead. Perhaps because it came the easiest. I hope you guys like it!**

**And thank you SO MUCH for the great response I got last chapter. I was just so happy and immediately went to work on another chapter so clearly it's good for my motivation. Haha.**

**Thanks again for reading and for the reviews!**

xxxxx

Byakuya's tiny little sister had made good on her threats. Much to Ichigo's annoyance, she arrived the next morning at the crack of dawn and pounded away on the door of his guest room. Judging by the loudness of her knocks, Ichigo had expected her to be angry and willful like she had been the day before. But after he stumbled out of bed groggily and shoved opened the door, she greeted him with a bright, lively smile and an enormous tray of delicious looking baked goods.

"Good morning, Kurosaki Ichigo!" She said cheerfully. "It's time your tour!"

He stared back blankly.

Seriously, how many faces did this girl have?! For the first few days he had met her she seemed so cold, cut from the same, stupid block of ice her brother was. Then yesterday he had seen a fiery, riled up side of her. Now suddenly she was so cheerful? Who was this girl? How could one person be so confusing?

"Go away and come back when the sun has actually risen." He snapped grumpily, trying to shut the door on her but she moved quicker and blocked his path.

"Now Lord Ichigo, don't be like that." She scolded in a singsong voice. "Your friends are already up and ready to go. We're all waiting for you!" Sure enough, Ishida and Chad appeared behind her in the doorway, both looking very groggy themselves, but they were awake, nonetheless.

He furrowed his brows. "What the hell guys? You really got up that early?!"

Ishida lifted his head and looked him directly in the eyes. "Lady Rukia can be surprising persuasive." He informed him in a solemn tone. Chad, his best friend who was built more like an ox than a man, nodded silently in agreement.

"Fine." He said, grudgingly. "We'll go now. Just give me a moment." He grouched but the petite girl did not flinch. Instead, to his surprise her lips curled up in a smug, challenging smile.

"Of course, Lord Ichigo." She sang out, her voice happy-go-lucky but her wide eyes were filled with malice. "But please hurry. We have so much to do and so little time!"

xxxxx

It was amazing how deceiving appearances could be.

Kuchiki Rukia looked normal enough, or perhaps normal wasn't the right term. She was unique in many ways with her tiny, slender body and her dark hair that often fell over her eyes, even though it was usually tied back into one of those ridiculous veils all the women in Seireitei wore.

Ichigo had thought she was rather pretty upon first glance but hadn't given it that much thought since she seemed so much like her brother. Both Kuchikis moved with that quiet, yet chilling grace that unnerved him but he could grudgingly admit Rukia was attractive in her own way.

He liked her eyes especially. They were enormous, framed by thick lashes, and were a startling violet blue in color that he had never seen before. Due to their size, they gave her a sort of innocence, much like a young lamb or a baby doe…

Ichigo learned quickly that that innocent look was entirely deceiving. Lady Rukia was no lamb. She was a menace and an even tougher opponent that her brother, something Ichigo never thought he'd find in this world.

As it turned out, the delicious looking pastry she had brought him that morning was filled with a spicy, peppered paste that made him feel like his orange covered head was going to burst into flames the moment he took a bite. For nearly ten minutes he had tried to rub the taste of pure fire off his tongue while tears inevitably poured from his eyes.

Rukia, in turn, handed him a dainty kerchief to wipe them away and gave him a few "comforting" pats on the back.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Ichigo." She sang out in that fake voice of her. "Spicy cheese rolls are very popular in Seireitei. I had no idea you were so sensitive!" She looked sincere enough but he could have sworn he saw her bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile.

He glared, especially as Ishida and Chad stood to the side munching on their own rolls which smelled of sugar and cinnamon rather than the liquid flame he had endured.

After the burning feeling in his mouth slowly died down, the four of them continued along on their tour. On the path, Ichigo drifted to the back while Ishida and Chad walking side by side while Rukia lead the way. First on their agenda was an exploration of the citadel's top level where all the noble families lived.

Of course, the Kuchikis lived at highest point in the greatest manor but the other white stone buildings were impressive, as well, though he loathed admitting there was any beauty in this place. It had been all too easy to think of it as just a stupid pile of rocks when he had been locked away in Byakuya's Peace talks.

Once this area had been toured, they worked their way down towards the lower levels of the citadel which grew progressively humbler the farther down they went. As they walked along a perfectly kept pathway, Ishida and Rukia engaged in a long conversation. Ichigo wasn't surprised. Random knowledge and useless facts were his proud, rail-thin comrade's particular forte. He frequently asked rattled off questions wherever they went.

"How old was the citadel?"

"Who was the leading architect of the Kuchiki Manor?"

"What sort of stone was used to give each building that distinct chalk white coloring?"

At first, Ichigo had tried to ignore them but he was eventually drawn in and forced to feign disinterest, instead. Secretly, he was waiting for Rukia to slip up and admit there was a question she couldn't answer. Yet to his annoyance, the tiny know-it-all actually knew it all.

The sun had finally risen to an acceptable height when their small party reached the bottom level of the citadel. He had caught a glimpse of it before when he had first entered the stone walls, but he was surprised by what he saw, nonetheless. The whole area was filled with row upon row of small stands and shops that were all clustered together. Every single one of them seemed to be bustling with activity. Aside from the battle field, Ichigo had never seen so many people in motion.

"This is our main market place." Rukia announced, and Ichigo could detect a small amount of pride in her voice. He couldn't quite blame her when even Chad was looking around in amazement. "It's especially busy now because, traditionally, Seireiteians shop in the morning."

"Then we should have woken up later and gone at a less hectic time." Ichigo crabbed in response. He was pleased to see her mouth flew open, ready to snap back challengingly until she seemed to change her mind.

"That's not a very positive mindset, Lord Ichigo." She told him cheerfully, much to his disappointment, but there was a clear edge to her happy-go-lucky tone . "Come on. I will show you around."

After browsing through nearly a dozen shops and passing by at least a hundred people, Ichigo caught sight of a small stand that had a number of exotic looking plants in it that finally drew his interest. Ishida was busy conversing with a bow and arrow craftsman while Chad had been staring into some white bird's cage at an animal shop for quite some time now. With nothing better to do, he ventured closer to the stand and glanced over at a tall, bright blue bulbed flower that he had never seen before. Suddenly, he felt a small presence appeared at his side.

"Lord Ichigo! You like the Fuji Kujaku flower?" Rukia's now familiar voice called out. He frowned.

"It's alright." He said with a shrug, stubbornly refusing to admit it was pretty.

"It is more than just 'alright'." She insisted. "The Fuji Kujaku is a very rare blossom that grows only in the mountains. And it's known for its beautiful scent. You should definitively give it a sniff." Grudgingly, Ichigo did just what she said and suddenly, he found himself in an intense sneezing fit.

Dimly in the background, after his ninth or tenth sneeze he heard Rukia's devilish voice telling him that she must have made a mistake and that this was probably Ashisogi Jizo, a known irritant.

Once Ishida and Chad headed over to see what was the matter, they merely exchanged knowing looks when Rukia informed them of her "innocent mistake." Ichigo, in between sneezes, flashed Ishida his meanest scowl when he saw his lanky friend turn his gaze away, trying to hide a look of amusement.

The torture the Kuchiki Rukia inflicted upon him did not stop there. Later in the day, she insisted they take a ride around the Seireiteian countryside on the royal horses rather than their own. They four of them had barley left the chalk colored walls of the citadel when Ichigo's stallion had tried to buck him off, proving to be the nastiest horse he had ever seen.

Rukia, again, had apologized in that fake tone of her while she gracefully circled him on her own horse, a pretty white mare she called Shirayuki. She, Ishida, and even Chad were getting bolder and bolder by the minute as none of them bothered hiding their amusement anymore. She couldn't stop grinning, Ishida had made a number of snippy comments, and Chad's strong shoulders had shaken twice in silent laughter.

Fortunately, Ichigo never actually fell from his horse. He was much too good of a rider for that. Yet the malicious beast had strayed off on the path several times and wandered below a number of trees with low branches. By the time their small party had returned to the top of the Seireitei citadel, the sun was setting, and Ichigo was covered in dirt and leaves because of everything that damn horse had dragged him through.

Annoyed, he was busy pulling small twigs from his hair when he heard Ishida and Chad both give Rukia a genuine thank you for a good day before they retired for the night. Looking pleased with herself, Rukia moved to follow after them but Ichigo moved faster, effectively blocking her pathway outside the Kuchiki Manor.

"Lord Ichigo…what is it that you are doing?" She asked, still talking in that fake tone but he quickly stopped her.

"Cut the bullshit." His eyes narrowed. "We both know that isn't you and I'm sick of that stupid voice." Instantly, that cheerful look was wiped away and she was back to the Rukia he had met the day before.

"There you go again. Assuming you know me." She told him wryly.

"I know you're a menace!" He replied hotly. "You might look like a normal person, but you're actually a little she-demon. One that excels at annoying people."

"What are you trying to say? Did you not have fun today?" She asked him with a sardonic smile and an evil glint in her large, "innocent" eyes. "You ate traditional Seireiteian food… experienced exotic Seireiteian flora… explored the beautiful Seireiteian countryside…." She raised her chin up proudly. "I believe I've been a perfect hostess."

He shook his head slowly. "You know, I thought your brother was a fearsome opponent…. but you're much worse, in your own way, than he ever was."

Rukia's smile only grew wider. "I shall take that as a compliment."

"Don't bother. I was insulting you."

She huffed at that. "It's considered uncouth and discourteous to insult your hostess."

"I told you. I don't care about that sort of crap!" He responded while the two of them glared at each other.

"You know, _Lady_ Rukia, whatever game you started today isn't over." He said, breaking the silence as he leered over her. "I'm merely been biding my time, waiting for a good chance to strike back."

She looked up at him with those wide eyes and tilted her head. "That sounds dangerously like a declaration of war, _Lord_ Ichigo." When Ichigo saw a small smile tug at her lips he couldn't help but to grin in return.

"Ah. Maybe it is." He responded. "And since I've kicked Seireiteian ass before, I'm sure victory will be easy."

At the mention of her country's loss her eyes narrowed again. "Don't be so cocky." She responded coldly, shoving by him. He found it amusing that even though she had tried to push her way past him intimidating, her dainty frame could not budge him an inch.

"Are you off to bed then, Lady Rukia?" He called after her with a triumphant sneer. "I hope you have very pleasant dreams!"

She stopped short and turned back to flash him a smirk of her own. "Hopefully I'll dream of Spicy Cheese Rolls or Ashisogi Jizo." Her smirk widened wickedly. "Or maybe, if I'm really lucky, I'll relive that moment when your horse bolted down the ravine and you smacked your head on a tree branch. That would be pleasant, indeed." She answered, before walking away.

His amber gaze trailed after her as she disappeared into her household and frowned because she had managed to get the last word in. Yet, to his surprised, he wasn't nearly as annoyed as he thought he'd be. He was something else… something he couldn't quite describe.

He and Lady Rukia had effectively declared war on each other yet this sort of challenge was unlike anything he had experienced. He had raised his sword, fought in battles, and cut down enemies numerous times during his twenty one years of living. But even in the heat of combat when his heart had been pumping and he had moved to deflect blows that would otherwise take his life… even then he didn't feel quite so..so… alive as he did now.

Ichigo lifted his eyes and stared again at the doorway of the manor, once again, this time wondering if Byakuya's demonic sister had made back to her room yet. Before she had left, she had teased him and asked in mockingly if he had had fun that day, knowing the full well the sort of torture she had inflicted.

Yet, to his surprise, the answer was somehow, yes. Yes, in an odd way, he had had fun especially now that he was facing such a challenge. It was thrilling in a way, and though there were certain things Kurosaki Ichigo held dear in life, very little actually excited him. And it was only going to become more fun now that he had a counterattack to plan.

Grinning to himself as his mind reeled with ideas, he walked back into the Kuchiki Manor, looking forward to tomorrow and oddly feeling like this was the beginning of something…

But as to what, exactly… he had no idea.

xxxxx

**Ah. The beginning, indeed, for poor Ichigo. The end of this chapter is a little, not-so-subtle hint as to where his feelings are headed. Rukia's are more up in the air.**

**Thank you again for reading this and to those who reviewed (who are listed below)…I, really, really appreciate it.**

**KH 777:** Haha..Yuzu and Karin will make an appearance (as will Ichigo's brotherly side). They'll actually be in it for awhile but that won't happen for another couple of chapters so I hope you don't mind the wait.

**Rukia kuchiki fan: **Thank so much! I'm glad you love it so far.

**Angelic93:** I hope this chapter was worth your wait!

**Alero1990:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter and, hopefully, you'll like this one too now that more of Rukia's mischievous side was seen.

**Tituba3:** I'm so glad you clicked on this fic, too! Haha. And thank you so much for the compliments. They really mean a lot. And while I hope I'm not spoiling it for anyone…slowly but surely Rukia's feeling will definitively change. Until then, poor, beloved Ichigo will be continuously tortured.

**Darklover: **I hope you really enjoyed this latest chapter and I promise, I'll keep writing and updating as best as I can.

**WolfSummoner93:** Hahaha, Rukia definitively shows him this time around, too. Being on her bad side is apparently not ideal.

**Darkshinigami16: **I'm glad you find the story so interesting and thanks for the thoughtful comment. It was nice hearing you loved Rukia's attitude and her rant. I'm really happy you love the story so far.

**AvaLuna:** Your comment was exactly what I wanted to hear! I'm always afraid that because the story is AU and the premise is so different from Bleach that I'll get their Ichigo and Rukia's personalities all wrong and won't do them any justice. Hearing that they are still in character (as much as they can be at least) is a huge relief.

**Blue ocjian****:** Again, I love hearing that they are in character. It's tough, and I'll probably fail at times, but I'm really going to try to keep their personalities as similar to the manga as possible. I just hope I can do it. Haha.

**Rukia635241:** Hopefully you didn't feel like you had to wait too long for an update and I hope you like this chapter.

**Headyzest:** Your comment was a particularly nice one to hear. I'm constantly reading Ichi/Ruki stories here and I'm thrilled you find mine alluring. As the story unfolds more and more, I hope you still find it interesting and I promise not to go too long between updates.

**LyricalSin:** I'm glad you liked Rukia's rant especially since I think Ichigo really deserved to hear it. And though I love him and though she laid it on particularly thick this chapter, I still feel she was justified. Haha.

**Hese Solstis:** Aww. Aileah-chan sounds so cute. I'm glad you're planning on updating 'Teardrops.' I'll be eagerly awaiting that now and hopefully you enjoyed Rukia's methods of torture this chapter.

**Ashezo:** Thanks so much for both chapter reviews! I'm glad this kind of story is just your type. It tends to be mine too if I were to be perfectly honest. I'm happy you enjoyed the conversation between them. It was just one of many to come, the starting point of their whole push/pull dynamic.


	4. The Realization

**Oh what a good time it is to be an IchiRuki lover. Between this week's manga chapter and all the amazing reviews I got for my last update…it's been a pretty good week. Except the terrible writer's block I got x.X I struggled so hard writing a future chapter. I knew vaguely what I wanted to happen but couldn't quite get my… pardon my language..my shit together.**

**Anyways, I finally got passed it, probably all thanks to everyone's motivation so thank you everyone! Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. There is a lot of development. Perhaps too much but I'm trying to move the story along.**

**As always thanks for reading!**

xxxxx

Warfare was a realm that, traditionally, always belonged to the other gender. It was men, after all, who adorned splinted leather armor, drew their bulky swords, and raced off into battle, determined to cut down the enemy at all costs. Rukia had heard it said many times that in order to be victorious in the art of combat one had to have superior insight and be adept at uncovering opportunities to strike at their opponent.

Though she, herself, had never had the chance to prove herself a warrior on the battlefield, she suspected that the tenets of conflict could also be applied to her interactions with Lord Ichigo. Ever since they had started their little game, she found herself constantly searching for opportunities to land a hit while simultaneously fending off his own attacks. Back and forth for over three weeks now they had fought nearly every time they laid eyes on each other, exchanging barbs rather than blows…using wit rather than weaponry.

Just the other day she had momentarily achieved the high ground when he had demanded seconds from her during a lunch break in the peace talks. In response and in front of all his men, she had told him in her sing song voice that she couldn't satisfy his request because she was growing concerned for his weight.

"After all." She chimed, as she handed him a napkin to wipe his face. "A proper Seireiteian hostess should never allow her guest to swell up like a ripe berry under her care…particularly if he plans to ride his unfortunate horse home."

To her personal glee, his men instantly burst out into laughter while he merely scowled. But her sense of triumph was soon cut short. The very next day Ichigo retaliated by following her into the kitchens and teasingly asking if she could reach the top cabinets or if she needed to have a small stool brought in.

Without even thinking, she snapped back by calling him a fool, something she had grown quite used to saying by now. Instantly, the whole room went silent as several of the cooks looked at her in horror for ever addressing her guest in such a way. Grudgingly, Rukia had to apologize over and over again, begging for his pardon as was customary. He had merely grinned down at her while she "pleaded," obviously very pleased with himself.

As the two of them continued to wage war, engaging in these little battles here and there, Rukia became increasingly aware of how much time she was spending with the leader of Karakura. In those first few days she had really only seen him during meals and right before he and his men retired to their beds. Their interactions had been brief and strained. Rukia didn't have any interest in seeing him but was obliged to, nonetheless, because of her noble status.

Now, suddenly, hardly more than a few hours would go by before she'd see him again. In the gardens.. in the kitchen.. he'd even followed her and her friends to the market place numerous times to badger her. Regardless of this emerging pattern, she was still taken utterly a back when Rangiku and Momo finally commented on this little game and was completely mortified by their implications.

"Kurosaki Ichigo has certainly had an effect on you." Rangiku taunted one morning as the three of them were readying themselves for the day. Surprised and confused, Rukia spun around quickly only to notice that the buxom blond's eyes were sparkling like they always did whenever a good piece of gossip was afloat.

"For the first few days he was here you were nothing but cold and distance to him. Now, suddenly, every time I see you two you're right up in each other's faces…."

"More at each other's throats…" Rukia corrected dryly while Rangiku laughed.

"That's passion for you!" She teased, before she reached forward and pinched Rukia's cheek playfully. "One moment you're opening your mouth to scream at him..the next minute you're opening it to let his tongue in."

Rukia was so taken aback she had trouble forming a coherent response. "You…can't….that…" She sputtered while her hands clutched at her sides. Her tiny body shook with fury while she glared up at her taller, grinning friend.

"That's absolutely ridiculous!" She finally was able to get out. "Lord Ichigo is the leader of Karakura and is still an enemy to this country. No peace has been made! To even suggest that we… to presume that he and I…" She scrunched her nose, impatient that words were not coming easier. "It's just..wrong! It's so wrong! And..It's improper!"

"But what about after the peace talks are made, Rukia? Once he is no longer an enemy?" Momo asked her in a calm voice, tilting her head innocently to the side. Rukia knew she meant no offense but she felt indignant and outnumbered, nonetheless. Angered, her lips tightened into an even deeper pout.

"No matter what agreement is made, no matter how many treaties are signed, the lives of our men who died out on the battlefield cannot be brought back." She responded, jutting her chin out stubbornly.

"Was it not your idea, Momo, to bath the bodies of the fallen Seireiteian soldiers? Do you think I'd so readily fall for the man who delivered them to annihilation? The idea is ridiculous! Not to mention insulting!"

There was a long moment of silence, the air thick with tension, before Rangiku suddenly broke out into a smile.

"Ah Rukia. You talk so seriously! We didn't mean any harm." She said, cheerfully, clapping her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "Besides, do we really have to focus on all the blood and gore? After months of warfare, Seireitei is finally to make peace! It's time for us all to relax… or even better, time for us to party!"

"Besides Rukia." Momo's quiet voice chimed in. "It is not only the men who have to work towards reconciliation. How are we suppose to enjoy peace if we allow our hearts to be consumed by anger and bitterness?"

Rukia didn't have an answer for that but she scowled nonetheless. "I just don't like you guys insinuating whatever it was you were insinuated." She muttered crossly. "Such feelings are not only absurd, but they are impossible."

She lifted her head, and turned to both of them, taking the time to look them both straight in the eye before she announced coldly. "Maybe I should no longer feel bitter or view Kurosaki Ichigo as an enemy, but I do. Given the circumstances, it cannot be helped and I refuse to hear another word on the subject."

Rangiku and Momo nodded their heads wordlessly. Perhaps they were surprised by her words or maybe they were shocked that Rukia was speaking to them, her closest friends, in her frostiest tone. Either way, she apparently made her point since Rangiku soon changed the subject back to the Celebration that was to occur once the peace talks had ended.

If they ended…

xxxxx

Though her friends had obeyed her order to drop all discussion of Kurosaki Ichigo, much to her annoyance, Rukia found she could not help but to think of him later that day while she completed her daily duties. Earlier, she had been mortified and disturbed by what Rangiku and Momo had both implied. Now she found herself equally troubled that such a suggestion had bothered her in the first place.

Why did it get so deeply under her skin?

Sighing to herself, she mentally shoved the blame onto the leader of Karakura and cursed him for, perhaps, the millionth time since they had met. Lord Ichigo was stubborn, arrogant, uncouth, and all too eager to provoke her, yet in the privacy of her mind, she had to admit there was something about their interactions that she liked. Something, much to her exasperation, that she actually sought out.

Whenever they laid eyes on each other, it was like a jolt went through her, energizing for whatever exchange was to come. At first she had been surprised by how much he seemed to pop up in her life, even when she was doing mundane chores, such as ensuring the seating hall was in perfect condition. But, eventually, she found herself walking through the gardens knowing full well it was the most likely place she'd see him, or would linger around after a meal, waiting for him to approach her. Before she knew it, he was with her all the time.

It was odd. Lord Ichigo, undoubtedly, annoyed her. Whenever they were together they teased, taunted, and tricked each other at every opportunity, but she had to confess their "warfare" was something she actually looked forward to.

That, more so than anything, made Rukia feel uneasy. It was a feeling she thoroughly could not understand, resented, and wished would just go away along with all of the Karakurans "guests".

_If only everything would just return to normal. _She thought to herself like she had so many times before_. I wish things would go back to the way it was before the war broke out. _

Cursing Kurosaki Ichigo in her mind, yet again, she wandered the halls of the Kuchiki Manor without paying proper attention until she suddenly felt herself smack into a large, strong body.

"Renji!" She called out when she looked up at her oldest friend who she had not yet spoken too this last week. She hadn't needed to. Ichigo, in his typical, bastardly way had kept her well informed about the failures of the peace talks while he complained nonstop about her brother. Three times already he had asked her "so exactly how did Byakuya get that icicle shoved so far up his ass?"

Uncouth man.

"Rukia! Hey!" Renji's reddish brown eyes lit up as he looked down at her before they suddenly narrowed. He glanced around her.

"Where's Kurosaki?"

Rukia's excited face instantly crumbled into a deep frown. "How should I know?!" She snapped, before she suddenly began to strut away from him down the hall.

"Oi! Wait!" He caught up to her in two big steps.

"I was just wondering because, well, you two sort of seem to be around each other a lot lately…."

"I'm his hostess!" She insisted, shooting him a glare before she shook her head. "Brother asked me to take my duty seriously and I am. That's all there is too it!"

Renji raised one of his tattooed brows and scratched his head. "Shesh. You certainly are defensive today."

"Only because you, Rangiku, and Momo are all conspiring against me." She muttered back. When she looked up at Renji, she was surprised to see him avoiding her eye.

"Well..uh, that's good, I guess. It's good that you're not around Kurosaki on purpose or anything. I was getting worr…" Renji suddenly cut off as his cheeks and the tips of his ears turned the brilliant crimson red color of his hair.

She stared back in surprise. "Eh?"

"Er…nevermind!" He suddenly cut off, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"So, uh, Rukia, your brother doesn't need me at all today and I was about to go play Kido with a couple of the guys…"

"Kido?!" Rukia interrupted, her wide violet eyes suddenly lighting up in excitement. Kido was a popular sport played in Seireitei. It involved one big court divided into two sides, with each side having fifteen pins scattered around. The purpose was for a team to knock their opponents' pins down with small bags of sand while avoiding tripping over your own or being hit by one of the flying sandbags. Playing it had always been one of her favorite parts of childhood.

Fully aware of that, Renji's mouth curled up into a wide smirk. "Think you'd be up for a game?"

Rukia's instantly head bobbled up and down in an enthusiastic, childlike nod. She'd, undoubtedly, have to hide the fact that she was going to participant in a peasant's game from her brother but she couldn't resist.

"Let's go!"

xxxxx

_Where the hell is that stupid girl_? Ichigo questioned to himself quietly in his mind, completing ignoring the fact that Ishida was trying to have a conversation with him. _"She was in the manor less than an hour ago. With those short legs of hers how far could she have gotten?_

"Do you see my point at all then, Kurosaki?" Ishida's voice rang out while Ichigo's bright amber eyes scanned the area around him as they wandered through the Seireitei Citadel.

"Meh." Ichigo huffed back distractedly, his mind clearly elsewhere. He couldn't help it. For the last three weeks no matter where he was or who he was with, his thoughts were always upon a certain pint-sized princess with a fiery temper, haughty attitude, and mischievous smile.

Glancing over at his friend he noticed Ishida's eyes were narrowed even more so than usual underneath that weird seeing-contraption he had fashioned himself several years back.

"Meh?" Ishida repeatedly tightly. "Meh. That's all you have to say? Then again, your phrasing was more eloquent than your usual manner of speech…."

"Oi! My way of talking is just fine." Ichigo snapped back. "I just didn't have anything better to say because you practically had me nodding off to sleep."

"Well, I'm sorry if you find the conditions of the Karakuran state so tedious…" Ishida replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But it's about time we make some sort of headway in the peace talks. It's been nearly four weeks since we achieved victory in battle and yet we have virtually nothing to show for it."

"I know that." Ichigo told him as he ran his hands through his bright orange hair in exasperation. "But you've been there during every discussion, Ishida. Same with you Chad." He said flashing his enormous friend who was walking on his other side a look. Chad silently nodded.

" Kuchiki Byakuya has been nothing but a difficult bastard!"

"Which is my point, Kurosaki. He is not only difficult, he has proven to be impossible." Ishida let out a long sigh before he straightened his back resolutely. "If we do not reach an agreement by the end of this week, we have no choice but to call the army back."

Ichigo clenched his fist. Ishida had mentioned this before but he hadn't wanted to consider it a viable option. "You really think sieging this place and starting another war is what's best for our men? For all of Karakura?" He asked while Ishida adjusted his glasses, silent.

Ichigo scowled and turned to the big man next to him. "Is that what you think Chad?"

There was a pause before a calm voice spoke out. "Force is an only an option when all other diplomacy has failed."

The edges of Ichigo's mouth quirked upward. "Yeah. That's what I thought you'd say."

Ishida opened his mouth to speak again when Ichigo suddenly heard a familiar voice ring out from behind a building they were about to walk past. It was hard to hear because there was a lot of commotion going on from over there. Cheers, laughter, taunts sounded out from the area, but only one voice mattered to him.

"_I found you, Kuchiki Rukia."_ He thought victoriously, already smirking to himself in anticipation.

Impulsively, he dashed off in that direction and ignored the sound of Ishida calling out his name in a typical, exasperated tone.

It wasn't enough for Ichigo that he had already seen her earlier that day. For whatever reason, he was drawn to her and only content when she was there at his side, bickering and teasing.

After working his way around the building, he came across a small courtyard that was filled with perhaps a dozen or so people. They were all cheering as Rukia and that buddy of her's, Renji, were leaping around these strange, thin vases and throwing bags at the vases on the other side of the court.

He recognized one of the members on the other team. She was Rukia's friend, Ramgiki, or something. He wasn't sure. Most of his men had rudely referred to her "That Big Breasted Girl" and Ichigo wasn't very good with names anyways. Whatever game they were playing, he had no idea. Karakura had nothing like it yet, reluctantly, he had to admit it looked intriguing.

The crowd certainly seemed to be having fun as they yelled out in glee or groaned loudly everytime someone knocked over one of those vases. Though Renji and Ringeko..whatever her names was, seemed to excel at whipping around those sandbags, his eyes remained glued to Rukia.

She looked so nimble and petite as she dashed around, narrowly avoiding the pins around her feet. Clearly, she was the fastest one out on that court and neatly dodge every bag that came in her direction with that natural grace of her's.

Even after Ishida and Chad finally caught up to him, he was still unwilling to look away from her. She looked so elegant, yet so eager at the same time. One moment her pretty face would be locked in a look of concentration, and the next, it would suddenly burst into a wide, childlike smile. He could actually feel his heart flutter in his chest everytime he saw it.

Ichigo was enchanted, and he knew his friends beside him could tell, but still… he would not look away. He could not..even if he tried. He only broke out of his daze when the last vase on her opponents side tipped over and the whole crowd erupted into cheers and laughter.

Instantly, Rukia threw her hands up in the air, her beautiful eyes wide with excitement and glee. Ichigo could not help but to smile as he watched her look so happy and unconsciously took a step towards her. However, he was stopped in his tracks when that stupid pal of her's, Renji, suddenly dashed over, picked up her tiny form, and swung her around, hollering in victory.

Ichigo felt like he had been shoved into cold water while he watched Rukia throw back her head, grinning as she was spun around. When Renji finally put her down, she punched him on the arm playfully, but her smile was as wide as ever making Ichigo's stomach churn in pain.

"Kurosaki…" He heard Ishida's voice distantly in the background trying to talk to him, but once again, Ichigo ignore him. He could barely hear anything at the moment. His heart was beating too fast and he was too consumed by the urge to walk over and punch that red headed punk in the face for daring to touch Rukia like that.

"_That should be me."_ He thought as Renji's arm playfully patted Rukia on the back.

"_That should be me."_ He thought again as Rukia looked up at him and smiled.

He felt sickness, anger, and sadness all at once as he watched the old friends standing there side by side.

"_Damnit! That should be me!"_

After all their teasing, bickering, and taunting, it had become so clear that he had finally met his match. He had never thought it possible but Rukia was someone who he could have fun with, yet at the sometime was someone who was not afraid of him, or too intimidated to call him out when he was out of line. He had never met anyone like her before.

Ichigo's teeth gritted together and his hands clenched tightly at his side while he continued to stare intensely at the petite, dark hair girl before him. Realization dawned on him.

"_Rukia… should be with me."_

It was only natural. It was only right. But would she ever want to be with him in return?

He watched her while she stood amongst her own people, her own kind, smiling in triumph and joy and his stomach began to ache painfully all over again.

Seireitei, with all its heavy walls, fancy paved streets, flashy white buildings was her home. It was a place of propriety, of grandeur and of sheer class and a place so different from Karakura.

The two of them were clearly from completely different worlds….so why the hell would she ever choose him?

Scowling, he finally turned away from the sight before him and left without a word, leaving Ishida and Chad behind him. He couldn't stand to see anymore.

xxxxx

**Ok…so, some big developments in this chapter. I usually hate the whole "and a month later…" sort of thing but I had no choice. I have to get these two married pretty soon because the vast majority of this fic takes place after that happens. Haha. So please forgive me for the leap forward.**

**Thanks again for reading especially to everyone who reviewed! I just felt so dorky and happy every time I checked my email and saw I had more so thank you! It really is a huge motivation to get my ass into gear.**

**P.S. "Kido" is loosely based on a game my siblings/neighborhood friends would play when we were young. And I still miss it everyday xD**

**P.P.S. Happy Easter!  
**

**LyricalSin:** Though Ichigo has taken a little time out from their little war, he'll definitively get his own revenge. I actually just wrote the chapter so I can guarantee it. Haha

**Fire331:** I'm can't believe last chapter actually made you laugh out loud. I'm so happy that someone finds my writing amusing.

**CharmedNightSkye:** I'm glad you like to see Ichigo's changing thoughts towards Rukia because they certainly developed quite a bit this chapter. Poor boy, he falls so fast in this fic. Haha.

**Star133:** There are few things I hate worse in this word than spicy food. I'm such a wimp, way worse than Ichigo but I know from experience how painful Rukia's torture can be x)

**Darkshinigami16: **I love the enthusiasm! And I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Though you might have to wait for Ichigo's revenge, it will come! I promise. For now he's too busy falling.

**AnimeFanx3:** Oohh. I love long reviews and I really appreciate the ideas. Clearly from this chapter there is a little bit of a love rival in Renji which will play a much bigger role in future chapters. I'm definitively a big fan of that sort of drama, too, and love it when boys get all jealous.

**Secret Starr:** I'm so glad you liked it!

**Makoshark:** Haha. I found the idea of Ichigo being dragged through dirt and trees by a crazy horse was amusing and I'm glad you did, too.

**Maromi510:** Oh! I loved hearing the words "witty and hilarious" in a review, not to mention "addicting." Thanks so much for the kind words!

**Hese Solstis:** You're right. My chapters should be longer and I really need to get better at showing rather than telling but I get so bored/exhausted. Haha. I know, that's no excuse. If I was writing this as an actual novel I'd do so many things differently starting with making everything consistently from Rukia's point of view..but eh…

Still, I know I shouldn't skimp especially as things become more complicated in the future. I'm definitively going to have to get better about that but I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, nonetheless!

**Ashezo:** I just liked writing that chapter because it came easier than the others. I swear, every time I sit down to write I have at least a ten minute period of total blankness. Haha. Hopefully things will come a little easier again in the future.

**KH 777:** I'm so glad you love the story! And I agree with you, Poor Ichigo, indeed.

**Roland Deschain Of Gilead:** Ooh…I love that this story is one of your favorites already and I'm thrilled you found the chapter hilarious. That's always so nice to hear.

**WolfSummoner93:** Hahaha. Oh yeah. She definitively is a little she-demon which has always been one of my favorite things about her.

**ProjX-Psy-Clone:** Thanks so much for the kind words! I'm glad you find the story amazing!

**Rukia635241:** I'm, unfortunately, slowing down a little but hopefully I'll at least update once a week. I really appreciate you sticking with the story so far.

**Blingbunnie1123:** Thanks for reading and I'm glad you found the last chapter hilarious.

**Youtubesam:** Ooh! Your review brought me so much joy! I loved hearing the word "outstanding" and this recent chapter provides a just a little hint of a love triangle. It will definitively cause more drama later in the story.

**Headyzest**: Your review made me both laugh and grin like an idiot. I loved being called a Siren, luring people in. I just hope that magnetism won't go away any time soon.

**MaroonAngel of Darkness:** Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story!

**Anaime7:** I promise…I shall do my best. Haha.


	5. The Kiss

**I'm glad many of you seemed to like where the story was going last update. Here's a little more development and a large hint to what will be happening soon…**

**Thanks so much for reading and for the amazing reviews I got last chapter! **

xxxxx

Lord Ichigo was acting peculiar. For the past three days he had been acting nothing but awkward, and showed none of that bravado Rukia was accustom to. She had tried needling him, of course, and had spoken to him in that singsong, high pitch voice that he hated so much, hoping it provoke him into behaving like his usual brash self. Surprisingly, it didn't work the way she thought it would.

Refusing defeat, she then turned to meddling with his food, hoping that might do the trick. Before she brought him and his men their meal, she took the time to carefully doodle a picture of scowling bunny rabbit on his plate, made out of a variety of sauces. That had gotten a reaction, since he was obviously shocked by it at first. His eyes widened and then narrowed before he looked up at her and informed her plainly that her cooking-art sucked.

She huffed back instantly, insisting her bunny was perfection and that his uncouth ways meant he couldn't understand true talent. She was certain they would break into a typical bickering fit, perhaps even a food fight, but after her rant he simply looked away and went quiet again, not speaking another word. Rukia, though she couldn't understand why, found herself disappointed.

Why wasn't he acting the way he used to?

His scowl had practically been chiseled onto his face and he was quiet, even more so than he had been when he had first arrived. Not to mention he had stopped seeking her out. Perhaps that was the biggest change of all. Just a few days ago she'd be with him nearly every moment he wasn't negotiating with her brother. Now he spent most of his time locked away in his guest quarters.

She couldn't understand it.

What had happened to the rude, cocky, and annoying Kurosaki Ichigo that had forced his way into her life?

She was nowhere closer to understanding when she finally saw him late one night, alone on the Kuchiki Manor grounds for the first time since she had won a Kido match with Renji . Earlier that evening, she had been kept busy in the kitchens after suppertime when she was forced to settle a heated dispute between two cooks. Playing the role of peace maker was one of many of her duties but this fight between Kiyone and Sentaro had been particularly exhausting. It had only gotten more brutal after he threw a bucket of water on her dress and she retaliated by chucking a raw, half plucked goose at his head.

After she had finally separated the two and made them grudgingly apologize to one another, she was able to return to her quarters and retire for the evening. Yet as she was crossing the main courtyard to return to her bedroom, she saw a tall, thin figure leaning against one of the pillars, staring upward at the sky. With a small smile, she realized that even in the nighttime, amongst all this darkness, the unique orange color of his hair could still be seen.

"Fool!" She called out to him, trying to hide a smile. Lord Ichigo's head snapped in her direction. "What are you doing out here so late?" She asked, walking over to him.

He turned his face away quickly.

"None of your business." He muttered, not looking at her. She frowned as silence settled between them and noticed his hands were fidgeting at his sides. Had she not known him to be such an arrogant young man, she would presume he was nervous but the thought was preposterous.

"Ah. I didn't know it was possible." She suddenly announced in a serious tone, despite the fact that he clearly did not want to talk. After a long pause and some slight shuffling, curiosity seemed to win out in him and he finally spoke.

"You didn't know what was possible?"

"That you could actually get ruder." She responded matter of factly, watching him with her violet blue eyes. " I was so sure that after all the taunting, whining, and short comments you had reached your maximum. Yet lately, with your silence and sulking, you've topped yourself. It's remarkable, really, when you think about it."

In the moonlight, Rukia could see him finally turn and look at her properly, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Is that your way of telling me you missed me?"

Ah. There was that arrogance. Back in full force.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "What I'm saying is that you haven't been your annoying self lately. You are still irritating… just in a different way."

There was a pause and when Rukia looked up, she saw that his smirk had blossomed into a full blown, cocky grin.

"Ah. So this is your way of telling me you missed me."

She stiffened and fought the urge to elbow him in stomach. "Idiot." She huffed. "This is my way of asking if you are alright!"

His eyebrows flew up at that. "You're concerned about me?"

She scowled, her lips tightening in a pout. He didn't have to say it like that.

"As your hostess, it is my duty to be concerned." She informed him, her voice low and haughty. "I have a responsibility to ensure all my guests have been properly attended to."

Her words seemed to anger him as he turned away from her abruptly. "Will you cut it with the whole 'hostess/guest' crap? Can't you just talk normal for once?"

She opened her mouth to speak but she wasn't quite sure what to say. He still didn't understand that custom and tradition was not something someone could just "cut" in her nation.

"Besides.." He continued after a pause. "You may be my hostess here in Seireitei, but aren't you also my opponent? I seem to remember a declaration of war…"

"That was your declaration!" She announced, crossing her arms. "As for me, I've been nothing but courteous and sensible…"

"Courteous?! Sensible?! You got to be kidding me!" He snapped back, spinning on her suddenly. "I seem to recall you nearly killing me a few times the day this whole war thing started..."

"With what? A spicy cheese roll? A couple of flower petals?" She mocked, rolling her eyes. "If you call those near death experiences then you need to toughen up. And here I thought you were suppose to be some fearsome warrior..."

"I am! But it would be difficult for any soldier to endure that kind of torture! Not to mention that weird bunny thing you put on my food earlier…"

"It was adorable!"

"It was ugly!" Ichigo retaliated, and before she knew it, Rukia had her hand raised and tightened into a fist.

Ichigo stared at it for a second before rolling his eyes. "What? You going to punch me?"

"I'm tempted to." She responded, jutting her chin out.

He smirked again, shaking his head. "You'd never do it." He told her smugly while her eyes narrowed.

"What makes you so confident? You'd deserve it."

"You'd never do it because it would go against all that traditional, Seireiteian custom crap you're always going on about."

"You're someone worth breaking the rules for." She retaliated. His reaction wasn't what she expected.

Instead of snipping right back like usual, Kurosaki Ichigo's vivid amber eyes suddenly brightened with surprise. The light outside was dim, as only the moon and a few scattered torches in the courtyard illuminated his face, but she could see his whole expression softened in a way she had never seen before.

"What did you say?" He asked in a low voice. Rukia wasn't quite sure why, but his tone made her cheeks burn.

"I said you'd be someone worth punching." She repeated, purposely inaccurate. He shook his head at her response and took a step forward.

"Nah. That's not what you said."

She became alarmed by how close he was standing to her.

Nervously, her eyes darted around before she looked up at him and frowned. "Fool…you're too close…"

"And what are you going to do about it?" He taunted, moving even closer, his smoldering amber eyes staring down at her. He was standing only a few inches away from her now.

"Get back, Idiot!" She commanded while a feeling rose up in her that she didn't understand. She should run. Nothing was holding her there, except, perhaps, this odd, magnetic pull she felt towards him. But he was her enemy! And the intensity that was radiating off him scared and thrilled her all at once.

Scowling, she clutched her fist again and raised it threateningly but he simply smirked at it condescendingly. "You'd still never do it.."

"Don't be so cocky…" She snapped back, placing her hands on his chest to give him a small shove. As she was about to push him away, Ichigo's arms suddenly enfolded her small form and pulled her towards him rather than away. Before she could protest, he dipped his head low and he kissed her.

Shock raced through her. Shock and awe. Repulsion and exhilaration. These emotions and, perhaps, a million more paralyzed her as Ichigo pressed his lips to her gently…hesitantly. But the more she failed to move, the bolder he seemed to get. Fumbling, he tightened his arms and brought her closer against him …awkwardly holding her as though he had never held a woman before.

It was an entirely new experience for Rukia, herself.

Just as suddenly as it had happened, he pulled away abruptly, yanking his hands back as though she had ignited them on fire. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief while his lanky form lightly trembled.

A long silence stretched out.

For several, brutal seconds they simply stared at each other before he suddenly turned his head away, his cheeks flushing a red so vivid she could see it even in the night.

"You see." He mumbled, as he crossed his arms tightly against his chest and looked anywhere but her. "I told you you wouldn't do it."

Rukia continued to stare at him blankly. Had that truly just happened? Had the man she had bickered with almost nonstop for weeks really just reach out, grabbed her, and pulled her against him. Had Seireiteians greatest enemy really just kiss her?

Had she let him?!?!

"Ah, well, sooo…" He sputtered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly while she remained silent. "Goodnight… ? I guess..."

Again, she stared.

He seemed flustered as he stood before he moved towards her again, and then hesitated, pausing, again, to rub his neck. After a long second, he suddenly turned and walked away abruptly, looking more awkward and uncertain than she had ever seen him. He had just made it back to the manor when he stopped, yet again, in the doorway and turned around.

"Oi! Rukia!" He called out, his voice breaking nervously. She looked at him, still stunned, while he gazed at her.

Their eyes met, amber burning into violet while not a word was spoken. Slowly, to her amazement, his embarrassed scowl evaporated into a small, shy smile. A true one. Not a smirk of arrogance or a grin of malice, but a true, genuine smile touched with an emotion she did not understand. Time seem to halt as they simply stared at each other, his smile gradually growing wider.

Without warning, he abruptly turned away and disappeared into the household, not offering a single word of explanation.

By the time her heart and head had stopped racing, and she was ready to properly tell him off, he was gone. She wanted to scream at him.. pound him.. demand he tell her what the heck possessed him to do such a thing. But he had left and she was alone in the courtyard..her only company was the silence of the night and the pillar she had first found him leaning against just a few minutes ago.

"_What was that?"_ She asked herself as covered her mouth with the tips of her fingers. Her heart raced, once again, as she recalled the feeling of his lips against her's. She glanced all around nervously, for fear someone had seen the whole thing.

"_And how could I let this happen?!"_

xxxxx

Ichigo didn't sleep that night. He never even attempted to, knowing full well it was useless. How could he sleep when such a thing had happen? How could he sleep when he could still recall with perfect clarity how it felt when he had first pulled Rukia against him and kissed her?

Ichigo had never been a particularly restless man. He had always enjoyed his sleep and valued those few opportunities he had a chance to simply lay down and relax. Yet he couldn't stop fidgeting now while he moved around his guest room, sitting on the corner on his bed one moment and pacing back and forth the next. The more time passed by, the more his mind raced while it formed plan after plan.

Plans for the next day… Plans for the future.. Plans involving a short, haughty princess who had let him kiss her underneath the night sky….

His stomach clenched over and over again, but in a good way. This fluttering feeling was nothing like that unbearable sinking pain he had been feeling since he had realized how badly he wanted Kuchiki Rukia in his life. Not as the sister of his great rival, not as his hostess, not as his opponent in the jesting game of war they had started…but as something more.

Something he had never desired or really even thought about until he had met her.

But then, the other day when he had seen that tattooed bastard pick her up and spin her around so casually he had lost any confidence she'd want that in return. Instead, he had been overcome with anger, jealousy, and the stabbing pain of despair.

It was clear Rukia had a life here. She had her friends and her family, even if Byakuya was a big pain in the ass, and was used to living by those stupid Seireiteian customs.

Just when he had convinced himself that all hope was lost, she had found him standing in the Kuchiki Courtyard and announced that he was someone worth breaking the rules for. Unable to help himself, he had kissed her impulsively during the heat of one of their exchanges yet she didn't push him away. Not even after he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him, violating maybe ten or fifteen Seireiteian customs in the process.

In an instance, that dull, aching feeling he had lived with the past couple of days vanished. In its place was a sense of relief and happiness so strong he could barley sit still for more than a minute. It was a feeling that was almost unfamiliar to him…one he hadn't felt since he was a little kid.

Excited and nervous…he welcomed the strangely warm fluttering he felt in his stomach while his bright amber eyes glowed with resolve.

Tomorrow, he'd put his plans into action.

Tomorrow he would go to Kuchiki Byakuya. He'd present that hard ass a new set of conditions that would be impossible to refuse and would finally end the Peace Talks.

Tomorrow, he would ask for Lady Rukia's hand in marriage.

xxxxx

**Ah that kiss. The kiss that caused me hell. I rewrote it three times. At first, I thought I made Ichigo too arrogant and then I just blanked x.X And then I rewrote it like this…with our dear boy being as awkward as ever but just so happy underneath all that blundering. Had I not really wanted to get this chapter out I probably would have rewritten it three more times because I'm not fully satisfied, but oh well. This, as it turns out, is the final draft so I hope you guys liked it!**

**Thanks again for reading, and please review if you can!**

**And to those listed below, thanks for reviewing last chapter (and many of you who are beyond amazing and have reviewed every one of my updates). I just appreciate it so much. **

**Rukia635241:** I'm very fond of jealous Ichigo too and I promise to milk it for all it's worth later on in the story. Haha.

**KH 777: **Ichigo clearly has good taste, doesn't he ^.^

**Ashezo:** I loved your review! I can't believe anyone is so excited to read this story but that makes me so happy. Byakuya will make a pretty strong appearance next chapter now that Ichigo has become determined to stake his claim… and I hope you continue on liking the story as it continues to unfold.

**MaroonAngel of Darkness:** Haha, as much as I love Ichigo, I can imagine him doing that too. Even though he may come off as a total ass at points, I think he just wants to do what's right for his people.

**Fire331:** Yes..all the information about Rukia not being Byakuya's biological sister will be mentioned briefly next chapter and then addressed fully in a future one that I haven't written yet. Haha. But it will be focused on! I promise!

**CharmedNightSkye: **Thank you for your great review. I'm glad there were so many things you liked about the last chapter and I was dorkily thrilled to hear it. And yes, Poor Renji, indeed. He just can never get his act together fast enough, can he? ..even in fanfiction. Haha.

**Darkestlight33:** You are lying on your almost deathbed? I hope you feel better soon! I'm glad you look for updates, too. That provides a lot of motivation to write more.

**Solstice442:** I'm thankful you didn't mind the time switch because I was worried it would rush the story but time needed to pass and Ichigo needed to fall… hard and fast. Haha. And yes, Ichigo will have Rukia soon but it won't exactly be in the way he anticipated x) Poor boy.

**Fanfiction Fanatiction:** Woah! I'm so glad you like the pace of the chapters and the developing story. That is really is one of my biggest concerns. And I promise, I'll keep updating as often as I can!

**LyricalSin:** Haha..it really is just this awful thing, isn' t it? I'm glad I resisted all urges to beat my head against the wall though it was tough x) And oh, I'm glad I can present in this recent chapter a little bit of that romance you were anticipating earlier …

**Sir Hero:** I'm so glad you like it so far and I hope you like everything coming up, too!

**AnimeFanx3:** I did, indeed. They are always so contenting to read. And though not for awhile, Renji is going to cause some problems

**Hese Solstis:** I assure you, the story will slow down. I'm actually little afraid it will just a little too much but I hope everyone will bear with me. And as one who has played a much lamer version of Kido, it's really fun. Haha. I was so happy/dorky to actually write it out in a scene because I haven't played in years, so I had my chance to live vicariously through Rukia.

**Darklover:** I'm glad you liked the development! I'll do my best to keep you interested xD

**Kaiserkawaii: **I agree with you completely. I love stories where the guy falls first. There is something so sweet about them pining for a girl…and I'm mean enough to force Ichigo through the process. Haha.

**WolfSummoner93: **Ichigo really is sweet, isn't he? I know I am talking fondly about him as I essentially set him up for heartache of the worst kind but still… he is so sweet. Haha.

**Lelouch: **I promise to do my best to keep writing and I'm so glad you find the story interesting!

**Headyzest: **I always love your reviews. They never fail to make me grin to myself so that I probably look like an idiot whenever I get them. Haha. And I'm so glad you like Rukia in this fic. I agree, having her giggling away at the teasing would have been a violation of Tite's character. I'm really going to try to keep the characters as close to their manga portrayal as I can… even if the whole premise of this fic makes that near impossible xD

**Cookies n' cream:** Haha…I can assure you the childhood game it was based off of was fun ^.^

**HarunoRin:** Thank you for your really kind words! This is one of the best stories you've read in ages? I'm so happy you like it that much and even laughed at certain parts. I hope it continues to interest you in the future.


	6. The Acceptance

**Nearly a hundred reviews? You guys are amazing. Thank you so much! I've appreciated every one of them and as often as this is said it is so true: receiving reviews and an author's writing motivation are directly linked. Thanks for helping me preserve mine!**

xxxxx

The Peace Talks between Lord Ichigo and Rukia's brother had carried on much longer than usual. Typically, the two parties gathered either before the midday meal or after it, and on rare occasions, they had sometimes even met for both morning and afternoon sessions.

Those were the days were the discussions seemed to get the most heated. Kurosaki Ichigo would typically storm around the Manor with a deep scowl, Ishida would looked annoyed, and even Chad seemed particularly exhausted. Rukia's brother, of course, refused to show quite so much emotion but she could always tell by the tightness of his pursed lips that he was not pleased.

This was the very first day, however, that the midday meal had been entirely forgone. Neither party had taken a break, which was very unusual, and the doors of the Conference Room remained locked throughout the morning and afternoon.

Though inquisitive as to why the meeting had gone on for so long, Rukia did her best to ignore her curiousity and had left the upper level of the citadel with Momo and Rangiku. Several times a week the three of them--or rather, the five of them, if you included the days Lord Ichigo and Chad had tagged along-- had met with some of the Seireiteian families who had been particularly affected by the war.

While Momo handed out a fresh loaf of bread to a woman that was far too young to be a widow, Rukia and Rangiku worked to entertain her six children until they were suddenly interrupted by a loud, nervous, and entirely familiar voice.

"LADY RUKIA!" Hanataro cried out, waving his hands frantically. "Lady Rukia! Lady Rukia!" Rukia stood up from her kneeling position, ready to receive him, when the young servant suddenly tripped, and his lanky body rolled into a painful somersault on the ground before landing at her feet. "Ow. Ow. Ow…"

"Lady Rukia!" He called out breathlessly, rubbing the growing lump on the back of his head. While Rukia tried helping him up, which was not an easy task due to her smaller size, she could hear the giggles of several of the children along a loud snort that, undoubtedly belonged to Rangiku.

"What is it Hanataro?" She asked once the clumsy servant was no longer sprawled on the ground.

"You're brother wants you! Right away! He said make sure there were no delays!"

Rukia frowned and looked down at what she was wearing. She had pinned her heavy dress up on the side like she often did in order to move around easily but that was the least of her concerns. The gown was also covered in blotches of dirt, an inevitable consequence of spending an afternoon with four mud loving boys.

Her hair was not much better. Though her traditional veil was still pinned neatly on her head, it was filthy at the bottom and several strands of her dark hair had fallen out of its hold and into her face.

She desperately wished she could clean herself up before appearing in front of her brother like she usually did but, clearly, there no time. Byakuya rarely summoned her and when he did, he was not a man to keep waiting.

Taking a deep breath, Rukia straightened her shoulders and began to walk back to the Kuchiki Manor while Momo and Rangiku wordlessly followed and began to work on her garbs. Momo did her best to fix her hair while Rangiku grabbed at the folds of her dress, trying to rub some of the dirt out.

Though she kept her posture perfectly straight and her face stoic, she mumbled a quiet thanks to them both. Judging by the soft looks they gave her in return, she knew they understood just how much she appreciated it.

xxxxx

A few minutes later, Rukia was surprised to find where Hanataro had led her. Instead of the Conference Hall or Courtyard like she had expected, she arrived outside the heavy door of her brother's private study where he often retired to in order to be alone. Very few visitors ventured inside, including Rukia, who had only been allowed in once many years ago, despite the ties of family.

Taking a deep breath, she waited for Hantaro to announce her arrival which the boy did in a shaky voice.

"My Lord! The Lady Rukia is here!"

There was a long pause.

"You may tell her to enter."

Rukia slipped in gracefully after Hantaro opened the door for her and glanced over at her brother's figure while it shut behind her. She was surprised by what she saw. Byakuya was standing with his back to her, facing the enormous marble fire pit in his room. In his hand was a glass half full of an amber colored liquid: a sight she had never seen before.

Her brother was not a drinker. She had never even seen him sip more than a small amount of red wine in the past, much less a flute of hard liqour.

Just by standing alone, his refined, imposing figure made the sparse room seem even sparser. The walls were lined with bookshelves, all kept perfectly straight and tidy and the only furniturn in the room was a large chair and a small table next to it. Though the pieces were few, they were equistive, and created by the finest craftsman in Seireitei.

Yet despite their finesse, Rukia knew perfectly well that the only object in the entire room that truly mattered to her brother was a simple, oil painted portrait hung on the wall, directly above the massive fire place.

She had caught a glimpse of it many years ago when she had been invited into the Kuchiki Manor, Kuchiki Byakuya's personal study, and his family line all in one day. After he caught her staring at shockingly familiar eyes, nose, and hair which she had seen in her own reflection many times, he informed her that the picture was of Hisana, his recently deceased wife and her sister by blood.

Now, many years later as she stood in her brother's study, again, it was difficult trying to imagine her life before her adoption. The last time she had been in this room she had been nothing but a streetrat with little hope for a long or happy life. As she watched Byakuya standing by the fireplace underneath her sister's portrait, she felt humbled by everything he had done for her.

He had given her a home, a true home, and because of it, pleasing her adopted brother and trying to make him proud was, perhaps, the single most important goal of her life.

"Sister…" Byakuya's voice finally addressed her after a long stretch of silence, rattling her thoughts. Rukia pushed her shoulders back and lifted her chin high, standing with the perfect posture of a noble woman.

"Yes Brother? You requested my presence?"

"That is correct. I did so in order to discuss recent developments. Developments…" He said, finally turning in her direction. "…that occurred during the Peace Conference earlier today."

Rukia nearly flinched at his piercing gray gaze, keenly aware of how poor she must look for her brother. Usually, he sent her a chilling glare when there was a single crease in her gown, but she found he was not appraising her at this moment. He was uncharacteristically distracted.

"Did something important happen?" She asked, unsure as to where this was all going. Had Kurosaki Ichigo mentioned their fights and how rude she had been to him these last few weeks? Damn him.

"As I sure you heard from that effusive Lieutenant of mine, Lord Ichigo of Karakura has been very demanding during the course of our discussions. He had commanded that Seireitei not only pay reparations for the war, but that we also provide yearly tribunes." Byakuya told her before he placed his glass on the table with a loud clang. His low voice tightened slightly in anger.

"This is an intolerable request. Seireitei suffered much in the war. Not only did our nation face defeat but the casualties were numerous. How can we inflict yet another tax upon the people when so many of our farmers, our craftsman, our smiths, and our merchants never returned from battle? It would ruin us all."

Rukia stared at him with wide eyes, having never heard such a speech delivered from her brother's mouth. Nor had she ever seen his composed, daunting confidence so shaken.

"I refused his terms time and time again and, in consequence, little progress was made in our discussions…until today." Byakuya's penetrating gaze suddenly focused sharply upon her, leaving her feeling anxious and vulnerable.

"Sister..what is your relationship with that man?"

Rukia stared back at him blankly. "Eh?" She didn't wish to appear dense and unintelligent, but she was sure she had misheard him.

"With who, Brother?" She asked, frowning. "With Lord Ichigo?"

He nodded sharply.

"Ah..well…I'm his hostess, of course, as you requested me to be." She began nervously, wondering again if that jackass had told her brother about how badly she had misbehaved around him.

"Perhaps I could have been more controlled and properly behaved in his presence. At first, I truly did try but he's just so…he's so…" She didn't know how to explain it. Clutching her fists in frustration, she turned her head away trailing off.

"Do you have romantic inclinations for that man?"

Her jaw dropped as her head snapped in her brother's directions.

"What?! Never! He's the most unpleasant, uncouth, impossible human being I've ever met! He's inappropriate at every moment…he doesn't seem to care about anything but…" She could feel her brother's gaze burning a hole in her and she instantly shut her mouth, and hung her head, ashamed by her outburst.

"I apologize, Brother, for my manner of speaking. To answer your question directly, no, I hold no regard for Lord Ichigo of Karakura."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "I see."

Silence filled the air and after peeking up at her brother, she saw that his expression was tight and grim.

"Brother…" She began, trying not to fidget as she was unable to hold in her curiosity. "I apologize if you view my question as impudence, I do not mean it so, but is there a reason why you inquiry after my relationship with the leader of Karakura?"

There was another long pause. "Yes."

To her amazement, Byakuya reached down, picked up the drink he had been holding earlier, and took a long sip.

"This morning, Kurosaki Ichigo made a new request during the Peace Conferences. One, I admit, that I did not anticipate." He met her eyes directly.

"He asked for your hand in marriage, Rukia."

The only thing more shocking than her brother using her given name was the words he spoke. Stunned, Rukia suddenly felt light headed and weak, as though she would sink to the floor.

"Pardon?" She choked out, nearly asking if this was a joke. There was no need. Her brother did not jest.

"You heard correctly, Sister. This morning, the Leader of Karakura requested that the two of you should be united in marriage. One that shall be recognized by both our nations." His jaw tightened. "He also insisted this unification should occur as soon as possible."

"How could…that's not even possible..he wouldn't.." Rukia suddenly felt her throat constrict tightly. She didn't understand! How could this have happened?

"But Brother..there's been no Courtship!" She argued. Courtship was highly valued custom in Seireitei in which a man would woo a woman by bestowing gifts and pretty words upon her while their families discussed the details of their union. No man would dare ask for a woman's hand before making clear his intentions.

Following a girl around for a month and mocking her for being short certainly did not count.

"As I said once before." Byakuya responded coldly. "I did not anticipate this."

Rukia bit her lip sharply, and tried to fight the anxious trembles that shook her tiny form.

"Sister…" Byakuya's deep voice broke through her thoughts once again. She could barely raise her head to look at him."Does this man have any reason to believe you'd accept such a proposal graciously?"

Rukia's mind instantly flashed with visions from last night of the orange haired man leaning forward and kissing her gently, with so much hesitation. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, as though the jarring movement could erase the images.

"I see." Byakuya said quietly. "Then his request is a personal vendetta against my own being."

Rukia's head snapped up. She wanted to argue. She knew that Lord Ichigo was probably doing this as one last attack against her in whatever war they had created. She had heard from rumors that after hours of fighting, he had finally shattered her brother's sword with one great blow, leading to her nation's defeat.

Like her brother's blade, he was now shattering her freedom, lifestyle , and will with a single strike.

Her small body trembled as the hate in her rose up. How could he do this? This wasn't a game, but her life! Who could willfully inflict such damage? What sort of monster was Lord Ichigo of Karakura?

"Sister." Her brother's deep voice rippled through her dark thoughts. "I know this man to be unworthy of you. He is poor in manner, in style, in company, and in authority. He is undeserving of your hand, however…"

Rukia's heart clenched in her chest.

"If you were to marry him, he is willing to relinquish his demand for a yearly tribune. Though retribution would still need to be paid, it would be in form of your dowry, and many funds have already been set aside for this…"

Rukia hesitated before looked at him with wide eyes. "What is it you are saying, Brother?" She asked, her voice quiet.

He paused.

"I have long debated this offer with him, with my advisors, and with myself and I have come to one conclusion." She watched as he reached down once more and took another sip of his amber drink before meeting her eyes. "I believe it is imperative you accept his offer."

A long shudder went down Rukia's spine as she looked away, hiding her face.

"It is our nation's best chance for recovery after a devastating war and as a noble women of Seireitei it is your…"

"Duty." She finished for him, her head hung low as the reality of what was happened placed too great a burden on her to lift it. "It's my duty…" She whispered again as tears strung her eyes.

Silence filled the room.

After everything her country endured, this was her obligation. She must submit herself and her freedom to become wife to a man she despised. A man who had inflicted great pain on her, on her people, on her friends, and on her brother. An insufferable man who had brought nothing but suffering to Seireitei.

The idea was repugnant, utterly intolerable. Yet out of love and loyalty, she was obligated to stand beside her sworn enemy, nevertheless, and join him in a matrimonial relationship that would bind them together for the rest of their lives.

The idea made her heart clenched even tighter in her chest and after a few long minutes of silence and personal debate, a tear finally escaped down her cheek. Annoyed and embarrassed by her weakness, Rukia wiped it away quickly and straighten herself up, trying to look like the cold, noble woman she had learned to become.

"I understand what must be done, Brother." She said, her voice low and without emotion while she stubbornly released to let another tear fall. Though she could feel the weight of all of Seireitei on her tiny shoulders, she kept them straight and her head held high.

"You may inform Lord Ichigo that I accept his offer."

As Rukia walked out of her brother's study moments later, her mind still reeling with what she had submitted herself to, she saw Renji standing against the wall waiting for her. His eyes were full of agony.

"Rukia.." He called out to her in a rough, pained voice. She stopped in her tracks.

"Were you there, Renji?" She asked him quietly. She tried to meet his eye but he kept looking away. "Where you there when Lord Ichigo made his request?"

Renji's head hung forward as his shoulder's sagged in guilt. "Yes."

Rukia looked at him, truly looked at her oldest friend. In all honestly, there had been times that she had wondered if Renji would one day come to court her like a lover and future husband would. Rukia was not a particularly romantic woman. She knew that she and her oldest friend got along well and were content in each other's presence. They'd be compatible and he had seemingly hinted at it several times.

Would they not have been a good match?

Yet as she looked at his wilted form she knew it was not to be. He had not fought for her, that much was clear. During a time where it was crucial that someone should speak on her behalf, he had made no claims upon her. Instead, he had likely stood there silently while a man he knew she loathed demanded her hand in marriage.

"I see." She told him quietly before she began to walk away. Taking a deep breath, she paused briefly in her tracks.

"Renji.." She couldn't turn around, couldn't face him as she fought as the trembles that racked her form once again.

"Yes?" He called back in a strained voice.

"I accepted his proposal." She said quietly. "I just thought you know.." She then walked away with her head held high and did not look back.

xxxxx

**Poor Renji! Poor Rukia! Poor Ichigo for that matter, who has no idea what's coming. I'm so cruel to Tite's beloved characters that even Byakuya has been pushed into seeking liquid comfort. Haha. But still…it must be done or else there would be no plot or progress and so… torture for all!**

**Thanks everyone for reading and though I know I constantly repeat myself, a special thanks to everyone who reviews and those below who took the time to review last chapter. I thrive upon the feedback!**

**CharmedNightSkye:** I definitely think Rukia has already begun to care for and worry about Ichigo even though she hasn't realized it yet. It will likely take her quite some time to do so while Ichigo clearly picked up on it fast. Funny…he's usually the denser of the two xD

**Ashezo:** Hahaha…I loved your line about choking with happiness and am glad you liked the chapter so much. As you can see from this update things are moving forward and, I promise, they will be wed next chapter. Then it's off to Karakura for Rukia where the vast majority of the story still has to unfold. I hope you continuing liking the story as much then!

**Sakurii:** Though Renji is seemingly out for the count right now, he will return! I promise! And Rukia will find herself between two very jealous men. And as far as Toushiro goes, I'm still trying to decide what to do with him. I love him, too, and would like to fit him in but I'm not quite sure where. He'll very likely make some sort of appearance later in the story.

**Dayanara:** I'm so glad you liked the chapter and thought it remained true to IchiRuki. I'm really trying my best to stay loyal to the characters even though the entire premise of the story makes it somewhat tough ^.^

**MaroonAngel of Darkness:** I'm glad I could respond to your question with this whole chapter. Haha. Clearly, this is Byakuya's response and he's not happy. As a tiny spoiler… his resentment will play out later in the story. It isn't over between him and Ichigo, the man who basically stole his sister.

**Darkestlight33:** I can't believe you are so sick! You could barley walk before? I don't think I've ever been that ill in my entire life! Haha…major thanks then for still reviewing. I really hope you feel better soon!

Nintendogirl50: Thank you for both of your chapter reviews! I'm glad you found the kiss scene adorable and to hear that you think the story is awesome and funny is definitively a huge motivation booster so thank you.

**LyricalSin:** Eeh! I'm so happy to hear it's in character particularly because I was really afraid of that this chapter…hence the three different kiss rewrites. In a very dorky way, I really appreciated hearing it!

**Sir Hero:** As kinda nerdy as this sounds..I like answering my reviews because it's the only way I know how to personally thank people for taking the time to respond to my story. Haha. And I loved that you found the chapter to be well written and believable. I kept feeling like I could potentially really fumble that part so I'm glad you thought it went well.

**Secret Starr:** Ahaha. I think awkward and cute probably sums their kiss up pretty well. And I do love writing from Ichigo's point of view just because he's such a mixture of sweet/grumpy and rash/shy which I find so endearing ^.^

**Darkchocol8807:** Ooh. I have no idea why you didn't get that alert but I'm glad you were pleasantly surprised ^.^ And I loved your comment about nearly melting because of the kiss's cuteness. Haha.. I found it particularly amusing.

**Darklover:** Haha..I know exactly what you mean. I don't want to come off as some nervous/obsessive crazy person but there are always things in my chapters that bug me. Thankfully, I have reviewers that help me cut back on the crazy. xD For instance, telling me you felt the chapter came out just right and that Ichigo is completely in character was a definitive boost up so thank you!

**Darkshinigami16:** Ooh..hearing this is one of your favorite stories yet was particularly nice and thank you for the really thoughtful review. I'm glad there is so much that you like and find endearing especially their never ending banter just because it is so quintiessential IchiRuki. And in regards to Renji, I don't know what I'm going to do with the poor guy. Clearly, from this most recent update, I haven't been too nice to him even though I like Renji. I guess I just have a habit of putting male characters through the meat grinder. Haha.

**Hese Solstis**: Ah yes. Things are finally starting to happen. The main characters haven't even reached Karakura yet where most of the story takes place but still..progress! Haha. I'm glad you liked the kissing scene. Although it was embarrassingly difficult to write, I do like that awkward/shyer side to Ichigo. It's so endearing.

**Headyzest:** Again, I just loved your review xD Though I was sorry to hear your day was going nowhere… I'm thrilled you took so much joy in this chapter. Haha. It was so much fun to hear this story be called "tantalizing" and "stupefying" so thanks so much for your review. It definitely brought a big, dorky smile to my face.

**Katie:** Best fanfiction you have ever read? Wow, that is some amazing praise. I can't believe you feel that way but, of course, I'm delighted! I hope you continue loving it in the future as it all plays out and thanks so much for the review!

**xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx****:** Hahaha, you can review any chapter that you like and, I promise… I'll appreciate it. The update with the spicy cheese rolls and Rukia's torture is still probably my favorite so far but the story is very young ^.^ And I'm sorry about your dad deleting it off the computer. My father is technologically challenged and would probably do the same exact thing unknowingly.

**AnimeFanx3****:** Ah, here's the answer to your question on how Renji will react. And it so sad…just like that beautiful/tragic scene in the manga where he falsely tells Rukia how thrilled he is for her adoption and she gently pushes his hand away. But never fear! Renji will make a reappearance. I promise!

**Musicinme123****:** The question in your review got me thinking a lot because I hadn't realized that I had neglected describing Ichigo's clothing. Since he doesn't appear in this update I can't detail it out here but I've made sure to include it in the next chapter. I had a lot of fun looking up pictures online to post so everyone would have a better idea… so thank you so much for the idea ^.^ And I promise you'll get your answer in full next chapter.

**CobwebAfternoon****:** Aww. I'm glad you liked it and I do love being told Rukia and Ichigo are in character :D. Thanks for the review!

**Aeducan:** I'm so glad you like my writing ^.^ That's always amazing to hear so thank you very much!

**Solstice442****:** I love that this chapter got you riled up and brought out that inner fangirl. And to hear that you thought the chapter was amazing was really nice xD Next week will be the actual wedding so I hope that's also something you can look forward to.


	7. The Wedding

**Here is a warning for some IchiRuki OCC. I know they are a pairing whose strength lies in their excellent understanding… but, yeah… not so much in this story. At least, not right now xD. Thanks so much to everyone for reading and I love you for your reviews… just please don't hate me for temporarily switching to Chad's POV and for abusing the characters abhorrently in this update!**

xxxxx

For as long as he had known him, Yasutora Sado, otherwise known as "Chad" had never envisioned his best friend as a husband. It was not that Ichigo was ill qualified. Chad, perhaps, understood better than anyone how great a man the Lord of Karakura truly was underneath his gruff exterior. After all, there were few men in this world so willing to accept a foreigner like him, especially in boyhood, when everyone else had greeted him with punches and kicks rather than kindness.

Their friendship had only grown stronger since the days of their youth, despite their contrasting personalities. Chad was calm and peaceful while Ichigo was rash and aggressive. Yet, perhaps, it was their differences that allowed them to become so close.

Throughout the years, they had trained together in warfare, discussed matters of the state, and stood side by side on the battlefield. Because Chad knew from experience that his best friend was a warrior at heart, determined to fight at all cost to protect what mattered to him… it was difficult to imagine him in the role of husband.

His protectiveness was admirable, of course, but it ensured Ichigo was a fighter, not a lover. The idea of him romanticizing a woman by bringing her a specialized wood carving or serenading her with a tender song was too out of character to even conjure. All of Karakura had been waiting for him to take a wife ever since he had become leader, a little less than three years ago, at the startlingly young age of 18, but Chad had always thought their impatience was unreasonable.

After all, who amongst their people could tolerate his brash and stubborn attitude? What woman would stand up to him without intimidation and help share his burden when he overextended himself? Was there really someone out there strong enough to stand by him when he was at his best and his worse?

Chad was highly skeptical. Or, at least, he had been until he saw his best friend in the company of a tiny Seireiteian woman who could probably perch in the palm of his enormous hand. But what Lady Rukia lacked in height, she clearly made up for in spirit. Whenever she and Ichigo would quarrel, which was often, Chad would almost swear she was just as tall as his friend. No doubt, she was a tough one… someone who had no problems challenging his closest companion or standing up to him even when he was at his most stubborn.

Even if Ichigo had not yet pictured it himself, the very first time Chad ever had imagined his best friend as a husband was several weeks ago, after Lady Rukia had shown them around Seireitei. It had been shocking at first, and then amusing, to see Ichigo so thoroughly overwhelmed by a woman…by anyone for that matter. They bickered and teased like the proverbial "old married couple" and though Ichigo had tried to hide it by cussing and scowling, Chad had seen that bright look in his eye, nonetheless.

That look did not go away. For weeks, Ichigo had dragged Chad around with him while he tracked Lady Rukia's every move with more diligence than a professional hunter. Though he'd complained about her constantly, and frequently referred to her as "the menace" or "that pain in the ass" Chad knew better. He imagined Ishida did, too.

Nonetheless, Chad had been shocked two days ago when Ichigo had stormed into the Peace Conferences and demanded Lady Rukia's hand in marriage. He was no longer surprised at the idea of Ichigo as husband…he was simply stunned that his best friend could actually picture himself in that role, as well.

Ichigo was brash in his requests, handling the situation with his usual discourtesy and impulsiveness. Fortunately, Ishida had been quick to recover from his own shock and began to discuss actual negotiations. Chad knew the odd expression on his pale friend's mouth was not simply triumph because the peace talks would finally be over. No, Chad understood that Ishida, too, had much to gain from Ichigo's rash decision and impeding marriage.

But while there would be benefits for his two closest friends, Chad was still skeptical about the situation. After knowing Ichigo for years, he could see the subtle changes in his friend. From his eyes alone he could tell Ichigo had actually become excited and happy by something, which he had never really seen. If that hadn't been obvious, than his recent fit of bad temper and jealous sulking certainly made his emotions clear.

Yet what about the feelings of Kuchiki Rukia?

She bickered with his best friend, yes. When the two of them were together, the world seemed to fade for her just like it did for Ichigo. There was, undoubtedly, an intense, fiery passion there, but had these emotions translated into love?

Ichigo had a chance to see her amongst her kind. He had seen her tend to the underprivileged, joke with her friends, and stand loyally by her brother's side. But she had had no opportunity to see him in the same light and no chance to see how good and true Ichigo was underneath all his scowls and taunts.

There was nothing in this world Chad wanted more than his best friend's happiness…but could Ichigo be happy if he permanently tied himself to a woman who didn't return his feelings?

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Chad asked this question again as he stood witness to Ichigo's wedding. It took place only two days after he made his demand for Rukia's hand and Chad knew the bride and groom had not yet seen each other since Lord Byakuya informed their party that she had accepted the proposal.

He wished this wedding could have taken place in Karakura rather than Seireitei. If it had, Ichigo and Lady Rukia wouldn't be forced to follow the rigid, formal customs of this solemn ceremony and Chad would have had a better opportunity to study the bride's face. He desperately wanted to see how she felt about her impeding union to his best friend but Lord Byakuya had insisted on a Seireiteian wedding, making it impossible.

As was their tradition, Kuchiki Rukia was now facing one corner of the Kuchiki Manor's wide courtyard while Ichigo stood on the other, their backs to the crowd. Both were wearing fancy, heavily garnished clothing. While Rukia's gown was elaborate but pretty, Ichigo's was dressed like Lord Byakuya and wearing some sort of long doublet that buttoned from his chin to his thighs. It was certainly a strong contrast to his usual casual style of a plain tunic, fitted breeches, and a leather sash belt and boots or the leather jerkin he'd wear during training. Though also dark, his confining clothes didn't even resemble the imposing black cloak he notoriously wore into battle.

Had it not been for the bright orange hair, Chad may not have recognized him.

In his hand he was holding the end of a long red string while Rukia held the other end in her dainty fist, connecting or binding them together. Ishida explained that it was suppose to represent their fates being tied together. Chad knew better than to question his brainy friend's knowledge.

After a long, drawn out ritual where they both had to call out certain lines, half of which, Ichigo mumbled awkwardly while he pulled uncomfortably at the confining material at his neck, they finally turned, moved towards each other, and worked together to tie the red string they were holding into a heavy knot: a symbol of the permanence of their union.

Ichigo seemed embarrassed throughout the whole thing, which was obvious even when he was turned away from the crowd. Lady Rukia, in contrast, merely appeared indifferent. She kept her perfectly veiled head held high and her shoulders straight. While Ichigo fidgeted and swayed restlessly, she looked like she had been carved from ice.

Finally, the two them turned towards the crowd, displaying the elaborate figure eight looped knot they had created and were announced as husband and wife.

Chad's dark locked immediately upon the bride now that their union was complete and she was finally facing the crowd. He searched for a smile, a frown, some kind of hint of emotion, but she was completely impassive.

"_What is it you are feeling, Kuchiki Rukia?"_ He called out silently in his mind.

Ichigo did not seem to know either. He was frowning down at his new bride in confusion and Chad could even detect a little hurt in his expression. Apparently, he, too, was unable to understand total her lack of emotion.

Leaning his head forward, Chad eyes closed tightly against the image, not wishing to see any more.

His heart ached for his best friend.

xxxxx

It had been hours since the wedding and Rukia's expression had not changed once. She made sure of that. She was impassive during the celebratory feast, stoic during the festival, and remained perfectly aloof even after Rangiku had run up to her, waving her arms around drunkingly, and tried to get her to dance.

Ichigo had taunted her at first, telling her he felt like he had just married her brother, but Rukia ignored the impulse to snap back. He eventually fell silent, and simply slumped next to her with his arms crossed and a dark scowl. Neither of them moved the whole night while his men and all of Seireitei celebrated their union, joyously praising the peace that had finally befallen their nations.

Now alone, while the festivities carried on, Rukia sat on her bed, mulling over the fact that she was to share it for the first time in her life with a man she hated… and a man who would, undoubtedly, join her soon. He was her husband, after all. It was inevitable especially after he had been mercilessly teased by his men all day who had joked about the impeding consummation of their union.

The idea of it filled her with dread.

While her mind raced with thoughts of what should she do in certain situations or what to say if he mocked her inexperience and ignorance, there was a short knock on the door. Before Rukia could even open her mouth to tell her visitor to 'enter,' it openly suddenly and Lord Ichigo of Karakura, her husband, her enemy, stood in the doorway.

"Yo." He called in a casual tone that irked her when she was nearly brimming with anxiety. "You're friend Momo said you were already here."

There was a pause.

" I see." She answered coldly, refusing to look at him. Pure hatred boiled underneath her icy exterior.

Ichigo frowned while he glanced around the room uneasily. He then stepped inside awkwardly and quickly shut the door behind him.

"What kind of crappy response is that?" He asked, still scowling. She purposefully looked anywhere but him which only seemed to frustrate him more. "And why the hell are you acting like this?!"

Rukia snapped her head up, and glanced at him coolly. "Is there something about my behavior you aren't partial to?" Her voice was composed, emotionless.

"Yes!"

"Then that is your issue, not my own."

Ichigo looked back at her in disbelief and raked a hand through his bright hair. "What…what's going on with you? You've been like this all day…I.." He shook his head. "This isn't like you."

She frowned at that, and felt her temper rise despite herself. "And how would you know?" She questioned, finally abandoning that icy façade while she stood up from her bed. She could not help it. Her emotions ran too deep.

"From the very first day we met, you have presumed to know me and clearly, you are no where closer than you were four weeks ago!"

"What?!" The confusion in his tone matched the baffled expression on his face. "That's not true!"

"Of course it is! Had you really understood me, we'd never be standing here now! Tell me, was winning that stupid little competition between us really worth binding us together permanently?"

His brows furrowed deeply. "Oi! What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Our game, our foolish pretense of warfare…" She began, crossing her arms over her diminutive chest. "Whatever you've been calling it. For weeks now you've made it your top priority to annoy me at every opportunity. And what is this… your final act? Your ultimate castigation?"

"Castigation?" He repeated in bewilderment, sputtering out the word. His surprise and confusion only made her angrier.

"Do not insult my intelligence by playing dumb!" She ordered, her violet eyes flashing with rage. "You sought to bind me to you in order to crush me, just as you did my countrymen! Do you even dare deny it?"

He stared at her, his brows furrowed deeply and his mouth slightly open.

"That's what I thought." She said coldly. "Do us both a favor and stop acting like you know me because if you did, you would have never forced me into marriage when I so obviously despise you!"

Ichigo reeled back two steps as though she had suddenly just slapped him in the face.

"What? You… you…." His voice was low, almost like a whisper before he suddenly cut off and lowered his head so that his hair hid his eyes. To her confusion, he seemed to deflate in front of her very eyes, as though the spark of life within him had suddenly flickered out. Even his strong shoulders began to sag.

Tears burned at her eyes but she would never let them fall in front of him. Stubbornly, she jutted out her chin while silence descended over the room. Not a single word was spoken.

"So.. that is how you really feel?" He finally responded. There was a slight shake to his voice yet it was filled with bitter scorn. He lifted his head and met her eye. "It's hard to tell when you have five different faces that you're constantly switching between!"

"How could I not feel that way?" She questioned, annoyed by his remark. "It's only natural after all the pain and suffering you've inflicted upon my people…"

"Suffering that I inflicted?!" He repeated with fury.

"Yes, you." Her voice was cold, matching his fire with ice. "Tell me, _Husband_, how many good Seireitei men were hacked down by your very sword last month?"

"Listen, _Wife_." He spat back dryly. "You really don't know anything, do you?"

"I know you and your men wreaked havoc on my country like murderous beasts!"

He paused at that, and looked away, shaking his head. "You really believe that, don't you? You actually believe my men and I are some kind of monsters and this war was all our fault. That we're just some heathens out to satisfy our thirst for blood. Well, I hate to break it to you, Wifey, but you're blind. Worse than blind, because you choose to see only what you want to see!"

Her eyes narrowed. "On the contrary, I see you clearly, Kurosaki Ichigo. I always have. You're rude, inconsiderate, and incapable of thinking about anyone but yourself! And no matter how many years pass, no matter how accustom to living in Karakura I become, I will never forgive you for forcing this marriage upon me!"

There was a long silence as Ichigo stared straight into her eyes with an intensity so strong she nearly took a step back.

"So that's how it is." He said. His voice was soft but was filled with emotion. He suddenly dropped his gaze. "I get it.. I get it."

Without another word, he turned swiftly, walked across her room, and yanked open her door. Her eyes grew wide in surprise. "What are you doing?" She asked in bewilderment.

He stopped in his tracks for a long second and in the light of the hallway, Rukia could have sworn she saw his shoulders tremble.

"What? You expect me to stay here?" He asked, before his turned his head slightly. Even from far away she could see an emotion she could not quite identify in his eye before he quickly looked away again.

"Despite all your assumptions about what a monster I am, I'm not the kind of guy who'd force himself on a woman who hates him…even if she is his wife."

He then stormed out of the room without so much as a second glance.

Exhausted and confused by their argument, Rukia fell back against her bed. Shakily, she drew her legs up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. Though she was relieved that she had spoken her mind and no longer had to fear sharing both her body and her bed this evening, somehow… for some reason…

Rukia felt even more alone now than she had even before Kurosaki Ichigo had entered the room.

xxxxx

Chad left the festivities not long after his best friend did. Though he was very content that peace had been achieved… partying was not his forte, especially when that large chested woman kept insisting that because he was big it was only right he drank the most alcohol.

After she had laid before him a draft the size of a cow's thigh, he had made his escape and returned to the guest room he shared with Ishida. Opening the door, he realized his dark haired friend had already had a similar idea and was slumbering silently on his side of the room.

With a soft, amused smile, Chad was about to lay himself down on his own bed when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Looking up, he saw Ichigo walking with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His tall, proud frame was slumped forward as he kept his head down, seemingly oblivious to the world around him.

"Ichigo…" Chad called in surprise. The man was a newlywed now. Why was he here?

A single glance in his direction gave him his answer. On Ichigo's face was an expression he had never seen before: pain… sheer, unadulterated pain. A look that was so profound and vulnerable, Chad had to look away.

Without a word, Ichigo ghosted past him and opened the door to his own room. Out of the corner of his eye, Chad watched his usually strong and forceful friend suddenly stop in his doorway, his head hung forward. Silence stretched between them.

"Ichigo…"

"I made a mistake, Chad." Ichigo interrupted softly, his voice barely more than a whisper. That familiar aching feeling Chad had felt earlier for his friend returned ten times stronger than before.

He took his time before answering. "Perhaps it just seems that way now. Perhaps, in time, your mistake will turn into a blessing."

Ichigo went still before he shook his head. "No.." He said quietly, the pain in his tone was an obvious as the pain in his eyes. "I don't think so."

There was a long pause. "Good Night, Chad." He slipped into his room and was gone, the only sound was the door shutting behind him.

Chad remained in the hall alone for several minutes in quiet contemplation, before he, too, silently returned to his own chambers.

Ichigo had suffered great loss in the past. There were few strong enough to endure as much as he had, and even fewer who could shoulder the burden he had taken on himself in recent years. After everything he had been through, how was he to bear a broken heart, as well?

As Chad laid his bulky body down in bed he could still hear cheers and laughter from the streets of Seireitei as the wedding festivities continued on.

He could not help but to envy their ignorant bliss as they merrily celebrated peace and a happy union.

Oh, how little did they know.

xxxxx

**Oh Lord. You don't know how badly I wanted to add "….and then Rukia showed up at Ichigo room, yelled 'Got ya!,' and they proceeded to make happy love for hours on end."**

**It would have be nice to even add a lemon here, but instead..this is what you get. Poor, poor Ichigo…absolutely devastated in a very Elizabeth/Darcy-first-proposal sort of way. Though I didn't do her justice, I definitively felt like channeling Jane Austen for that scene xD**

**Anyways ways, Musicinme123, a kindly reader of mine pointed out a few chapters ago that I never really explained what the men are wearing in this story. I purposely left the heavy, elaborate Seireitei women's fashion somewhat ambigious but here is the sort of veil I imagine all the noble women sport:**

Veil (My apologies for the million spaces that need to be deleted)

w w w . bymaurita . com / HCV124V . j p g

**As for Ichigo and the men of the story…**

This is traditional Seireiteian garb and pretty much what poor Ichigo had to wear for his wedding (and what Byakuya's always in)

w w w . piratemerch . com / images / renaissance_vest . j p g

Here is a simple Karakuran tunic:

w w w . tudordressing . com / index. php?main_page = product_info & cPath = 22 & products_id = 2632

Along with a leather belt, this is casual wear for Ichigo (because, let's face it…how great would he look in this?)

imgs. inkfrog. com / pix / ROYALCOFFERS / POETS_SHIRT_BACKGROUND. j p g

This is what I imagine Karakuran soldiers to wear in general and what Ichigo trains in.

www. silvermane. com / acatalog / MR-100764 . j p g

**Ahh. Finding those pictures was fun xD**

**Anyways, thanks everyone for reading, as always, especially to the amazing people who review (listed below). I appreciate it so much!**

**Aeducan****:** Ah…I'm so pleased that I could bring out your inner fangirl. That comment made me smile…probably because I also really enjoyed hearing that my story is well written. As for being mean to the poor characters..well, damnit, I just got meaner this chapter

**Cherrichik****:** Thanks so much for the review! I promise to keep updating whenever I can because I hate waiting, too ^.^

**Darkchocol8807****:** Ah, the drama. This chapter has taken it and pumped it up on steroids. Unlike the kiss scene, I would have trouble rereading this update because just thinking about certain parts makes me cringe…and I wrote it. Haha. And yes, thoughts about what is going to happen in the future make it a lot easier to deal with. It's nice to know I won't always be so cruel.

**Secret Starr****:** I think Rukia is just sad about her fate. She accepts it, but still wishes something could have been done. It's too bad Renji made no attempt on her behalf and she knows it. Hehe..and judging by the drinking… poor Byakuya wishes he could have gotten her out of it, too.

**Darklover****:** I'm glad I could answer your question with this update and hope you enjoyed the wedding scene or at least got a sense of how the Seireiteians tie the knot. Now that our [un]happy couple is married…off to Karakura they go!

**S****tar133****:** You know...I've thought the same thing. What if Ichigo truly was some kind of horrible monster rather than the jerk she just believes him to be? o.O She could potentially be dragged off to some foreign country and terribly mistreated. I don't mean to spoil, but Rukia will eventually realize just how lucky she turned out to be….though it might just take her awhile.

**Musicinme123****:** Of course! I made sure to mention you above because I wouldn't have even known I left out that key detail without you! Thanks again for pointing it out and hopefully everyone has a sounder idea now just what Ichigo and all the men are wearing.

**WolfSummoner93****:** I can assure you…neither Renji nor Byakuya's role in this story is finished. Their involvement will just be placed on the back burner for awhile xD I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one, too!

**LyricalSin****:** Poor Renji. Even in fanfiction he just doesn't get his act together quickly enough. And yep, Ichigo, that sweet, stupid, lovesick boy, was clearly willing to do whatever he could to get Rukia xD At the very least he has excellent taste. Haha.

**Sir Hero****:** Aww…thanks so much for the really nice review. I'm so glad you like the vocabulary I use and my writing style. It means a lot to hear that at least someone out there thinks I'm a good writer. I really appreciate it.

**MaroonAngel of Darkness****:** Ah, well…since I'm several chapters ahead in writing I can assure you that Karakura is a considerably different place than Seireitei. There will be a pretty decent peak into it next chapter and it's an rather important place in the story since about 75% of it takes place there xD. But, of course, that won't stop people from Seireitei, such as Byakuya, from appearing again in the future.

**Darkestlight33****:** Now that Monday has come and gone I hope the doctor was able to give you some good news. And I'm glad you liked last chapter and will hopefully enjoy this one now that you got a chance to see the showdown between them. I firmly agree with you… Poor, poor Ichigo. This recent update only made it so much worse for our dear boy.

**AnimeFanx3****:** Ah. Scenes like that can be disturbing but I don't worry about IchiHime. How could Ichigo ever be with anyone but Rukia when she's clearly the person most important to him and the one who helps him be the man he wants to be? Recent manga chapters just affirmed that. It would be unfair for anyone, including poor Orihime who recognizes the bond they share, to be involved with a man so dedicated to another woman. In my opinion, the same goes for Rukia. When their feelings are that strong and they are hinted to be destined…I'm certain either they will end canon or no pairing will.

Haha…after that ramble, I'm glad you liked the chapter xD

**Nagasasu:** Ah Byakuya. Always so formal xD I'm glad you enjoyed their interaction. I liked writing it because I have such a fondness for him.. maybe because he really cares for his sister even if he rarely shows it. I tend to love anyone on Team Rukia

**Nica:** Haha..I'm glad you love the fic so far…and yes, Shirayuki is a horse ^.^ I was trying to imagine Rukia on a horse and kept imaging it to be a pretty white mare and was just like.. this is too perfect to pass on the opportunity xD Haha.. also, though I don't think I've actually written "Zangetsu" yet, Ichigo's horse happens to be a large black one…

**I'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA: **Ooh!! I loved this review. So much enthusiasm xD I'm so glad you seem to really enjoy the story so far and I loved your line about stopping to read in order to dance. That made me smile. I'm amazed you think it is one of the best fics you've encountered and really appreciated you calling me a good writer. It definitively made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Haha.

**Duke-of-Spades:** Haha…just as you said it would break your heart, writing this most recent update certainly broke mine. Poor, poor Ichigo. And in the case of the kiss, she didn't so much as reciprocate as she basically just stood there…too shocked to shove him away xD Not only did he catch her completely offguard but she had never been kissed before so she had a temporary mind-melt moment …or perhaps, she just secretly liked it and won't admit it xD

**PikaDigi (formally known as ****KH 777 ^.^):** Haha. Well…I don't want to give too much away, but I can definitively tell you I'm not big on tragic endings ^.^ I really respect them and often wish I could write a decent one myself but eh, it just isn't my style. And I know what you mean about ukia. She really is in a terrible position and is almost too strong for her own good.

**Darkshinigami16:** I understand completely liking that they are relatively in character but also hating it because they are just in such a completely different situation than in Bleach and as result…everyone's being torn to pieces xD But just like in the manga (or at least the Soul Society Arc), it seems Renji has been casted the worst lot. He's left behind while the girl he loves takes off to Karakura xD Thank you so much for your really thoughtful review, by the way. It definitvely wasn't rambling and I loved every word of it.

**RukiaMidget:** I think Rukia just always wondered if she and Renji could always be something more than just friends because they've known each other for so long and she really does love him… however, Rukia has yet to experience what it means to be _in love_… truly, deeply, and passionately in love. I think once she really starts to fall her perspective will change quite a bit xD

**Anonymous Reviewer: **I missed Ichigo last chapter too. I don't like it when I have updates without an IchiRuki interaction (I get bored with my own writing xD) so I'll do my best to ensure the number of those chapters is limited. I'm glad you were so eager to read my story and I think you're quite right about Rukia's feelings eventually changing in Karakura… but it's going to be a slow process


	8. The Journey

**My apologies, this isn't a particularly long or eventful chapter but I have a 20 page research paper due Tuesday so you all must forgive me xD**

**Enjoy and please review!**

xxxxx**  
**

Every bone in Rukia's body ached. Her back, her neck, her legs, even, much to her chagrin, her bottom, making sitting all the more uncomfortable. Though she'd never admit it, it was becoming a real problem.

For four days straight she and the Karakurans had been travelling on horseback, taking her farther and farther away from Seireitei. The men were, admittedly, very considerate of her and frequently asked if she needed a break but her pride wouldn't allow it. Fortunately, Ishida seemed to understand her plight especially after he caught her trying to cushion her seat on Shirayuki by gathering her dress. Subtly, breaks for meals seemed to last longer and they'd stopped for the evening earlier than they had before.

Rukia was thankful, especially for the conversation Ishida offered. Though neither she nor he was a particularly talkative person, he became surprisingly enthusiastic when asked questions. Naturally, she had quite a few about her new land.

"I'm sure you'll find the Karakura Forest to be a true wonder, Lady Kuchiki." Ishida told her as they travelled side by side. Rukia, admittedly, was only half listening. She had become preoccupied with glaring at the tall form of her husband in front of her. He was wearing that long black cloak he had worn the first day she laid eyes on him and both to her preference and annoyance… he had barley looked at her since their wedding night spat, much less spoken a word.

"From what I've seen in Seireitei, your people live in a very mountainous region. While you must be accustomed to the peaks, you will find that our land is completely enclosed by trees."

"Really?" Rukia asked as she turned towards him and raised her eyebrows in surprise. The news perked her up. "The only trees in Seireitei are scattered outside the citadel." She revealed without thinking. "I used to climb them when I was a child."

Ishida gave her a questioning look, probably curious as to why Kuchiki Byakuya's noble sister had been off scampering around outside the lavish citadel.

Rukia's cheeks burned when she realized her words.

"I like high places." She told him lamely, as though that would explain everything. She was reluctant to admit her abnormal past. Ishida simply raised his brow and readjusted the odd object he kept perched on his nose which he called his glasses. Out of curiosity and desire for a new topic, she asked him about the trees in the forest.

Ishida's glasses gleaned in the light as the thin man launched into a long, winded speech about the fourteen different species she'd inevitably encounter. Once this lecture was complete, he moved onto a discussion about the twenty six types of fungi growing within the forest until Lord Ichigo, to her surprise, cut in.

"Oi! Ishida! Lay off! You're boring the horses so bad they're going to throw the men off and run away." There were several snickers in their small party and a few quiet cheers. Ishida looked indignant.

"I wouldn't expect you to appreciate the small, yet significant details such as these, Kurosaki." He scoffed. "I bet you can't even name the two types of moss that grow in the canopy of the Humborn Tree."

Rukia saw Ichigo shake his head. Though he wasn't facing her, she could imagine him rolling his eyes.  
"No. And I hope I never can, or else I'll be as dull as you are."

Though Ishida had been kind to her, Rukia could not help but to let out a snort. Instantly, Ichigo's head spun around and in the first time in days, they met each other's eye.

"If dull means being well informed, than I happily choose to be dull." Ishida countered while their exchange continued.

Ichigo finally broke their gaze to glance back at his friend. "Yeah, but you're the only one happy about that decision. Your babbling is making everyone else miserable."

Rukia bit back an amused smile at that but refused to let it show. Instead, she kept her gaze down on Shirayuki's pretty white mane. She could feel Ichigo's gaze upon her once again but she stubbornly refused to meet his eye and he eventually turned back around.

Ishida, livid and indignant, simply rode on in silence, glaring at the man in front of him like she had before.

Apparently, her husband had that effect on people.

xxxxx

Once they had finally crossed into the boundaries of Karakura, Rukia had to admit that Ishida had been right about the forest being a wonder, unlike anything she had ever seen. Though she couldn't quite identify fourteen different species, there were trees everywhere, so thick and so dense that sunlight only showed through in patches.

The pathway they used was small and dirty, and weaved parallel through the emerald forest next to a winding river. On their journey, they passed through a number of small villages made up of wooden houses that surprised her. The vast majority of Seireitei's population was confined either in or nearby the citadel... not spread out over such a large territory.

On the tenth day of their travels, after Rukia's body had gone almost completely numb, there was a happy, impatient stirring in the group that continued even as they broke for lunch. Amidst the trees and the sound of a babbling creek, Ishida informed her that they would likely arrive at Karakura's main capital before sundown.

She couldn't eat after that, despite her previous hunger, and walked away from the group just to get a minute to herself. It was amazing that after over a week of travelling, the thought of making it to the capital stilled fill her with anxiety. The quicker she arrived, after all, the quicker everyday for the rest of her life began. Despite the contemptible circumstances, Karakura was, by all purposes, her home now. A home without her Brother.. without Renji.. without Rangiku and Momo.

It had been so hard saying goodbye to the people she loved. Rangiku hugged her against her chest for ten minutes while tears had run steadily down Momo's pretty cheeks. Rukia knew that it would be inappropriate to show her grief and so she had remained impassive, refusing to reveal her true pain even as she had met Renji's tired and anguished eyes or as Byakuya had put his hand on her shoulder for the very first time. She couldn't show them how much they meant to her for that would be improper…it would be weak.

Mulling over the fact that she didn't know when she'd seen any of them again, she knelt down by the stream and let the cool water wash over her hands while she took in the forest scenery surrounding her.

"_At the very least"._ She thought quietly to herself. _"This country is beautiful…"_

"Oi. You're not trying to drown yourself, are you?" A voice called out, breaking her concentration.

She stiffen instantly and rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to splash a water on the orange haired man she now knew was standing behind her.

"I wasn't tempted to until now." She snarked as she stood up to face him.

There was an awkward silence.

"So…Are we leaving now?" She questioned, wondering why her husband had chosen to follow her after going more than a week without speaking a word. He looked away and scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, soon. I think."

She blinked in confusion.

"Is everything alright with the men?"

"What? Of course they're fine." He snapped impatiently, as though it was the dumbest question he had ever heard.

She frowned. "Well then, is there something you need, _Husband_?"

He still wouldn't look at her as he scowled, his face becoming a little flushed.

"No…just, well…here!" He said, shoving his hand out into the air. She could see something clutched in it and eyed it carefully while he stared at the ground.

"What is it?" She asked, tilting her head.

"It's, uh… Just take it."

Her eyes narrowed. "Tell me what it is."

"Will you just take it?!"

"Not until you tell me what it is!"

"Just freaking take it!" He shouted .

"Fine!" She yelled back. "But only because you're so obnoxious!" Glaring, she roughly snatched the object out of his head and was surprised by what she saw.

There, now perched in her tiny palm were two small rock pendants that were finely polished and attached to a long leather string. One was smaller than the other and was a pure white, carved into a smooth crescent moon shape. The larger one was a plain gray and circular with a hole cut into the center, and seemed more worn out and weathered than the other. Etched deeply onto the surface of both of its sides were odd rune symbols that she did not recognize.

"What's this?" She asked curiously. She had never seen anything like them before.

"It's a Karakuran tradition. I know you Seireiteians have all your fine gems and gold work and you probably think it's crappy but…"

"What kind of tradition?" She interjected impatiently while her small fingers ran over the bizarre engravings on the larger pendant.

"Just… don't complain about the leather band, alright?" He ordered, apparently determined to not answer her question. "I can get a smith to make something fancier once we reach the capital. But, you know, only if you want to wear it…"

"I don't even know what it is." She reminded him. He refused to meet her eye as he scratched the back of his head again.

"It's not a big deal." He mumbled while she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Is there any particular reason why you're being so vague, or do you just like to irritate me?" She asked while he looked up and scowled at her.

"Why can't you just fricten accept it without asking so many stupid questions?"

"It's perfectly normal to be curious. Especially when _you_ are the one giving me something." She replied haughtily, turning her head away from him and raising her chin.

"Oi! What's that suppose to mean!" He barked back while she refused to look at him.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, _Husband_."

"Fine! Then don't wear it!" He yelled.

"Who said I would have worn it in the first place?" She said coldly, crossing her arms. There was a pause.

"Fine.." Ichigo finally broke the silence. His voice was low. "Fine! Just forgot it! Just forget the whole damn thing!" He said roughly as he turned away from her and began to walk away.

"It was stupid anyways!" He called out before he disappeared into the foliage.

Rukia glared after him. Before she had been somewhat annoyed that they had gone weeks without speaking. Now that seemed clearly for the best because they could not talk without arguing and eventually yelling. Was this how the rest of their lives would be now that they were husband and wife?

Frowning at the idea, she glanced back down at the pendants that were still in her hand. She didn't know what they were or what they represented, but her scowl slowly disappeared as she studied them.

They were so simple, so plain in many ways, especially in comparison to the gaudy jewelry her brother often expected her to wear, but they were beautiful nonetheless. Far too beautiful to shove into one of her trucks or bags and forgotten about like Lord Ichigo had suggested.

Looking around to make sure no one was looking, she slipped the leather cord that bound them around her neck. It was long, too long and hung halfway down to her naval but that was ideal. This way she could wear smooth, stone pendants underneath her clothes and no one would see.

Once they were securely hidden underneath her dress, she hiked her way back up to her husband and his men.

Lunchtime was probably over by now. It was just a matter of time before they completed their journey. She was almost "home."

The idea, once again, filled her with painful dread.

xxxxx

"Can you believe it, Karin?" Kurosaki Yuzu's sweet voice rang out, just a few miles away. Her tone was filled with wonder.

"Can you believe our brother is married? Married! And she'll be here so soon!"

Inoue Orihime watched as Yuzu's dark haired twin sister's brows furrowed. Her expression was pensive.

"What do you think she's like?" Yuzu gushed while Orihime gave the small girl a soft smile. Though her questions filled her with envy and inflicted small ebbing pains on her heart, she would never it let it show on her face.

"I bet she's a very nice person, Yuzu." She answered cheerfully while Yuzu beamed back.

"Nah, Orihime." Tatsuki, her best friend, interjected roughly. "She can't be too nice. Ichigo needs someone who won't take his crap. Someone who can pack a punch!" To emphasize her point she slammed her fist into an open palm.

"She must be pretty!" Yuzu eagerly added. "Keigo said she was beautiful when he delivered the message about Ichigo's engagement."

"But Keigo finds tree bark attractive." Karin finally put in a word with a very Ichigo-like scowl. "Besides. She's a stranger…an outsider.. and a Seireiteian. I doubt I'll be impressed."

"Karin!" Yuzu frowned. "You musn't say that! The war is over now and, besides, Brother must really love her if he married her! I'm sure we'll all love her, too!"

Tatsuki's head turned in Orihime's direction at Yuzu's innocent words and they shared a exchanged a meaningful glance. Tatsuki knew about her feelings for Lord Ichigo. She had even been with her when they had first received the shocking news about his marriage. And though Orihime had made sure she was alone when she had quietly sobbed that evening, Tatsuki understood her pain and was there for her.

Feeling strengthened by her best friend's loyalty, Orihime raised her chin.

"Yuzu's right, Karin. Your brother would never bind himself to a someone if he didn't love her enough for five lifetimes… No…for all eternity!" Orihime insisted. Her heart twisted at the words but her voice was steady.

"Besides, Lady Rukia has left her country and all her friends to come here. Karakura is her home and we must all welcome her graciously. We are her family now!"

Yuzu nodded eagerly while Tatsuki put a supporting hand on Orihime's shoulder. Karin simply said nothing but her dark eyes returned to the small pathway that cut through the forest. There was a long pause.

"I still just can't believe Ichigo actually got married." Tatsuki finally said, breaking the silence. Everyone of their heads nodded in silent agreement while they, too, stared down the pathway.

With a mix of emotions, the four of them awaited the arrival of Lady Rukia of Seireitei, all wondering to themselves who was this girl that Ichigo had finally taken for a wife.

xxxxx

**This may seem random, but I have moments where I just really love Ichigo xD This is one of them. Haha. Thanks again everyone for reading, especially to the amazing people below who take the time and review. They are probably the reason I even got a chapter up this week because that essay I whined about above has taken up a lot of my time. So thank you so much, again! **

**Ninjashake****: **Thanks for calling my story well written! It always just makes me so happy to read those words and though I feel like a dork… I really appreciate. Haha. And I'm glad you also liked Ichigo and Rukia's very Pride and Prejudice like scene. I suppose I couldn't help but to be influenced by one of my favorite books.

**Nintendogirl50****:** You don't have to apologizing for not reviewing! I find it so sweet and endearing that you'd actually say sorry for that but seriously…don't feel any pressure! xD And I do agree with you about this chapter. I, personally, felt like it was a really sad one but...(and I'm hoping this isn't spoiling for anyone), it's got to be depressing now so that it can potentially become happy later on.

**Maromi510****:** You know, even though Chad rarely speaks and even though I'm not particularly fond of his abilities in comparison to other characters…I still like him for the exact reason you stated: He's such a loyal friend. The words he said in to Kyoraku during the SS Arc were really adorable and I hope he's depiction in this story is, at least, somewhat similar. ^.^ Thanks so much for the review!

**AnimeFanx3****:** Ah. I loved your review. Especially the part about always reviewing and giving me ideas whenever I need them…I smiled like a big idiot when I read it and really appreciate it because there probably will be times I need encouragement xD. And I'm glad you liked my little rant because I feel strongly about it. I just love IchiRuki so much.

**PikaDigi****:** You actually hit on something big in your review….the whole cause of the war. I was just working on those chapters so I can assure you it will be an important topic coming up ^.^ And out of all the clothes I put up, the soldiers uniform is my personal favorite, too.

**Ashezo****:** Haha…I don't blame you for being mad over what happened to poor Ichigo. I really did hurt that sweet boy, didn't I? Just don't be too mad at Rukia! After all, she was just forced to marry the man who killed her countrymen and humiliated her brother. I pretty much screwed her over too xD Despite my cruelty, I'm glad you still love the story and find it "breathtaking." This chapter wasn't too happy, but there was a sweet …ish moment (Nothing that ever happens between Ichigo and Rukia is ever pure fluff). Perhaps it's a hint of things yet to come.

**Miyuki:** I agreed. Her reaction did seem a little harsh especially since we know how poor Ichigo feels. And I'm glad this chapter could answer your question…yep, Orihime is in the story. Also, in regards to a lemon I doubt I'll actually post it on fanfiction. More likely I will on a livejournal account so that my story doesn't get deleted and people don't have to read it if they don't want to…though I really don't have to worry about that for quite some time xD. Ichigo and Rukia have a lot of growing to do first.

**LyricalSin****:** Hahaha. It was just really hard ending last chapter on such a sad/depressing note but it needed to be done…. and so I resisted xD

**MaroonAngel of Darkness:** I'm glad you liked moving into Chad's point of view because I was a little nervous for it. I really like playing around with the perspectives of others characters especially because it keeps me from getting bored while I'm writing…but I'm afraid readers will find it completely disjointed o.o. Though I'll stick mainly to Rukia's POV… I will move around again in the future and hopefully people will just bear with me xD

**Darkestlight33****:** I'm sorry to make you tear up after everything you've been through recently! One of my best friends is anemic and I'm sorry you have to deal with all that and then, ontop of it… you get last week's horribly depressing update xD Haha. All I can do is assure you that there is hope for happiness in this story.

**Gadez****:** I'm so glad to hear you've enjoyed it enough to be taken in. I just hope the feelings lasts as updates keep coming ^.^

**Solstice442****:** Haha. Yep. Rukia told Ichigo off on their wedding day. No one can ever claim that girl doesn't have gumption xD And I'm glad you liked reading Chad's POV. I always get nervous switching around like that and am relieved you enjoyed it.

**Eradona****:** I absolutely loved hearing that I've managed to stay mostly in character in your review. I really appreciated it because, even though it's tough given the premise, I am trying xD And I firmly agree with what you said below about stories were one character is 100% right and the other is 100% wrong. I don't like that at all as you'll hopefully be able to tell once the whole issue of how the war started is addressed. I have a habit of telling too much…but I'll just say for now that it's an important part coming up xD

**Musicinme123****:** That is so tragic that you, who inspired me to put up the pictures, can't even see them. I wanted to try to send the links over messaging but I don't think you receive messages so that plan failed. I really hope we can figure something out. Besides that, I'm glad you still enjoyed the chapter…even if Ichigo did have his heart stepped on

**Reviewer:** Eh…I can't guaranteed that I'll stop torturing Ichigo even if he does deserve happiness…but here's an answer to your question. Orihime is in the story and hopefully her role in the story will match the role in the manga as I see it (which, in my opinion, is a one-sided love). I'm glad you love the fic!

**Zerachinhime****:** Ah. I'm so fricten happy whenever someone tells me that the characters here are relatively in character, even if this is an AU… so thank you for that. Haha. And YES! I love the 1995 Pride and Prejudice Miniseries. I thought it was incredible and despite being 5 hours long I watch it several times a year. I'm glad there's another fan of it out there because I have few friends that understand xD And, of course…the Colin Firth lake scene is partially what makes it so good…

**Star133****: **Haha. Well, I've never actually written a lemon, though I'm curious to try, it probably won't be posted here on fanfiction and definitively won't be for quite some time. Ichigo and Rukia's relationship clearly needs some massive repair and development in this story which will take time ^.^ All your questions regarding the war and the roles everyone played will be important to that development so you've picked up on a lot :D.

**LeyCoo****: **There was definitively some IchiRuki here in this update… even if they weren't exactly chipper o.O Haha..at least this chapter isn't quite as depressing as the last!

**Blusake****: **Ah, well. I admit I happen to be a huge fan of the whole Pride and Prejudice premise: boy falls in love with girl. Girl hates boy. Girl eventually sees boy in a different light and falls in love, too… Haha. We'll see if that ends up happening with Ichigo and Rukia in this story ^.^

**Darklover****:** I really don't ever want to rush the story because I hate it when that happens…but I feel a need to get the pairing to Karakura. Haha. That's where the majority of the plot takes place and I can't believe they still aren't quite there xD I'm glad you didn't end up minding the wedding and Chad's POV and that you liked Ichigo and Rukia's little showdown. It was really emotional and angsty but I figure it was still necessary. Besides, a little angst every now and then never hurt anybody…except for maybe Ichigo xD

**Headyzest****: **Ah. Trust me. Your compliments count for a lot because they certainly help motivate me to write. Unfortunately, I'm one of those easily bored/lazy types that needs some kind of encouragement so your reviews are always very, very helpful xD. This one was no different. I'm glad you still find me a spell binding story teller :D I just hope I don't end up boring or disappointing you one day!

**Cherrichik**: Haha…if I don't finish the story, I'll be so disappointed in myself. True, I already know the ending but even I don't know how it will fully play out because every time I sit down to write.. many things I didn't expect or plan comes out. It's actually rather bizarre xD. Unfortunately, I can't make any guarantees about ending chapters happily because there will, sadly, be some angst in the story. I'm just sorry if that makes you angsty too!

**Duke-of-Spades****: **Hahaha…My heart bled, too, when Elizabeth rejected Darcy. It was just such a sad scene and here I went and did the same thing to Ichigo, even though I really love his character xD. Although Karakura isn't quite like Pemberley (That's the name of Darcy's home. I've read that book way too many times.), it will definitely be a place of beginnings for Rukia and Ichigo especially as she learns a bit more about him.

**Sir Hero****: **You're review actually made me laugh to himself ^.^ Yep, if Rukia did die at the end of this story that would really suck. Poor Ichigo probably wouldn't have any idea what to do with himself. Haha. I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Alyssa**: I'm with you. I definitely just want to hug poor, dejected Ichigo and tell him everything will be alright. I even want to do that when I'm reading the manga at times, just like I wanted to do to poor Darcy when I read Pride and Prejudice for the first time. But hopefully, Ichigo will finally get a chance with the girl he loves just like Darcy did ^.^ These boys are just getting misjudged right and left. Haha.

**CobwebAfternoon****: **Aww. I liked that idea. That Chad's insight really does provide a glimpse of just how strongly Ichigo feels since he's known him his entire life. I'm glad you liked last chapter and hope you enjoy this one, too!

**Darkshinigami16****: **Haha, I'm so glad you reviewed, too, because your review was really thoughtful. I'm surprised you almost cried, but in a really weird way…I'm kinda happy about it too because it means you feel at least somewhat connected to Ichigo and Rukia in this fic xD I really appreciate that and glad you still think everyone is in character. I always love hearing that.

**Thornspike****: **Hahaha…he really does need someone to cry on, doesn't he? Then again, aside from Rukia, its pretty hard to imagine Ichigo willfully leaning on anyone for support. He's just so stubborn xD

**Darkchocol8807****: **I'm glad this chapter could answer your question. Yep, Ichigo is taking her with him ^.^ I'm glad you really liked my last update so much and, I promise, I'll do my best to keep them coming as often as I can


	9. The First Night

**Ah. Well, that essay I was so whiny about last week ended up at a whooping 26 pages with 19 different sources, my longest paper ever. When I turned it in, I swear I could actually feel a burden lifting from my shoulders so thanks everyone for bearing with me through these last few (including this one) short/filler-ish chapters. xD Now onto finals! But after that comes the summer and, inevitably, free time …so hopefully I can get updates out quicker.**

**Speaking of updates…everyone has been so amazing with reviews lately. Honestly, I appreciate it so much. They are definitively the reason I keep writing. I really want to finish this story so thank you guys for helping to provide me with the motivation I need!**

**xxxxx  
**

He left her alone.

"_That jerk! That infuriating horse's ass!" _Rukia fumed silently, angry enough to curse in her mind.

Her new husband left her alone with a whole crowd of people who she did not know and who certainly did not know her. To make matters worse, Ishida and Chad had gone with him. Ichigo did not bother to offer her an explanation nor did he make a single introduction. After slipping off his horse, he curtly greeted the small group of girls standing outside awaiting them, despite the obvious anticipation on their faces. He then said he had to reunite with his men before dinner and left before she could even protest.

Suddenly…within five minutes of arriving in her new land, every familiar face vanished leaving Rukia with a group of strangers. As they peered down at her like she was some sort of exotic creature, she felt the sweat form on her neck. An awkward silence stretched between her and the girls.

"Lady Rukia! Welcome to Karakura!" One girl finally spoke much to Rukia's appreciation and relief. The girl was a cheerful looking person with reddish orange hair, a big smile, and an even larger chest. After years of friendship with Rangiku, it was a small source of familiarity.

"Thank you." She replied, attempting a small smile. Friendliness, unfortunately, did not come naturally to Rukia and the pretense of it was something she had to force. "It is very considerate of you all to greet me in this manner."

"Oh! It's no problem! We've all been so excited to finally meet you!" The girl beamed back. "It's just a shame Lord Ichigo didn't have the time to properly introduce you to everyone…"

"Ichigo had the time, Orihime." A thin, dark haired girl who was standing next to the buxom one added with a frown. "He just doesn't do well with niceties."

"He's also eager to see his men again, Tatsuki." A sweet, high pitched voice chimed in. "Brother hasn't seen most of them since the war ended. He must be very worried." There was a pause and the young, light brown haired girl who spoke eyes suddenly went wide.

"Not that I want to bring up the war or anything, Lady Rukia!" She said nervously, waving her hands. "I'm just so thankful there is peace again and Brother and his men are home…"

Rukia, who was nervous herself, instantly felt sympathetic.

"I understand completely." She said with a soft smile that she, thankfully, did not have to force this time. "My people and I were also very relieved when our men finally came home. War is hard on everyone."

The girl looked shy, but smiled back kindly, encouraging Rukia to speak again.

"So..you are the younger sister of Lord Ichigo, I presume?"

"Yes! I'm Yuzu." She announced while a young dark haired girl behind her narrowed her eyes at her appraisingly.

"You call my brother Lord Ichigo?" She questioned dryly, raising a brow suspiciously. "Aren't you guys married?"

"_Only through force."_ Rukia thought to herself but she didn't dare say it outloud. Instead, she resorted to a simple nod.

"Then what's with all the formalities?" The girl inquired leaving Rukia stumped as to how to answer that. How was she suppose to explain she had recently taken to calling him "Husband" in the most scathing tone she could muster?

"Seireitei is probably very different from Karakura, Karin." The orange hair girl answered, again to Rukia's relief. "Their traditions may not be like ours." Smiling, the girl looked at her. "My name's Orihime by the way."

"And I'm Tatsuki." The short haired girl next to her announced.

_Yuzu, Karin, Orihime, Tatsuki…_Rukia listed off in her head before she forced another friendly smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"You, too, Lady Rukia! It's so exciting having you here! I can't believe you and my brother are married!" Yuzu gushed.

"I often have trouble believing it myself." She replied, perhaps a bit too sardonically judging by the sharp look Karin flashed her. She quickly forced a cheerful smile. "I mean, it all happened so fast!"

"Will you tell us all about it?" Yuzu asked, her brown eyes alight with excitement. "How did Brother propose? Where were you when you first said I love you? Was it love at first sight?"

Rukia could feel that sweat drip again.

"Uh, you don't want to know all that." She said nervously, not wanting to shatter the romantic fantasy of a young child.

"No, Lady Rukia! I do!" Orihime chimed in loudly. Rukia's eyes widened while the girl looked down and began to fiddle with her fingers. "It just…Lord Ichigo has never really, you know…he's never cared about a girl before. He's never even shown any interest…"

"And that's an understatement." Tatsuki added while Yuzu nodded. Rukia felt trapped.

"But really…our story really isn't all that interesting and I'll afraid I won't tell it right…" Rukia tried as the three of them crowded even closer to her.

"Nonsense!"

"We want to hear it!"

"Will you tell us?"

"Guys! Butt out and leave it alone!" Karin's sharp voice suddenly cut in. All four heads snapped in her direction. "There are some things a couple should keep to themselves."

Letting out a loud breath, Rukia flashed the younger girl a look of sheer appreciation. Karin stared back with cold, knowing eyes. She then turned away and crossed her arms, acting like she was bored.

Rukia swallowed before she turned back to the other girls, ran a hand through her hair nervously, and forced yet another fake smile.

"So, uh, do you have any other questions for me?"

Orihime, Yuzu, and Tatsuki all looked at each other briefly before they turned to her and began talking all at once, firing off question after question.

For the second time that day, Rukia called her husband a "horse's ass" in her mind as she cursed him, yet again, for ever leaving her alone.

**xxxxx**

Hours later, after Rukia had answered perhaps nine hundred out of the thousand questions the girls rattled off, Ichigo's bright orange head could be seen emerging from the trees. The Karakura Capital was an odd place. Much like the villages they had passed through before, it was a simple forest clearing with the surrounding trees forming a sort of wooden fortress.

It was nothing like the top level of the Seireitei citadel with its grand white walls and lavish houses. The homes here were simple. They were long, rectangular, and composed of wooden logs and thatch roofs. Compared to what she was used to they were tiny, yet Rukia had to admit that in their own, rustic way, they were oddly charming.

"Oi! Yuzu!" Ichigo's voice rang out. "Is it almost time for dinner?"

The bright, happy smile that broke over the small girl's face at the sound of his voice surprised Rukia. "Yes Brother!" She sang back. "I made it this morning! Venison stew, just as you like it! It's been simmering over the fire all day and I'll make some barley pancakes to go with it."

"Good. You know, Ishida and Chad have really missed your cooking." Ichigo responded jerking his thumb in their direction. They nodded in agreement.

"And of course…I've missed your cooking, as well, Orihime." Ishida said, fixing his gaze on the buxom girl. Rukia raised a brow as she noted a faint blush on his pale cheeks. "It's always so unique."

Orihime beamed. "Thank you, Uryuu! Tomorrow I'll fix everyone some blackberry tarts with a fish paste glaze!"

Judging by the poorly disguised looks of disgust on everyone's face, Rukia concluded this was not a traditional Karakuran cuisine.

"Oi you!" Ichigo's voice rang out again. "Hey! You!"

It took Rukia a moment to realize he was speaking to her. Indignant, her eyes narrowed and she was tempted to snap back at him. Then she remembered where she was and who she was standing with. Painfully, she forced a tight smile.

"Yes, Husband?"

"Have you seen the Main House yet?

She blinked. "Main house?"

He rolled his eyes. "For the forest's sake, what the hell have you been doing all this time?"

"I was becoming acquainted with your sisters and friends." She responded as she met his eye and put her hands on her hips. "Perhaps it wouldn't have taken so long if you had properly introduced us…"

"I was busy!"

"Then don't complain!"

They glared at each other.

"Wow…" Tatsuki's voice suddenly broke in. "You guys really are married."

Everyone was staring.

Rukia's cheeks burned as she realized, once again, Kurosaki Ichigo had coerced her into dropping all facades. He, too, seemed embarrassed as he turned away sharply.

"I have an idea! How about we all head over to the main house together now and I'll serve dinner." Yuzu chimed in. "It won't take long, I promise!"

"Come on, Lady Rukia. If your husband won't do it, I'll show you the way." Tatsuki told her, grabbing her arm roughly, while the whole group began to weave past the log houses and started to ascend uphill.

As they walked along, with a perplexed Rukia being more or less hauled upward by the surprisingly forceful girl, she could hear Orihime in the background offering to help Yuzu flavor the stew while the sweet, younger girl repeatedly declined the offer as politely as possible.

Despite her unease, Rukia found it difficult to hide a smile.

**xxxxx**

The Main House her husband mentioned was built in a fashion similar to the residences below. It was rectangular and composed of wooden logs, yet it was far larger and sat on top of a high hill, overlooking the entire clearing. Despite its size, Rukia had to admit it still had a likable, rustic quality with its smoking stone chimneys and the beautiful carvings surrounding the doorway.

She was just about to compliment it when Ichigo suddenly snapped at her, telling her she better not be comparing it to Byakuya's house. Rolling her eyes, she kept her mouth firmly shut.

The inside of the house was similar to its exterior in that it was covered with elegant carvings of trees and woodland creatures. Looking closer, she also saw many strange symbols, similar to the ones carved onto the stone pendants still hanging from her neck.

Touching them unconsciously through her dress, she asked Tatsuki what they were but Tatsuki just shrugged and told her they were old Karakuran ruins that were still used from time to time for traditions and "that sort of crap."

Rukia mused that if she and her husband were any indication, customs and rituals were not all that highly valued in Karakura.

After they seated themselves in a large dining hall filled with numerous tables, in contrast to the Kuchiki Manor, which seated only a select few, Yuzu hauled in a pot almost as large as she was. Despite the girl's enthusiasm, Rukia was skeptical when her plate was filled with a mushy, brown substance crammed with things she couldn't identify. While venison was served rather frequently in Seireitei, this stew dish wasn't. As sweet as Yuzu was, Rukia had to admit the glomp laid out infront of her wasn't much to look at.

Poking at it skeptically, she suddenly heard Ichigo's hushed voice next to her. "Oi, you." After hearing him yell and scream so many times, she was shocked he could even manage a whisper. "Don't be a brat."

She raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Your food! Just eat it!"

She glared at him and continued poking around her plate. "Are you trying to order me around?"

He rolled his eyes. "In this case, yes." Rukia huffed at that and opened her mouth to snap at him.

"Look…" He interrupted her prepared retort. "Yuzu worked hard on it and clearly wants to impress you so just suck it up and take a bite!"

She blinked at him blankly. Of the things she expected from him, thoughtfulness for his little sister was not one of them. Grudgingly, she knew he wasn't completely out of line so she lifted a nibble of the stew to her lips and swallowed.

"Do you like it, Lady Rukia?" Yuzu's voice suddenly called out shyly from across the main table. Rukia eyes went wide at the flavorful taste and she nodded back with childish enthusiasm.

"It's delicious Yuzu!" She responded honestly while the little girl beamed.

Rukia began to dig into her meal with more enthusiasm until she heard her husband snort next to her.

"What did I tell you?" He whispered smugly. She glared at him.

"Quiet, Fool."

His smirk grew wider.

**xxxxx**

While Rukia ignored her self satisfied husband and gleefully chewed on the barley pancakes that were also served, she learned how this strange, and shockingly young group of people had all become so close.

Yuzu and Karin, of course, were Ichigo's little sisters and were twins.

Chad, as she already knew, was her husband's greatest friend and right hand man on the battlefield.

Ishida's father had been consultant to Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin's father. Though Ishida Ryuuken was apparently still alive, Ishida had taken over his position as Advisor.

Tatsuki's mother had been close friends with Ichigo's mother and was an old childhood friend.

Orihime had been orphaned as a child and raised by her brother. After he passed away, she moved in with Tatsuki and became the village healer. The two of them were the only ones in the room who did not live in the Main House and, instead, resided in the Capital below.

As everyone explained their stories, often talking over one another, Rukia had to wonder what had happened to the Kurosaki parents. They were spoken of frequently, but always in past tense. It was becoming more and more obvious they were no longer alive. Renji, after all, had informed her once that Kurosaki Ichigo had become leader of Karakura a less than three years ago when he was only 18. His young age was, apparently, something that had particularly irritated her brother.

Once dinner was finished and Rukia was, quite frankly, stuffed, she and Orihime offered to help Yuzu with the dishes. It wasn't a task she was used to, but it wasn't difficult to learn. After just a few minutes of scrubbing a few mugs while Yuzu tackled the messy pot, Ichigo appeared in the doorway, waiting for her in the Karakura kitchen, just like he had so many times before in Seireitei.

"Come on." He said, gesturing with his head. "I'll take you to your room."

The sound of a smashing plate could be heard. Instantly, Orihime broke out into a deep crimson blush. "Sorry! I'm Sorry!" She sputtered out, getting down on her hands and knees to pick up pieces of the plate she had dropped. Rukia moved to help her but Orihime put her hands up.

"No! No! Lady Rukia! I was just being clumsy. Please go with Lord Ichigo! He's waiting!" She insisted while she flashed her an unnaturally wide smile. Rukia stared back with concern.

"Orihime…"

"Oi. She said she doesn't need your help." Ichigo interrupted, unsympathetically. "Let's go."

Rukia looked at Orihime one last time with a mixture of worry and confusion before she turned towards her husband.

"I don't take commands." She informed coldly, in a voice quiet enough so that Yuzu and Orihime wouldn't hear. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

Silently, they wandered down a dimly lit corridor of the Main House before they reached a door located near the wall. Pulling a key out of his pocket, Ichigo placed it in the lock, and turned it.

"This is your room." He said, pushing the door open.

"I see." She replied coldly, not yet turning to look as she, instead, eyed him suspiciously.

"What the hell is with that look?"

She froze for a second, feeling anxiety despite herself. "I was wondering…where is _your_ room?"

Despite the dim lighting, she could see the faint traces of blush on his cheeks.

"It's actually the one down there." He responded, nodding towards the door closest to the wall which happened to the only other one in this whole wing of the household.

"Our rooms are actually sort of connected…"

"What?!" She asked while he scowled.

"Connected by a door, dammit! We'll just keep it locked, ok?" His scowled deepened as he looked away.

There was an awkward silence.

"Look." He finally said, his tone angry. "I meant what I said before. I'm not just some kind of a monster, despite what you might think, and I refuse to touch a woman that despises me… so you can just get that idea out of your head!"

Rukia avoided his gaze as he spoke, unsure of what to say. She was surprised he would keep that vow so faithfully. Rangiku, though she loved men, was always quick to tell her what pigs they could be and that they only wanted one thing. She was incredibly lucky if her husband truly wouldn't force her to do something that would make her uncomfortable, even if the bastard was the reason she was here in the first place.

He seemed to grow agitated by her silence.

"Now unless there's something else you're stupidly worrying about, I'm going to bed." He gritted out before he stalked away and slapped the door to his room loudly without another word.

Rukia blinked, surprised by his burst of anger. Though he lost his temper often, rarely was he so sensitive…it was almost as though she had hurt her feelings.

She rolled her eyes at the thought. The mighty Kurosaki Ichigo, pouting and wounded because a girl didn't trust him…

She'd be more likely to catch her brother rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles.

Pushing open the door to her own room, she glanced around, leering into the darkness as best as should could. From what she could see from her candle light, there was a large bed, two child's cradles stacked on top of one another in the back corner, two fur covered chairs, and a sizable bureau positioned against the wall opposite from the bed. The few items she had brought with her from Seireitei had been neatly piled on top.

Too tired and weary to begin unpacking, she climbed on onto the wide bed and laid down, allowing herself to be swallowed by the thick quilts that lined it. Despite herself, she noted instantly that they were different from the elegant down blankets found in her home country. Leaning her head back on a pillow that was harder than she was used to, her mind began to wander.

Though the girls from earlier had seemed kind and welcoming for the most part, aside from Karin, Rukia missed Rangiku and Momo. Had she been in Seireitei right now, they'd be nestled loyally on their comfy cots in the corner of her room. Rangiku would be cracking jokes while Momo would be shoving her pillow over her ears, trying to drown her out.

Only a few blocks away, Renji would be asleep in his military barracks while her brother would likely be down the hall, still working late until the night in his study….

Rukia's heart ached knowing that would never be her life again. Closing her eyes tightly against the thoughts and images, she tried her best to fall asleep in this unfamiliar place she now called home.

It wasn't easy.

**xxxxx**

Just a few feet away, divided by a single wall, Ichigo sat on the edge of his bed with his elbows on his knees, and his head resting on his hands.

Here she was, in Karakura, his country and his home.

Here she was, in his household, sleeping in his mom's old sitting room and nursery.

Here she was, so close, that all he'd have to do was open a single door to see her.

Yet never in his life had anything ever seemed so far away and nor had anything been so completely out of his reach.

Silently, he sat up and blew out the candle resting nearby, launching him into darkness.

It all seemed so hopeless.

**xxxxx**

**So, not only did I leave that chapter on another downer note but, oh Lord, my great crime has been exposed. I killed Isshin o.o**

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I love Isshin! I really do. I think he is hilarious. I think he would be hilarious in this story but I couldn't quite fit him in. Ichigo, though Rukia doesn't fully realize it yet, has been carrying a huge burden with him for years and I needed _him_ to be the leader, not just the son of the alive and kicking Lord of Karakura. So yeah, Isshin is no more, which will be a prevalent issue in this story. But again…I'm sorry to all those who were waiting for him to show. Please forgive me! I assure you, there is a mean to my cruelty.**

**Again, a huge thanks to everyone below who reviewed last week. You guys are just amazing and fill me with new motivation every time I read your comments. I really appreciate them.**

**LazierThanShika-kun:** You certainly deserve a little fluff after the angst I just left everyone with xD But while I can't make any promises for any sugary sweet moments anytime soon, I can guaranteed that Ichigo and Rukia will spend plenty of time together next chapter ^.^

**Abusive Pen:** I'm so happy you broke your ninja ways to review! Haha. I understand how difficult that can be because I, too, used to sneak around fanfiction so I can truly appreciate you stepping forward. I'm glad you like the story so far and I promise, I shall do my best to keep on writing! Hopefully you, in return, will continue finding it "diverting" just like you said.

**AnimeFanx3:** Hahaha, I love Grimmjow. He's an amazing character but I've never attempted writing him before. Maybe I'll have him make an appearance in future chapters. For now, Ichigo and Rukia continue to bicker, but that can't last forever, right?

**LyricalSin:** Ah yes. Rukia is one of a kind…probably not like anyone they'd ever expect. But then again, that's what I love so much about her in the manga…and why Ichigo loves her too ^.^

**Heartlessful: **That was really nice to hear this fic actually put a smile on your face and actually made you laugh. I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far. And in regards to my paper…ah, well, hopefully you've had better experiences than I did… but at least it's over! That's all that really matters now. xD

**Musicinme123: **You know, it never even occurred to me to picture traditional Japanese dress. I don't know why because that now seems like the obvious choice…but it just wasn't what was circling through my mind. Clearly I've taken too many courses on European history but you can picture it as you want! I don't want your impressions spoiled!

**Eradona:** Thank you again for telling me everyone was in character. It brought another big dopey grin to my face and I appreciate it. Especially the part about Ichigo and Ishida. I always loved their unique dynamic so I covertly used this fic to exploit that love xD I'm glad you liked the results.

**Zerachinhime:** I don't actually have any messenger programs like AIM or anything downloaded right now…but if you ever want to message or email me…I'd be so happy to squeal over scenes xD And I know, I know. I need to get better about longer chapters and from what I've penned so far I can promise that they do… but it was done unconsciously. I fear that if I really work to make my updates longer, they'll inevitably come less frequently and I'm not sure which is the better poison. For now I'm going to continue trying to post once a week but hopefully length and frequency will pick up in the summer.

** Miyuki: **You never have to apologize for a short review! Trust me, I appreciate them all. And I'm glad to hear you liked both Ichigo and Rukia in last chapter... hopefully that will continue into this update xD

**Secret Starr:** Typically Ichigo. Yell at her to grab his gift and then stomp away when she asks for an explanation. Which will come…eventually. But it will take awhile xD And I'm glad to see you're excited for the appearance of the Karakura gang. They'll all play major roles in this fic.

**Hana-chan: **Thank you so much for the review and I can guaranteed plenty more IchiRuki next chapter.

**Nintendogirl50:** Ah, but just keep in mind what she's going through. As of now Rukia thinks Ichigo hates her just as much as she hates him. Thus, she's pretty suspicious of everything he does. We'll see how long that lasts xD. I'm glad you still liked the chapter despite the fact that poor Ichigo so obviously got his feelings hurt…yet again, that poor boy.

**Cherrichik: **This is one of those cases where the fact that they are both so stubborn works against them xD It is sad that their feelings are so completely opposite right now but we'll see how long that lasts ^.^

**Darkchocol8807:** They finally made it! And..next chapter will include even more information on Karakura. And don't worry about Orihime's presence... we both know she could never get between the two of them even if she tried xD

**Sir Hero: **That was not a boring review at all and I appreciated it! And yes…I do tend to update this on the weekends, Saturdays in particular. I don't know how long that will last once summer comes around and I'll be considerably more freed up but, for now, Saturday seems to be the day I'm able to finish chapters up.

**Nica: **Haha..I'm glad every word appeals to you xD The idea of you practically shouting and fangirling when you saw this story had been updated made me smile. Thank you! It provides great motivation knowing someone is looking forward to it.

**Cookies n' Cream:** Yay ^.^ I love hearing that people are thrilled to see the story has been updated because I get all dorky/excited each week just before I post a chapter. And though this sounds a bit odd…I hope you remain addicted to the fic xD

**Darklover: **I started the essay awhile back so I wasn't completely wrecked by it… more just like really, really irritated. Haha. And I hope you enjoy this week's glimpse into how everyone responds to her presence. I'm trying to navigate everyone's character and how'd they'd respond to Rukia's arrival…and it isn't easy o.O

**Darkestlight33: **I'm glad to hear you declare your loyalty because this fic is going to be pretty long with plenty of ups and downs. Haha. I'm thrilled to hear you like the progress so far and this is even one of your favorite stories. That means a lot ^.^

**Headyzest:** Though, sadly, I highly doubt I aced my paper I was very happy with your review. I'm glad I haven't managed to bore you yet because there really hasn't been any crazy drama so far. This story shall build slowly but surely…I just hope not too slowly xD

**Ashezo:** Hahaha..I'm glad you missed me and the story. I don't want to keep you waiting and apologize I can't push out updates any faster right now. But I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter, nonetheless. And I'm so sorry what I did to Isshin. Oh Lord, I love that character but I couldn't find a way to fit him into the storyline. It's tragic.

**PikaDigi: **Again..I'm sorry for what I did to Isshin! The cruelty of it all…I know. I'm a monster xD On a happier note, I suspect Rukia is very shocked by sweet little Yuzu who's cheeks I just want to pinch everytime I write a scene with her in it xD They'll end up having a very nice dynamic…almost as cute as it was in the anime when she made Rukia a special dinner the night Orihime was taken. I've always loved that scene.

**GrimmIchiYaoiIsHot: **This chapter had another one of those moments and I hope it didn't make you cry this time either! Still, I'm glad you feel so emotionally connected to the story. I don't necessary make you want to tear up but I'm thrilled that you've been emphasizing with the characters ^.^

**Dreameroftheheavens:** Thank you for your really nice review. I'm glad you love my interpretation of how everyone would act in this situation and thanks for complimenting my imagination ^.^ It definitively made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And, unfortunately, this chapter answers your questions about Isshin o.o Sorry about that….

**Duke-of-Spades:** I've never read Rebecca but you got me all curious about it so I looked it up and maybe I'll read it over this summer ^.^ It sounds really interesting… unlike anything I've ever read. As for this story, I'm glad you liked last chapter and this update provided a little hint of how everyone reacts.

**CharmedNightSkye:** Yep. Seireitei and Karakura are two very different places which should provide a bit of a shock for Rukia. And your right…Rukia does have a lot of expectations to live up to though, at this point, I'd probably rather be in her position than poor Ichigo's xD

**WolfSummoner93: **Ah. You're definitively right. She is trying. Rukia may have her fair share of flaws but I can't imagine her hating everything in sight just because it's connected to her husband. She's always seemed too tough for that to me ^.^ I'm glad you liked last chapter!

**Solstice442:** I'm so glad you love the story. Your enthusiasm made me smile xD And as for the necklace, what it means shall be revealed….just not for a while.

**Onerubya:** You summed it up perfectly. xD Miscommunication.. Culture clash.. Stubbornness. That's exactly what's going on here and it will take Rukia a while to move passed it all. And you're right about Yuzu, too. Honestly…I dare anyone not to like her. She's always so sweet in the manga/anime!

**Aeducan: **As you can see in a small hint in this chapter, Orihime does have hope for happiness. She just has to see passed a certain orange haired young man who only has eyes for another ^.^ And the meaning behind the pendants will definitively be explained…but a lot will go down first. xD Oh the drama.

**Lendra-chan: **I really loved your review. It was very thoughtful, so thank you. I'm thrilled you got so caught up in the story and were even willing to continue reading it well into the night. I absolutely love it when I get drawn into someone else's fic like that so to know someone felt the same way about mine is amazing. Thank you again! I hope you continue enjoying the story as it progresses.

**Star133:** Ah bio. I have no particular grace when it comes to science so I don't envy you one bit, especially when you have to study for a test so soon after turning in a long paper. And yes, I can promise you much drama will come in the story. A lot of it comes in the later half, but it will still definitively come, nonetheless. I promise!

**Kesu25:** I'm not going to lie, poor Ichigo will have to rough it out for awhile xD But that just means he deserves to be rewarded in the end, right? And there's no need to thank me for the story, but I am so glad you like it! Hopefully, you will continue to as it progresses.

**Psychotic Bookworm:** Ah! Thank you for your really nice words. I'm so glad this fic has drawn you in so much that you even feel addicted. I hope getting this update out helped relieve you of your pain and, hopefully, when summer comes around updates will come out even more frequently.

**CobwebAfternoon:** I'm glad you enjoyed that moment. I'm partial to Ichigo/Ishida interactions myself. Thanks for saying everything was in character! I appreciate it.


	10. The Tour

**You know, I remember thinking when I first started writing this story "Is anyone going to bother reviewing?" Thank, thank you, thank you for your amazing response! It's what keeps me writing this (eventual) beast of a fic.**

**xxxxx**

When Rukia awoke the next morning, she readied herself for the day by putting on one of the little dresses Yuzu had laid out for her. Since her wedding to Lord Ichigo had been so unexpected, she had been told it was actually a loan from the small girls' collection until her own could be made. Though the outfit was a pretty and pleasing soft blue with a small white apron, it was odd and a little discomforting dressing in the practical, but exposing Karakuran style.

While a traditional Seireiteian gown often trained several feet behind her, the bottom of this particular garment narrowly passed her knees and was surprisingly light. Still, it was ideal for the late spring weather and she had to admit it was a relief to no longer attach a heavy, bulky veil to the back of her head.

In addition to this, she had been surprised and intrigued by the fact that Tatsuki and Karin seemed to forgo gowns all together and had dressed in men's breeches the day before. Though such a thing would cause scandal in her home nation, it must make activities such as horseback riding considerably easier.

While Rukia was dressing and readying herself for the day, she fully expected her husband to start banging on the door at any second in attempt to provoke her. Undoubtedly, he would come bearing an arrogant, vengeful grin that would foretell all the devious schemes he had planned out to torture her. Yet her surprise, he never came, nor was he out in the corridor they shared once she emerged from her new room.

Perplexed, she found her way back to the large dining hall, located on the other side of the house, on her own but no one was there. She could hear commotion coming from the kitchens and upon investigation, found Yuzu hauling out fresh loaves of bread from the large oven.

Though she did not comment, Rukia found it bizarre that the sweet girl's workload was so laborious, even physically demanding at times. Not only was she little more than a child, but she was the sister to the Leader of Karakura. Rukia, too, had held this position for years in Seireitei but her expected duties had been considerably different.

Rukia had been strictly forbidden from doing "servant work" or any sort of manual labor. Instead, she was instructed to run the household by watching over the help and ensuring everything ran smoothly. She had always felt awkward and hypocritical commanding others in that low, authoritative tone which was, essentially, a mimic of her brother's tone. The fact that she was not a Kuchiki by blood only made her feel even more detached and discontent, in contrast to the happy little Yuzu who was singing cheerfully to herself while she did her chores.

"Do you need any help, Yuzu?" She asked, tentatively, after she quietly watched the hard working girl move about the kitchen for a minute. She was struggling to reach a jar of jam on a shelf nearby that was a little too high for her.

"Lady Rukia!" She exclaimed, as she spun around, looking at her in delighted surprise. "Good morning!"

Rukia smiled softly. "Good morning to you. Would it be alright if you just called me Rukia?"

Yuzu beamed back and nodded while Rukia turned towards the shelf and attempted to capture the jam jar that Yuzu had just struggled for. Unfortunately, she soon discovered the illusive item was just barely out of her own reach, as well.

There was a snort in the background. "That's what you call helping?" Her husband's sarcastic voice called out.

Gritting her teeth, she didn't bother looking at him. Knowing he was there was enough to fill her with resolution as she reached up for the jar, again, and after adding a little bit of a hop, she was able to accomplishment her goal.

While Yuzu thanked her enthusiastically, Rukia flashed Ichigo a triumphant half smirk. He rolled his eyes and continued to eat the food off his plate while Chad sat next to him, silent as always. It was an oddly relaxed scene to behold and she had to wonder if their little group often ate so casually in the kitchens. Every meal had been so formalized in Seireitei.

"Would you like a bit of jam and bread, Lady Rukia?" Yuzu asked before she smiled shyly. "I mean, would you like a bit of jam and bread, Rukia."

Before she could reply, Karin entered into the room. "Hey Yuzu, what's for breakfast?" She called out offhandedly. When she saw Rukia standing by her sister, her brows furrowed sharply. While Yuzu chirped a response, the dark haired girl narrowed her eyes before she turned away and took a seat by her brother.

Rukia was taken aback by her cold greeting. It had only been a day and already the girl was resentful of her? What could she have possible have done to offend?

It was difficult to hide a confused frown but she forced a smile, nonetheless, as she looked at the much friendlier twin. "I'd love some breakfast, Yuzu. Thank you."

"I made sure to bake a little extra for you to take on your trip today. I bet it's going to be really busy for you!" She replied cheerily as she smeared some jam on a piece of bread.

Rukia stared back blankly. "Trip?"

Yuzu nodded. "Of course. Isn't Brother going to show you around Karakura? There's so much to see."

Rukia's eyes flashed to Ichigo's and they exchanged a look of surprise before they both turned away simultaneously. "I don't know about that Yuzu…" She said hesitantly. Though she had anticipated a tour earlier, she still hoped to see her husband as little as possible. Ichigo scowled.

"But you have to! He's the Leader of Karakura." She insisted with wide, innocent eyes. "And he's your husband! This way you'll get to spend a whole day together!"

Rukia felt her cheeks begin to burn.

"Everyone will be so glad to meet you and see how happy you and Brother make each other…"

She feared her cheeks would burst into flames.

"Oi! Yuzu. Leave it alone." Ichigo called out. His scowl deepened while his face also turned red. "She doesn't want to go…"

"I never said that." She interrupted, frowning. Though it was true, she resented him making the decision.

"So you're going to go, right?" Yuzu asked, her eyes so wide and expecting, like she truly believed the two of them were this perfect, blissful couple who had begun their happily ever after. Rukia bit her lip. _I never said that either._

Spending the day with her husband was torture in itself and would be so much worse now that he had the home turf advantage. How would he get back his revenge for the torture she inflicted during their tour of Seireitei?

And yet, could she really disappoint and shatter the romantic notions of this sweet, young girl?

Resigning herself, she let out a quiet sigh. "Alright..."

Yuzu broke out into a wide, merry smile. "And you, Brother?" She asked turning towards Ichigo who was scowling deeply.

"I'm busy." He grumped abruptly but after Yuzu stared at him with those large, trusting brown eyes he finally relented and agreed to the tour.

After they had finished their breakfast, Yuzu sent them off together with a happy smile and a friendly wave. Neither Ichigo nor Rukia looked so chipper.

**xxxxx**

The cocky smile, and triumphant glint in his eye that Rukia expected before from her husband simply was not there, much to her surprise. She thought he would prod and taunt her constantly, similar to how she had treated him during the Seireitei tour. Instead, he was silent and even walked a few paces behind her as they wandered down the hill the Main House was perched upon towards the village below.

There were times she thought she could have sworn she felt his gaze burn into his back, but every time she looked either he had his head down or to the side. He wouldn't even look at her.

She remembered his behavior from the night before and how he had slammed his door after he stormed off to his room and wondered if he was still angry. Whenever he became like this, so quiet and disconnected, she couldn't understand it. And though she'd never admit it outloud, she didn't exactly like it either.

She was torn. Though she wanted to have as little to do with him as possible, his detachment was so off putting that she'd actually missed the rude, loud mouthed horse's ass side of him. At least it was familiar and could be entertaining at times…when she held the upperhand, of course.

Unable to stand his silence and total disregard any longer, she stopped suddenly in her track right near the bottom of the hill, forcing him to halt midstep.

"Oi!" He yelled. Had things been normal between the two of them, she would have grinned evilly, satisfied that she had nearly tripped him over. Instead, she matched his aloofness with a coldness of her own.

"So where exactly are you taking me?"

He scowled and he wouldn't look at her. "I don't give a crap."

Her eyes narrowed. "What is with you?"

He looked surprised for a second before he shook his head and muttered. "Nothing."

"Your behavior isn't some kind of trick, is it?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "You're not acting like this just so I'd let my guard down, correct?"

He looked at her as though she was sputtering pure nonsense. "What are you going on about?"

She looked away, unsure how to respond now that he had her feeling like some paranoid village idiot. "I was just wondering if you were planning on enacting revenge upon me for the Seireitei tour I gave you awhile ago. Given your personality and the fact that you now have the home advantage, I presumed…"

"Don't presume anything." He cut her off, coldly.

She huffed at that. "Fine. Then tell me where we are going."

"I told you don't care…"

"Try then." She snapped, gritting her teeth at his stubbornness.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. We should go to the village or something. I'm sure the people want to meet you. Just…"

He hesitated and paused before he finally met her eye. "…Just don't do anything stupid."

There was a long silence before she nodded. Though his words were offensive, she understood his underlying message. The Karakurans, like Yuzu and her own people, would assume the union between them was strong and full of happiness. She may feel little more than bitterness for her husband, but it was her duty to conceal those emotions and show a united front.

"Alright." She replied solemnly before adding. "As long as you understand that between the two of us, you will always be the stupid one."

He looked slightly relieved for a moment before he frowned. "Oi!" He yelled as she began to walk towards the village.

She hid a fiendish smile before she composed herself, and prepared to meet her new people.

**xxxxx**

Emphasis on politeness and respect were universally accepted in Seireitei. Though Rukia had moved within the most elite, aristocratic circles of her country in recent years, she had lived amongst the peasantry for years. She knew full well that, like the nobility, they constantly stressed proper conduct such as bowing the head in respect when passing by a neighbor, or avoiding violating the personal space of another.

Karakura was, however, a very different place. The moment she began to walk through the Capital at her husband's side, people not only openly gawked at her, but many were bold enough to rush at her with wide smiles and arms waving frantically.

"Lord Ichigo is here! He's here with his new wife, the Lady Rukia!" She heard a few people shout. Soon the whole village had gathered around them.

To Rukia's total shock, touch was, apparently, something commonly exchanged by strangers here. After surrounding her, some of the women began to pinch her cheeks, pet her hair, or patted her on the shoulders while declaring "Lord Ichigo he had found himself such a pretty, little wife" or "Are all Seireiteian women so tiny?" Regardless of the comments, everyone's voices seemed to brim with excitement.

It was awkward to say the least. Rukia didn't like the attention, but she did her best to paste on a nervous smile on anyways and introduce herself to as many people as possible while more and more emerged from their houses or from the forest.

Ichigo clearly found the whole situation amusing, at first, and had even flashed her that cocky, triumphant grin she had anticipated earlier. However, the tables turned on him quickly and he found himself as surrounded, if not more so, than she was.

"My Lord, I'm so glad you are finally home!"

"My family and I prayed for you everyday."

"Thank you for bringing my boy home safely. Finally! The war was won!"

"May you always be blessed, Lord Ichigo."

"Thank you for everything, my Lord!"

Comment after comment was made praising him, celebrating him, and honoring him for joy and peace he brought to their nation. Rukia was astonished.

It was clear her husband was not only Karakura's leader, but its champion and hero, as well. While her brother commanded respect, Kurosaki Ichigo seemed to inspire loyalty in a way she could not understand. She had seen it first with his men and now, after standing in the village for only five minutes, it was clear every man, woman, and child would follow him to the ends of the world if he'd only give the word.

It confounded her. What about him generated such devotion and faith? He was a rude and selfish man who seemed to only care about himself. How could they be so enthralled?

She didn't have time to dwell on the subject as the villagers continued to flock around them. Yuzu had been right to warn her about the busyness of the day. Even as the morning wore on and the crowd eventually began to fade, many people stayed behind and chattered away to her, acting as though they had known her for years while she listened quietly. At first she was uncomfortable with their overly friendly approach and casual attitudes but after a few hours, she had to admit there was something very refreshing about it.

Rukia had always admired Rangiku for her lack of pretense or reserve, and though her Seireiteian friend was one of a kind, she found a similar openness in many of these people. A number of them insisted on showing her their house or their little shops and even took her to the southern edge of the clearing where there were a number of small farms growing crops she had never seen before. There were even a few people who requested that she also take a look at the other farms that were located deeper in the forest, but Ichigo refused them.

"She can't this afternoon. There is still a lot more she's got to see." He intervened with his usual tough look, but surprised Rukia when he added. "But I'm sure we'll stop by another time, right Rukia?"

She initially looked at him in bafflement, caught offguard by the thoughtfulness displayed and the use of her name, but she quickly recovered and offered them a small smile and a nod.

"Of course."

The disappointment etched clearly on the Karakurans faces when Ichigo announced their departure had a strange, warming effect on Rukia. One she had never experienced before.

Despite having lived in Seireitei for all her life, she had very few personal relationships with her people. They knew her name. They greeted her respectfully, and showed great appreciation whenever her and her friends would visit. But their relationship with her was cordial, not friendly.

"_Perhaps things would be different here." _Rukia mused to herself hopefully_._ Perhaps there was a chance she could actually fit in despite whatever social status she held.

After saying goodbye to a couple dozen people and assuring them she would see then all soon, she and her husband departed from the village and began to walk down the winding dirt pathway that lead into the forest.

Initially, he was quiet, like he had been before and she caught him eyeing her warily more than once. Annoyed by his detachment, she had nothing to say to him and so the atmosphere between them was awkward and tense until he finally broke the silence.

"So…What did you think?" He asked, seemingly out of the blue. She blinked.

"About what?"

"About Karakura obviously!" He snapped while she thoughtfully pondered his question over. He seemed to grow increasingly irritated and fidgety until she finally responded.

"I like the people." Her answer was honest. "They seem kind and gracious, including your companions in the Main House." _All but Karin who resents my presence. _ The thought still bothered her but she did not voice it.

"Good. That's the way you should feel." Ichigo responded with his typically bravo and sureness but she noticed he seemed to relax and wasn't as tightly strung as before. "They're good people."

"Ah." She agreed with a nod. "I look forward to getting to know them better."

It was subtle but her words seemed to please him as his scowl loosened slightly and the tension in his stance seemed to fade. Though the atmosphere between them was still strained, as she was sure it would always be, it was no longer quite so awkward.

**xxxxx**

As they continued to walk along, abandoning the forest path so they could stride closer to the river, Lord Ichigo eventually began to point out specific places, giving her a far more thorough tour than she had given him. Perhaps that was only to be expected now that this was her home.

"See over there." He told her at one point, gruffly nodding with his head to an area over where the river curved. "That's where the northern dam is. It used to flood here regularly until my dad had it built a few years back. We've been able to add a lot more bridges in the area since."

Her brows raised as she noted the brief, candid mentioning of his dad but she did not ask any questions.

Once they had explored the vicinity, they moved down farther to a place where the river pooled out over such a large surface it nearly looked like a lake. Ichigo told her this was the place the Karakuran River was at its broadest.

"You'll see a bunch of the village brats playing out here now that summer is about to start. The rapids closer to town are too dangerous to swim in."

A little while later, he held up a hand and vaguely gestured in the direction of more trees.

"And a ways down over there is where one of Karakuran forts is. It's not the biggest, but there are a few men stationed there. It's good to keep them training."

Her eyes widened in surprise at this announcement. She had not expected the violent soldiers who had defeated the Seireiteian Royal Legions to be so close.

He leered down at her smugly causing her eyes to narrow.

"What is it?"

"You haven't noticed yet, have you?" He said, looking particularly pleased with himself.

"Notice what, Fool?" She retorted, impatiently.

"Look up."

She eyed him warily but did what he said. She saw nothing at first except branches. Granted, the trees were enormous and impressive here in Karakura, but she had no idea what he was talking about until she saw a small flash of movement high up amongst the emerald. Her eyes grew wide.

"Is that one of your…."

"One of my men…yep." Ichigo finished for her, still smirking.

In amazement, Rukia's eyes ran across the canopy of the trees and saw that several of them had wooden platforms built within, overlooking the area.

"They are positioned all around Karakura like that, especially near the Capital." Ichigo explained causally. "We call them the Quincy. They answer to Ishida, who I put in charge of defense, and are all first-rate marksmen. This way, no one in the Capital ever has to worry about safety."

Rukia was silent, mulling this over to herself. She no longer wondered how it was possible that this man had not only defeated her brother's finest legions, but the nation of Gotei's as well. He had a reputation for being a tremendous warrior, a man who was fearless in battle…but clearly her husband did not just know how to fight… he knew how to protect, as well.

If only Seireitei had been able to protect itself, in return, against him.

While Rukia was lost in her thoughts, Ichigo began to fidget awkwardly in front of her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So..I have one last place to show you." He mumbled, refusing to look at her.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What sort of place?" She asked, tilting her head warily.

"Well…it's…"He began, turning towards her once more before he suddenly cut off. "Wait! You're not still worrying about my 'revenge' or whatever, are you?"

Her expression must have given her away as he rolled his eyes.

"Will you give that crap up, already? It's annoying." He told her before he began to strut both away from both the river and the path nearby, moving deeper into the emerald forest.

She stared after him, feeling a little foolish, before he turned and gestured with his head impatiently.

"Come on. This is the last part of the tour. Then we can finally go home."

The idea was, admittedly, very appealing.

She moved to catch up to him, yet every time she increased her pace, he sped up, never letting her reach him.

"Hurry up!" He taunted while she glared at the back of his ridiculous orange head, knowing he was purposefully tormenting her. It wasn't her fault that her legs were shorter when he was such a gangly idiot!

After walking for several minutes, Ichigo stopped suddenly in his tracks, just as she did earlier in the day, which caused her to abruptly smack into his back. As she scowled up at him, he flashed her a small, yet fiendish smirk and was obviously pleased with himself.

"Where are we?" She asked, choosing not to acknowledge her one tiny lapse of grace. His cocky grin slipped away suddenly as he crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"Take a look."

She eyed him suspiciously before she turned and observed the scenery in front of her. They were in a small grove, located deep in the forest that was filled with beautiful, white barked trees arranged in a loose circle. Each of the chalky trees had thick and low branches that spidered all around the area, and extended high into the sky. Whatever sort of trees they were, she had never seen anything like them.

They were utterly magnificent and easily dwarf the species surrounding them.

With awe burning in her bright violet eyes, Rukia turned towards her husband, questioning him with a single look. He met her gaze for a moment before turning away quickly, his cheeks slightly red.

"You said you liked high places." He muttered, while shock rippled through her. She had not known he had been listening to her conversation with Ishida. "This grove has the tallest trees in the forest so if you ever wanted to climb them like you did when you were a kid, this is the best place."

"Oh." She replied lamely, unable to think of what to say. He had caught her offguard entirely. This place was so beautiful and for him to have remembered what she had said…

Her mind reeled.

"I…." She paused, floundering for the words to say. "Thank you…."

He flushed even brighter and turned his back on her suddenly, crossing his arms.

"Whatever." He muttered, hunching his shoulder as he crossed his arms defensively. "Just don't do something stupid like forget where this place is… I won't show you again."

Ah. There was the man she had met in Seireitei.

She rolled her eyes at his typical stupidity before she turned and looked back at the Grove of the White Giants, content to simply drink in the sight. It was so peaceful and so majestic the way it was a part of the forest, yet it stood out so much from the surrounding area at the same time. It was easily her favorite thing she had seen all day.

Reluctantly, she tore her gaze away from the beloved sight and turned around to join her husband but found he had taken off without her and was a decent ways ahead.

She blinked before her face scrunched into a scowl and she raced after him. He made no attempt to slow down and had already reached the top of small, rock ravine by the time she made it over to him.

"Idiot! Do you have to move so fast?" She chided as she attempted to climb up after him. It was more difficult than she thought. Though the ravine was only a few feet high, it was slick, dirty, and steep. Try as she might, she couldn't quite pull herself up.

"This is pathetic." Ichigo commented from above, tapping his foot impatiently but it was clear from the glint in his eye it was he was enjoying watching her struggle.

"Shut up, Fool." She said haughtily, despite her situation, as she attempted to hoist herself up again.

With a snort, Ichigo bent down and extended out his hand. "Fine. Looks like I'll just have to pull you up."

She slapped it away stubbornly. "I can do it myself." She insisted, her voice cold.

He rolled his eyes before his face suddenly flashed with an unrecognizable expression. Crossing his arms, he gestured towards a nearby tree root by nudging it with his foot. "If you're going to be that way, then why don't you try using this to hoist yourself up?"

After pausing to weigh her options, Rukia grasped onto the root and had nearly pulled herself up when it suddenly ripped out of the ground sending her flying back into the thick mud surrounding the ravine.

As she laid there, stunned, nearly elbow deep in dirt and grim she could hear a loud snort and unfamiliar sound above her: Lord Ichigo's chuckling. Her eyes narrowed.

"You knew that was going to happen!" She accused, as she sat up and shook a mud covered fist in the air at him. He smirked back in triumph.

"I did offer a hand…"

"And fraudulent advice!"

"Consider it revenge." He told her while she glared up at him. "You were right to worry before. I've been waiting all day for the right moment to come and here it is."

He nimbly dodged the handful of mud Rukia slung up at him and flashed her another wicked, infuriating smirk.

That stupid, smug smile never once faded as she stood up with as much dignity as she could muster and climbed up the ravine with particular determination. Nor did the cockiness in his eyes disappear while they walked home and she had to explain to Yuzu why one of her little dresses had been ruin.

And as she tried to scrub away the hardened dirt off her arms and legs, and out of her hair, she mused to herself how lucky he was to have shown her that beautiful grove before his little trick. Had he not, she probably would have punched him in the face, muddied hand and all.

Then _she'd_ be the one smirking.

**xxxxx**

**Well.. the end of this chapter was considerably less depressing and it was longer, too. For some reason, I struggled writing this update probably because I was intimated by the prospect of describing Karakura xD. It's a whole lot easier imagining it in my mind than it is to actually write it down. Hopefully you guys are getting a pretty clear idea of how it looks and how it differs from Seireitei. **

**Thanks again for reading and to all you beyond amazing people who reviewed… you guys made my week. I really, really appreciate it.**

**Headyzest:** Ah! I'm so glad you think the story gets better and better with every update because I'm always afraid I'll start boring people soon. Thankfully, as I pen more and more chapters, their length, for the most part is, getting longer, too, so hopefully that will help satisfy your desire for longer updates. ^.^

**Rukia635241:** I'm not a huge Orihime fan either since I just think there are more interesting characters out there but I do feel for the girl. And I was, admittedly, so flattered and happy to hear you are actually interested in reading more of my writings. I do have an old account which I often forget about but it has nothing on Bleach at all. Mainly, it includes Gossip Girl stories from the 6 month period were my roommates and I watched it obsessively but I abandoned it when I suddenly lost all interest in that show xD.

**Blusake****:** Ahh yes… Things will change as Rukia finally starts noticing him in his natural environment. Not so much this chapter, but eventually xD And the reasons for the war, I assure you, shall be revealed soon. It's pretty important.

**PikaDigi****:** Your review made me smile because I was thrilled to hear not only did you like the chapter, but there were actually specific lines that stuck out to you. That just made me light up. As for the Espada, they are always in the back of my mind because I really love Stark, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra but if they are to make an appearance, it will be later on. Also, thanks for the really nice comments. I'm so glad you love the story and as for my writing talent, I highly, highly doubt mine are worth killing or even spilling blood for xD But thank you, nonetheless!

**Alyssa:** I'm glad you enjoyed Karin's quiet suspicions. Although I'd love everyone to just adore/accept Rukia instantly, she is hurting Ichigo quite a bit even if it's unconscious. And Karin sees it xD As for Rukia and Ichigo and their next step, I agree Rukia will have to step it up quite a bit. Ichigo seems to be lacking the confidence now… and for a good reason xD.

**LyricalSin****:** Thank you so much for saying so! I know I've said it a million times but it gives me such a happy little buzz hearing that everyone is in character especially now that I'm introducing more familiar characters and am, thus, more likely to get them all wrong xD

**Kuchiki-4-kurosaki:** The story behind both Ichigo's past and the necklace shall be revealed…. In that order too ^.^ I'm glad you still like Ichigo and Rukia together despite their bickering. I really love this pairing.

**Lendra-chan****:** I know! I'm cruel! Isshin of all people? Lord, I killed Ichigo's parents…then I set him up for total heartache. I'm just a bully I guess despite the fact that I really do love that boy xD I'm sorry if you can't take the agony I've inflicted but I promise…there is hope for them!

**Katie:** I'm glad to hear you enjoyed their interactions and that you look forward to these updates ^.^ That gives me a lot of motivation to write more which I appreciate.

**Dreameroftheheavens****:** Ah! I'm so glad you had such a happy response to seeing I updated. This sounds so dorky, but I get all cheerful whenever I see I got a review so I'll do my best to keep the updates coming xD And again…I'm sorry for bumping off poor Isshin!

**Onerubya****:** Haha. That is so true. It would be hard for anyone to understand Ichigo at this point when he is all taunts and scowls but hopefully Rukia will begin to see another side to him. It will definitively take time (and many updates xD), but moments in this chapter, at least, are kind of a step forward ^.^

**AnimeFanx3: I** know! The idea of pining Ichigo… though it's sad, I have to say, its pretty sweet and endearing too xD Thanks so much for the comment about me being a good author and I'm glad you can forgive me for the Isshin debacle. Though I'll miss him, I suppose he just didn't fit into the story or at least I couldn't find a decent way to get him in there xD

**Kesu25****:** I'm delighted to hear you actually look for updates and am pleased to tell you I have plans for both Chad and Orihime's POV returning. I do like jumping around especially when I want an outsider's perspective on our newly weds... Plus, it helps me avoid getting too bored with my own story xD

**Nica:** Yep! That boy is in deep and I suspect it will only get worse over time xD Though he fell fast he'll realize there is still a lot more to love about Kuchiki Rukia, a lesson she'll hopefully learn about him, too. I'm so glad this fic has you that excited for updates which I promise to keep on coming ^.^ Hopefully, your fangirling will never stop!

**LazierThanShika-kun****:** Thank you for the really nice compliments. I'm glad you enjoy the random details found in this story and even think it's a piece of work ^.^ I really appreciated that comment. And yes, though there is no Isshin in this story…at the very least she'll forever be his Third Daughter in the manga xD I've always loved that Rukia holds that title.

**Duke-of-Spades****:** Ah. For Yuzu and Karin's age, sorry if its ambiguous, but they are about 11 or 12… so in that "tween" age between child and young women. And yes, Ichigo is definitively a Lord. I always imagined that no matter how much money or power he had, Ichigo would always be Ichigo…a mix of cockiness, sensitivity, and the desire to do right by the people he loves. And woah…you had to write a 50 page paper? I'm intimidated just thinking about it xD Haha..it truly is a miracle you survive those dark times!

**Ninjashake****:** Haha. I think a hug from Rukia would definitively help him out at this point. xD I'm so glad you liked last chapter and hopefully you enjoy this one too! It's nice knowing that you look forward to updates ^.^

**GrimmIchiYaoiIsHot****:** He would be hilarious in this story, and likely put Ichigo in awkward position every chapter..but I still couldn't find a way to fit him in that wouldn't drastically alter my plot. I am sorry I killed him off though. Please forgive me!

**Violentkitty**: Thank you so much for the compliment about my writing skills ^.^ I really appreciated hearing it. As for the lack of chapters…slowly but surely that will be fixed. It may take me awhile but I have every intention so far to finish this story.

**ReaperDuckling**: Haha..it was pretty depressing, wasn't it? xD At least this chapter didn't end on such a dismal note. And I'm very glad I could offer you an excuse to stay up all night. I still can't believe anyone would be so drawn in by my story but I'm so happy to hear it!

**CharmedNightSkye**: Yep. Karin is going to be a tough nut to crack and I'm sure Orihime will be struggling with her own feelings for awhile. Rukia's marriage and arrival has really stirred things up for the Karakurans xD And though I can't promise bliss for Ichigo anytime soon…I can say even if he doesn't see it there is hope for happiness ^.^

**MaroonAngel of Darkness:** Even I blanched a little just writing that part xD And in regards to Ichigo's lack of sympathy, I'd say he's just being oblivious as usual. Typical Ichigo. I'm sorry if you were disappointed that Isshin won't be making an appearance. I'll try to find a way to make it up to you somehow!

**Musicinme123**: I'm glad you really liked the chapter. And poor Ichigo. She, and that room, and his mom mean so much to him. And as for Isshin's absence…I'm glad you can forgive me xD And I'll just say the next couple of chapters will discuss it and it will prove relatively important to the plotline. ^.^

**Solstice442**: Ah. I was so happy to hear you thought last chapter was 'amazing' and that everyone seemed to be in character. I really appreciated that. As for where is the IchiRuki love…that's an excellent question xD I'm sad to say, they kind of have a long way to go…I blame their stubbornness. Haha.

**Darklover**: I know I've said it like 900 times ( I tend to exaggerate xD), but I love hearing so much that everyone is in character so thank you! The idea of me butchering Kubo's amazing characters makes me cringe so I'm glad to hear I've done relatively right by them so far. And thanks for being so understanding about Isshin. I'll really miss him but I just couldn't quite find a way to fit him in.

**Lacrimosa Cruentus Luna**: Hahaha…Actually, I have a good friend and we teasingly call each other "Wifey" so I've always have a fondness for that term xD And thanks for being so understanding towards my bullying ways. I'll try to update as often as I can!

**Cherrichik**: She told him 'thank you' in this chapter. Hopefully that's a step forward xD It would hard not to after he did such a thoughtful thing for her….and as time goes on I suspect Rukia's icy ways will slowly start to defrost.

**Kaiserkawaii**: For every sad moment, there will be some happy ones too. I promise! And I'll do my best to keep the updates coming as often as I can.

**Darkchocol8807**: Keigo will be seen throughout this fic. Never really as a main character but there will be glimpses of him every now and then ^.^ He's always really entertained me. And I'm sorry about Isshin's absence. The reason for it will be explained in a few chapters from now.

**Vontme:** Haha. Poor Ichigo, indeed xD Hopefully things will pick up for him eventually.

**Secret Starr**: Thanks for understanding about Isshin. ^.^ What you said is exactly right… it would just be too tough having him around while Ichigo is acting as leader. Besides, there is a reason behind his death. I'm not completely cruel xD I loved hearing there were specific things about last chapter that you liked such as Orihime dropping the pan. It's nice knowing certain things stick out to you when you read a new update.

**Star133**: Haha..I'm glad you found the image of Byakuya rolling around laughing as much as I did xD As for longer chapters, I find I can write an update about a week which is why I published one once a week. If I started making them significantly longer I'm afraid I won't be able to keep up and updates with start coming irregularly. I'll have to see how the whole writing process goes once I'm out for the summer ^.^

**HarunoRin**: I'm so happy you've enjoyed the story so much! The enthusiasm in your review made me smile to myself like a big dork xD I, too, am glad my work load has been significantly lessened now that essays have been turned in and finals were completed. I will hopefully be able to dedicate more time to this piece which I'm excited about. As for a happy ending…I can't make any spoilery promises but I will admit I happen to prefer them over angst xD

**Luvtoshi**: Thank you for saying those really, really nice things. You're review gave me a nice little buzz of happiness and I appreciate it. ^.^ As far as lemon and limes go..I've never written one but I would like to try. For what I have in mind for this story it would certainly be fitting so I'll probably attempt it (and I'll probably be bad at it too xD) and post it up on lifejournal just to preserve the T-rating and to spare those not interested.

**Khfan forlife**: Haha. That really would be the best way to put their status right now in this story: so close yet so far xD I'm glad you like the story and can bear the awkwardness of it all ^.^

**Ashezo**: I adored the idea of you daydreaming about this story in class! I'm guilty of using that time to try planning out chapters in my mind, mainly because I have the worst attention span of all time and would much rather think about Ichi/Ruki. Haha. As for Rukia and her assumptions…she seems to have a lot to learn before she begins treating Ichigo better but she's a smart girl xD I suspect she'll figure it out eventually.

**Lord Ruby34**: Ahaha…I didn't even think about that until I reread my own chapter title and literally laughed out loud. I can see why you were misled xD I'm glad you like all their bickering…actually, I'm really glad you do because I can promise there will be a whole lot more to come.

**Zerachinhime**: You didn't sound like a mother hen… you were very motivational! I appreciated it a lot ^.^ As for a real big fight, you're the very first to predict it and maybe I'm being too spoilery for my own good but all these little spats they've been having will lead up to another confrontation. As for plot points, I do have an outline in my head but I swear, this story has a mind of its own. I'll sit down and start writing with an idea in mind only to discover I've taken the chapter in a completely different direction. I'm slowly coming to realize that this really isn't the precise fic I had in mind but I'm ok with that xD

**Youtubesam**: No worries at all ^.^ I really appreciate that did you eventually decide to review especially since what you said was just so nice xD I'm glad you like the story and all of the little smart arse comments thrown about. I was so happy to hear you think I'm a good writer and while I have thoroughly enjoyed some stories were Ichigo acted like an arrogant manwhore, I agree with you. I just love the awkward/secretly sensitive part of him so much that that was the side I wanted to play up in my own fic. I've thrilled you've enjoyed the results of that so far ^.^

**Psychotic Bookworm:** Hahaha. Of course I care! It sounds like you've really got the short end lately in regards to health. Hopefully you'll return to top condition soon. ^.^ As for the story…I'm glad you have approved of the pacing. I was scared Ichigo may have fallen a bit fast but, then again, that was the point xD Rukia, on the other hand….she might take awhile but I'm with you. I like stories were the romance takes time to fully develop and these two still have a ways to go.

**Anna Haruno**: You've read it already twice? That's amazing! I'm so glad to know you've enjoyed it so much that you actually think it's worth reading again. I really appreciate all of your comments like calling the fic enchanting and I agree with you that though Rukia is ridiculously stubborn, she is a sensitive and caring person. It's inevitable she'll start seeing Ichigo for what he truly is…it just might take her awhile xD

**Moonlit Song**: Ah. A good question that shall be addressed in not-so-distant future chapters. It's definitively an important issue in this story ^.^

**Pamianime**: Thank you for all your numerous reviews! I was so happy when I checked my inbox and saw someone had reviewed every chapter. That must have taken some time and I really appreciate it and can guarantee the angst of this story is far from over. There is still a lot a torment for me to inflict and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**RollingBubbles:** Thank you for taking the time to review every chapter. That was amazing of you and I hope it means you've been thoroughly draw into the story ^.^ As for someone finally smacking some sense into Rukia, I can't really say much about it because I don't want to spoil but eventually (a long, long time from now xD) she might need someone to help her fully understand the situation she's gotten herself into.


	11. The News

**After you get a bit of Karin's POV please don't hate Rukia! When I was writing it I thought all was fine and dandy but I just reread it and even I was like…oh …crap. xD**

**Thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**xxxxx**

Karin didn't understand what the big deal was about Kuchiki Rukia.

Tatsuki thought she was tough. Orihime and her had become great pals within a matter of days and Yuzu absolutely adored her. Every morning when she woke up, Karin would find her and Rukia working side by side on breakfast while her twin smiled stupidly…like all her wildest dreams had suddenly come true.

The Seireiteian had even managed to nab the boys' seal of approval. Ishida was always content to answer any question she might have , and she had a lot, while Chad…Well, admittedly ,it was harder to tell how Chad felt. He was always so silent and reserved but he had offered to help Rukia on numerous occasions so Karin figured he was on her side.

Yet no one, not her friends.. not even the villagers who all seemed so damn eager to embrace their newest lady had it quite as bad as her brother did.

Any sign of it was subtle. Ichigo was still himself, the man he was before the war broke out. He scowled, he was gruff, and he continued to keep mostly to himself. Yet as days turned into weeks and Rukia's time in Karakura eventually passed the three month point, Karin had noticed some key changes.

Though she was reluctant to admit it, Lady Rukia had an undeniable effect on her brother.. a sort of pull she couldn't quite understand.

Of course she had heard stories of love and grand romance. Yuzu was constantly sighing over those old tales but Karin had never bought into any of that crap. She thought it was mushy, and had been sure Ichigo felt that way, too. Why else had he never shown interest in girl? Why else hadn't he noticed that Orihime had been in love with him for most of her life? The whole world knew. Karakura residents had been whispering about how pretty their babies would be for years, and yet, he had remained perfectly oblivious.

Romance just clearly wasn't his thing…or so Karin had thought.

Her whole world had been rocked the day Ichigo's impeding marriage was announced in her country. She was stunned. The war had just ended. Peace hadn't even been formalized yet Ichigo was planning on bringing home some enemy bride? She remembered wondering if he had been knocked on the head during battle.

Even as everyone practically fell over themselves to fawn over the stranger the moment she arrived, Karin was not impressed. Now three months later, her opinion hadn't changed especially since she had time to observe the new couple….

….and there was definitively something off about Ichigo and Lady Rukia's relationship even if no one would admit it.

Everything was so awkward and strained wherever they were together in the Main House and Karin had caught them bickering numerous times when they thought no one was paying attention. Even though she put on a good show, Rukia didn't even seem to like her husband nor did she have any interest in spending time with him. She just did her own thing at her own leisure. One day she'd visit the village with Orihime, the next she'd disappear into the forest for a few hours before coming home to help Yuzu. While Karin had to grudgingly respect her independent nature, she didn't like the way it affected her brother.

It was weird the way he'd wait after breakfast to hear of Rukia's plans for the day just so he'd always know where was she…

It was odd that he'd always glance around for her whenever he came home as though she was the first thing he wanted to see. ..

And then there was_ the_ _look_. That soft, mushy look she had never, ever thought she'd see on Ichigo's face.

She had first noticed it one afternoon when Rukia had come home with a bit of blood on her arm. It had been nothing more than a scratch she got from grazing a low branch yet Ichigo had insisted that Orihime bandaged it not once, but twice. And though he tried to hide it with a typical scowl, his eyes had been so soft, so worried…

Karin would eventually get used to seeing that look time and time again. Whenever Rukia would help Yuzu in the kitchen, he'd watched her. While she listened to Ishida ramble on about Karakuran defense mechanisms, Ichigo's eyes would study her face. Every time she left a room his gaze would inevitably follow until her tiny form had finally disappeared from sight.

Time and time again, Karin had caught her brother covertly glancing at his wife so wistfully and with such longing. If it had been anyone else it would have disgusted her, but this was Ichigo. And if he was looking at a girl like that than she better damn well be looking right back. But Lady Rukia wasn't.

The only time she ever bothered to glance at Ichigo was in annoyance. She didn't even call him by his given name. Instead, she addressed him formally by calling him "Husband." Though Ichigo might pretend not to care, his pained eyes gave him away over and over again. Karin couldn't stand it.

What was the big deal about Kuchiki Rukia? Why were all her friends, family, and country so accepting of her?

Couldn't they see how withdrawn Ichigo would become after one of their interactions? Did they not detect how he'd lose his swagger when she'd take off without saying a word? Why couldn't they understand she was breaking his heart?

It was subtle. It was all so subtle, but Karin saw it. She saw it all.

And no matter what anyone said, no matter how many stupid people sang her praises, or were beside themselves to see Ichigo finally married… Karin was not going to embrace the new lady anytime soon.

After three months, she still didn't understand what the big deal was about Kuchiki Rukia…

She doubted she ever would.

**xxxxx**

It amazed Rukia that even after three months in Karakura, there were still places unexplored and whole villages she hadn't yet become acquainted with. Because the population was so widely distributed throughout the land, Rukia was frequently required to travel outside of the Capital in order to meet and introduce herself to her new subjects.

Within the last few days, for instance, she had appeared in four different towns, thus subjecting herself to the overly excited and friendly ways of the Karakurans on four different occasions. Her hair had been pulled, her head had been patted, she even had a toothless old woman give her a sloppy kiss on the forehead… but still, she could not help but to appreciate the people for their kind welcomes and refreshing openness. It never ceased to amaze her.

She didn't even have to worry about her husband jeering at her awkwardness like he had months ago. Lord Ichigo, after all, who essentially pretended like she didn't exist, had shown no interest seeing her off whenever she left on one of these trips… much less bothered himself by accompanying her.

That task, instead, had fallen to Ishida who, surprisingly, didn't seem to mind all that much. Though he and Rukia had formed a sort of respectful friendship, she highly doubted his willingness had little to do with her. No, she suspected it was far more likely because a certain buxom beauty was always volunteering to be Rukia's personal guide, playing the role that really ought to belong to her husband.

"Uryuu! I didn't even tell you the best part yet!" Orihime said to Ishida once the three of them were finally riding home after being gone for three nights. Only she had any bit of enthusiasm left, as Ishida Rukia, and Tatsuki, who had also accompanied her, were all tired from their travels. Yet Orihime's energy and sweetness made her impossible to ignore while she rambled on about a dream she had had.

"What happened next, Orihime?" Ishida asked, his voice courteous despite his weariness.

"We all had these amazing powers! Your bow would glow bright blue whenever you used it and would shoot out thousands of arrows at a time! And Chad…he had this enormous arm so powerful it could punch through stone!"

In her enthusiasm, Orihime punched into the air for added effect before she turned to look at Rukia who was trailing behind her.

"And you Lady Rukia…you carried a sword!" Rukia's brows lifted at that. "A pure white sword that you used to freeze anything into ice in a matter of seconds."

"_That would be helpful in dealing with my husband." _Rukia thought wryly to herself while Orihime continued to chatter.

"And Lord Ichigo was the most powerful of all!"

"Was he….?" Ishida inquired, his voice suddenly tense. Orihime nodded, not noticing the change.

"Yep! He carried a gigantic sword, almost as tall as he was. It was amazing except…" She paused and frowned to herself. "Except he turned into a monster in my dream. A terrible monster, with a skull for a face and piercing yellow eyes…"

Ishida perked up considerably at that description while Orihime shook her head. "It was so unlike him."

Rukia bit her lip, and was tempted to disagree but resisted the urge. Orihime suddenly jolted on her horse and turned around.

"Oh! Tatsuki! I'm so sorry! You weren't in my dream." She apologized, her voice sincere, but there was no need. Rukia had to hide a smile when she saw that the dark haired had nodded off to sleep on her horse which was probably for the best. She doubted Tatsuki would be thrilled about missing an opportunity to fight… even if it was just in Orihime's dream.

Rukia nearly joined her in slumber just minutes later, despite the sounds of Orihime and Ishida's continued pleasant conversation ahead of her. By the time they finally reached the Capital, she was still in a sleepy haze as she slowly blinked open her vibrant violet eyes. They snapped wide at the sight before her.

Her new hometown was not the friendly, active place it usually was. The whole clearing was deserted and silent. The dirty, worn paths that weaved between the little houses were completely abandoned and not a single person was in sight…no old men joking around, no women hanging their laundry to dry, not even a child playing…

Yet on every household there hung a wreath of small red flowers. Even the surrounding trees bared these little blossoms. They were strung together and tethered to the branches, allowing them to gently dance in the wind. Rukia shivered when she saw them.

What was this strange, poignant aura that surrounded the village?

"Ah crap!" Tatsuki cursed next to her, breaking the mood considerably. Rukia turned and saw her frowning at the flowers decorations before she quickly leapt down from her horse. A surprised Rukia nimbly dismounted after her.

"How could we forget what today was?" Tatsuki exclaimed loudly, smacking a hand to her forehead as she turned to Ishida and Orihime. They both looked uneasy.

"Oh no! Poor Lord Ichigo..." Orihime gasped, her pretty brown eyes wide with sadness and guilt while she covered her hand with her mouth. "Poor Yuzu and Karin! I feel awful!"

"Why? What is today?" Rukia asked in bewilderment while she looked back and forth at all of them. There was an awkward pause.

"Today is a memorial day in the Capital." Ishida eventually explained, his eyes hidden as he pushed up those bizarre spectacles.

"Memorial for what?"

"For Kurosaki Isshin." Tatsuki answered bluntly. "Ichigo's dad. It's the anniversary of his death."

There was another long, thoughtful pause as the small party stared at the quiet village, and watched the flowers gently flutter in the wind. Rukia wished to ask more questions, but hesitated. It seemed inappropriate.

"It's officially been three years now." Orihime said. There was an uncharacteristic ring of sorrow in her tone as she reached out to gently touch a blossom hanging above her. "He was a good man."

"And a good leader." Tatsuki added, her voice unexpectedly soft before she suddenly scowled.

"Damn it! I can't believe we forgot!"

Kicking at the ground she turned to her friend beside her. "Come on, Orihime. We better hurry and see if there are any blossoms left for us to string. We have to pay our respects."

She turned on her heal suddenly and began to walk towards the center of the town while the orange haired girl offered Rukia a small, sad smile and she followed after her, leaving Ishida and Rukia behind. After a moment of silence, a thought occurred to Rukia.

"Ishida…" She began, her brows furrowing in concern. "Is there anything I can do? Perhaps Yuzu needs help in the kitchen or I could…"

Ishida shook his head.

"There's no need for that, Lady Rukia. Yuzu won't be in the Main House. Nor will Kurosaki or Karin. They'll undoubtedly spend the day at the graves."

Rukia frowned. "Graves?"

Ishida nodded. "Yes. Though it is the anniversary of Isshin's death, I'm sure there are also grieving their mother as well, even though her memorial is not for another few months." He turned his head, looking outward to the forest before them. "She and Isshin are buried underneath the same willow tree nearby. I'm sure they'll spend the day there."

Though burials were not the traditional Seireiteian way, Rukia had to admit there was something pleasant about the idea of two people who loved each other resting side by side for all eternity. It was as though not even death could separate them.

A small breeze brushed passed her, gently caressing her cheeks and her raven hair while she turned back to Ishida and tilted her head. "How did they die?"

Ishida's head snapped towards her so suddenly he had to readjust his seeing contraption.

"You do not know?" He asked, surprise coloring his tone while she shook her head. There was a long pause where Ishida seemed to be warring with himself before he finally spoke.

"Perhaps it would be best if you spoke to Kurosaki on this matter."

"Ishida…"

He looked at her solemnly with resolution in his dark eyes. "The deaths of Kurosaki Masaki and Kurosaki Isshin have weighed heavily upon our nation for years. You're husband may be an idiot, but no one was more affected than he. It is his story to tell."

Rukia released a small sigh before she nodded. "I understand."

Ishida quirked his brow questioningly at her while she narrowed her eyes.

"What? You are surprised?"

His gaze continued to prod her so she looked away and spoke thoughtfully. "Death can be a very painful thing. I will not demand answers or trample upon my husband's feelings… even if he is an idiot."

While Ishida's lips quirked upward in amusement, Rukia's eyes wandered towards the quiet village, the crimson wreaths handing from the doorways, and the delicate strings of blossoms decorating the trees. She had once thought this land was devoid of traditions. She had believed they did not care for rituals or bothered themselves with customs, and lived their lives as though honoring the past meant nothing….

Clearly, she had been mistaken.

"Ishida…" She began, turning to him once more before he saw a gigantic form quickly descend the hill the Main House was situated on from over his shoulder. In her surprise, she trailed off causing him to follow her gaze.

"Ishida…" Chad's familiar voice rang out as the massive man approached them. Rukia noted that his tone of voice wasn't as calm as it usually was. He looked to her and nodded in polite greeting before he turned back towards his friend.

"It's good you have returned."

Ishida eyed him carefully. "Did something happen while I was away?"

Rukia's brows raised as Chad nodded grimly.

"Yesterday evening we received news from Gotei. Apparently, Lord Yamamoto's best military advisor, Sasakibe Chōjirō was found dead several days ago. He had been pierced by a blade in his back while he slept in his own bed."

Ishida's eyes narrowed in angry and Rukia watched with surprise as he clenched a fist. "Another man dead? What is wrong with that nation?"

Chad was silent, as he and Rukia watched the usually cold and composed man before them began to pace back and forth.

"And who is to receive the blame this time?"

"There was no accusations in Lord Yamamoto's message to us but he is sending Aizen Sosuke to consult with Karakura. He will likely arrive tomorrow."

Ishida nodded. "At the very least, Aizen is a reasonable man."

"Mmm." Chad agreed before adding quietly. "Lord Yamamoto also requested Ichigo send an emissary to Gotei as soon as possible." Ishida halted suddenly and turned to meet Chad's eyes. There was a long pause, as though something unspoken was passed between them. Rukia frowned.

"Is there something wrong with this request?" She asked, curious about that exchange and resenting her general ignorance. There was another long pause before Ishida spoke.

"It is just unlikely Kurosaki will choose to honor it." Looking back at his giant of a friend, he gestured in the direction of the main household.

"Come on Chad. We have a lot to discuss. Where is Kurosaki now?"

"He is still at his father's grave but he asked us to gather in the dining hall. Keigo and Mizuiro are already there."

Ishida nodded before he turned to Rukia.

"I'm sorry, my Lady, but we, unfortunately, must take our leave."

Rukia opened her mouth to ask for an explanation, but Chad and Ishida swiftly turned and began their ascent up the hill. They disappeared out of sight in a hurry.

Rukia scowled at their retreating backs, feeling as though there was a whole lot about this situation she did not understand. She had tolerated her brother's secretive transactions and his preference to inform only his inner circle about matters of the state out of respect, but she had not enjoyed it. Now without a Renji –like spy here she never be privy to what was said behind the Conference doors.

Irritated, she crossed her arms over her chest and weighed her options. Neither Ishida nor Chad seemed willing to spill all to her and she doubt they could be persuaded. Keigo and Mizuiro on the other hand, who were also important player in the Karakuran army, seemed far more likely to crack.

Unfortunately, there were some undeniable issues with the two of them…serious issues.

Though old friends with the others, they tended to be left out of the "inner circle" which was not all that surprising in hindsight. Mizuiro frequently bewildered Rukia with his constant womanizing of older women while she had actually caught Keigo staring at her and drooling without shame on numerous occasions. He had even tried to grope Orihime's several times now until Tatsuki had intervened.

Needless to say she wasn't all that comfortable in his company.

That really only left one viable source that she certainly did not want to use, her husband, himself, who would undoubtedly be the best informed of all. Still, there was that strained tension between them and the two of them had hardly spoken to one another in months aside from the occasional argument they'd have to hide to keep up the illusion of a united front.

Clearly, he hated her just as much as she despised him but it didn't matter. As loathed as she was to admit it, he was obviously the one she'd have to go to if she wanted answers about the significance of Sasakibe Chōjirō's death.

The dread set in quickly.

**xxxxx**

As unlikely as it seemed, it was actually Lord Ichigo that eventually sought Rukia out, though their meeting did not go quite as she planned.

Much to her frustration, it was dark before he returned from his father's grave and he quickly disappeared into the dining hall before she could intercept him. Stubbornly, she decided to wait until he emerged and had been hovering outside the door for over an hour when she was suddenly heard the sounds of Yuzu and Karin walking down the corridor.

Turning, her heart clenched as she saw that sweet little Yuzu was far from her usual cheerful self. Rather than smiling, she was sobbing openly and had latched onto her twin's arm with a death grip while the dark haired girl frowned down at her.

"Ahh Yuzu! You've been crying for the last five hours! Don't you ever let up?"

Yuzu sniffled and buried her face against Karin's arm "I..I..I just miss him!"

"We're not babies anymore." Karin reminded her sternly but she reached down and gently took her sister's hand in her own. Slowly, Yuzu lifted her tear filled eyes and gave her a watery smile before her eyes locked on Rukia's petite form for the first time.

"Rukia!" She called out. "You're home!" A sudden hiccup escaped her. Though Rukia had been tense and impatient just moments ago, her expression softened.

"Are you alright Yuzu?" She asked quietly while the girl sniffled and hiccupped once more. Rukia met Karin's eye before the girl quickly folded her arms against her chest and turned away.

"She get's like this every year." She explained bluntly, not bothering to look at her again. Yuzu, on the other hand, continued to stare at her wide with those wide, watery eyes and Rukia knew in an instant she wouldn't be meeting with Lord Ichigo anytime soon.

_This isn't over yet, Husband. _She vowed silently as she flashed the locked door one last hardened glare before she turned back to the girls.

"I was just about to go to the kitchen to make myself a late snack." She announced, swallowing her curiosity. "Would you like to join me?"

After a brief pause, Yuzu smiled shyly and nodded while tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Good, you can take her off my hands for awhile." She remarked dryly while they made their way to the kitchens. "All that crying was getting annoying."

Despite her snippy attitude, Rukia saw the concerned glances the "tough" twin kept sending her sister and noted the fact that she hadn't let go of her hand, even though now was a perfect time to make her escape.

Less than an hour later, Yuzu seemed to have cheered considerably after she and Rukia had whipped up a simple snack of slightly stale bread and a unique, nutty spread. Rukia's role, admittedly, had been limited to holding the bowl while Yuzu essentially put everything else together but at least she had done her part in getting the small girl to smile again as she told her story after story about her father.

"You should have seen him with Ichigo, Rukia! They two of them were always fighting!" She exclaimed while she nibbled at her food. "Daddy would always head butt or punch him in the morning. He said it kept him sharp."

Rukia blinked and forced a cheerful expression. "Did he now?"

"Uh huh." Yuzu replied. "Then Brother would kick him in the face."

Rukia tried, really tried, to keep a smile on her face for Yuzu's sake but these kind of odd stories certainly made it difficult. "Oh…I, I see… " She said, her voice not quite as smooth as she wanted it to be. "And that was their normal routine?"

"Yep! Sometimes even Karin would hit him!"

Despite herself, Rukia's mouth fell open. "Eh?"

"Is something weird about that?" Karin asked dryly while Rukia shook her head.

"Er….no. It's just not the Seiteiteian way." She responded, awkwardly running a hand through the bottoms of her dark hair. Would the Karakurans ever stop surprising her? The thought of her and her brother having a bit of a sparring match to strengthen the family ties was too ridiculous to even conjure.

"I don't think that's even the Karakuran way." Yuzu said thoughtfully, looking upward. "Now that I think about it, no other families act like that…."

"But that's just the way Dad was." Karin interrupted while Yuzu nodded.

"Yep. Daddy was one of a kind and he would have liked you, Rukia, I'm sure of it!" She told her with a bright smile. "I'd bet he'd even call you his third daughter!"

Karin snorted in the background. "Yeah, then he'd spend all his time begging you for grandchildren."

Rukia choked on a bite of her bread and let out a awkward gagged, coughing noise at that comment. She was still recovering when Ichigo suddenly appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, scowling as usual.

"You." He said, pointing at her from across the room while Rukia raised a brow. He didn't bother to glance at Karin and Yuzu who were sitting right there beside her.

"I have to talk to you. Now."

Rukia bristled at his order but chose not fight him. His sisters were around, after all, and she had long since made the decision that they deserved better than to see a newcomer openly despise their brother. In addition to this, she still seeking an opportunity to talk to him and had quite a few questions needed to be answered.

"Give me one minute." She said, gathering her plate, prepared to clean it off.

"I don't have a minute!" He insisted before he impatiently walked up to her and snatched it away, handing it to Yuzu.

Rukia put on a hand on her hip and felt a strong urge to sit on the cold wooden floor and refuse to move just to spite him. They glared at each other.

"Is everything alright, Brother?" Yuzu sweet voice broke in followed by Karin's.

"Yeah. What's going on, Ichigo?"

Still scowling, Ichigo broke his gaze with Rukia and shook his head.

"Nothing. Just go to bed, girls. I have to speak with Ru…with my...with her." He said, pointing at Rukia again.

There was a long pause before Yuzu stood up, cleared off the table, and moved across the room. Karin grudgingly followed her, and flashed Ichigo a dark, angry look before she huffed out of the room. Yuzu watched her disappear from the doorway before she turned back to them.

"Goodnight Brother!" She called out before she turned to Rukia and smiled shyly. "Goodnight Rukia and, well… thank you…"

Rukia couldn't help but to smile back softly.

"Thank you for the snack." She told her before Yuzu beamed and followed her sister. Rukia could faintly hear her call out "Karin! Wait for me!" while she ran down the hall. Turning back to her husband, she saw him staring down at her intently.

"Why did she thank you?" He asked with a frown.

"Why do you care?" She snapped back without thinking.

She watched him clench a fist at that before he looked away sharply, his lips tightening into a thin line. Despite herself, she could not help but to feel the claws of guilt scratching at her. _Perhaps that was unnecessary…_

"I believe she was thankful because I listened as she told stories about your father." She relented while Ichigo slowly turned his head back toward her. "I think she just wanted to remember him properly…"

"She told you about my dad?" He cut in.

Rukia nodded as a small smile played at her lips. "She did. It sounds like he was an interesting man."

Ichigo snorted. "That's one way to put it."

Rukia's smile widened and she opened her mouth, ready to ask him more about his father. She wanted to hear his own crazy stories about the man and desired to know what he had been thinking as he had stood there at his grave, earlier in the day. She felt an urge to tell him she was sorry he had passed away and that it was a shame she never had had the chance to meet him.

But as quickly as the thoughts came, she realized how odd and wrong it was that she wished to know something so personal about him or would desire to make such a connection. Disconcerted, she shut her mouth until she could rethink what she needed to say.

"So, Husband…" She began after a pause. He scowled at the formal title. "What was it exactly that you needed to talk to me about earlier? Back when you claimed you didn't have a minute to spare…"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Ah, well. It's about something that happened in Gotei recently. One of their army guys was killed and now their sending over some stupid envoy for us to talk to…"

Rukia stared at him blankly as he trailed off. Thank the higher powers she had been there for Ishida and Chad's conversation. Clearly her husband wasn't very good with the specifics.

"Why was the man killed?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"When will the envoy be arriving?"

"I don't know. Sometime tomorrow, probably. Maybe…"

She glared at him, now suspicious he was being this ambiguous on purpose just to piss her off. And to think, she had wanted to seek _him_ out for answers earlier.

"What is it you want from me, exactly?" She gritted out.

"Well, uh..Remember all that stupid manners and respectful duty crap you were always rambling on about in Seireitei?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "No." She said, her voice low and steady but it had a sharp edge. "What I recall is being a good and proper hostess to you and you're men when…"

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo cut her off abruptly. "That's what I need you to be for this man, Aizen. I want to see those Gotei men as little as possible, so can I count on you to play the part of hostess tomorrow?"

Rukia blinked in confusion and tilted her head. "As the leader of Karakura, isn't it your responsibility to see him regardless of whether or not you want to?"

Lord Ichigo's face suddenly twisted into a deep scowl as he turned his face, refusing to look at her. "This isn't something you understand."

Rukia frowned at that and crossed her arms. "I could, if you'd only explain it…"

"Why do you care?" He snapped back, crossing his own arms and leaning forward challengingly. She knew he was purposefully throwing her own words right into her face. There was a long pause as they stared each other down before Rukia finally threw her arms down to her sides.

"Fine! I'll do it." She told him, jutting her chin into the air haughtily, as though she wasn't the one to have broken first. "But you better remember my kindness in the future."

"Don't kid yourself. This isn't kindness." He retorted while traces of an arrogant smirk played at his lips. "Consider it your duty as Lady of Karakura."

She huffed at that, but had no response.

**xxxxx**

**Ah! Look! Evidence of a plot! I know many of you must be shocked since the vast majority of this story has been IchiRuki interactions…but other themes are finally unfolding and many of the questions you all have been be asking shall slowly be answered. Which will then, shortly after, be followed by more IchiRuki interactions xD**

**Thank you all so much for reading this story! I figure we're about 1/3****rd**** through it now, a little more than that but I can't really think too much about or else I'll become really, really intimidated xD I feel like I'm attempting a novel. And though I don't want to be all spoilerish…Rukia will certainly not hate Ichigo for the majority of this piece.**

**Again, much love to everyone who has been reading this story especially to those below who have taken the time to review. It's you guys that are getting me through this story ^.^**

**PikaDigi**: Haha. I find there is a lot endearing about the Karakurans, too, and hopefully they'll have a nice affect on Rukia. As for Karin, ah, she's been a little guide into Ichigo's true feelings, proving that outsider's perspective. Clearly, he's not exactly in the best of places now and we'll see how that unfolds as a few more puzzle pieces are revealed ^.^.

**H****eadyzest**: I wish I could say the romance was coming soon but there's still a lot more yet to come. I suppose I'm scared of rushing it more than I fear drawing it out a little too long xD. But it will come, I promise! Though the bickering and bantering will always be there too… I suppose I just like that about them too much. Thanks for so much for the compliments about last chapter and I'm delighted I could give you a longer chapter this time around!

**Kuchiki-4-kurosaki:** This chapter reveals some of Karin's feelings and why she's so heisitant to accept Rukia. I suspect it will take a long time before her trust is gained. I'm so glad you liked all the descriptions of Karakura and its people! I hope it was at least somewhat easy for you to picture it all ^.^

**Pamianime**: Here's a glimpse into Karin's mindset and why she's been acting so cold and I'm glad you liked the scene where Rukia meets her new people. I can just imagine her being stunned, overwhelmed, and a little grateful all at once…even when they invade her personal space xD As for needing more IchiRuki moments…I certainly agree and there will be plenty now that they are on his turf.

**AnimeFanx3**: Hahaha. I can't even imagine what a drunk Ichigo would look like. One second he'd probably be scowling, and the next he'd grab Rukia up in an enormous bear hug xD Either way it's hilarious to think about. As for this chapter, Rukia definitely didn't get a kiss as I suppose it was more of a teaser update xD Perhaps if Ichigo had gotten really, really intoxicated….

**CharmedNightSkye**: Culture shock is a great way to put it and as for Ichigo and the grove he showed her…though Rukia still doesn't trust or even like him, that definitely showed a different side she can't completely ignore…. No matter how stubborn she is xD I suspect there are many more aspects of him she'll finally start noticing as time goes on but until then at least she has Yuzu for company. Haha.

**R****eaperDuckling**: Thank you so much for saying so! You have no idea how nice that is to hear and I hope it continues on being your favorite as I add more and more updates ^.^

**GrimmIchiYaoiIsHot**: I'm glad you can forgive me and am even happier that you liked last chapter. ^.^ I don't want to fudge anything up for anyone so I was relieved to hear it xD

**WolfSummoner93**: I'm glad you enjoyed the bickering ^.^ I will say that has always been one of my favorite parts of IchiRuki along with their intense understanding…. Which clearly hasn't been reached yet in this fic xD It's a goal I'm working towards. Haha. I'm so glad you liked last chapter!

**Musicinme123**: I agree completely ^.^ I think Rukia has it in her head that she hates him a lot more than she actually does. For all that he's "done" she feels an obligation to loath him and, thus, has never truly explored her feelings or really given him a chance…. We'll see if that lasts xD

**Dreameroftheheavens****:** I love the idea of Ichigo blushing too ^.^ It just makes the boy so much more endearing xD As for your question about who started the war and why…it is a great, great question ^.^ Though the answer will not be fully revealed for quite some time, it will definitely be addressed and an important issue in upcoming chapters. That was some good insight on your part xD

**Violentkitty**: I'm so happy you think the story is great! Thank you for saying so. I have every intention of continuing the fic and hope you'll be interested still as I continue updating.

**Solstice442**: Haha..I loved your review! I'm honored I could help improve your Saturdays and am glad you were able to get a good sense of Karakura and its whereabouts… especially since I struggled trying to pull that all together. As for IchiRuki alone time, I really like writing those chapters best. They are definitively what I look forward to most so this story will, inevitably, be brimming with them. ^.^

**Athenaphoenix17**: They definitely aren't in the clear just yet but, clearly, there is a playful side to their relationship that will come out more as things slowly but surely begin to improve. I'm glad you've been able to sense that already! That means something went right with my previous chapter xD

**Eradona**: Haha. I'm glad you loved the forest scene! I imagine Karakura to be a sort of a blur between Lothlorien and Seven Waters in the Juliet Marillier trilogy. As for Urahara and Yoruichi…their presence is a really good suggestion. I didn't have any plans to include them. Honestly, I didn't even think about it for whatever reason even though I am fond of them both, especially Urahara. I'm going to look for a place to have them show up now if I can. I have no idea where or if its even possible but I'll still look, nonetheless!

**Darklover**: Thanks so much for the comforting words! ^.^ They are nice to hear after struggling with that bit. As for the scene where Ichigo tricks her…I'm glad you liked it! I figured that since they are in a battle of equals Ichigo is going to take the upperhand at times. Even if he's smitten/hurting I'm sure revenge was still sweet. xD Haha.

**Sassymom25**: I'm so glad you enjoyed the story! And I know what you mean. Although there are many great IchiRuki fics out there they become tougher and tougher to find especially once you've gone through a bunch of them. I'm thrilled you actually consider this fic good and I hope you enjoy watching how their relationship will develop as more updates are published ^.^

**Heartlessful**: Is it sad that I was ecstatic over your perfect grammar comment? xD I try to edit these chapters before every update but I'm terrible at self editing. I just get so restless so I'm glad I don't have any glaring mistake. I thought they'd be inevitable. As for everything else you said, well…it was just really nice. Really, really nice. It means so much to hear that you like the story's progression and plot so thank you! I really appreciated your review.

**Sir Hero**: Ahaha..Now I'm going to start picturing Mr. T in my head too xD I hope that doesn't affect the writing process xD As for not reviewing last chapter, you really, really don't have to apologize. You've been an amazing reviewer for many chapters now and I deeply appreciate it! I'm glad you liked last chapter and hope you still enjoy everything yet to come!

**ShadowGreymon**: Thanks so much then for the review. I'm glad you like the story enough to tell me to keep up the good work. ^.^ As everything continues to pan out slowly but surely I hope you continue liking the fic!

**ProjX-Psy-Clone**: I'm so happy you've enjoyed the story so much and its even one of your favorite IchiRuki. ^.^ Plus, it's always incredible to hear anyone describe my story as "amazing" and "awesome" so thank you! As for the mystery of how Ichigo's parents died, it was further hinted at in this chapter and will definitively be addressed in upcoming updates.

**Cherrichik**: The Grove will eventually be important to them both. Or at least I plan on it having some significance for them xD. I like the idea that it is the place she first sees another side to Ichigo…that theme that will reemerge more than once in this fic.

**Onerubya**: Hahaha. He practically is ready to pull her hair just to get her attention xD And Rukia, as much as I love her and as keenly observant as she can be, is oblivious to it all. She's got that innocence that apparently keeps her feminine instincts slightly dulled xD She'll learn! Just like you said, it might take awhile, but she'll learn!

**Tiuni:** Thank you so much for your review! To know that this story actually caught your eye when you don't read much fanfiction anymore was really nice to hear. I fully intend to keep on writing this story especially as summer starts and I hope you continue to enjoy it as the plot thickens and the drama continues ^.^

**Blusake**: Chipping away at each other's defenses is actually a really good way to put it that I hadn't thought of before ^.^ These two help bring out a side to each other that they probably didn't even know they had. Of course they are stubborn, but inevitability is inevitability. How long can they fight it? xD

**Ashezo**: Hello Ashezo ^.^ Hopefully this chapter help clears up why Karin is struggling so much with Rukia's presence. She can see firsthand how much it hurts Ichigo and she's naturally protective. As for the sword scene I like the idea. I've thought about it before and it would come in much later updates, but the idea of them teasing/flirting around as Ichigo tries to teach her may prove too cute to ignore xD

**Kesu25**: I'm so glad you found parts of it actually funny! I never know if people read the story and are put off by the random bits of humor so I'm glad you find it amusing xD As for the citizens of Karakura, I've enjoyed making them as opposite from the Seireiteians as possible and glad you like the outcome. Same with the quincy which hopefully helps show how Ichigo runs his nations.

**RollingBubbles**: I hope this update came soon enough! I don't want to keep you or anyone else waiting for too long ^.^ I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so much that you can't wait for more!

**MaroonAngel of Darkness****:** Haha. I'm glad you are satisfied with the story, even without Isshin, and I promise to do my best to keep it up ^.^ As for Ichigo and his slowness…I'm endlessly amused by his general obliviousness. He just quintessential boy, or rather man in this case. I'm so happy to hear you think his interactions with Rukia are cute ^.^

**Abusive Pen**: Hahaha. I really, really do appreciate you breaking your ninja ways not once, but twice! I feel so honored ^.^ I also love that you adore the story and have been enjoying the updates. It's nice to hear that it's a fun read because for the most part, it's been fun to write. I'm glad we can all just be happy together xD

**Sweetieebunny**: Thank you for the really nice review. I'm glad you think the story was good and was thrilled to hear you believe it is all in character. I've read a lot of IchiRuki fanfics in the past and though I've adored many, you're right. It's easy to lose certain canon qualities of characters in AUs. Though I've clearly taken my fair share of author liberties, I'm glad you think the essence of the characters are still the same. That's one of my favorite things to hear so thank you. ^.^

**LyricalSin**: Ah, sweet, sweet Yuzu xD So good and oblivious. For whatever reason I've enjoyed writing scenes with her in it. Probably because she unconsciously forces Rukia into awkward situations since she doesn't want to ever hurt her feelings. I, at least, find the idea amusing xD I'm glad you think so too.

**LeyCoo**: Ah yes. Last chapter was filled with IchiRuki interactions and I'm glad you enjoyed the outcome. I agree whole heartedly that they make a good couple and, in a dorky way, I've been having a lot of fun playing around with their dynamic. Penning IchiRuki scenes is definitely my favorite part of this story's writing process so they'll have many more interactions to come ^.^

**Zerachinhime**: I do have a general outline as in I roughly have every chapter planned out (all 30+) and know what I want to happen or what needs to be said with every new update. For instance, this chapter I wanted a hint of Karin's perspective and knew I had to introduce Sasakibe Chōjirō's death and foretell of the Gotei envoy's arrival. Then I sat down and worked on it for a few nights and this is what came out xD While I'm writing, new ideas, quotes, or themes often occur to me so I save them on a file called "Binds Ideas" (which has grown considerably long) and skim over it every time I write a new chapter. That way, there is some order and outlining to this story, but stuff like the dialogue often tends to write itself. Sometimes I'll even look over a certain passage and be like..where exactly did that come from? xD As for the eventual fight seen…ah, that is more than just planned now. I've actually written it and it will be coming soon ^.^

**Lisa:** I'm very sorry you feel that way. However, this story is only a third of the way in. If you were feeling warm and content now you'd likely be quite bored ten, fifteen chapters down the line. At least I would be ^.^ I prefer build up and suspense and if you were left with a bad feeling, that's exactly what I'm going for right now. Things need to be bad before they become good. That's what makes everything all that much more sweet and satisfying in the end ^.^

**Duke-of-Spades**: You're writing is easy to decipher. Honestly! I have no trouble at all. As for drawing Karakura, that would be amazing. No pressure of course, but if you do draw it I'd love, love, love to see it. It sounds like our visions of it are pretty similar ^.^ As for Ichigo's revenge, I'm so glad you found it to be funny and I still can't believe you had to deal with that epic paper. My grammar tends to be terrible, too, so I can easily relate. I just get too restless to catch all those tiny mistakes xD

**Psychotic Bookworm:** You are so sweet and thoughtful to worry about reviewing that I don't even know what to say xD Don't worry at all! I'm amazed and so overwhelmingly happy that you are that interested in the story. I'm glad you'll get a chance to use your library computer every once in awhile. I'm so dependent on my computer and the internet that I barley go a day without going on so you're tough for braving it out xD. As for checking it on your phone…you say that your phone lets you read up to 3000 words at a time? Would it let you read full chapters if I divided it in half and emailed it to you in two parts if they were both less than 3000? I'd be happy to do so every time I went and updated so that you could still get the chapter on the day it's published. I have no idea if it would work. I'm a young college student but I'm still confounded by iPhones and fancy gadgetry xD. Still, I'd be willing to try. ^.^

**Megui-chan:** I'm glad you liked the chapter and thought it was fun! As for the romantic moments, they will come, I assure you ^.^ For now, a sort of playfulness to them is being established between them...even if Ichigo is not Rukia's favorite person at the moment. xD Their time will come! I promise!


	12. The Envoy

**Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews! I've been so fortunate to have new readers who have recently discovered the story and old readers who, miraculously, have remained so loyal. I really, really love and appreciate you all and hope no one feels unsatisfied by this recent, short-ish chapter. Despite it being summer, shockingly, this is the closest I've come yet to missing an update x.X Hopefully the whole chaos of coming home will die down soon and I can find time again to write again.**

**xxxxx**

It was nearly noon before the Gotei entourage arrived in a flashy, dramatic style that would have raised Rukia's eyebrows had she not carefully kept her face devoid of all emotion. While she was dressed in a nicely embroidered Karakuran skirt that nearly fell to the ground now that autumn was beginning, her clothing was humble in comparison to the elegant garbs of the men of Gotei.

There were two horsemen who led the procession. Both were draped in expensive white robes of differing styles and both were rather unique in appearance. One was dark in complexion and had a strange metal band around his eyes that would be impossible to see through. Despite his obvious skill on his steed, Rukia presumed he was blind. The other horseman was a young man with prematurely gray hair and a sharp, fox like face lit up by a creepy grin that grew wider as they approached.

Rukia felt like something was slithering down her back as she looked upon him and so she focused her gaze on the enormous, gaudy carriage at the end of the procession. Slowly but surely, it emerged from the forest surroundings, looking entirely out of place as it reached the clearing of the Capital. Rukia waited with baited breath as the carriage door open and a man unhurriedly stepped out and faced her.

"You must be the Lady Rukia."

Rukia was surprised by the plainness of the man's appearance. Given the odd look of his entourage and the extravagance of his transportation, she had expected a man dressed as a distant emperor would emerge. Instead, the Gotei envoy was wrapped in several layers of that silky white material his men wore which were ornamented by thick lines of black fur. Though he had a handsome face and a tall, solid form his features were rather ordinary. Messy chestnut hair, downturned brown eyes…there was nothing particularly distinct about him in contrast with his strange horsemen.

Stepping forward alone, she offered him a slight nod with her head. "Indeed, Good Sir. You must be Aizen Sosuke. I bid you welcome to Karakura."

The envoy smiled at her and bowed graciously. "It is all my pleasure. Though I have long known Karakura to be a beautiful land, with your additional presence it seems to have grown even lovelier…"

Rukia stiffened at that, and schooled herself not to show her discomfort. She had always loathed flowery flattering and had never quite gotten used to it despite her former status in Seireitei.

"I'm sure that has little to do with me and everything to do with the upcoming change in seasons, Sir." She replied dryly.

Aizen continued to smile gently. "Please, call me Sosuke.. or Aizen if the familiarity is too bold. I wish our acquaintance to be friendly."

"Thank you..Aizen." Rukia replied with a nod before looking at his small entourage who had recently dispatched themselves from their horses. "And what shall I call your men?"

"Tousen." The darker one replied in a deep voice, staring straight in her direction despite his apparent lack of sight.

"And you can call me, Gin, my Lady." The gray haired man drawled with a smirk. "And Aizen was right, you know. You are a pretty little thing. Byakuya must be so proud."

Rukia felt her face burn with sheer embarrassment and surprise. She was momentarily stunned by his causal mentioning of her brother but, perhaps, her shock was unfounded. These men had been his close allies just a few months back, after all. They likely communicated with Renji and him for years until the war was lost.

"Gin. Watch your manners. You have mortified our hostess." Aizen chastised calmly while Rukia lifted her chin stubbornly.

"I was simply surprised by the mentioning of my brother." She insisted. "It is rare I hear him spoken of here."

Aizen nodded, his eyes soft. "I understand. You are wed to Lord Ichigo of Karakura, now. It is not surprising your brother's good name would not be mentioned here."

Rukia remained silent while Aizen's eyes left her own and began searching around the area. "Speaking of Lord Ichigo, where is your husband? There is much we have to discuss."

She paused, having dreaded this moment though she knew it would come.

"My Husband departed early this morning." She replied, hoping her voice was smooth. Lying was something she loathed to do but she had little choice given Ichigo's request. "He was called out on emergency and, as Leader, he must attend to his people."

"Heavens, I do hope everything is alright." Aizen replied kindly, his brown eyes bright with concern. Guilt pierced through Rukia.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." She replied tightly, cursing her husband for never explaining why she had to lie like this in the first place. "But while we wait for his return, would you like me to show you around our Capital?"

Aizen smiled and nodded deeply. "That would be lovely, my Lady. I thank you for your kind hospitality. Though I have no wish to discomfit you, you do your Seireiteians roots proud."

Rukia offered no response but felt a growing sense of familiarity now that she was, once again, amongst those who valued politeness and properness. Her brother had engrained those lessons in her long ago and though such rules and formalities made it very difficult to get to know a person intimately, it made simple conversations considerably easier. People rarely surprised you or caught you off guard, after all, when there were rules to be obeyed.

_Playing hostess should be easier than the last time I played this part._ Rukia silently mused to herself as she continued on with her duties.

After all, what guest alive could possibly be more troublesome or difficult than Kurosaki Ichigo had been?

**xxxxx**

Every lesson, every teaching, every lecture Rukia had ever been given on proper behavior and conduct was used in her dealings with the Gotei men. She stood straight, shoulders back, chin held high, voice soft and low. She thought before she spoke and she spoke thoughtfully. She kept her expression well guarded and posture perfect, painting an image of class and refinement.

She had done this numerous many times before in Seireitei. Aside from her interactions with Momo, Rangiku, and Renji, this had been her way of life. Sunrise, sunset, she had strived to be the epitome of grace.

So why did it all feel so forced now?

Had Karakura really affected her so much in the three months since she had arrived? Everyone here spoke so openly and without guard. When they were happy, they smiled. When sad, they teared up. When angry, they scowled.

Unless, of course, the person in question happened to be her husband who, in fact, scowled every moment of everyday….

Despite her humble roots, Rukia was still a Seireiteian in both blood and in upbringing. So why was playing this role suddenly so exhausting when she had assumed it would be easy?

"Your adopted country is truly a remarkable place, Lady Rukia." Aizen's soft voice broke through her thoughts.

After taking her guests on a tour around the Main House and village, she had led them on a riverside venture. Because they had been on their feet for a few hours she had politely asked if they would like to take a break. Aizen had agreed and she and the Gotei men were soon seated peacefully by the rapids, where the river ran swiftly, forming dozens of miniature waterfalls.

It truly was a remarkable place.

"There is much beauty here." Rukia responded thoughtfully, thankful there was much to love about her new home. She had been so afraid she'd loath it all.

"But you still must miss Seireitei terribly, I expect…" Aizen commented, eyeing her carefully while Rukia reluctantly turned her head away from the view to look at him.

"After all.." He continued casually. "I have traveled far and long and there are few places in this world more splendid than the Citadel. The impressive white walls, the magnificent architecture…so very different from the wooden sheds that fill the villages of Karakura…"

Rukia frowned at that, despite her resolve to be a perfect hostess. "I believe them to be far more than sheds, Sir." She corrected tightly.

"I have several friends, after all, who dwell in those homes and find them to be very comfortable. Indeed, the people here seem very content. None live in destitution without a single article to their name, and I have never seen a child scourging the area, desperate for food…"

"I hear you, yourself, were once well acquainted with the pains of poverty." Aizen responded calmly while Rukia's eyes widened. If this man knew about her adoption and past, he must be a very well informed man.

"And please.." He smiled pleasantly. "I must insist again that you call me Aizen."

Rukia looked away from him, unsure of what to say. There was a long pause before the gray haired man named Gin spoke in that slithering, sing song voice of his.

"So, Pretty Lady. You like it here more than you like Seireitei, do you?"

Rukia stiffened at his question instantly. "Pardon?"

"Well, you seemed to get a little defensive before, you know, when Aizen was talking about the village here…"

"I never meant to offend, of course." Aizen intervened. "I have nothing but the upmost respect and admiration for this forest dwelling nation and the fine people who live here."

"I understand that and I never took offense." Rukia replied uneasily, willing herself to keep her expression emotionless. "And to answer your question, Sir…" She said looking at Gin with her chin held high. "Karakura may be the place that I reside now that I have wed, but Seireitei shall always be my true home."

There was a long pause before Aizen smiled again. "I must admit I sensed that since the moment we met, my Lady."

Rukia eyed him carefully while he continued. "With your refinement and grace it is obvious you a true Seireiteian through and through. Here, you are a lily in a bog, a diamond amongst the sand, or a rose blossoming within the brush. Since we are men from Gotei, it is only natural we'd feel a sort of…connection."

Rukia didn't respond to his wording but his phrases made her feel deeply uncomfortable and even guilty. Though it was true she was a Seireiteian and Seireiteians had, traditionally, always been close allies with Gotei, she somehow still felt like she was betraying the nation who had been so welcoming towards her.

"Perhaps we should carry on with our tour, Gentleman." She said divertingly, rising from the bank and to her feet, hoping to set an example.

"Ah. Good idea." Gin chirped with that creepy smile. "I'd love to see where the Karakuran army trains. What it's like there?"

"I cannot answer that since I have never spent excessive time at the training grounds." Rukia replied, honestly but with discomfort. She found his question to be a bit odd. Though Aizen, at least, seemed to be a very reasonable and understanding man, Gotei was still a former enemy here. It would be impudent of her to answer any militaristic questions.

"The forest environment must either strengthen or weaken the army." Tousen, the blind man spoke for the first time in a long while. "And with the population spread out over such a wide terrain, how does this nation protect its own people? How can justice ever be claimed?"

Rukia felt herself grow uneasy for, perhaps, the nine hundredth time that day. She was also becoming increasingly resentful this duty had been shoved onto her in the first place.

"You will have to speak to my husband about such things. I, unfortunately, cannot answer your question."

"And when exactly can we expect to speak to your husband, my Lady?" Aizen asked, watching her carefully with his brown eyes.

Rukia shook her head. "I apologize, I cannot answer that either." Gin let out a low, rude whistle, tempting Rukia to glare at him but she refrained.

"It is important that I speak to him, as I hope you can understand." Aizen added, looking away while a soft, concerned furrow appeared in his brow. "You see, recently, a man in my country was killed…brutally stabbed in the heart while he slept. Have you heard of this?" He asked, turning back to her.

"A little." Rukia admitted while he nodded and seemingly became lost in his thoughts again.

"His name was Sasakibe Chōjirō and he was an excellent man and, personally, a very good friend of mine. He was also of great importance to my lord, Yamamoto, and acted as both his right hand man and his protégé."

Aizen paused and released a small sigh. "As I'm sure you knew before you even wedded Lord Ichigo that relations between Gotei and Karakura have been strained for years. There have been numerous political killings in the past that I am afraid have tainted all relations…"

Rukia's eyes widened sharply. "Killings?"

"Surely you have heard about this?" Aizen asked, sounding surprised himself. Rukia shook her head reluctantly.

"Ah yes. These political murders have been the seat of all bitterness between our nations."

"I..I see.." Rukia fumbled out awkwardly. "May I inquire after these murders…?" She asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Of course, my Lady." Aizen responded patiently. "Ten years back a Gotei man named Ukitake Jushiro was killed. I knew him little but he was known for his gentle and wise ways. Though Lord Yamamoto never married, he had adopted Ukitake and another boy, Kyoraku Shunsui, years before and raised them as sons. Ukitake was actually preparing to inherit his place as leader one day when he was found stabbed through the heart at his dining table, a cup of tea still clutched in his hand.

Rukia's stomach clenched sharply. "That's terrible."

"It get's worse, my Lady. Far worse. Seven years later, Yamamoto named Kyoraku as his heir and he was a fine choice. He was a cheerful man, calm in temper, but wise in mind and very popular amongst our people. Yet on the very night of this announcement, while the celebrations were still carrying on, he was found dead on the steps of his house, also stabbed through the heart. Neither he nor Ukitake or Chōjirō had been armed when their lives were taken."

Despite herself, a tremble went through Rukia's tiny form. "And you believe Karakura had to do with these murders?"

Aizen nodded solemnly. "Regretfully, that is a notable possibility. These men were universally liked and without enemy in Gotei. In addition to this, on the occasion of both Ukitake and Kyoraku's murder there were Karakuran envoys stationed in our capital. Though there has never been actual proof of a conspiracy, this most recent murder, committed in a fashion so similar to the ones before, is not something my Lord can easily overlook."

"But there are no Karakuran envoys in Gotei now." Rukia pointed out.

"I do hope you understand that in times of such delicate reconciliation…" Aizen began, regret shining in his eyes. "…that we must be careful, nonetheless."

Rukia went silent, crossing her arms over her chest as she pondered over what she had been told…what no one had ever bothered telling her before. Not her brother, not Renji, and, most certainly, not Lord Ichigo who had willfully sent her on this task, ignorant and uninformed.

"My Lady…" Aizen's quiet voice broke through her thoughts. "I have no choice but to ask you, yet again, will your husband speaking with us soon?"

Rukia's eyes widened as her head snapped up. "I…." Guilt flooded through her and she was reluctant to tell another lie.

"It's alright. You do not need to speak a word." Aizen said, lowering his head in resignation. "I can see it all in your expression. Lord Ichigo will not meet with me even though he perfectly understands the situation and how fragile the peace between our nations is. You're husband asked you to lie for him, did he not, in order to avoid me?

Rukia opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

Aizen smiled at her kindly though there a sadness in his countenance. "Yet again, I can see the truth in your eyes and there is no need to explain. You have been nothing but an attentive, hospitable hostess to myself and my men and we are appreciative. But while we shall not soon forget your kindness, I believe it would be best for my men and I to leave here early tomorrow if your husband had no intention of seeing me."

He paused and exhaled a breath. "I can see now that coming here was a wasted effort and I'd like to return home so that I may properly honor my cherished, fallen friend. Tousen and Gin, too, must surely prefer to mourn amongst their own kind."

Rukia didn't look at them to see if they agreed for she was too busy lowering her head in guilt, horrified and shamed that she had ever played a role in wasting these men's time.

"Is there anything I can do?" Rukia eventually asked quietly, feeling Aizen's calm gaze burn through her.

"Indeed, there is." He said softly. "Though I hate to impose, might it be possible for you to speak to your husband? If he will not see me here, perhaps he will be willing to send an envoy to Gotei. I believe it is imperative for our nations to initiate some sort of talk. Maintaining peace must be all of our first priority."

"Your request is hardly an imposition." Rukia replied firmly. "And, of course, I will speak to my husband. I promise to do so as soon as possible." Determination flashed in her large, violet eyes.

While Aizen thanked her graciously and they moved to continue their tour, she felt fresh waves of guilt shooting through her, yet again, mixed with raw fury and indignation. Lord Ichigo wronged this man. He wronged him and all of Gotei.

She had had no idea just what she had been agreeing to just the night before when he asked her to play hostess. She now felt like an imbecile who had been conned into doing something despicable. How could he send her on this task so ignorant and completely uninformed?

Her fist clenched tightly. She felt like such a fool.

Yes, she'd speak to her husband as soon as she could. And yes, she'd insist he send an envoy north to Gotei. For it was clear somebody had to finally knock some sense into that selfish, uncouth man. Someone finally had to make him realize there was an entire world that existed outside of himself.

After everything that had happened, particular to her own country and its ally, Rukia was quite willing to do it herself…

All she had to do now was find the man she was forced to call Husband.

**xxxxx**

**This chapter is short and devoid of IchiRuki interactions. For that, I sincerely apologize! There was really no good time to pause except at this point and I'm trying my best to set up a very significant upcoming showdown xD Though there were many elements that you all probably want to slap me over, this chapter was important and its significance will be revealed in full next update xD**

**On another bad note..I killed Ukitake and Kyoraku!. Ah! I truly am cruel!**

**On a good note..the next couple of chapters are long, vital, and game changers in this story ^.^ So there's something to look forward to!**

**As always…thank you beloved reviewers! Thank you! Trust me when I say I appreciate every bit of feedback you give me ^.^**

**Moonlit Song: **I like Karin too. And I do like her in this fic so far even if she hasn't exactly bonded with Rukia… Perhaps that will get better in the future ^.^

**ShadowGreymon****: **I'm really glad you liked it xD I was all too quick to sneak that little dream in there especially since it kinda does sound like something out of Orihime's imagination ^.^ As for a potential Karin and Rukia's eventual confrontation…I think you are definitely on to something. Haha. It just might take awhile.

**Dreameroftheheavens****:** I'm so happy to hear you haven't been disappointed in a chapter yet. The fear that one day readers will just think to themselves that this is stupid and give up on me is always in my mind so I really appreciate it xD I love that this story brings out that fan girl side to you and I hope that never stops!

**LyricalSin**: Ahh, what an excellent question. Here was a little glimpse into what started the war but you know Aizen couldn't possibly be telling the whole truth. He's Aizen after all xD How can you trust him? There's definitely another side to the story as you will see very soon, I promise ^.^

**ProjX-Psy-Clone**: Thank you for your thoughtful review ^.^ I'm glad you've really enjoyed the story so far, especially the IchiRuki interactions. I was happy to hear you liked the fact that Ichigo and Rukia haven't been all lovely dovey because it would seem so out of place at this point. Besides, they are far more the playful bickering/teasing type than the overly dramatic which is what I love about them xD

**PikaDigi**: I'm glad you loved getting Karin's perspective. As much as I love Rukia, I think a good wake up call from her wouldn't be half bad for her at this point xD Intentionally or not, poor Ichigo is clearly hurting. Things are only going to get messier now that Aizen has appeared and Gotei is involved. Maybe a little drama is just what they need to shake things up xD

**Ninjashake**: I feel so bad for Ichigo too, but I assure you, I will cut him a break! And relatively soon, too. ^.^ A kiss or a hug probably aren't in the near future because there is still a lot for them to get through but I'll do my best to make sure it's all worth it. I'm so glad you still have enjoyed the chapters even if its all taking so long xD

**Kesu25**: Haha. For a young person, she really does notice quite a bit, doesn't she? xD As for Ichigo and Rukia and the barrier between them… some walls just do not last. Rukia has a lot of prejudices right now but Ichigo is such a good guy. It's inevitable that she'll see that once something pushes her in the right direction and you won't have to wait much longer for that ^.^

**Rukia635241:** There was no need at all to apologize for the short review, which wasn't even short ^.^ Trust me, I appreciate it so much when anyone takes the time to comment so thank you. As for Karin finally accepting Rukia…I think a lot will have to change before that happens but its certainly not an impossibility xD

**Darklover**: I'm glad you've liked Karin's portrayal. I like Karin. I like that she's young but still really smart and ensures Rukia can't get off fully for her prejudices.. no matter how justified she currently feels. As for a plot, yes! It's taken awhile but its here! Kind of xD Nearing the end of the fic is where everything will finally come together but its still important now, nonetheless ^.^ I'm glad it makes for a better story.

**Eradona**: Haha. I wouldn't blame Karin if she did. I'm be tempted to bang my own head against the wall if I ever saw that kind of thing happen to my own brother xD As for Aizen, I've never actually read a fic where he wasn't a villain though I'm curious now. In this story, however, while I don't want to give anything away, I have a feeling his little speech may have left some key details out…

**Nintendogirl50**: I agree. Rukia has not done right by Ichigo so far but I do still feel bad for her. She doesn't quite understand what's going on and he certainly hasn't explained it. Plus, she still feels forced into a sham marriage which clearly doesn't bode well for such an independent girl ^.^ Though I can't guaranteed fluffy romance anytime soon, Ichigo and Rukia will have their fair share of "moments" coming up soon ^.^ I hope you like those!

**L****azierThanShika-kun**: I'm glad you don't hate Karin. Though she hasn't been the nicest or friendliest of people to Rukia, her behavior is out of love and loyalty to her brother, not because she's a straight up brat xD As for Rukia calling Ichigo "Husband" and not by name, that really is a clear barrier between them, isn't it? xD Hopefully it's a habit that doesn't last ^.^

**Musicinme123**: Ah grammatical errors. The bane of my existence. I hate it when I scan over an already published chapter and find them. It drives me nuts but I'm so bad at catching them when I self edit so thank you for not judging me too harshly xD As for the rest of the chapter, I'm glad you thought Karin's POV was in character and yes, the Isshin's death will certainly be addressed soon ^.^

**Fire331**: Haha. Clueless, in many ways, is a perfect way to describe Rukia. While she and Ichigo are so alert and observant in some ways, they are a little dense in others xD And while Karin hasn't yet chewed Rukia out yet, the possibility isn't fully gone. She certainly has a lot brewing inside of her and there are many things Rukia still needs to eventually hear….

**Pamianime**: I love that you have favorite passages from last chapter ^.^ I'm so glad certain things stuck out and I agree with you completely. I love stories were a boy has one-sided love for a girl and as much as I adore Ichigo, I was all too eager to submit him to that kind of torture xD If you're evil, then I certainly am too but hopefully I'll be redeemed in future chapters will things finally begin to look up for our orange haired boy xD

**Cinthia7483**: Thank you for your really thoughtful review. It was so nice to here and put a large dorky smile on my face so I really appreciated it. I'm glad you find Ichigo and Rukia to be in character and I'm happy you both feel for Ichigo but understand Rukia's perspective as well. That's exactly what I'm going for ^.^ As for updating each week, I definitely try and I'm thrilled to hear it's something you'll actually look forward to!

**Cherrichik**: Hope for Ichigo and Rukia is definitely around the corner but they aren't in the clear yet. Things will get rough but the next two chapters are really important so hopefully you enjoy the way everything plays out ^.^ I hope your happy apprehension never fades! xD

**Kaiserkawaii**: Hahaha. That she is, but she can't possibly live like that forever, right? She's a smart girl. I had every bit of faith that she'll figures things out even if she needs something big to push her in the right direction. ^.^

**Darkchocol8807**: Beloved Isshin deserved a nice tribute, didn't he? Even though I was cruel enough to kill him off at least he's still honored and remembered in Karakura. At least I'm not that mean xD And you are right, the plot is definitely thickening, especially now that Rukia has met Aizen and he had quite a bit to say…

**DanceOfTheWhiteMoon**: Rukia can't quite seem to shake her prejudices but don't worry. Something will wake her up pretty darn soon and she'll realize perhaps things aren't quite what she thought they were, especially now that she's spoken to Aizen. I hope the Rukia of this story doesn't piss you off for too long. She simply feels wronged and doesn't understand why but she'll learn ^.^ She'll definitely learn.

**Headyzest**: Haha. You just named off what I think is the hardest part of writing. Keeping that momentum going. I have loved writing this story but I've never attempted anything nearly so long and tend to become really, really intimidated when I start a new section or chapter. To be honest, I think it's just reviews and knowing there are actually people out there enjoying this story that keeps me writing it. I've read your story so far and I really like it so you should know there are definitely people out there enjoying yours as well. Hopefully we can both keep our motivation up even when it seems tough to keep going ^.^

**Anne**: I'm glad you liked the Karin's POV portion. I wanted to show what's going on between Ichigo and Rukia from an outsider's perspective and clearly, Karin is very observant ^.^ As for feeling bad for Ichigo…I do too. I feel really bad for him but hopefully things shall pick up soon!

**Sir Hero**: Haha, well. I certainly appreciate each one of your reviews. It's really amazing that you take that time each week so thank you, thank you! Just as you said, it really does help cheer me on and I need it! xD As for Ichigo snapping at Rukia, well…I don't want to spoil but he'll have his moment. Pretty soon too ^.^

**Solstice442**: I'm glad you liked the chapter so much and all of your reactions are just what I wanted. Feeling bad for Ichigo but still understanding Rukia's perspective while getting Karin's view too. Haha. That sounded a little confusing xD But still, clearly you get it! As for this new story line bringing them closer, that's a pretty good theory ^.^

**Lendra-chan****:** Oh no! Let me put all your fears to rest. That definitely will not happen. Ichigo and Rukia will get along for the majority of this fic actually. It wouldn't be plausible for her to fall in love or for him to remain in it if they did nothing but fight xD I don't want to spoil, but Rukia's perspective of him will reach a huge turning point pretty darn soon. After that, it seems likely it's just a matter of time before she begins to return his feelings ^.^

**ReaperDuckling**: Hahaha. For someone who didn't know what to say I certainly loved your review xD It definitely made me smile so thank you! I can't believe that it's your favorite fanfic but I'm thrilled to hear it, nevertheless. I hope it continues to bring you sweet dreams in the future!

**Ashezo**: Haha. Your review, as always, was amazing. I'm glad you liked how cute and aware of Rukia that Ichigo is, as seen in Karin's review. He really is just a closeted sweetheart xD I'm so happy you also found some parts funny like Ichigo's way of getting Rukia's attention. He's such a typical boy, so unaware xD As for not trusting Aizen, I definitely think you are onto something there which will inevitably play out in next chapter.

**MaroonAngel of Darkness****:** I loved your review! I'm glad there were particular things about last chapter that you enjoyed and were actually able to point out. That was so thoughtful and I really appreciated it ^.^ As for Aizen, haha…somehow, I expect you'll hate him in this story too. I certainly have little fondness for him xD

**Sassymom25**: Ah, you made an excellent point in your review that I liked quite a bit ^.^ Ichigo and Rukia really aren't as great with appearances as they think, are they? As for Karin confronting Rukia, well, I don't want to spoil anything but I will say I think that's an excellent idea and, perhaps, inevitable xD

**RollingBubbles**: Hahaha, I love the enthusiasm! I hope you continue on being this excited with every new update! I'd never want to do anything to take that happiness away ^.^

**Violentkitty**: I'm so happy you've been enjoying the story so much! And I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter. It's so nice knowing people are actually enjoying this fic so I really appreciate it.

**Psychotic Booworm**: Haha. I do have a brother, a little one, but I'd be pretty upset, too, if I watched a girl break his heart. And I agree it makes Yuzu's innocence all the more sweet ^.^ As for trying to get you the story, haha, it would be no big deal or trouble at all! I'm sorry it's so tough to get on the internet but hopefully you won't have a problem getting new chapters! I really appreciate you being such a loyal reader.

**AnimeFanx3**: I don't want to give away any spoilers (especially because it won't happen for quite some time) but Gin will most certainly reappear in the story. Clearly, Aizen is, well, Aizen and doesn't quite have the best of intentions... xD That will definitely play out later and Rukia will definitely be involved.

**LeyCoo**: Hahaha, I want the romance to begin too ^.^ I've written the next few chapters (though they still need heavy editing x.X) and all I can say is it's been a relief. Things, unfortunately, have to get worse before they get better but trust me, they'll get better soon. I promise! I've been rather impatient for it myself xD

**MissLonelyNights**: You didn't sound cheesy at all! Your review was really nice and thoughtful and I feel lucky to have received it. To hear that the story is well written and the characters are spot on was amazing and really motivating to write more xD I appreciate it. I'm also glad you've enjoyed the thought that has gone in because I feel like this story has become my recent obsession and it's nice to know it's been paying off, at least a little xD

**Shree:** I'm so glad that there are particular lines in this story that stand out to you and you can even pick a favorite! To know I have such attentive readers is really, really nice ^.^ As for your other compliments, they were amazing, of course, to hear. I'm so glad you think the story is well written and imaginative, and have been able to stand the steady pace. I hope I never bore anyone but I agree, it's important to give the characters time to develop. Plus, that will hopefully make the pay off all the more enjoyable xD

**VikkaayBYAH**: Ahh, Ichigo's sadness is heart breaking to watch, isn't it? The poor boy has been through a lot and the torment isn't quite done because I'm mean like that xD There's a lot he and Rukia have to face before they can get together but I assure you, they'll be taking steps in the right direction soon. Hopefully you'll still be kept on the edge of your seat ^.^

**Jorie**: Thank you for the particularly nice compliments! I really appreciated them ^.^ I'm glad you find the story to be refreshing and interesting. That was amazing to hear. I, too, actually am looking forward to the IchiRuki development (I anticipate it will be really fun to write xD) and as for the various questions, some will remain unanswered for now while others, I'm glad to say, will be addressed rather soon ^.^

**Cima1305**: Ah, I really appreciated your review. It was so nice to receive! I was happy to hear you were so glad to have found this story. To know that you enjoyed it even though you aren't a particular IchiRuki fan was great to hear. And though it might awhile for them to actually get together, I can say a potential reconciliation in likely in the near future ^.^


	13. The Confrontation

**Why is it so much harder to write in the summer than during the school year? I thought it would be easier now that I have more lounge time but, as it turns out, now I find all I want to do is lounge xD I'm still writing though! I promise! I'm just realizing that I must have started this fic as a way to relax after doing homework. Still, I'm determined not to let you guys down after you've given me so many great reviews so no worries! There is a lot more to come.**

**xxxxx**

Rukia was still fuming the next morning when she saw Aizen and his men off.

He was as courteous as always, thanking her repeatedly for her kindness and care. He had even told her to give his best regards to her husband, that stupid man, who didn't deserve such consideration. Even though she had hoped Lord Ichigo would arrive home at some point the night before, either during dinner or afterward, it was all in vain. He managed to avoid the envoy just as he said he would and so Aizen had no chance but to step into his gaudy carriage and drive off.. but not before Gin could flash her one last creepy smile.

"Farewell Pretty Lady!" He called out with that offputting cheer before he and the entourage finally disappeared into the foliage of the forest.

Furious and embarrassed, Rukia had spent the morning huffing around the Main House doing whatever odd job she could find. Once she had grown tired of forcing smiles for Yuzu and Orihime, she left after lunchtime and taken off for the forest. Though she wished she could go to her favorite place in Karakura, the grove of the white giants she had been shown months beforehand, she refrained. It may be the most peaceful place in the country, but she wanted to remain close to the village so that she'd know when her husband finally returned.

After situating herself in a knobby tree for over an hour, she heard the distant sounds of several friendly villagers call out "Good Afternoon Lord Ichigo!" and "Glad you could avoid the storm, my Lord!"

The clouds above the Capital had been growing progressively darker and darker throughout the day while the winds picked up. Even though Rukia was nestled in the canopy of a leafy tree, several raindrops had already splatter upon her head and dress, nevertheless, only succeeding in making her even more annoyed.

Rukia had always hated the rain.

After leaping down nimbly from the branches, she marched back towards the village just in time to see her husband's stupid orange head disappear into the Main House with Chad and Ishida close behind. She clenched her fists at the sight and followed after them, ignoring the growing winds that sliced at her tiny form, causing her hair to whip around wildly.

Upon entering the Main House, she saw the three men standing in the front hall along with Yuzu, Karin, Tatskui, and Orihime who had emerged to greet them. All eyes turned on her as she violently shut the heavy wooden door behind her with a loud clang.

"Rukia!" Yuzu greeted while Orihime waved and chirped. "How was your time outside, Lady Rukia?"

Rukia barley heard either of them as her narrowed eyes locked firmly on the lanky, bright haired man before her.

"Yo." He called out casually, looking infuriatingly at ease. "I heard the Gotei men are gone."

Her brows furrowed sharply. "They left early this morning."

He dared let a smug, triumphant smirk appear on his face. "Good, the bastards are gone. Hopefully we don't have to worry about them for awhile."

She continued to glare at him, now completely unaware of the rest of the room. It took him a second, but Ichigo finally seemed to notice that her tiny form was tense and exuding fury. He eyed her with confusion.

"What? Do you have a problem?"

"We have to talk." Her voice was low and on edge.

"About what?" He frowned. "The Gotei are gone. That's all that matters."

She gritted her teeth. "I beg to differ."

"Uh, I think now might be the perfect time for a snack…" Orihime's cheerful voice suddenly rang out. "What do you think Uryuu?" Though she was smiling, she was obviously anxious and doing what she could to momentarily break the tension. Ishida caught on fast.

"I think that would be an excellent idea Orihi…"

"No way!" Tatsuki interrupted the bespeckled man. "This is just getting good! Ichigo's about to get his ass completely ripped to shreds."

"Shut up Tatsuki!" Ichigo snapped but his eyes didn't leave Rukia's.

"Why are you so pissy?"

"It told you, _Husband_…We.. need.. to.. talk." She responded tightly while he crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"Whatever. We aren't talking about shit until you tell me why you look so…Oi!" Ichigo suddenly cut off as Rukia stalked forward and grabbed him by the sleeve of the linen shirt he was wearing underneath his leather jerkin.

"Let go!" He protested while her death grip tightened. Rukia could hear the sounds of the whole party moving behind her, likely to the kitchen. Not wishing to be overheard, she dragged her husband down the empty hallway where their two rooms rested in their private corner of the household.

She abruptly let go of him and positioned herself several paces away with her arms crossed. She was ready for battle.

"Does the reason you're so angry have anything to do with your hair right now?" Ichigo asked, completely out of nowhere.

Her warrior expression turned blank as she stared at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"Your hair." He repeated, pointing to her head. "It's all messy and tangled. Kinda like a bird's nest. Is that why you're so mad?"

Rukia seriously contemplated killing him.

"That has nothing to do with anything!" She yelled, unconsciously touching the back of her head. Admittedly, her hair did feel rather course and straw like in comparison to its usual silken texture but she was too infuriated to care.

"Then what the hell are you so angry about?"

"You don't know? You really don't have any clue?"

He shook his head and scowled. "No. I don't. So instead of acting like a raving lunatic why don't you just tell me why you're so pissed!"

"Fine!" She shouted back before she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "All day yesterday I did as you requested. I met with the Gotei envoy and his entourage. I took them on a tour of Karakura and…."

"Wait!" An odd, unknown emotion flashed onto Ichigo's face that looked almost akin to fear. "They didn't hurt you, right?" He asked, his amber eyes flashing. "Fuck! I should have never left…"

"No, you Fool!" Rukia interrupted, shaking her head at his idiocy. "Of course they didn't harm me. Sousuke Aizen was nothing but well mannered and reasonable." She told him haughtily while his cheeks dusted a light pink and he turned his head away.

"Then what's the problem?" He muttered, still flushing.

"The problem is that I was not only forced to lie to that man because of you, but you also sent me to speak with him without knowing anything! Anything at all!" She snapped.

"Like what?"

"How about the little fact that Sasakibe Chōjirō was a man who was very close to Lord Yamamoto… Or that trivial detail that this is the third time an important Gotei man has been killed in recent years… or even that small piece of information that they have all been murdered in a similar manner…" Rukia retorted sarcastically, counting off each one on her fingers while Ichigo crossed him arms.

"Who cares if you know that crap or not." He responded defensively while Rukia paused to stare at him in disbelief.

"I obviously do, Idiot!" She yelled. "You made me look like a fool! You sent me to speak with those men without bothering to tell me anything about Karakuran and Gotei relations…"

"You could have asked!"

"You should have just told me! You knew what I would be facing. How could you not tell me? I spent my entire time with them staring in shock and mortification, too ignorant to discuss matters as they should have been discussed!"

"I..well, how was I suppose to know it would be like that? " He asked still defensive, but at least he had the grace to look a little sheepish. It did nothing to soothe Rukia's fury.

"Why wouldn't you just see them yourself?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips. He met her eyes briefly before he turned away stubbornly.

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Yes you do!" She snapped. "Are you even going to bother sending an envoy to Gotei?"

"No."

"Even if it's the right thing to do?"

"I don't care." He responded infuriatingly while Rukia's blood boiled.

"Fine! If you refuse to send anyone, then I'll go myself." She lifted her chin stubbornly into the air.

"No you won't!" Ichigo responded instantly, alarm in his voice. "I'll never let that happen!"

"Why not?"

"Because...I…I said no! There won't be a Karakuran envoy!" He insisted roughly. "So just forget the whole stupid idea!"

"How can you be like this?" She asked eying him coldly while disbelief colored her tone. "How can you be so obstinate? Discussion and negotiating is key to maintaining peace. One cannot simply rely on their sword at all times..."

He turned away from her, arms crossed while she continued on haughtily.

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't just speak to them yourself. It was _your_ duty as Karakura's leader. Does your stubbornness have anything to do with the fact that of Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui's murders took place when Karakuran envoys were stationed in Gotei?

To her shock, Ichigo whirled around suddenly, intensity blazing in his amber eyes. "What did you say?" He asked, his voice tenser than ever before. Though Rukia, herself, had never feared her husband, she could suddenly understand why numerous men would flee when they saw him on the battlefield.

Refusing to be intimidated, she met him straight in the eye. "You heard me."

"Then what exactly are you trying to say?" He spat out angrily. "That us Karakurans assassinated those men? That we are to blame for the whole fucking war? Just a few months ago you told me you thought my men and I were some kind of monsters..."

"Of course not." She interrupted. "I have met many of your men and no, I do not believe _they_ are monsters."

To her surprise, he flinched at her underlying insult before his eyes narrowed. "So what? Are you saying then that I arranged their deaths? I was eleven when that first heir of Gotei was killed!"

"No!" She felt a small tweak of guilt for her harsh words. "I…I just want to hear the truth. The whole truth. What really happened between Karakura and Gotei that caused the war? And why did you refuse to see the envoy yesterday?"

"You want to know?" Ichigo said bitterly. "You really want to know?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes impatiently. Obviously that's what she wanted.

"Fine!" He snapped, staring directly at her with his brutally intense gaze. "Ten years ago Ukitake Jushiro, Old Man's Yamamoto's heir, was killed suddenly… stabbed straight through the heart while he was drinking tea or something. Yeah, it was terrible but the Goteis got their revenge fast. The very next day they attacked and murdered the Karakuran envoy."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't heard this part of the story.

"War nearly broke out right there and then but eventually things were settled and it was peaceful for awhile. Then, out of no where, eight years later Kyoraku Shunsui was found dead the night he was announced as the Gotei heir." Ichigo continued, running a hand through his hair.

"There was a Karakuran ambassador there at the time but another envoy was sent up to smooth relations over. His intentions were well meaning and he was the one who had avoided war all those years ago. But that didn't matter. The day after he arrived he, too, he was found dead."

Rukia's mouth dropped open slightly while Ichigo continued.

"I don't know who fucking killed those Gotei heirs, but I know it wasn't any of my people. And despite what you obviously think, I know how important cooperation and negotiation can be. I get it, but they still failed after that last murder."

Rukia swallowed and looked up at him, feeling her anger drain out of her as she was hit with these revelations.

"Is..Is that why the war started?"

"Yeah." He said, his voice sounding uncharacteristically strangled. "But even though I was furious, and Karakura declared war, Gotei struck first. After three years of on again off again warfare with Seireitei getting dragged in, we were able to beat them both."

"Oh…" Rukia responded dimly, her voice quiet. "I see." She had never truly known why Seireitei and Karakura had gone to war. Everyone just seemed to assume that the Karakurans were their enemies, likely due to the long lasting alliance they had held with Gotei.

"I bet the Gotei envoy didn't tell you all that, did he?" Her husband snarked despite her obvious discomfort. Bitterness colored his tone. Rukia hesitated and shook her head.

"Then I bet he didn't tell you which Karakurans they killed either?"

Even though he was scowling deeply and staring at the wall beside him, Rukia could see there was a harsh sorrow draw into his eyes.

"No he didn't." She confessed quietly. He turned to her and their gazes met, bright violet clashing with vibrant amber.

"The first victim, after Ukitake's death was Kurosaki Masaki. And that other envoy who went to secure peace after Kyoraku was found dead…that was Kurosaki Isshin." He said while raw emotion drenched his embittered tone.

Rukia's heart clenched tightly in her chest and felt like the whole earth had suddenly dropped out from beneath her.

"Yeah. It was my parents that were murdered in that fucking country." He told her, his expression dark and pained.

Time seemed to halt for a second as she processed his words. The previous Lord and Lady of Karakura…Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin's mother and father, had been murdered? Murdered…when they were trying to maintain peace?

Rukia felt herself become paralyzed with a myriad of emotions. Guilt and shame, in particular, warred inside her for being the strongest.

"Maybe now you can understand why I don't want to speak to any of their damn envoys and why I definitely won't be sending one over there anytime soon." Ichigo added gruffly, interrupting her thoughts while she stood there dumbly. "Now that there's been another murder the Gotei people are probably itching to get revenge for a third time… even though I can guaranteed Karakura doesn't have a hand in any of it."

Rukia glanced at him with her enormous violet eyes before dropping her gaze. She found it difficult to look at him and she tried to hide her face behind the strands of her dark hair.

"You know the whole truth now." He told her, his voice was quiet but it was hard, nearly causing her to cringe. "You can do whatever the hell you want with it but just so you know..I'm not some battle hungry monster who started a war for fun. I may be good at fighting, but I don't like killing."

There was a long, awkward pause as neither of them said a word.

"So do you have any other questions or are you finally satisfied?" He asked hesitantly, breaking the silence. She glanced up at him briefly but when she saw the dark expression on his face and the conflicted look in his eye, she glanced away quickly and shook her head.

"No." She answered quietly.

"Good. Then this conversation is over."

She couldn't even bring herself to look at him even as he walked directly past her and down the hall. Though her face was still hidden in her hair, she still heard the heaviness in his steps and knew she had deeply upset him.

Shame ripped through her.

As stupid as she felt with Aizen, and ridiculously ignorant as that whole exchange had made her feel… she had never felt more like a fool in her entire life than at that moment.

Horrified at the way she had spoken to him, and mortified that she had misjudged him so, Rukia could feel the self loathing well up inside her. She couldn't bear standing there another moment.

Brashly, she threw open the door to her room and grabbed her largest, thickest cloak. Without thinking her actions through, she hurried out the back doorway, located next to her husband's room, and escaped out of the Main House…leaving without saying a word to anyone.

The weather was harsher and more foreboding than it had been just a few minutes earlier. She could feel the bitter sting of the cold the instant she stepped outside and was hounded by bitter winds that were powerful enough to sway the branches of the surrounding trees.

Stubbornly, she ignored the telling signs of nature…the dark clouds, the greenish gray coloring of the sky, the soft pitter-patter of raindroplets falling all around her. There was a storm coming. Of that, there could be no doubt, but Rukia took solace in the treacherous weather conditions.

"_Don't I deserve it?"_ She thought furiously to herself as she hurried along, no particular idea as to where her final destination would be. _"Don't I deserve to feel the rain?"_

Why should she wrap herself in warmth and comfort after what she had just done? After what she had been doing for months, if she was going to be perfectly honest with herself. How many times had she dismissed him, ignored him, unjustly loathed him for his role in a war that hadn't been his fault?

With guilt and shame fiercely warring inside of her, she descended down the hill of the Main Hall and ventured into the forest, delving deeper and deeper. The wind howled, the air chilled, and her adopted country suddenly seemed so unfriendly and foreboding… yet Rukia refused to turn back even as the light drizzle suddenly exploded into a fierce downpour.

She had always hated the rain, but somehow, it now seemed so fitting.

**xxxxx**

Ichigo felt trapped, utterly confined in his own household. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to see _her_ right now, even though flashes of her face replayed over and over in his mind. But he couldn't leave, not when it was storming out so violently outside, one of the worst downpours he had ever seen…

And Ichigo had always hated the rain.

In order to hide from the world, he had decided to take refuge in the storage room located down the hall from the dining hall, and wearily perched himself on a workbench his father had once used for woodcarving.

Yuzu had come to check on him twice already since he had slammed its door over an hour ago. Once, she had even offered food but he refused to let her in. He just needed to be alone.

She hated him. More than three months in Karakura had passed and Rukia still hated him. It wasn't fair how deeply that cut him. It wasn't fair that she could glance at him like he was nothing more than a blemish on the wall when he often had to force himself to look away from her. But he couldn't help it. Everything had become worse…so much worse since she had slowly entwined herself into his home.

He tried hard to ignore her. He desperately wanted to forget everything he had felt back in Seireitei but he couldn't. She made it impossible whenever she hummed softly while she helped Yuzu with her chores... Or when she'd smile and tell Orihime her cooking was delicious, even though she'd cringe and shudder with every bite…It was hopeless every time she'd light up like a child when she'd see a rabbit onside of the house, no matter how scrawny it was or if it had patchy bald spots in its fur.

With each passing day, he was getting more and more in over his head, despite the fact that he had been drowning for months now. And to hear her accusations today, to know what kind of person she still thought he was and what he was capable of doing…

"Fuck!" He said outloud to himself, slapping a palm to his face. "Fuck!"

Would these feelings ever go away? Would she ever stop having this kind of power over him?

"Brother!" Yuzu's voice surprised him, ripping through his thoughts so quickly that he banged his head against the wall and curse for a third time.

"Brother!"

He closed his eyes and shook his head in annoyance.

"What do you want Yuzu?" He grouched, rubbing the back of his head. "I told you I'm not hungry!"

"I don't mean to disturb you again…I know you said you didn't want to be bothered but…"

"But what?"

"But…" Her high voice called out again, startling him. This time, he could hear the tears in her tone and knew she was upset. Brotherly instinct raced through him and he leaped down and opened the door in one swift fluid motion.

"Yuzu?" He said anxiously as he opened the door, revealing not only her but Karin as well. As expected, tears were streaming down her small cheeks.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly, stooping down low next to her so that he could meet her eye. She sniffed back at him and wailed before she threw her arms around him. "Brother…."

"Oh, for forest's sake." Karin interrupted, brushing her twin aside. "Rukia's missing, Ichigo."

Her words hit him like a blunt sword to the stomach. "What?"

"She's gone. She's probably been gone since you guys fought and we have no idea where she went."

"What do you mean gone?" He asked sharply as his heart began to race. "Have you checked her room? What about the other storage spaces? She's tiny, so she can fit just about any…"

"When I say she's gone I mean she's gone! She's not in the house!" Karin snapped impatiently. "While you were busy sulking in there, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Yuzu here have been looking everywhere for her. They even suckered Chad into searching."

"She left, Brother." Yuzu sniffed. "She went outside in the storm."

Ichigo felt a furious wave of raw emotion well up inside of him, as though he were being held down in the river's strongest rapids.

There's no way. She couldn't possibly be that stupid…

"Yuzu right. Chad found that the board on the backdoor had been taken down. She clearly used it."

All hope was crushed. Of course she was that stupid. He had married the most independent woman he had ever met and she was always doing things he could never fully understood but this…this was reckless. This was dangerous. She could get sick… she could be swept away if the river flooded… she could, she could die…

"That idiot!"

Fear wasn't something Ichigo was used to, by the powerful emotion threatened to overwhelm him now. "Where are Chad and Ishida?" He choked out, standing up and looking around frantically.

"In the dining hall." Karin informed him. Before she could tell him anything else he was racing down the hallway as fast as he could, his heart beating furiously in his chest. He skidded to a violent halt once he found them.

"Yo! You two!" He said, jerking his head. "We got to go find her. Now."

They looked at his expectantly, clearly not needing any explanation.

"You Chad." He pointed at his giant of a friend. "Look in the village and near the rapids." He said, before he turned to Ishida. "And you take the northern part of the river. The dam might have broken and…and…"

He couldn't complete that sentence. Ishida eyed him and nodded. "Understood." He then turned around and gestured to several articles of clothing lying out including a better pair of boots and a heavy cloak. Ichigo glanced at them briefly and scowled.

"I don't have time for that shit! I got to find her now!" He huffed before he turned and brashly darted out of the house, ignoring Ishida's knowing eye roll.

"_Where are you, Idiot?"_He called out in his mind as he raced down the hill and hurried into the forest, disregarding the path as the rain poured down upon his head, soaking his orange locks.

"_Where are you?"_

Thick branches and thorny bushes tore at him as he ran between the trees, threatening to slow him down but he wouldn't let them. All that he knew was it didn't matter anymore whether or not Rukia hated him. As long as he found her and as long as she was safe, he was never going to let that lunatic out of his sight again… no matter how much she bitched at him.

He looked around frantically, trying to ignore the stabbing pain of fear clawing at his heart.

"Rukia!" He called out. He didn't pay any real attention to where he was going, but, somehow his feet began to blaze a familiar path as he cut through the forest.

"Rukia!" He called out again, guided by pure instinct and a resolution so strong it consumed him.

"_Rukia!I'll find you." _He silently promised as he hurried his search, refusing to let anything get in his way.

_I swear, I will find you!"_

No force on earth could ever make him break that solemn vow.

**xxxxx**

**All I can really say is that sometimes you have to hit rock bottom before you climb back up and this was rock bottom for Ichigo and Rukia xD However…that's a good thing in many ways! Next chapter is huge/very significant for the two of them since it's about time they made some progress with their relationship ^.^ Maybe this whole fight was a blessing in disguise….**

**As for reviews this week, you guys are amazing. Thank you again! You really are the ones that keep this story going and I love and appreciate everything you write!**

**Onerubya**: I love them too, actually! Especially Shunsui who I find to be particularly hilarious but I suppose it had to be done to raise the stakes xD As for Aizen and his role in this fic, I can't spoil anything but I can say you are very perceptive and more will be revealed eventually ^.^

**Cima1305**: I'm glad you like the story so much! Rukia's confrontation certainly didn't seem to go as she expected even though Ichigo did kind of leave her out of the loop before Aizen came xD In regards to Tousen and Gin, they will definitely make a reappearance, especially Gin though I shouldn't say much more ^.^

**Darkestlight33**: I'm glad you haven't stopped reading and no worries at all about not reviewing ^.^ I really appreciate you taking the time and your review was really thoughtful! I'm happy you've like the bit of suspense building between Ichigo and Rukia which has clearly hit a peak this update xD As for Aizen's deception, and Rukia's relationship with Karin…it will all be dealt with ^.^ I promise!

**Rukia635241**: Thank you so much for the really nice compliment! Hearing that I have an interesting writing style certainly put a smile on my face so thank you! I really appreciated it. As for Aizen's role…it will definitely be expanded upon later but after this update its probably clear he's not the best of men in this story ^.^

**Kesu25**: Haha. Yeah, Aizen is clearly a little too good of an actor. Poor Ichigo and Rukia have to deal with the consequences of that xD I'm glad there were certain things in last chapter that you liked, such as Rukia's unconscious protectiveness of Karakura. Also, the fact that you wait for updates and look forward to them every week was wonderful to hear so thank you! I really appreciated that.

**Fire331**: You are clearly very perceptive in so many ways! Haha. Not only did you predict Gotei's retaliation, but Rukia's reaction too. The poor girl is kicking herself at the moment in guilt xD As for your final question which, by the way, made me smile..yes. You will see one bunny in particular that I can think of though it may be a little different from what you imagine.

**Dreameroftheheavens**: Ahaha, I'm so glad this story can get such a reaction out of you! Not only were you excited to see it had been updated, but you actually feel involved as you read it. I couldn't ask for more! As for that big fight you were dreading, here it is…and yep, exactly as you predicted, Rukia regrets it…big time xD

**PikaDigi**: Thank you so much for pointing out that glaring mistake! I'm so oblivious I actually went through the chapter again twice after you pointed it out so there was no way I was going to find it on my own. xD Again, thank you! As for the lack of Ichigo last chapter, ah, I missed the dear boy too xD But he's here to stay now, I promise, at least for a very long time

**Pamianime**: Ahaha. I'm so glad someone out there cares! xD As someone who wants more sad Ichigo, hopefully this chapter satisfied your cravings. Just as you predicted, Rukia said some mean things and the poor boy was hurt by it. Not the first time in this fic xD I'm so glad you've been enjoying it so far, nonetheless! I hope that feeling never fades.

**Rukes**: I'm glad you love the story so much! It's always nice to hear people are enjoying it ^.^ I really appreciated you saying that it's interesting and mysterious and I promise, I'll update whenever I can!

**Wicked0813**: I'm thrilled you love the story so much! And though it might take awhile for Rukia to fall, you don't have to wait much longer for significant progress to be made between them ^.^ As for Aizen, Gin, and Tousen…haha, yep, they definitely have something up there sleeve though it won't be revealed for quite some time.

**MaroonAngel of Darkness:** Haha, I find there to be something so fascinating by Gin in the Manga too! He's so slimy and creepy.. yet so interesting, probably because he's near impossible to figure out while Aizen truly doesn't ever seem to play fair. As for Rukia and Karakura, she slowly seems to be lured in more and more, doesn't she? ^.^ I'm with you, I think a nice forest environment like that would be amazing so I can't exactly blame her xD

**Moonlit Song**: Haha. I feel like using an already known villain takes a lot of suspense out of this piece but I went with it anyways xD And though I don't want to spoil, I think your gut instinct telling you to be on the defensive in regards to Aizen might just be right ^.^

**Athenaphoenix17**: I feel bad for both Ichigo and Rukia in this situation. Aizen certainly weaves his webs well as you can definitely see and will strike again. As for Ichigo taking action…at least he's dashed off after Rukia in the rain now. That's progress! xD

**ProjX-Psy-Clone****:** Ah, the two of them really do have a way with words, don't they? And now we know Aizen certainly has an ability to twist the truth since he clearly did not tell Rukia the full story. As for your other prediction such as the one regarding an eventual battle…ah, you are very insightful though I really can't say much more ^.^

**Musicinme123**: Haha. That's always a good sign when my terrible editing errors aren't quite so glaring xD It is really helpful when they are pointed out because I'm awful at picking up on them. As for the other murders, I'm glad you can forgive me for them ^.^ As you can see from this chapter, they definitely served a purpose even if I was cruel to kill them all off xD

**Lendra-chan****:** I loved your review xD It cracked me up and I, too, wish Rukia would be able to read minds, mainly because that would make writing her development with Ichigo significantly easier xD I'm glad you've enjoyed my attempt at suspense and hopefully enjoyed this update too now that there's been a big confrontation between Ichigo and Rukia ^.^

**Cherrichik**: I apologize for the length but maybe after this update you can see why I really had no other place to left off ^.^ Just as you predicted there was definitely a showdown in this chapter which, hopefully, you enjoyed. Now that Rukia's had her eyes widened, a turnaround seems inevitable, doesn't it? xD

**Jorie****:** Though this was unlikely the kind of IchiRuki interaction you were hoping for…at least progress was made xD Rukia's opinion on Ichigo will inevitably be changed forever which you will definitely see in the next few updates. For that reason alone last chapter was, hopefully, very significant ^.^

**StupidMe:** Sorry! Last chapter was a bit short and I'm sorry review feedback made it seem deceivingly longer but I suppose that's unavoidable. I'm glad you liked the chapter though, nevertheless, and hope you enjoy this one too especially since its definitely longer xD

**Cinthia7483**: Yep..Rukia is in a terrible position, isn't she? She's unconsciously hurting someone who doesn't deserve to be hurt and Gin and Aizen really did deceive her, didn't they? She was in the dark for a long time but hopefully now that her eyes have been opened…good things will happen xD Thank you for the particularly thoughtful and reflective review! I appreciated it a lot and am glad you enjoyed last chapter!

**Nicky Eira****:** Thank you for the nice compliments ^.^ I'm was so happy to hear that this story impressed and interested you! I really appreciated hearing that. As for the plot thickening, hopefully this chapter added even more to the tension that is slowly but surely growing.

**Kaiserkawaii****:** I hope you don't hate Rukia for too long, or loath her even more after this chapter. She's been taken on quite a ride this story and been left in the dark numerous times over. Since I've been penning future chapters, I can assure you that things will start to change from now on ^.^ I'm glad you've liked the story nevertheless and will hopefully love all the upcoming IchiRuki chapters.

**Cookies n'd cream**: Haha. This story is only going to move slower actually, especially because it will be pretty damn long xD Perhaps around 30 chapters, so I'm not all that worried that Aizen wasn't introduced until chapter 12. He's kind of in the background anyway xD IchiRuki are meant to be the focus so I'm thrilled to hear you've enjoyed their interactions so far ^.^

**Black'MirR0r****:** I'm a little nervous about upcoming chapters because the story will slow down even further but oh well xD I'm with you. I don't like rushed stories at all though I am afraid I'll eventually bore some people. At least there will be tons of IchiRuki interactions to look forward to since the next bunch of updates will really focus on their progressing relationship ^.^

**ReaperDuckling**: I'm so glad you loved the chapter despite the lack of IchiRuki..or rather, the lack of Ichigo all together xD And I'm pleased I can promise you copious amounts of Ichigo/Rukia time in the future. They deserve to have a little time to shine together after everything I've put them through (though my streak of cruelty will inevitably appear again) xD

**Sphinx**: You have very good insight and are rather perceptive! xD Rukia clearly didn't understand enough about Gotei and Karakura's relations…mainly because no one had told her. This most recent update has been the cultivation of that and hopefully its clear many of her perceptions have been a bit rattled, if not outright destroyed, by the information Ichigo finally shared ^.^

**Ninjapirate6**: Ah, I'm so happy to hear you've enjoyed the story so much! Ichigo and Rukia may not together for awhile, but I'm pleased to say they'll definitely be taking the right steps forward, particularly beginning next chapter ^.^ I hope that's something else to be excited for!

**Chelsea Lynn**: I loved your enthusiasm! xD To know it was in regards to my story made me feel great so thank you! I agree, Rukia perhaps should have thought her confrontation through a little more, but clearly she's learned her lesson. Now she just has to deal with the guilt of it all and though I don't want to spoiler anything, those recent revelations will definitely change her relationship with Ichigo ^.^

**LyricalSin**: Haha. Even though Ichigo can be slow and oblivious, I guess he couldn't help but to catch onto what had gone on after Rukia confronted him like that xD It was painful to write, and probably to read…but good things should come from it, such as understanding which they really have reached so far in this fic. ^.^ I'm so glad you still love the story. I hope you never stop!

**D****arklover**: Haha, I'm very glad to hear you say that because that whole plot line will temporarily be put on hold as Ichigo and Rukia's relationship will undergo much needed development. That means a lot of IchiRuki interactions coming up…hopefully not too, too many because I don't want to bore anyone!

**WolfSummoner93**: Ah, I don't want to be too spoilery but you definitely have good insight, particularly in regards to a possible future war. After this chapter, it doesn't exactly seem like Karakura and Gotei's peace is all that sound, does it? xD I'm so glad you enjoyed last update and hopefully, you'll like this one too now that the plot has thickened even more ^.^

**Ashezo**: I missed you too and was glad, as always, to receive your review ^.^ I'm sorry you missed Ichigo last chapter and even sorrier than you had to watch Aizen weave his deceitful little webs. Fortunately, Ichigo did set Rukia straight in a lot of ways which leaves them ripe for reconciliation. That's definitely a good thing! xD

**AnimeFanx3**: I have heard of it before, I think on Bleach Asylum where someone was comparing the relationship between the main characters to Ichigo and Rukia but I've never read it. You got me all curious now and maybe I'll start poking around it soon ^.^ I'll take anything that reminds me of one of my all time favorite pairings. xD As for this current update, hopefully it was juicy enough for you! At the very least, it packed the drama xD

**Medduch**: Thank you for the really kind compliments. I'm so glad you think this story is well written and hasn't quite gotten boring to you yet xD I hope it never does. I promise to do my best with updating which is proving actually harder during the summer than it was during the school year for unknown reasons x.X Still, I am trying thanks to reviewers like you ^.^ I really appreciate it.

**Sir Hero**: Haha, I'm glad the urge to slap me hasn't quite hit you. And there are definitely times when I'm trying to write this story that I really could use a hug xD As for future sword fights and inevitable warfare, ah, well…I cannot spoil but I'm going to guess that your intuition isn't too far off…. ^.^ But I really, really shouldn't say anymore xD

**AliceSweety1**: I can't believe you stayed up all night reading my story! I'm so glad it drew you in like that because I adore it when other people's fic do that to me ^.^ Thank you for telling me. As for when shall Rukia warm up to Ichigo…all I can say is soon. She's no longer in the dark, her eyes have been opened…and its time she saw our dear boy for what he truly is ^.^ Something tells me she'll like what she sees.

**Kabie15**: Ah, I know exactly what you mean. Actually, my biggest hesitation about writing this fic is the fact that the whole premise in itself is out of character for IchiRuki. In the manga, their relationship is built on instant trust and intense understanding born the night they meet. This story, however, revolves around initial misunderstandings and attempts to overcome them. I don't want Ichigo or Rukia to ever be out of character but it's really difficult given the premise. Nevertheless, I can promise that the trust and understanding manga IchiRuki will gradually develop in this story. It might just take me awhile to do what Tite did in a single chapter xD Thank you for all of your other comments and your really, really nice and thoughtful compliments. I really appreciated your review.

**Psychotic Bookworm:** I'm glad you liked the chapter despite the lack of Ichigo and IchiRuki interactions. I thought it was about time to introduce a bit of a back plot xD Aizen's storyline will definitely be important towards the end of this story since his role is far from over. That deceiving man never gives anyone a break, does he? xD

**Star133**: I'm sorry you missed out on the updates but I was happy to hear you actually look out for this story and new chapters! I've fallen into a pattern of typically posting them up on Sat. if that helps but I must warn that rate might slow down or speed up as summer goes on. I like that you've been able to see both sides to Ichigo and Rukia's interactions right now and hope things could improve if they'd both shape up. I didn't want either one of them to be the obvious bad guy while they aren't getting along so I'm thrilled you understand both perspectives and can see what they've both done wrong ^.^

**Solstice442**: You never have to apologize for reviewing late or not reviewing at all but I really appreciate your thoughtfulness ^.^ I particularly love your sign off when you wrote "your biggest fan" which made me smile like a huge, happy dork xD As for IchiRuki interactions this chapter, this one was particularly brutal but at least there is definitely a silver lining to this thunder cloud.

**ChocolateNstrawberries**: You read all twelve chapters in one sitting? That's amazing and so nice to hear! I actually get bored after reading three or four updates in a row and its my own story so I'm thrilled to hear you devour it so quickly xD Your review as a whole, every bit of it, made me so happy. I'm glad you think everyone is in character and have enjoyed the plot development. If stories like this one keep you reading fanfic, its reviews like your's that keep me writing it xD

**RollingBubbles**: I can't spoil! No matter how much I want to or how tempting it is, I can't spoil but I will say it never too bad of an idea to trust your gut when it's clearly trying to tell you something xD


	14. The Understanding

**Everyone's reaction and response to last chapter was incredible, truly incredible. The reviews were numerous, thoughtful, and unforgettable. What can I even say? I just love you all. Thank you so much!**

**xxxxx**

Rukia wandered for nearly an hour before she finally sought shelter, aware that she would not survive in the harsh conditions if she did not seek solace soon. This storm was unlike any she had ever witnessed in Seireitei. Though her mountainous home country was a frequent recipient of snow and ice, she was unused to so much rain.

And while she could bear the cold, having grown thick skinned many years ago despite her fragile appearance, she was still deeply unsettled every time the sky was split by a bolt of lightning or thunder roared so fiercely the ground around her seemed to shake, rattling her to the bone.

Not even as a child had she witnessed a storm so violent.

It had flooded the river, blown down branches, and even uprooted trees. Earlier, while she had been wandering past one of its numerous victims, she had suddenly stilled with alarm. The Grove of White Giants…What if the storm had wreaked its havoc upon that, too?

Anxious for her favorite place in all of Karakura, she had hurried to check on the area that she so adored, praying silently on its behalf. Though the hike was treacherous, and the rain was falling so hard she could barely see… she soon arrived and was deeply relieved that despite the vicious gusts and the fierceness of the downpour, her giants had remained untouched.

They even seemed to sway ever so softly in the wind as though this violent tempest was a mere spring shower and their mightiness would forever go unmatched.

Calmed by their valor, she resumed her blind wandering until she stumbled across the ravine she had fallen down during her first week in Karakura. It seemed ironic that she would willfully settle herself there when her only memory of it was pitching backward into the mud. But despite their rough past, she spied a small rock overlay near its end and thankfully crouched inside.

The shelter wasn't much. The roof was only a foot or two taller than her and the inside was so narrow her dainty hands could brush both sides if she extended her fingers. Still, it sheltered her from the storm and so she curled her small form up against the stone, pulling her legs to her diminutive chest, and stared out into the rain.

It wasn't long before guilt and shame resumed its former, painful crawl through her, slowly tearing her apart as she thought about what had happened earlier.

"_I'm such a fool."_ She belittled herself while she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her forehead to her knees.

"_How do I even begin to make amends?"_

Time passed slowly.

With every flash of lightning, Rukia winched. With every boom of thunder she shuddered, never giving her a moment of peace. She was weary to the bone and there was no indication the storm would ever end, but she reminded herself that this was what she deserved..a fitting punishment for her behavior and misguided assumptions. She was still wondering what to say or how to act when she finally had to face _him_ when a curious noise in the distance broke through her thoughts.

"Rrrrrrrrrrr!" She heard dimly amidst the howling of the wind. "Ruuuuuu!"

She frowned.

Was that the call of some forest creature? Or perhaps it was the sound of the trees groaning under the pressure of the storm... Curious, she lifted her head and stilled, listening intently for the odd sound again.

"Ruuukii…."

There! There it was again, and certainly did not sound like any animal she knew of. It was the voice of someone calling her name except for the last syllable which had been swallowed by the storm.

"Hello?" She called out hesitantly, unfolding herself, and leaning forward so that she was ready to leave her small shelter if she heard the noise again. Seconds ticked by.

"Hello?" She yelled, louder this time, but she could barely hear her own voice against the whirling chaos outside. "Is anyone out there?"

There was no response but a sudden, fierce crack of thunder that caught her so off guard she reeled backward and hit the hard back wall of the overhang. Silently reprimanding herself for being so careless, she composed herself and waited, again, for the voice. It did not come. Confused, she wondered if it was the wind or her mind playing tricks on her.

After all, who is their right mind would be searching for her in a time like this?

"Ruuukkkkiiiiaaaaaaaa!"

The voice suddenly called out again causing Rukia's eyes to widen. She could hear it distinctly this time. There could be no doubt: the owner was calling her name. Without evening thinking, she bolted out of her shelter and broke into a sprint. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, increasing every time one of her slender feet lightly touched the sodden forest floor.

"No!" She whispered out loud as blood pounding in her head and the rain drenched her tiny form. She knew that voice. She had recognized it the moment she heard her full name shouted.

"No…"

Her stomach twisted as the rain stabbed at her skin like daggers of ice.

_Please….Please don't let it be him…. Please do not let it be him!_

"Rukia!" The voice called out again, now much closer than before. She bit back a sob at the sound but could not stop the tears from gathering in her eyes. He had come for her. After everything that had happened, he had come for her and she knew without understanding where she'd find him…

The Grove of the White Giants.

"No…" She breathed, protesting once more in vain as she arrived at her destination and skidded to a halt. Just as she knew he would be, her husband was standing there tensely with his back turned away from her. His head was moving around frantically and there could be no doubt he was here searching for her….

The sight of it made her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

"Idiot!" She called out, her voice raw and hoarse. Rain and tears merged together and streamed down her face. At the sound of her voice, her husband stiffened suddenly before whirling around. Their gazes locked.

"Y…Yo." He said, staring at her in both relief and disbelief. He took an awkward and hesitant step toward her, looking as though he thought she'd suddenly vanished into thin air, but she shook her head, halting his progress.

"Why did you come?" She asked in a choked voice while she could feel her warm tears pour down her chilled cheeks.

His eyes snapped wide in response. "What?"

"You fool! Why did you come here?" She repeated, louder and more desperate this time. Her tone was drenched with emotion as the rain continued to pour down around them.

He froze and stared at her for a long moment.

"Why do you even have to ask?"

Burdened by shame and overwhelmed by that fact that he had come all this way for her in the storm…Rukia would have broken down and started weeping at his response had a sudden blast of thunder not sent her jolting into the air. Even Ichigo flinched at the horrid sound and once the rumbling had died down, he turned to her solemnly.

"We need to get home." He said, walking towards her but she shook her head again once she had composed herself.

"It's too far." She replied, eyeing his drenched orange haired and the way the heavy droplets cascaded down his tall, solid form. The idiot hadn't even taken a cloak with him and he was standing in nothing more than a flimsy tunic with sleeves no longer than his elbows.

"We don't have a choice!" He argued, gesturing to the rain around them. She sighed and stepped forward, grabbing his wrist while a flash of lightning lit the sky.

"Oi!" He said, clearly started by her act but she remained calm.

"I found shelter." She gazed upward to meet his eye. He hesitated, and looked unsure but after glancing down where her hand touched his skin, he nodded reluctantly and let her pull him along.

He seemed surprised by where she was leading him and even quirked a brow at questioningly when they reached the ravine where he had teasingly let her fall. She responded by pursing her lips and giving him a warning glare. "There's a rock overhang." She informed him tightly before she found her shelter from before and crouched inside.

"Come on." She motioned for him to follow her, but he didn't budge. Instead, he stared at it, scowling, and shook his head.

"What's the problem?"

He mumbled something incoherent against the backdrop of the storm.

"What?"

"It's ….. …."

"Speak up!"

"I said it's too small, damnit!" His cheeks were bright red and she wondered dimly if it was from the cold. Rolling her eyes at his stubbornness, she reached her tiny hand out and yanked on the bottom of his tunic. He cursed to himself before finally stooping down and finally making his way inside.

Somehow, he managed not to brush up against her even once as he squeezed into the area and sat next to her, legs up and arms crossed over them, while he leaned against the far side of the wall. Though the overhang was a small space, he left a significant amount of room between them by crouching as far away from her as possible.

She felt a sharp sting while she watched him maneuver away from her though, in all honesty, she couldn't begrudge him for wanting to be as far away from her as possible. It was a true wonder that he had come for her at all and silence soon descended between them. While he watched the storm, she watched him, concerned as small, but evident chills wracked his slender body. He even seemed to be clenching his teeth in order to keep them from chattering.

"Here." She said plainly, as she picked up her wool coat from its place on her lap and threw it on top of his head.

"Oi! What is this?" He asked as he yanked it off and inspected it. "It's drenched."

"Put it on." She ordered. "It's wool. Even when it's wet it will keep you warm."

"Then you wear it!" He responded instantly, throwing it back at her. Despite her former guilt, she could feel her temper rise. She was trying to do something nice and he wouldn't let her.

"Fool!" She said, whipping it back. "You're wearing nothing but a tunic!"

"And you've only got a flimsy dress on!" He pointed out as they continued their little game of catch and throw.

"That's beside the point!"

"No it's not!" He replied much to her infuriation.

"Will you ever just listen to me?"

"No!" He snapped before he snatched the cloak and suddenly descended on her. "This is me rejecting your opinion!" He told her as he wrapped the material around her shoulders so quickly she could not squirm her way out of his grasp. Before she knew it, he had knotted the front tightly so that her arms were tied down at her sides making it impossible to escape.

"You idiot!" She hissed, struggling to get out. "I demand you untie me!"

"No…I don't think I will."

"But I'm used to the cold! I can handle it unlike you who is over there shivering…"

"I was not shivering!" He insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. And least his pouting would help him keep warm. "And what, just because you lived up in the mountains in Seireitei you think you can endure the cold better than me?"

"No idiot, I know I for a fact I can endure it better because I lived outdoors for years!" She responded without thinking.

"Wait…what?" Ichigo sounded very confused. When her words sank in, she suddenly froze, momentarily halting her attempt at escape while her bright eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked her, frowning down at her imprisoned form.

She swallowed and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Oi!" He protested her silence but she averted her gaze and leaned her head against the cave's wall away from him. After a long moment of silence, she was startled when she felt Ichigo put his hands gently on both of her shoulders and turned her so that she was facing him. She tried squirming away, but her cloak-binding made it impossible to fight him off. Stubbornly, she kept her head down.

"Why won't you just tell me things?" He demanded in a forceful tone. His question caught her off guard, causing her to stiffen. "Why don't you ever talk to me?"

Guilt flooded through her as she recalled the many times she had walked by him in his own home without acknowledging him or willfully avoided him so they wouldn't have to interact. Her head hung lower.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Ichigo's asked her. His voice was low and ragged, and filled with such raw emotion it brought goosebumps to her arms. It was a stark contrast to his usual aloof indifference. Without warning, his hold on her suddenly dropped and he backed up away from her, positioning himself once more against the opposite wall.

"Better yet, don't answer that." He added, his voice sounding defeated as he refused to look at her. Rukia watched him retreat, feeling as though she was made of lead and as low as the wet dirt beneath her. There was a long, painful pause.

"Isn't it you who should hate me?" She finally asked, her voice soft as the rain continued to fall around them.

"After everything I said to you…after the way I've treated you, not just today but for months…" She trailed off, closing her eyes tightly before proceeding.

"How could you not hate me?"

There was another long silence.

"I don't." Ichigo finally spoke while thunder distantly rumbled in the background. As she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find him staring down at her intently. "I don't hate you… so you can get that stupid idea of your head." He finished with his signature scowl.

She let out a breath of relief she didn't even know she had been holding. "I don't hate you either." She answered him honestly while he rolled his eyes and muttered.

"Could have fooled me."

"Fine." She conceded. "I did hate you. I hated you because I thought you had inflicted war upon my country with no rhyme or reason, killed dozens of our men, and then shamed my brother with defeat. Then to top it off, after acting like an ass and bickering with me for weeks…you proposed out of nowhere!" She told him while his scowl only deepened. There was a long pause before she sighed.

"And while I still don't understand why you had me marry you and probably never will…I realize now how wrong I had been about everything else."

Though he was facing away from her, she could see him watching her carefully from the corner of his eyes. She hated talking like this and had never been good with words but he deserved to hear the truth.

"You are no monster. I've known that for awhile. If you were…your men wouldn't be so willing to follow you to the ends of the earth... Your people wouldn't break out into those wide smiles whenever you passed by… and Karin and Yuzu wouldn't look at you with that kind of admiration in their eyes. But…"

She paused while he turned slowly and faced her. "…but it was your words today that made me realize that instead of being the cause of the war, you were drawn in unwillingly. The people…." She swallowed. "..the people closest to you were murdered and I can see now you had no choice but to fight…."

He ducked his head again while the knot of her cloak-binding slowly untied itself, causing it to fall down around her. She didn't notice. She was too focused on him.

"I see now that it wasn't your fault, and I am sorry for ever assuming it was. I truly am sorry….Ichigo." She said, the very first time she had ever spoken his name. She had called him Lord Ichigo numerous times, and "Husband" even more, but she had never said his given name out loud.

He seemed well aware of that fact as he suddenly tensed and looked at her directly in the eye. They held each other's gaze for a long moment before he nodded.

"I'm glad you finally get it." He said quietly, a small smile toying at the corners of his lips. Slowly, she returned it.

"It certainly took you long enough." He added dryly causing her to roll her eyes.

"Oh shut up.." She retorted, shaking her head. There was a pause and she caught him staring at her thoughtfully.

She tilted her head to the side. "What is it?"

"Well..uh, aren't you going to ask me about my parents' murders?"

She was surprised by the question and, admittedly, tempted to take his suggestion. There were so many details she did not understand and so much she still wished to know.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked while his face quickly broke into a deep scowl. He quickly looked away.

"Then there's really no way for me to ask then, is there?" She said quietly. He stiffened and turned back towards her, surprise evident in his eye.

"If you ever wish to speak about it, I promise to listen…" Rukia continued, confidence in her tone. "But until then, no, I won't ask you anything you don't want to answer."

He went silent, his gaze leaving her's so that he could stare outside. While the rain had not faded, the flashings of lightning and the roars of thunder had certainly dimmed. However, Rukia barley noticed as she was occupied with wondering what was going through her husband's mind.

As silence descended between them, she noticed, once again, that he was shivering which made her remember the abandoned cloak. After reaching for it, she scooted forward and kneeled up on her knees in order to secure it around Ichigo's broad shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He asked gruffly as she completed her work.

"Don't complain." She replied sternly, holding it down as he attempted to shake it off. "You are freezing, even if you are too stubborn to admit it."

"Stop it!" He protested, trying to nudge her away.

"I won't have you getting sick on my behalf!"

"But this is stupid. It's not what, not what…."

"It's not what?" She demanded.

"It's not what the girl is suppose to do!" He snapped. "The guy is suppose to wrap the girl up in his cloak and she is suppose to look at him with big, happy eyes and thank him for his selflessness!"

She rolled her eyes. "Is this your cloak?"

"No..."

"Did you remember to bring one?"

"No." He admitted reluctantly.

"Then we are doing things my way." She insisted before she leaned back and inspected her handywork. Despite the broadness of his shoulders, the oversized cloak nearly wrapped all the way around him.

"Besides…I'm not that kind of girl anyway." She informed him while he snorted.

"You think I don't know that?"

She gave his arm a small punch.

"Hey!" He protested.

"And you don't even have to thank me for this…. because I won't thank you." She said, starting off sternly but her voice soon quieted, becoming very soft as she absently smoothed out the cloak which still laid on his shoulders. "Even though you came all the way out here…Even though you were willing to brave the storm and find me despite how difficult and treacherous it must have been… I won't…I won't thank you."

He stared at her for a long moment before he smiled softly. "Fine. That's what I expected anyways…." There was a moment of quiet until his eyes suddenly flashed. "Just as you should have expected this!" In one swift moment, he yanked off the coat and threw it at her face once again.

"Idiot!" She mumbled out from underneath as she struggled to escape. Once she successfully yanked it off her head she glared at him. "I told you before…I don't need it! I'm used to these sort of conditions!"

He looked at her intently, his lips slightly parted, like he wanted to ask her more but was refraining himself from doing so. She sighed.

"Listen, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you what I mean by that if you promise to wear the cloak."

"What? That's ridiculous!" He protested but she shook her head stubbornly.

"That's the deal and I won't compromise."

He hesitated for a moment, clearly divided by something. "Are you…are you sure this is something ok for me to ask about?" He questioned tentatively. She had to bite her lip to keep back a smile.

"Yes." She answered honestly. "Provided that you comply with my demands, of course."

"Fine, you little Menace." He grumbled, grabbing at the cloak and whipping it around his shoulders. "Satisfied?"

"It would be better if you actually tried wearing it…."

"It's your cloak, Idiot. There's no way it's gonna fit."

"It's big!"

"Not that big!" He insisted while she shook her head.

"Fine, be a stubborn ass, as always." She said, glaring at him for a split second before she composed herself, internally preparing to tell her tale.

"Before I hold up my part of the bargain and tell you about my past, there is one thing that you should know about me…" She hesitated for a moment, having never confessed her personal, intimate history like this. "I'm adopted."

Ichigo stared at her blankly. "Huh?"

"I'm adopted, you Fool! Meaning I'm not Lord Byakuya's sister in blood nor am I a Kuchiki in anything but name."

"But…but then where…?"

"Where did I come from?" She asked for him while he nodded faintly. She sighed. "I honestly don't know. My earliest memories are of me running around outdoors with a group of boys…they were my old childhood friends and the only family I knew…."

Ichigo gazed at her intently, with an expression she didn't recognize.

"We didn't live in a house. Occasionally we'd find a booth or a roof available at the Seireitei market place, but we mainly slept outdoors. Do you remember when you smacked your head on a tree branch when I took you on a horseback tour of the countryside?"

"No!" He huffed defensively, but she could tell by the scowl and the way he subconsciously touched his forehead that he remembered it quite clearly.

"Sure you don't." She responded dryly, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, that tree was our favorite place to sleep during the summertime. It had the thickest leaves and provided the most shade. We all loved it there, until everything started to change…."

She ducked her head and hid her eyes beneath the dark strands of her hair.

"What happened?"

"Winters in Seireitei are rough." She answered after a long pause. "Too rough for all of us to survive. Most of my friends died until it was just me and Renji left…Once we were older, we decided to move into the citadel and try to find work. He was taken in as a junior soldier and quickly showed promise. I didn't really know how to do anything practical like cook or sew so it was hard to make a living but I got by well enough."

Something about the way Ichigo was scowling made her suspicious he didn't believe those last few words. Honestly, she didn't believe them herself.

"Then one day, while I was wandering through the streets, I accidentally step in front of Lord Byakuya's horse when he was passing through. The whole procession halted but I was able to slip away. The next day, however, several of his guards found me and brought me up to the Kuchiki Manor. I thought I would be thrown in jail…"

She paused, shaking her head grimly at the memory. "Instead, he invited me into his household and began to call me Sister. From that day on I was recognized not only as a Kuchiki but a Seireiteian Noblewoman, and was quickly trained to behave accordingly."

"Hence all the stupid customs and formalities." Ichigio replied while she flashed him an icy glare.

"You know, you actually look like your brother when you do that, even if you aren't related by blood." He commented, looking a little amused. "But if he's not your real sibling, why did he bother adopting you? He doesn't exactly seem the charitable type."

"He never told me specifically but I know it has something to do with Hisana, his wife. She was apparently sick their entire marriage so the people rarely saw her…but I think he really loved her." She added softly, remembering the portrait above the fireplace, so uncharacteristically sentimental for her brother.

"Why would she have anything to do with it?"

"Hisana was my sister." Rukia answered while Ichigo's brows raised. "I don't remember her. We were separated when I was little more than a baby. That's what Brother told me long ago. I think he adopted me out of obligation to her. A few of the servants told me she had spent years of their marriage looking for me, and when she passed, he felt it was his duty to watch over me for her."

"I'm surprised Byakuya would ever do anything like that." Ichigo said honestly while Rukia pursed her lips.

"Clearly you don't know my Brother."

"Yeah. Yeah." Ichigo said dryly, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure he's a peach."

There was a pause before Rukia mustered the courage to ask. "So… does it bother you?"

He stared at her blankly.

"Does what bother me?"

She swallowed and looked away from him. "Does it bother you that you didn't marry a true blooded Seireiteian noble?"

"Are you kidding me?" He snapped, anger and indignation flooding his tone.

"Well I don't know!" She responded defensively. "Some people would be bothered by that."

"I'm obviously not 'some people!"

"Well..what about the fact that I'm not Byakuya's sister in anything but name?"

"What about it?"

"Does that bother you?"

"For Forest's sake! You got to be kidding me!"

"Will you just answer the question!" She demanded.

"No! Damnit!" Ichigo snapped. "No! It's doesn't bother me, and even if you aren't related by blood, Byakuya was such a huge pain in the ass when I asked for your hand it's obvious he sees you as his sister! Besides…" He paused. "In many ways, it, uh… it makes sense."

Rukia frowned. "Huh?"

"Well…" He said hesitantly, reaching his arm up to scratch the back of his head like he often did during awkward moments. Yet there was not enough room and he ended up simply knocking his elbow on the rock wall. "Ow!"

"Ichigo!" She snapped unsympathetically, demanding an explanation with her glare.

"What? You're different." He said, rubbing his arm. "Even when you were spouting all that bullshit about manners and proper hosting you were different than the other Seireiteians, and I know I've never met anyone like you in Karakura so, I guess, it just makes sense you'd have a unique background…"

"Oh." Rukia replied lamely, stunned by his words. Even though their shelter and the sky outside was dim, she could still see Ichigo flush a red so bright he looked like he had baked in the summer sun for days. He quickly turned his head away as though that would somehow hide it.

"I mean… because you're just so much shorter and more annoying than anyone I've ever known." He muttered. She stared at him for a second while he shifted uneasily under her gaze.

"You know…" She said, as a small smile began to toy at her lips. "You're more annoying than anyone I've ever met too…."

Ichigo fidgeted restlessly. "Shut up." He mumbled. Her smile widened softly.

"But I'm still glad you came for me in the rain."

Although his face was still a faint pink, he eventually turned back to face her. Once he saw her expression, a reluctant, begrudging half grin appeared on his own features while the two of them locked eyes. They didn't have to say a word. They both knew they had finally come to some sort of understanding.

It wasn't long, of course, before he spoiled the moment by asking her if she liked to climb trees because of her childhood, or because she just liked feeling tall whenever she could. After huffing indignantly, she retaliated by asking him if he was born with that hair color of if he had merely eaten too many carrots as a child. A quarrel broke out, and their talking and bantering lasted for hours while they remained in their small, cavelike dwelling

However, as time passed by, neither one of them became aware of the fact that the storm was slowly beginning to break, causing the winds to die down and the greenish gray coloring of the sky to wash away. The lightning and thunder had also faded, no longer polluting the atmosphere with flashing light and deafening booms.

A small beam of sunlight was even able to eventually break through the clouds after a several hours had passed, and although the pairing failed to see it, too engaged in their bickering, it's thin but brilliant rays shined down upon them both.

**xxxxx**

Ichigo was in a solidly good mood for the first time in months when he finally crawled out of the rock overhang and stepped back onto forest ground. It might have taken him awhile, but he had finally noticed that the storm had stopped just before nightfall.

While he and Rukia were be lucky to have some natural light now that they were walking home, the idea of them having to stay in the shelter all night certainly had its appeals, too.

"Oi. Rukia…" He called out teasingly to his tiny wife as she nimbly emerged behind him. "Be careful around this ravine. I wouldn't want you falling back into the mud."

"Shut up, Fool." She responded automatically while he bit back a smirk. "That would be the least of my worries. Look at this place." She said, gesturing with her head to the area surrounding them.

Ichigo's eyes followed hers and he saw clearly just had damaged the forest way. There were puddles everywhere. Branches were blown down, and though winter was not to come for months, certain trees born no leaves at all, casualties of the storm's fury.

"Damnit." He swore under his breath, his mind immediately focusing on his people and the numerous problems surrounding them. Had the northern dam held up? How many houses and storage units had been destroyed? He flinched slightly as the most disturbing question of all filtered into his mind: had anyone been hurt?

"Damnit!" Ichigo cussed again, louder this time and will more anger. He kicked at a thin, fallen tree at his foot. "Do you have any fucking idea how long it will take to clean this mess up?

"It will be ok, Ichigo." Rukia replied calmly.

"Think of the people!" He snapped, turning towards her with an angry scowl. She met his gaze directly and without the slightest bit of fear. So many others would have cowered.

"Of course I already am." She replied, her voice perfectly even. "And I'm sure Chad and Ishida are as well. We should hurry back now and begin discussing ways to ensure aid and supplies can be distributed as soon as possible."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt surprise and amazement flood through him. "You…you want to be there for that kind of talk?" He said, glancing at her uncertainly.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Of course, fool. I am Lady of Karakura, am I not?" She told him haughtily. "We'll figure this out together."

Despite the fact that Ichigo liked to keep up a very gruff, aloof appearance, his jaw dropped silently as he watched her turn and begin to march away, avoiding the fallen branches and trees around her.

"Are you coming?" She called out, pausing momentarily to look back at him. Her taunt shook his from his thoughts and he quickly moved his much longer legs to catch up.

"I was just giving you a head start so that you wouldn't feel so bad when you slowed me down." She glared at him, as he expected, but there was humor in her look rather than fury.

Though a terrible calamity had befallen his nation, and though much work would need to be done to rebuilt Karakura, Ichigo could not help but to note that at least one good thing had come from storm: Rukia was finally at his side.

**xxxxx**

**Ah. Things are finally progressing between these two as they've reached a much needed understanding ^.^ After what I've put them through they deserve a little break xD**

**Thank you guys, again, for your incredible reviews! One in particular by ****Nutmeg-not-head**** stood out to me because it asked "What or who motivates you to write this story?" The reason, I think, why it stood out so much is because it had me totally and completely stumped xD Haha.**

**To be honest, I've never been much of a writer or, at least, a prolific one. Writing, quite frankly, intimidates the hell out of me so though I've dabbled around, it wasn't until recently that I sat down and attempted a real story and here it is. It's funny, because no one I'm close to knows that I enjoy writing, and they certainly don't know I've been crafting a story that will practically be novel length when complete. Not family, not friends. I'm oddly shy and private about anything I do that involves creativity so you guys are my one and only audience.**

**So what first motivated me to write this story? Oh Lord, I still don't even really know xD Maybe I was just sick of having ideas bash around in my head without any outlet. All I know is now that I've started writing, I really like it and what's more…I have you guys! I can't put into words how much you readers and your reviews all mean to me. I've enjoyed writing this story and I really, really want to give Ichigo and Rukia the ending I believe they deserve but who am I kidding…I would never have made it so far without you guys. So thank you for being my greatest reason to keep writing. I love you all!**

**ReaperDuckling**: Ahaha. I'm so glad you enjoyed last chapter and actually thought it was "Legendary." Reading that made me quite happy and I was just so pleased with your response and enthusiasm, so thank you!

**CharmedNightSkye**: I know. I did kill off a lot of important, nice characters, didn't I? xD But at least it was all for a purpose! I agree that it's good that a lot was finally cleared up between Ichigo and Rukia who definitely needed it, though I do feel for poor Rukia who clearly struggled with the guilt/shame of that revelation ^.^

**Lord Ruby34**: I can't spoil! I want to..I'm always so tempted to but I can't so I can't say much…even if it kills me xD At the very least, I'm glad that you find the story entertaining! I hope that sentiments never changes.

**Darkestlight33**: Haha. I loved your reaction. I'm glad you liked that little twist in there in the plot. Poor Isshin and Masaki were murdered and Gotei clearly had a hand. I'm sure you can sense a lot of upcoming drama involving that fact xD As for Rukia and Ichigo, this chapter may not be fluffy but a lot of progress was made. That's definitely a good thing.

**Cima1305**: I'm so glad a new update can make you hilarious happy! xD I really appreciated hearing that. ^.^ As for Ichigo's role in the whole thing, I can understand why she'd forgive him. It would be hard because he killed so many of her people, but if he and his country were sucked into a war unwillingly because of Gotei's problems while Seireitei joined in because of a long standing alliance…its hard to blame him. Still, I definitely see you what you mean and I'm so glad you like the story!

**Kesu25**: Ah, I'm so glad you loved the chapter and Rukia's response to discovering her misunderstandings. Guilt has always seemed like such a defining part of her personality so I figured that's how she'd react xD I'm happy you agree! Hopefully you liked this chapter, too, as the two of them dealt with their varying emotions. Many good things will hopefully come from it ^.^

**Jeschura**: I know! I hate cliffhangers too and I'm sorry! I don't do that all that often but it was pretty inevitable here. xD Haha. Please forgive me and I hope this update came fast enough for you!

**Medduch**: Ah, Ichigo's resolution, one of my favorite personality traits of his probably because it's so quintessential Ichigo ^.^ I'm glad you enjoyed seeing it in action and hope you enjoyed all the IchiRuki interactions in this chapter. It was pretty chalk full of them xD

**King of Stories**: I'm glad you like the story! Thank you so much for the review!

**ProjX-Psy-Clone**: As much as I love and feel for Rukia, I agree…she did half to hear all that, didn't she? However, though her eyes have been opened, unfortunately I suspect it will still take her awhile to see how much Ichigo cares, mainly because she tends to be oblivious when it comes to how people perceive her. She always sells herself too short xD I'm glad you like where the story has gone and find it interesting! Hopefully you like this chapter too!

**Rukes**: Poor Ichigo. His heart has been breaking for quite some time now and Rukia had no clue. She still doesn't but at least she sees him in a new light now. ^.^ That's definitely progress xD I'm so glad to hear you haven't been disappointed yet because I'm always afraid of that. It's nice to know I can worry less.

**Khfan forlife**: Haha. I'm sorry! I don't have much more to give you yet but I'll do my best to keep on writing. I don't want to leave you hanging. As for the inevitable turnaround…here it was this chapter. A huge moment for IchiRuki and I hope you liked it.

**LyricalSin**: Ah, after a great deal of searching he found her and was rewarded ^.^ Even I feel like saying "Good for you, Ichigo! You deserve it!" xD And he really does after everything I have (and eventually will) put him through. Good thing Rukia is well worth the wait. Haha.

**Darklover**: I'm glad you understand! I was surprised because I figured I'd complete chapters so much faster during the summer, but so far, that hasn't happened x.X I also recently noticed that chapters are taking longer to write because they are getting longer in length. Hopefully that's good news xD Anyways, I'm so glad you've liked the way Rukia and Ichigo's story and relationship has been building so far. That was great to hear because I know it's been moving slow but at least significant progress has been made ^.^

**AnimeFanx3**: I look forward to writing Renji's reappearance. Because I try to pen a few chapters ahead it's actually in the near future for me which I'm excited for. He'll definitely throw a wrench into the whole storyline but I probably shouldn't say anymore xD I'm glad you appreciate all the drama though. Much is yet to come ^.^

**Duke-of-Spades**: I'm sorry you say that life sucks! I can't believe how much you have to write when you are in engineering. That's awful! I'm a history major so at least I was expecting it but I can see why you'd be so angry they have you writing all the time. As for your drawings, they sound lovely! Truly lovely. I'd loved to see them but I understand that's tough if you don't have a scanner. Ah, but still, it be amazing to see a sketch of Rukia amidst the trees or in Seireitei dress. I bet she looks so beautiful and I'm so incredibly happy this story actually inspired you to draw pictures!

**Dreameroftheheavens**: Ah! I'm so glad you liked last chapter so much. You're right. I bet it was so tough for Ichigo to reveal all of that but it was necessary. And hopefully there will be a time where he opens up to Rukia again ^.^ As for romance, it always comes slow and subtly for these two but at least they are moving in the right direction now.

**Kage uingu shukun****:** Haha, I take that as the highest compliment! I'm glad you think this could actually be published but I definitely ripped way too much from Tite. Ichigo and Rukia's (and the rest of the cast) whole characterizations definitely belong to him so I'd have to basically rewrite everything. Nevetheless, thank you so much for the compliment!

**Sakura kaze fuku**: I'm glad you love the story and am thrilled you've been so drawn in ^.^ There is still a lot to come so hopefully you continue to enjoy it in the future!

**Athenaphoenix17**: Ah, thank you for the really thoughtful review. I was really happy to hear that you felt the moment was so personal for them that reading it was like eavesdropping. I can't quite put into words but it's incredible to know it felt so real for you and that you can relate to Rukia's thoughts and actions. I really appreciated hearing that.

**ShadowGreymon**: I'm glad you liked it. Haha…I'm just glad I don't come off as so cruel anymore since I, at the very least, killed off so many beloved characters for a reason xD Hopefully you liked this next chapter as well since Ichigo and Rukia are finally beginning to form an understanding. ^.^

**Xdayanarax**: I always love writing those scenes when it's from Ichigo's point of view and I'm glad to hear you enjoy them as well. ^.^ It's a nice little way of seeing how much the sweet boy cares and what he's been going through recently. Instances like that will be dotted throughout the fic so hopefully you continue to enjoy them in the future!

**Eradona**: Yep. At least for awhile, things will definitely be looking up for the two of them ^.^ Of course, much is yet to come that they'll have to deal with but they deserve a little break from the drama for now. As for bringing other characters in, I'm not sure what I'll do just yet. I always wanted to bring the Vaizards in somehow but I don't know if that will work out. Still, Tite has given us such a great array of characters it would be nice to pull some more of them in so we'll see.

**Tulip in a dream**: Ah! I'm so glad you love this story so much and I appreciate the enthusiasm. I'll keep updating whenever I can, I promise!

**Booksrmyworld4evah**: All thirteen chapters without stopping? That's amazing! Thank you for such the great compliments. I'm was so happy to hear you enjoy my writing style and the bits of humor thrown in ^.^ It's nice knowing that someone actually thinks my story is funny so thank you! I appreciate it.

**Maromi510**: I'm glad to hear you've enjoyed all the drama and was thrilled to hear this has been your favorite so far. Though their confrontation was harsh and sad, it was necessary ^.^ Hopefully you enjoyed this follow up chapter too especially as they begin to make some progress.

**Nemesis:** I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too and didn't feel like you had to wait all that long for it.

**Sir Hero**: Ah, thank you so much for the compliments ^.^ I really appreciated your review and am glad to hear that you could understand what the characters were feeling. Haha, I don't know if I'm a good writer, but you certainly made me feel like one when I read your comments ^.^ As for my typo, oh Lord, I really should go through and fix a lot of that awkward phrasing I have scattered without. xD I've been bad about that.

**Cinthia7483**: Haha, I feel great sympathy for what I've put both of them through but I agree with you. I feel worse for Ichigo. The poor boy is so brokenhearted but thankfully, he and Rukia have reached an understanding. And though they'll never be overly fluffy in an obvious way, I'm glad I can say there are a number of cute scenes between them coming up ^,^

**Cherrichik**: I'm thrilled you liked it so much! And I'm glad you enjoyed that little twist about the Kurosakis and how they died. Poor Ichigo has been through so much xD As for things looking up, I hope you agree that the events from this chapter should certainly help them out. ^.^ Finally, the two of them are (kinda) on the same page.

**Samiksha**: Hahaha. There will be time for that. Hopelessly-in-Love Ichigo will certainly not be going away anytime soon and his POV will return eventually ^.^ I'm so glad you love the story!

**Musicinme123**: Ah, I'm so glad you considered last chapter epic and enjoyed their fight scene. I hope you ended up liking this update as well, even though there was not quite as much drama. I'm also relieved there weren't any glaring grammar errors you could spot. I always hate knowing they're out there xD

**Chelsea Lynn**: Hahaha, Rukia did get her ass handed to her, didn't she? xD But it was definitely time she heard the truth. Still, as smart as she is, it may take her awhile to realize Ichigo's feelings for her just because she has that pestering tendency to always sell herself short. I'm so glad you liked last chapter and actually considered it amazing! That was really nice to hear.

**Zerachinhime**: No need to apologize! I'm just sorry your computer died. I absolutely hate it when that happens because I always feel so disconnected xD I was thrilled by your review when you said everything is becoming easier and easier to place in your head with every new chapter. I really couldn't ask for more ^.^

**Akiko-san**: I'm sorry! Haha. I didn't mean to be mean and I usually don't use cliff hangers but it was unavoidable in this case. I'm so glad you hear you've liked the story and I promise to keep the updates coming so that I don't leave anyone hanging ^.^

**Jorie**: It was great hearing that you really love the fic. That, in itself, is inspiring so I really appreciated it ^.^ And yep, though Ichigo and Rukia are still pretty far from Fluffdom, at least they are progressing! That's definitely a good thing.

**Star133**: Owww..I'm sorry to hear about you and your Grandpa. I hate, HATE when I accidentally hurt other people like that. The guilt is terrible and I'd much rather hurt myself. I'm sure Rukia feels the exact same way right now, the poor girl. As for grammar, that is something I definitely struggle with so I'm relieved my mistakes haven't been all that glaring ^.^ I'd hate it if the errors were really distracting.

**Animequeen100**: Thank you for the amazing compliments! I'm so glad the story has caught your attention and really appreciated everything you said. To hear my story is solid in writing style, character justice, and flow of the storyline really means a lot. And of course, I adored being called a brilliant writer. xD Though I really shouldn't even be compared with Tituba3 whose stories I've so enjoyed, I appreciated it, nonetheless, so thank you! Your review meant a lot to me.

**LazierThanShika-kun**: Hahaha, where have I been? I don't know. I'm actually not all that much of a writer. I've penned stuff for other shows, but this is the first time I've really attempted a story like this. I'm thrilled you liked it and glad you enjoyed last chapter so much.

**Kejora**: Those scenes are, admittedly, very fun to write and I'm enjoyed you've enjoyed them! There will definitely be more as the story progresses ^.^

**Mistdreams**: Not only is your review the longest I have ever received, it is also the most thoughtful. Thank you! I cannot even put into words how great it made me feel and how much I appreciated it. Though it's been difficult staying true to the essence of Tite's characters in a story so different from the manga, I really have tried and was so happy to hear I have stayed loyal and consistent while, in your words, it is still my own story. That is heavily praise and it was incredible to receive. I am also very glad I can assure you that the issue of the necklace has not been forgotten, Rukia is still wearing it (as will be hinted at), and that is a fact that will not remain hidden..though it might take awhile to get to that particular conversation xD I apologize for any grammar mistake I make. I try to edit but I'm dismally poor at it. Eventually, I'll have to go through each chapter again (I feel like I find mistakes every time I reread a chapter .) but I'll probably wait until the whole writing process is done. Finishing this fic is a great priority for me even though I'm not really at all close but I don't want to leave anyone hanging. I've never read "The Roles We Play" but I can imagine the disappointment and I will do my best not to put you through that again xD Thank you again for your amazing review. I was so thrilled to hear you actually check for updates every week. That definitely provides great motivation to make sure one is always there and I appreciate it.

**Aeducan**: Haha, agreed! It might take her awhile, but now that she's getting to know Ichigo better it seems inevitable that she'll begin to fall for him ^.^ He's lovable in his gruff, cranky way..isn't he? xD

**MaroonAngel of Darkness**: Ah. Gin. So slimy, so creepy xD I thought his little nickname for Rukia was fitting. I, too, kinda like the idea of him having a weird thing for her though I don't quite know why xD As for Kenny appearing, I'm not sure. He's a hilarious character but I'm not sure yet how many (if any) Goteis will appear or if they'll have any lines if they do. As for this most recent chapter, you had some great predictions in your review! ^.^ Not only did Rukia head to the grove, but she spoke of her past so kudos on your great anticipating skills.

**Zen**: Haha. I've read every chapter of this fic multiple times obviously just for editing purposes, but I've never actually read it through. The fact that you've done so twice makes me so happy! I'm glad you've enjoyed Ichigo's portrayal in particular and his point of view. Though I've put him through a lot, I love it when he pines for his petite wife and I'm thrilled you do too! xD

**Nutmeg-not-head**: Aww, thank you so much for your really, really nice words! I've been amazed, honestly astounded by the reviews I've received and I'm so glad you've enjoyed my writing style. As for your other question about what motivates me, ah, because I spent so much time thinking about it I actually answered it above. Hopefully you didn't resent me for citing you by name. You put a huge smile on my face when you asked whether or not I've published a novel but it's a definite no since this the first real story I've ever attempted. I feel bad even trying to offer you advice then (I'd feel like some imposter xD) but I guess the most useful thing I do to improve my writing is to fully picture the scene. I imagine what's the scenery, what exact gestures a character uses or how they said something. I'm a sucker for detail so I try to include as much as possible. Hopefully that's a good thing xD

**Rukia001**: Haha, I'm sorry if that cut off stunned you! I always want to put out my hair when I receive a pesky cliff hanger so I apologize! I'm so glad you love the story though and I adored your enthusiasm ^.^

**Solstice442**: Ahaha, I'm sorry to get you so riled in front of your family yet I can't deny I loved hearing you felt so involved last chapter ^.^ I apologize for leaving you hanging all week but hopefully you enjoyed this update. I doubt it's yell worthy but it definitely has some IchiRuki action that I hope can tie you over for awhile xD

**Pamianime**: I'm glad you loved last chapter so much and I appreciate you still taking the time to review even when you were on the phone. That's dedication ^.^ Thanks so much! I'm so glad (and relieved) to say that Rukia finally doesn't hate Ichigo anymore. I hoped you liked their interaction in this chapter since you said you were looking forward to it. I never want to disappoint xD

**Kuchiki-4-Kurosaki:** Haha, I'm glad you noticed the importance of the rain in this fic which is meant to be a small nod to Tite. He made Ichigo and Rukia connect in the rain so it only seemed fitting I'd try to too ^.^ Also, thank you so much for your compliments regarding their interactions. I'm delighted you've enjoyed their portrayal in this fic and appreciated hearing that.

**JadeRent**: I'm so glad you've enjoyed the story so far and I really appreciated the review. And trust me, I certainly know how it feels when the mind turns mushy xD As for the scroll room, I know! And I'm sorry! I'm not quite sure what to do about that because I've liked responding to reviews this way but it really does waste room and screws with the word count. Haha. Oh well. I'm sorry to be such a tease xD

**Youtubesam**: I'm sorry to deliver such a tear jerker xD I, of course, never want to give you heartache, much less heartbreak. Hopefully this chapter was a step towards the healing process ^.^ I want to thank you for writing such a thoughtful review. I'm glad there are certain things you like about the story, such as Rukia's portrayal and I can answer some of your questions though not in detail or else I'll spoil xD No, Kaien will not make an appearance and yes, there will be some love triangle tension inevitably coming up

**Violentkitty**: I'm so glad you loved last chapter and have enjoyed the story. It's great to know its one of favorite fics going on right now and I appreciated hearing that!

**Ashezo**: Ahaha…you'd hardly be a traitor but I'll admit, I'm glad you got the time to review too xD I agree, Rukia must have felt like the lowest of the lows after Ichigo told her off but at least they've made a connection now. It was about time they reached an understanding and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter even if it wasn't quite what you were expecting ^.^

"**Me":** Ah, it's so nice to know you got so draw in and thank you for the compliments. Writing a fic was so intimidating to me before but I'm slowly getting more comfortable as this piece goes along. Reading comments like yours definitely helps out with that xD I'm also glad you've liked Karin's portrayal. As much as I love Rukia, she has been far from perfect this fic and Karin sees it. It will definitely take time and work for her to earn Karin's approval.

**Destiny-of-your-darkness****:** Thank you so much for saying so! That was a great compliment and I hope you continue enjoying it in the future.

**Fire331**: I really like writing Ichigo's point of view and there will inevitably be more of it in the future so you should never have to wait too long. ^.^ I'm glad you liked that particular line…I'm always amused when Ichigo has overbursts of protectiveness xD And your right…Rukia's guilt and shame right now has to be pretty on parr with Elizabeth's. Both are guilty of incorrect presumption and both have to deal with the consequences.

**Lendra-chan****:** Hopefully this chapter helps fulfill your desire for some IchiRuki development. After so long they've definitely made key progress. And though I don't want to spoil anything, the tension between Rukia and Karin (or at least on Karin's part) will repeatedly reemerge until its finally resolved. Until then…there is a lot of IchiRuki coming up ^.^


	15. The Beginning

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews! Now begins a strand of pretty drama-less chapters, a time out of sorts, so that Ichigo and Rukia's relationship can develop. I hope no one gets bored on me! I promise the drama shall eventually return thricefold xD.**

**xxxxx**

After arriving at the Main House cold, wet, and shivering under the cloak Ichigo had forced back onto her shoulders, Rukia was in surprisingly high spirits when she followed her husband into the main dining hall where Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, and Orihime were gathered together, discussing about the crisis on hand.

The moment they entered the room, bickering about whether not Ichigo's hair glowed in the darkness brighter than a torch, all four heads snapped up and stared at them for a long second before Orihime finally broke the silence.

"Lady Rukia! I'm so glad you're alright!" she said, genuine concern blazing in her warm brown eyes while relief flooded her tone.

Rukia shifted awkwardly, hating the idea she had ever made her nervous. Had Yuzu been frightened, too?

"Thank you, Orihime. Though, I promise, I was never in any real danger."

"It's fortunate Kurosaki was able to find you." Ishida added, nodding his head while Rukia avoided everyone's gaze. She hated the thought that she had stirred up so much trouble.

"Yeah. The little menace found herself a nice rock to hide under." Ichigo suddenly spoke for her. "She sat there in the mud for hours." She blanched at his phrasing and flashed him a sharp glare while he returned a small, smug smirk.

"I see." Ishida responded slowly. Rukia watched as his shrewd gaze glanced between her and her husband, as though he was noting the way they stood side by side.

"And did you find her recently, Kurosaki, or did you join her in this shelter?" Ishida asked, his voice calm and steady.

Rukia and Ichigo glanced at each other briefly before their cheeks flushed a bright crimson. Everyone seemed to be staring at them so intently, it made Rukia feel as though the small overhang had been enormous in comparison to this stifling room.

"What kind of question is that?" Ichigo sputtered.

"It was storming really hard!" Rukia insisted, tense with discomfort, until she noticed the way Ishida and Chad's clothing hung tight against their bodies like they were wet. Judging by the dampness of their hair, it looked as though they had recently taken a plunge into the river.

Realization and shock coursed through her.

"Did…did you two come looking for me, too?" she asked in bewilderment, incredulity ringing in her tone. Chad seemed to hesitate while Ishida met her eye and nodded.

"Ah. We went searching until the northern dam broke. Regrettably, once that had occurred we were forced to work with the villagers to keep the damage from spreading and begin brainstorming solutions," he calmly readjusted the seeing device on his nose. "As you can see, it truly was fortunate Kurosaki was able to locate you."

Chad nodded in silent agreement.

Guilt washed over Rukia, instantly, along with another feeling that she was not well acquainted with…a feeling that was rather pleasant and filled her tiny, chilled body with a rush of warmth: She was moved. These men, these good and loyal men, had willingly put themselves in danger and ventured out into the storm for her, a woman they had only known but for a few, brief months.

It was truly remarkable.

"Thank you….for what you did," she told them. Her voice was soft but it rang with sincere emotion. "Thank you," she murmured again quietly, as her enormous eyes looked first to Chad and then to Ishida. A small, but heart felt smile played at her lips that they both returned, making that strong feeling in her chest swell up, again.

Looking at the four young people sitting before her at the table and seeing their concerned, caring expressions, she felt…she felt as though she mattered. Like she was truly a part of something here...

"Oi. What kind of crap is that?" Ichigo bit out in annoyance, looking down at her with a scowl. Rukia rolled her eyes. The moron. He certainly knew how to ruin a moment.

"What the hell are you doing saying thanks to them and appreciating _them _so much when_ I_ was the one who found your sorry ass?"

She crossed her arms and glared up at him. "I can appreciate who I want, when I want!"

"Not that much, you can't!" he insisted, "and not with such a stupid, sappy look on your face."

Her mouth dropped open in indignation, and she very nearly shouted something back until she stopped herself, paused, and haughtily turned back to the table where her friends sat with her chin held high in the air.

"So Ishida," she began, her voice composed. She refused to acknowledge her husband's stupidity when there were important issues at hand. "The northern dam collapsed?" she reiterated, dimly processing the way everyone was staring at her.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested instantly, clearly not enjoying being ignored.

"It didn't so much as collapse, Lady Rukia, as it did puncture in one area." Ishida spoke up suddenly, never one to miss a chance to discuss business…or an opportunity to annoy his friend. She nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Yo! Menace!" Ichigo interrupted, giving her slender arm a poke.

She continued to ignore him despite his indignation. "And when did this happen?"

"Rukia…"

"Perhaps three hours ago. Maybe three and a half."

"Rukia!"

"What it is?" she snapped, finally looking upward at the orange haired man at her side. "It's important we focus on the issues at hand, Fool!"

"Fine!" he yelled back. "But you are an unappreciative little pest!" He sent her a dark scowl before he stomped towards the table, and sat down with a huff, causing Orihime and Tatsuki to exchange glances. "Catch me up, Ishida," he ordered heatedly, crossing his arms, "tell me exactly what's going on."

Rukia shook her head at his sulking antics and found it impossible to not be amused. Just as Ishida was opening his mouth to speak, she slipped into the empty chair next to Ichigo, who was still obviously pouting, and rolled her eyes.

"You do know you're an idiot," she told him, attempting a straight face but it was difficult to not smile.

"Shut up," his voice was stern and gruff but she saw a touch of amusement in his eyes. "I'm trying to focus on the issues at hand….stop being such a distraction," he told her, likely smug because he had found a way to throw her words right back at her. He then turned towards the thin man sitting across from him.

"Talk Ishida."

Poor Ishida had just opened his mouth a second time to speak when Tatsuki suddenly interrupted.

"Hey! Wait a second…what's going on here?" she asked, suspicion drenching her tone as she leaned across the table and pointed a finger back and forth between Rukia and Ichigo. "What happened with you two?"

Rukia's eyes went wide. "Huh?"

"What the hell are you rambling about Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked, shooting her a scowl.

"Don't give me that! Something's different! The two of you are acting so…" she paused and looked thoughtful for a second before she shook her head, "I don't know what it is but it's different!"

"It's true." Orihime nodded. "I mean…Lady Rukia…You, you called Lord Ichigo an idiot," she said, while an expression of awe and confusion lit up her face.

For the thousandth time that day, Rukia regretted all of her former behavior towards her husband, especially that strained civil tone she had used when she was forced to speak to him. Now it was time to reveal a whole other side to her.

She took a deep breath. "But… he is an idiot."

There was a pause where everyone stared at her in surprise until Ichigo suddenly reeled on her.

"Shut up and keep your thoughts to yourself!" he snapped while Orihime's eyes widened, seemingly shocked by the whole thing.

"Ha! There it is! Things really have change!" Tatsuki exclaimed with a lopsided grin. "Damn Rukia…I didn't know you had it in you to call Ichigo out like that."

"I did." Ishida and Chad said at the very same time, despite Chad's usual reluctance to speak. Ichigo shot them both a glare.

"Sheesh, what did that fight and the time you spent in the rain do to you two? You have a completely different attitude." Tatsuki added.

Without thinking, Rukia looked up at her husband and met his eyes briefly, before they suddenly glanced away at the same time. Though she was happy they had come to a sort of understanding, she certainly didn't want others to comment on it. Ichigo seemed to feel the same way and made that very clear as he slammed his hand down on the table.

"Can we all just shut up about it and get back to discussing the storm and how we're going to rebuild Karakura? It's been a long day saving this little pain in the ass and I'm sure Ishida now is planning to drone on for hours…."

Indignation raced through her as she and Ishida simultaneously shot him icy glares.

" That's fine with me." Tatsuki said, leaning back in her chair while Orihime remained uncharacteristically quiet and pensive next to her, "all I'm saying is that something has definitively changed between you two."

Rukia and Ichigo's eyes met again before he turned, and gestured towards Ishida with his hand. "Whatever," he grumbled, "can we just let the man ramble..."

Ishida, looking quite put out, launched into a long, detailed speech, nevertheless, which outline what they were all to do about the crisis at hand. Fortunately for him, there were no more distractions despite the many questioning looks Ichigo and Rukia continued to receive as they sat side by side, unknowingly looking more at ease than ever before.

**xxxxx**

Though Rukia knew there was truth in what Tatsuki had said the night before… that something was different between Ichigo and her since they had reached an unspoken understanding, she had underestimated that old habits also tend to die hard and, indeed, often reemerged just when one least expects it.

She should have known that moment they started speaking again that it was just a matter of time before Ichigo reassumed his former provocation. She should have known because he had clearly enjoyed irritating her so much in Seireitei. Yet she didn't see it coming, nonetheless, which is why she was so surprised the next morning when she heard a sudden pounding noise against the wall while she was dressing.

"Hello?" she called out groggily. The night before had been a long one and though she and the others had been up late, she had also awoken early.

"You may enter." she added, blinking back sleep as she glanced at the doorway she used to enter her room.

The pounding paused before it reassumed, even louder than before, yet it was not coming from where she presumed. Confused, she glanced around the room for the true source and was still looking when she heard her husband's voice call out.

"Yo! Tiny one! Move your ass!"

Scrunching her nose in annoyance, she realized the sound was coming from the _other_ door in her room which linked hers with Ichigo's. The door, admittedly, she had forgotten about completely because there had never been need to pay it any heed.

"I'm already ready, Fool!" she yelled back. It was a lie. She still had not yet pulled up her stockings or put her boots on, but she'd never admit it. Stubbornly, she rushed around, trying to get the task done while he grew impatient and began to pound once more.

"Rukia!"

Frowning, she stomped over, and turned the key inside of the hole quickly, opening the door for the very first time. There was her husband, standing before her with his hand still in the air from knocking.

"What do you want?" she snapped, glaring at him. It was odd having this door open, as she had never seen inside his room before even though they had slept so close. Had he not been such a tall and solid moron who took up most of the narrow frame… she might have been able to sneak a peek inside.

"You sound annoyed," he told her while she put a hand on her hip.

"And that surprises you?"

"Not particularly."

"Well…what is it you want?" she asked, frowning up at him in confusion and annoyance.

"Just….that," he responded casually while her brows knitted in bewilderment.

"What?"

"I just wanted to annoy you. Obviously, I succeeded," he informed her before he flashed her a small, but wicked smirk.

She stared at him in shocked. "Idiot!" she yelled before she slammed the door but the last thing she saw was him looking all too pleased with himself.

As she torn open her other door and stepped out into the hallway, she found him waiting there for her, with that smug expression still intact. She rolled her eyes.

She had forgotten about this side of him. She had forgotten about these little games of one-up-man-ship they used to play back in Seireitei. She had hated him back then and had refused to admit they had been fun but now…now was a different story.

As the two of them walked down the hall to the kitchens, her eyes glinted mischievously.

Now that a sort of truce had been called, a whole new war between the two of them could begin.

**xxxxx**

After having a quick breakfast and apologizing properly to Yuzu, who practically tackled Rukia the moment she and Ichigo stepped into the kitchen, the two of them left for the village determined to complete the task they had been assigned. Between the six of them at the discussion the night before, certain duties had been allocated.

Chad was placed in charge of securing the dam. Ishida was to begin organizing supply lines and gathering spare materials to be distributed while Tatsuki and Orihime were to asked to set up a food line or meal center of sorts in the Main Hall for those who may have had their provisions spoiled by the storm.

The task of meeting with the villagers and pacifying representatives from the numerous towns sprinkled within the boundaries of Karakura thus fell to Ichigo and Rukia… much to her husband's annoyance. He had not wanted the job and whined and protested rather fiercely, insisting that someone else should do it.

After outright refusing to do it for a few minutes, causing Ishida to twitch in exasperation, Rukia had taken it upon herself to tell Ichigo to stop whining like some bratty child and to fulfill his duty as Leader of Karakura.

Though he had grown quiet and sulked the night before, her message, apparently, didn't quite sink in. He resumed his grumbles the moment they had left the kitchens and began to descend down the hill towards the village where the people awaited their Lord and Lady.

"Ah, I still don't understand why I have to be the one doing all this talking crap," he muttered with his head bent downwards, dragging his feet as they walked along.

"I told you last night. It's your duty," she reminded him sternly while he kicked at a rock in his path.

"Yeah, but I'm no good at this stuff."

"And what would you rather do? Hand out meals with Tatsuki and Orihime?"

"No…" he grumbled.

"Or bake bread with Yuzu?"

He didn't respond.

"Or count grain with Ishi….."

"I shouldn't be doing any of the crap!" he interrupted abruptly, "I should be rebuilding houses… or working on the dam with Chad. Something with my hands…."

He trailed off before he looked down at the ground again. "I like actually doing things. Not just talking about it."

She quieted for a second, contemplating his words before she looked up at him. "I understand."

He blinked and frowned in confusion as though he couldn't quite comprehend her words. "What?"

"I said I understand, Fool," she responded, significantly less calm this time. He continued to glance at her in bewilderment. Sighing inward, she looked ahead as she spoke.

"I told you about my life before my childhood. I told you about how I was adopted and made a Noble woman overnight…and well, many things did not come.. easy to me," she told him hesitantly, choosing her words carefully.

She would not complain. She would not mention how her governesses made her carry cups of hot water on her head that would burn her shoulders if she tripped and spilled. She would not tell him that they would punish her for slouching by not letting her sleep or would take her dinner away if she did not eat each bite properly. She would not say these words, for she was still so grateful to her brother for ever taking her in.

Yet , somehow, even though she wouldn't say these things out loud, judging from the way Ichigo was eyeing her, it seemed he somehow understood everything she wouldn't let pass her lips.

"Yeah, I bet it was rough," he responded simply while she nodded in appreciation.

"There was a lot I wasn't good at, but the worse was always talking to people. I didn't know whether I should speak loud, or if I should smile before they smiled, or if I'd look foolish. I didn't know what was proper small talk, because, really…talking about the weather is ridiculous! Something so obvious…it's just stupid!"

A smirk played at Ichigo's lips while he glanced down as she composed herself. "That's because speaking is not communication."

"Ah," she agreed, "yet I still feel like I made a mistake because I never truly communicated with my people in Seireitei." She admitted, avoiding his gaze as she confessed her true feelings. Her voice went quiet and soft. "Perhaps I talked to them, but we never connected, not really….and I don't want to have the same regrets in Karakura."

She could feel his gaze boring down upon her and, hesitantly, she lifted her eyes and met his. "You don't have to worry about that," he assured her, the perfect confidence in his tone was surprisingly heartening, "the people here already like you."

She hoped his words were true. "Perhaps, but because of the position I hold, it is important to be there for them during their time of need. It is important to be accessible, to be someone they can turn to…"

"This is your way of telling me to suck it up and meet with everyone, even if I'm no good at it, isn't it?"

She flashed him a fiendish look that gave her awhile instantly. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it," he sighed, shaking his head, "and I won't complain but if you want things to be different than they were in Seireitei that you better stay with me," he warned while she nodded her head.

"It's a deal."

**xxxxx**

It was a bit overwhelming venturing to the village after such a calamity. Sure, Rukia had been there numerous times, usually with Orihime by her side, but the people were typically friendly and in high spirits as they wandered about, completing their daily chores.

Unfortunately, damages from the storm had turned them all anxious and fretful. As they approached Ichigo and Rukia in large numbers, there was undeniable fear in their voices as they asked what was to be done about the dam and flooded bridges and what should they do now that their small farms had been harmed.

At first, Ichigo and Rukia had tried to divide and conquer, both walking around and trying to reassure as many worried villagers as possible, but at some point, they ended up back at each other's side and took turns answering any questions that were fired off. Rukia mused that it became somewhat easier, after that, to say the right things when they could work off of one another.

It was a long day for both of them, and they exchanged numerous, covert glances, particularly when someone was being especially difficult or panicked. Yet after a few hours had passed, the people seemed far calmer, likely because Ichigo had spoken in the confident tone of his that seemed so indestructible… like his strength could flow through to everyone.

Watching him, Rukia no longer questioned what it was about him that inspired such loyalty. Even if he was young, her husband was, undoubtedly, a born leader.

Once the people had been reassured that their concerns were being addressed and that their lives would return to the simple contentment they had known, the pressure on Ichigo and Rukia finally let up and they were able to partake in that "doing" he had talked about earlier, in contrast to the "talking."

It didn't take long for them to return to their old ways, teasing and taunting each other whenever they could. For instance, when he decided to fix the roof of one of the farmer's wooden homes, she insisted on helping him despite the fact that she knew nothing about thatching. He seemed amused by this and when she tried to heave up a huge pile of straw, reed, and dried twigs to carry over, he kept adding more and more so that she could no longer see over her buddle and practically stumbled over from its overwhelming weight.

By the time she dropped it at her destination, and collapsed down on the pile, exhausted, she glared up only to see him grinning down at her.

"It's your fault for being so stubborn." He told her arrogantly. "I told you that pile was too big."

She flashed him a scowl and threw a stick at him that hit his shoulder rather than his forehead where she had been aiming. The smug smirk still didn't disappear.

She was able to have her fun a little while later when a few of the village children approached her, likely looking for amusement when so many of the adults were hard at work rebuilding. She didn't have it in her heart to send them away, even if she was busy, but after taking a look at one small girl by the name Nel, a wicked idea came to here.

With mischief flashing in her eye, she knelt down and told the girl that Lord Ichigo would love nothing more in the world than to play with her and then watched with great satisfaction as Nel chased after her orange haired husband yelling "Itsigo!" and demanding that he carried her on his shoulders.

He didn't send her away. Apparently he, too, did not have it in him to reject a small child, yet he did send Rukia a particularly nasty glare when the energetic girl proceeded to drool all over him, drenching the entire left shoulder of his tunic with her salvia.

"Satisfied?" he had called out to her heatedly as the tiny girl pulled happily on his bright orange locks.

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest challengingly. "Not nearly enough."

It was hard to hide a smile.

Hours later, when the sun was setting and the villagers all began to return to their homes, Rukia's plan proved only more masterful when Nel refused to leave Ichigo side and return home with her brothers.

"No! I want Itsigo!" ahe insisted, burying her snot covered face against his leg. After cringing, Ichigo had flashed Rukia a look promising revenge before he knelt down and spoke to the girl softly and soothingly in a voice far more gentle than she ever thought he was capable of. Rukia wasn't sure what he said, but whatever it was made the young girl dry her eyes and smile a wide, toothless smile before she threw her arms around him one last time.

She then returned to her brothers but not before she flashed Rukia a surprisingly dark, suspicious look. Stunned that the young girl was burning with such envy, she turned to Ichigo with wide, naive eyes while he merely shrugged.

"Don't ask me. You're the one who unleashed her on me," he said pointing at her accusingly, as she walked to his side and they began their journey back up the hill to the main house.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play innocent," she responded, glancing upward at him with narrowed eyes, "you know you deserved it."

Amusement flickered in his bright eyes. "You're just too easy to torture."

Her response was a swift punch to the arm.

"Ow!" he protested.

"You're just lucky we make a good partnership or else I'd hit you a lot harder," she told him matter of factly as they continued their walk. To her surprise, he suddenly stopped in his tracks, forcing her to turn around.

"What is it?" she frowned.

"You think we make a good team?" he asked, staring her straight in the eye with an intensity she didn't expect. One that confused her completely.

"Uhh… yeah…" she sputtered, wondering if she had said something wrong, "the way we spoke to the villagers…everything we accomplished today….."she frowned, suddenly self conscience. "Don't you think so?"

There was a long pause.

Yeah," he finally agreed, giving her a curt nod. "I do." He picked up his pace so that he was back at her side a moment later. As she looked up at him, their eyes met briefly and they both turned away, finishing their ascent in a comfortable, soothing silence.

**xxxxx**

**Tehe. All throughout writing this chapter I could practically hear Lumiere and Mrs. Potts in my head singing "There might be something there that wasn't there before" xD**

**Also, and I have no idea what you all think, but I always imagined that if Ichigo and Rukia weren't so bogged down by their Shinigami duties and constantly trying to save the universe…this is pretty much how they'd act. They would playfully taunt and tease, and try annoying each other whenever they could all while secretly enjoying it. I hope no one thinks they are really out of character here, especially Ichigo, but this is how I've always imaged how their causal days together would be like ^.^ I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like the interpretation!**

**And as a warning, I'm heading down to visit a friend this week who stayed at her college for the summer and I'm not sure when I'll be back Saturday so my update this week will inevitably come a little later in the day than usual. My apologies in advance!**

****Edited** Ah, so sorry guys but I really don't think now that I'll be able to get it out until Sunday. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!  
**

**Kayla:** I'm so happy you liked it so much! And I'm glad you've liked how Ichigo and Rukia's relationship has been progressing. Things will probably slow down for a little while as I focus on them getting to know one another better so I hope you like those future chapters, too ^.^

**Solstice442**: Hahaha, I'm sorry if the waiting was driving you crazy. I had left everything on kind of of a darker note so I'm glad the tone last week was a little more positive at the end xD I'm also thrilled you loved the chapter so much and even believed it was amazing. I appreciated hearing that ^.^

**Moonlit Song**: Byakuya will make a return in this story. His role in it certainly isn't done though it may not be in cheeriest way. Ah! I really shouldn't say more for fear of spoiling! xD

**Kesu25**: I really shouldn't say anything about the triangle because I don't want to spoil but you'll definitely recognize it when it comes xD As for last chapter, thank you for the really nice compliments. I'm so glad you've enjoyed the various descriptions and have felt drawn in. Though I haven't created a map or anything, I was so delighted to hear you feel like its been built in. I appreciated hearing that so much!

**Dreameroftheheavens**: I'm glad you've liked seeing a much happier side to Ichigo and Rukia xD The two of them have a lot to learn about one another and I've certainly had fun working on these next couple of chapters. I just hope that now the drama will wane a bit (temporarily) that no one will get bored.

**Sweetieebunny**: Ah! I'm so glad to hear that you not only loved last chapter..but the whole story! Even more so, I'm thrilled you still feel like its genuine IchiRuki despite the AU status. I really, really appreciated hearing that. Also, of course you don't have to apologize for not reviewing! I'm very thankful for this one so thanks again!

**Kaiserkawaii**: I really loved hearing that there has been character development in every chapter and you've appreciated the flow of the plot. I'm a little afraid these next couple of updates will move a little too slowly but at least there will definitely be plenty of IchiRuki coming up in them.

**Chelsea Lynn**: Haha, it took them awhile but yes! They finally have an understanding. ^.^ These next few chapters will be about building on that since its Rukia's turn to start falling xD I hope you enjoy all of those future chapters!

**KuroKuchiki**: Aw, thank you. I'm glad I could inspire such warm feelings and am so happy you've enjoyed the development, comedy, structure, and imagery. I really, really appreciated hearing that ^.^

**Darkchocol8807****:** I'm so glad you liked it and hope you enjoyed this recent well as well. And I promise to update whenever I can ^.^

**Ami:** Thanks so much for the compliment ^.^ I'm so glad you so think!

**LyricalSin**: Haha, that really was the premise here, wasn't it? xD I think their biggest problem was the not talking at all and total lack of communication because, as Tite has shown us, these two are destined to click. It's just a shame that took so long to happen in my own story. xD

**Allan caldeini****:** Aw, thank you! I must admit, I loved being called 'great' in your review and am so glad you liked last chapter and the story over all. Hopefully you will continue to think it's fantastic in the future!

**ProjX-Psy-Clone**: I'm glad you liked the chapter so much and the IchiRuki interactions. There is plenty more coming in the future ^.^ I hoped you liked the way the two of them have begun to bond over the storm and the mess it caused. And though Aizen didn't appear now, he shall appear again in the somewhat distant future.

**Khfan forlife**: Haha, not only am I glad you loved last chapter, I was delighted to hear you look forward to updates. ^.^ I'm sorry I can't update it more often but I do my best and I promise to keep them coming xD

**Medduch**: Aw, I'm so happy you think the story was very IchiRuki. ^.^ That was amazing to hear. I thought it was about time Rukia let Ichigo in, at least a little. And your right, I think this chapter revealed that the two of them really do care even if they haven't been all that great in showing it. xD I'm so glad you liked last chapter and enjoy the next few!

**Deuce of spades:** Haha, finally…I've thrown Ichigo a bone xD Things, at least for a little while, will be looking up for him and Rukia. And I didn't know you were a finance major. How you handled that essay…I don't understand xD As for your drawings, I'd love, love, love to see them so if you can send them, I'll happily receive them.

**Darklover**: Aw, thank you for saying that last chapter was very true to the characters. I really appreciated hearing that. It was also amazing to hear that I'm a great writer. That practically made me blush xD And I agree with you…I really like the whole fanfiction community because its nice to have an easy outlet and a chance for people to read our stuff (and, of course, I love reading others). It's definitely worked out for me xD

**MaroonAngel of Darkness:** Ah, I contemplated changing up Rukia's story but I decided to try to stay true to Tite's characters just because I love them so much xD Though I left out the bit about her killing Kaien because..well, it would be hard to fit in. Haha. But at least she and Ichigo had their little bonding moment. The boy definitely deserved it xD

**Cima1305**: Ah, but the thing about the war is that there are two sides. We've seen Rukia's perspective but Karakura, too, fought a war. Though they won, many of Ichigo's men were killed and he demanded a tribute not to be a jerk, but for the benefit of his people so that they could recover. Not to be cruel or to fill his own, personal pockets. When the Lord and Lady of Karakura are murdered along with several other Gotei elites and no one knows who's unaccountable, I think its inevitable they'd start pointing fingers. I always imagined Seireitei's involvement to have been out of duty, much like during World War I when the allied system was everyone's undoing (Oh Lord, I'm a history major so I can't quite hide my dorkiness). Though the war technically broke out versus Austria and Serbia, Germany was the one who bore the brunt of the guilt at the end after they got involved due to their previous promises/commitments and were forced to pay up. Haha, though I'm likely not saying it eloquently, I wanted the war in this story to be similar in some ways to World War One. Tensions had always been running high, alliances had been made, and the assassinations drove them all into battle. And though Ichigo was hardly guilt free, I think Rukia's realized he's not completely to blame nor is he a clear cut bad guy. In this cause, the fault lies with all three nations so I can why Rukia's opinion of him changed when she realized how he had gotten involved. Haha, this explanation was long but it was fun to write xD Thank you so much for the review and I'm so happy you like the story!

**Eradona**: Haha, since I stole Tite's characters I thought it be fitting to steal some of my favorite of his lines too xD I'm thrilled you appreciated me sneaking them in and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**Cayuna**: Thank you for your really, really nice review. I'm so happy you love the fic. I can't believe it is your favorite bleach story and I can't even begin to explain how wonderful it felt to be told I'm an amazing writer so thank you! Thank you so much!

**Rukes**: Haha, I can't make any real promises because both Rukia and Ichigo tend to be a little dense but, yep, Rukia will definitely be seeing Ichigo differently now xD He deserves that at the very least and finally things will start to change between them ^.^

**Athenaphoenix17**: Aw, thank you for the really nice compliments. Amazing, touching, incredible, fascinating, brilliant…that was so amazing to hear! Your review was so thoughtful and I'm glad you could say exactly what you liked about the chapter. That meant a lot. Thank you again! I really, really appreciated it.

**Elizabeth Marie Jones****:** Thanks so much! That is amazing to hear. I'm thrilled you think I'm a great writer and hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

**CharmedNightSkye**: Thank you so much! It was really, really thoughtful of you to say that I'm a good writer and you've enjoyed the dialogue, descriptions, and their interactions. It was about time Rukia started opening up to Ichigo…they both deserve a little break ^.^ As for the various grammar and tense mistakes, ugh! I hate them and knowing they are there. I try to self edit, over and over again, but I'm pretty bad at it xD

**Cherrichik**: Hahaha, then if It was understanding you wanted, than that's what you got xD Last chapter was actually one of the few times it was really easy to pick a chapter title. I usually mull it over a little more. I'm so glad you liked the chapter and I agree, things should definitely get better for them now ^.^

**Musicinme123**: Haha. That was a pretty big/glaring mistake. Thank you so much for pointing it out. I changed it fast. As for the OOC quality, ugh. I don't know if it's inevitable but as Ichigo and Rukia start to get closer I think that will come up more and more and I don't know how to avoid it x.x It's something I'm pretty nervous about.

**Cinthia7483**: I'm so glad you liked the development between them and I'm glad you didn't find their reconciliation to be corny xD As for Rukia falling in love with him and what will happen…I don't want to spoil but you don't have to worry about Rukia suffering all that much. I personally prefer seeing/writing male characters being tortured, a fact that will inevitably affect the outcome of this fic xD

**Jorie**: Aw, thank you so much for telling me that you are so excited to see new updates. That means a lot and I promise to do my best to keep them coming regularly ^.^

**Kejora**: I'm so happy you've enjoyed the progression! Things are going to slow down for a bit as I focus upon Ichigo and Rukia's developing relationship which I hope people still enjoy. It's about time Rukia starts to fall because she might take awhile to realize it xD

**PikaDigi**: Haha. No worries, you definitely don't have to review every chapter. I appreciate every single one of them you've given me so far which has been numerous…and amazing ^.^ I'm glad the underlying gloominess is gone…for now. Inevitably, the drama will pick back up but for the next few chapters I'm really going to try to focus on Rukia and Ichigo's relationship developing. And that should definitely have a lighter feel for the most part xD

**Hope Isn't Dead****:** Thank you so much for the amazing compliments. I'm thrilled you felt so drawn into the story and your kind words, amazing, beautiful, breath-taking…were incredible to hear. I also appreciated hearing that this story stands out to you and that my writing is amazing. I'm practically blushing now so thank you again!

**Aeducan**: Haha. I don't blame you for being depressed. I killed some ridiculously lovable characters off and even I'm still mourning them xD But I'm glad you still like the story and the character development. There is plenty more to come ^.^ I can guaranteed that

**Goku's Daughter**: Haha. I'm surprised that you skipped the rest of the chapters because I'm sure everything that happens from now on will seem a bit random. But I certainly have my preferences in reading fanfiction so I can understand it (Ironically, I'm usually not a huge fan of AU x.X). Still, I'm so glad you liked what you did read! And honestly, I had no idea I was repeatedly making a huge grammar mistake. I know I'm bad at editing. Good lord I'm aware but I hadn't realized it was that bad xD I'll definitely work on fixing that mistake in the future. I don't know if this story is a gem, but I certainly appreciated hearing that, nevertheless, so thank you ^.^ I really appreciate it.

**Sakura kaze fuku****:** I'm so glad this story turned out to be exactly what you were looking for xD That's amazing to hear, as is you telling me I have a knack for writing. I really appreciate it. I'm also glad you can relate to keeping the writing to myself. It's nice knowing there are others out there that are as shy about this sort of thing so thank you!

**XxGryffindor LionessxX****:** Haha. I usually am not a huge fan of AU either so I definitely appreciate the sentiment and am so glad you've enjoyed this story, nevertheless xD I'm especially thankful you like the way the characters have been handled. I definitely don't want to butcher Tite's brilliance so that's always so amazing to hear.

**Lendra-chan**: Haha, yeah. The response has been shocking since I didn't really expect anyone to read this story…but I could not be more fricten happy that some people do xD I'm also so happy that you've enjoyed last chapter and the fact that the two of them are finally seeing eye to eye. I know it's taken awhile so thank you for bearing with me and for your really thoughtful review ^.^

**Anna Haruno****:** I'm so glad you decided to review again ^.^ And I did try to make the weather at least a little reflective of what is going on with Ichigo and Rukia so I'm thrilled you noticed! I'm also happy you felt like this chapter was a redemption for Rukia because its time the two of them began the healing process xD

**Pamianime**: Haha, well. Though the two of them are definitely progressing, the whole one sided angle is certainly not over. I'm going to cut Ichigo slack for now but, unfortunately, I've grown accustomed to torturing him and, inevitably, he will be tortured again xD

**Nutmeg-not-head****:** No! Your last review was very thoughtful and deeply appreciated. It was truly so considerate ^.^ As for your current one, I can say that though the questions were really insightful, I really shouldn't given away too much. The whole Aizen plotline will definitely reemerge and he will play an important role, but I can't spoil. No matter how much I want to xD

**Ashezo**: Congrats on finishing your exams! That must be such a relief ^.^ I'm also thrilled that last chapter you got more than what you were expecting. A lot of that tension between them will fade away since its about time they started getting along. Naturally, it's also time Rukia started to for our dear boy though it might take awhile.

**Chibibook**: The most amazing story you've ever read in this fandom? That is high, high praise. Thank you so much! It was incredible to hear. I'm so glad you've liked the fic and how I've used the characters. I really appreciated hearing that so thank you again! ^.^

**Destiny-of-your-darkness**: I'm so glad you liked last chapters and I agree fully…Ichigo is so cute when he blushes xD As for upcoming moments where Ichigo get's protective of Rukia, I can promise many more. Many, many more xD The boy is smitten so it's only right he'd be defensive when it comes to her. As for Karin, well, similarly to Ichigo it has to get worse before it gets better but there is definitely hope for her and Rukia.

**Headyzest**: Haha, you definitely don't have to review every chapter but I'll admit, I missed your comments xD And I'm so happy you've enjoyed the developments occurring in Ichigo and Rukia's relationship right now. It will be quite some time before the two of them reach that kissing point but at least they are moving in the right direction! ^.^

**AnimeFanx3**: Ahaha, there is no need to apologize though I did definitely appreciate your honesty xD It nearly made me laugh outloud. I'm so glad you enjoyed last chapter and hope you liked this one too. If not..at least you have Modern Warfare 2. I suspect that's a lot more entertaining xD

**MissLonelyNights**: Aww, thank you for the thoughtful comments! I'm so happy that you look so forward to this story and new updates. That definitely provides motivation to keep them coming so thank you! I really appreciate it.

**ShadowGreymon**: Haha, were your predictions anywhere near how I wrote it? Everyone in Karakura definitely saw the change now that Ichigo and Rukia are finally getting along. It took them awhile but it finally happened and now comes some much needed bonding xD


	16. The Match

**Oi. This chapter. I'm not quite sure what to make of it but, admittedly, it is not one of my favorites. I intended on making the whole game concept a part of next chapter but then it got far too long and I had little choice but to divide it. So please view this updates as a bit of a breather, stocked full with IchiRuki interactions (or flirtations xD). I apologize for its lack of plot but at the very least their relationship is evolving! ^.^**

**Also, thank you everyone for both your reviews and your patience since this update came out a day later than usual ^.^**

**xxxxx**

Despite the trademark scowl he kept firmly in place, Ichigo was still reeling from the events of the last month.

It had taken Karakura awhile to recover from the storm. So many houses had been damaged, precious crops were ruined, the people had been truly frightened for their futures…

…and that pissed Ichigo off.

It wasn't fair they had to endure such a calamity so soon after a three year war. He wished he could somehow find a way to fight their troubles, confronting them with a bold attitude and a sharp sword, as he would an enemy in battle. But in this instance, his usual tried and true methods could provide little condolence.

Instead, he opted to work along beside his people and do his best to assure them their problems would be addressed. It didn't come easy but, much to his surprise, he found support in a petite, dark haired girl from Seireitei who once told him she'd never forgive him for forcing her to marry him. Together they calmed the crowds, met with various township representatives, and even traveled to ensure all of Karakura was rebuilding.

And slowly but steadily, it was.

Certain fields had been ruined but Ishida's calculations suggested that after careful planning there would still be more than enough grain to tie the country over for the winter. In addition to this, Chad had secured the dam the day after the storm hit and all but four bridges were back in place while most of the brush blown around had been cleared from the main paths.

Yet despite the heartening progress, Ichigo could not ignore that annoying pain he kept experiencing in his stomach over and over again. That stupid sinking feeling that with the good news would inevitably come the bad.

How would Rukia respond to him once they were no longer required to appear strong for the country or show a united front? Would things merely return to the way they were with them acting as near perfect strangers? What was going to happen?

Subtly, and much to his surprise and relief, Rukia made the answer known as she began to wiggle her way into his daily routine. She'd follow him into the village on some days, or appear through the brush when he was relaxing in the woods and seat herself nearby, often in the branches above. Though he'd do his best to maintain a scowl, his heart would beat rapidly every time she'd chose to appear at his side.

After a full month of cautiously returning her playful banters and barbs, wondering when she'd get sick of him, or worse, start disliking him again, he realized that things really had changed between them. And for the first time in a long time, Ichigo slowly but surely began to let himself relax. At times, he even enjoyed himself.

"Yo, Rukia!" he shouted one autumn day, banging on their shared door. Ever since the day after the storm his morning pounding had become a daily ritual. "Hurry your ass up!"

"Fool! I'm coming!" her low voice called back. A soft smile that she'd never know about appeared on his face as he listened to her flustered movements through the door.

"You'd think you'd learn to move faster by now!" he hollered before he walk out into the hall, knowing she'd join him soon enough.

Sure enough, her bedroom door opened just seconds later and she was there, glaring at him while she finished tying a bow around her petite waist.

"I don't want to hear anymore complaining from you. You men have it so easily," she said, her voice edged with annoyance as she smoothed out any wrinkles on her skirt. They seemed to grow longer and longer everyday as winter slowly approached. Simultaneously, they turned and began walking down the hall together as they now did every morning.

"All you have to do is throw a tunic and some trousers on. Women have a lot more to deal with. We have to put on stockings, lace on our dresses, put on a sash…"

"Who's complaining now?" he taunted with a smirk while she flashed him a dark look. "Besides, you can't tell me your Karakuran outfits are harder to get on that than crap they used to make you wear in Seireitei."

She looked thoughtful for a second as they neared their destination. "No," she finally agreed, a smile dancing lightly on her lips, "I suppose I don't miss the veils." She then glanced upward at him and narrowed her eyes playfully, "but next time you tell me to move faster in the morning I'm going to force a bodice over your head."

He shot her a wicked smirk. "As if you could reach it," he taunted, before he dunked into the kitchens, knowing he had to move fast if he wanted to have the last word. As he walked over to the table in the corner, he had to keep his head down until he could regain his usual scowl, aware that he'd receive a number of questioning looks if he didn't.

While breakfast was carried on in its usual fashion, with Yuzu and Rukia teaming together to serve the food, Ichigo found himself covertly sneaking peeks at his wife, trying to summon the courage to ask her about her plans for the day. Despite the recent changes, it still wasn't easy.

Though he prided himself on being a bold and brash man of action, anxiety and awkwardness clawed at his stomach, nevertheless. Stubbornly refusing to let it show, he approached her as casually as he could after the meal was over and everyone began to go their separate ways.

"Oi, Rukia," he called out, hands in his pockets, scowl in place. She glanced over at him.

"What is it Ichigo?"

Damn it. Why was it always so hard to keep his annoyed expression in tact whenever she said his name out loud like that?

"What are you doing this afternoon?" he asked, refusing to look at her. Instead, he inadvertently made eye contact with Ishida who flashed him a smug, knowing look before heading out the door. Clutching a fist, Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up especially when he saw the confused look on Rukia's face.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I thought maybe I'd head down and meet with Orihime and see if she needed any help with her healer's work…"

"Nah, forget that," Ichigo cut in, his tone ringing with arrogance despite his hidden unease. He silently enjoyed the way her vivid violet eyes suddenly flashed in anger for it was the exact look he had wanted to provoke, "instead, you're coming to the training grounds."

She scoffed at that and crossed her arms over her chest indignantly. "And why would I ever do such a thing?"

He leered down at her. "Remember that game you played back in Seireitei? Kedo?"

"Kido," She correctly automatically before she frowned at him in confusion. "How did you know about…"

"Well its time you learned about Hohou, Karakura's favorite sport," Ichigo interrupted, not letting her finish. There was no need to let her know he had watched her in secret as she played many months ago, besotted by her determination and childish glee. "I'm sure you've heard about it by now."

She paused and nodded thoughtfully. "Tatsuki talks about it all the time."

"You want to play?" he asked her, roguishly raising a brow.

She glanced up at him, seemingly tore between curiosity and the desire to spite him for having ordered her around. Curiosity, apparently, won out in the end.

"Fine," she answered, haughtily raising her chin in the proud fashion of her's, "but only because it's my duty as Lady of Karakura to understand the favored past times of my people."

He rolled his eyes and tried to hide a grin. "Yeah, Yeah. Just forget all that formal crap and just be at the grounds around none."

"I'll be there."

Their eyes met and gleamed in the hall light as they both recognized a challenge.

**xxxxx**

Rukia was shocked by what she saw when she arrived at the training grounds later in the day and utterly astounded by what the game entailed.

She had seen Hohou played by a number of the village children various times before during the summertime. It had always been thoroughly amusing watching them run around, jumping all over each other, and throwing a squash around or a pumpkin that more frequently landed in the river than a teammate's hand. Only Karin seemed to possess any resemblance of coordination in the crowd and, as result, often seemed irritated no one else could play up to her standards.

While watching them play always made the sport seem silly and childish, the sport now being partaken in front of her very eyes was anything but. Her beloved Kido had always been a game revolving around coordination, dexterity, and precision. Hohou, however, was violent and brutal and seemingly centered around how savagely you can take down your opponent.

In a blur of movement, men smashed into each other right and left. They leapt onto each other's back, hauled people down by their jerkins, or even dove in front of each other to trip their opponent over. With wide eyes, Rukia located her husband in the bunch and watched in shock as he effortlessly clothes lined poor Keigo by simply extending his arm, successfully knocking the man flat on his behind, while a ball the size of a dinner platter flew out of his hands.

"No points." Ichigo called out unsympathetically while Keigo groaned and writhered around, clearly hamming up his injury.

"Ichigo!" He yelled, arms flailing around him. "How could you be so cruel to your most cherished buddy?"

Ichigo shook his head at his friend's dramatic display while Keigo continuously rolled the on ground, trying to convince Mizuiro to help him up. After a moment, he finally glanced upward and noticed that Rukia was there standing on the sidelines along with Orihime and Tatsuki. After Rukia had mentioned that she was to watch a match at noon, Tatsuki had invited herself along at once. Orihime, too, volunteered to tag along and had filled a small pack with a number of her healing remedies. Rukia hadn't given it much thought before, but now she understood perfectly well why her buxom friend had taken such precautions.

"You came," Ichigo observed as he walked across the field towards their small party, staring at her appraisingly.

She lifted her chin and locked eyes. "You thought I wouldn't show?"

"I didn't know if you had it in you."

They stared each other down, both smirking until Tatsuki's voice cut in, abruptly reminding Rukia they were not standing alone.

"Yo, Ichigo. When are we going to get to play?" she called out while Ichigo broke eye contact, seemingly stunned for a split second, before he turned towards his old friend.

"Next match," he answered, "I promised Karin she could play too." He gestured across the field with a nod of his head towards a small, dark haired figure Rukia hadn't spotted before.

"She's been bugging me nonstop," he complained while Tasuki merely shrugged.

"Good for her, if it got us a match."

"If you want to play you're going to have to explain the rules to her," he said, jerking a thumb lazily in Rukia's direction. "Byakuya would probably launch another war if we got his sister flattened like a barley pancake."

Rukia glared at him, scoffing at his words. "What are you implying?"

"Yuzu, too, probably wouldn't speak to me for a week or two….." he continued on, ignoring her as she seethed, glancing at her teasingly from the corner of his eye, "but then she'd probably get over it soon enough…."

"Why you….!"

"Fine. Orihime and I will make sure she gets it," Tatsuki broke in, once again reminding Rukia they weren't alone. She quickly lowered the fist she had been shaking at her husband's face. It was odd. Ever since Ichigo and her had resumed their former bickering, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep track of the world around them.

"Are you going to play, Orihime?" Ichigo asked turning offhandedly towards the orange haired girl. She jolted instantly at the sound of her name.

"No. No. Not me, Lord Ichigo!" she said waving her hands while a nervous, unnatural smile overtook her face causing Rukia to frown in concern.

"You know Orihime doesn't like to play," Tatsuki intervened while Ichigo scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah…I forgot."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You've probably been pounded on the head too many times playing this sport," she said while Ichigo grinned down at her cockily.

"No chance. I'm way too good."

"You're arrogance knows no boundaries." She retorted.

"Nah. You can't call it arrogance when it's the undeniable truth," he responded smugly as he began to backstep towards the field, prepared to join his men, "you'll find that out for yourself next match."

"You don't scare me," she called back. His grin widened at that before he turned and jogged back to the group waiting for him, nudging Keigo impatiently with his foot after discovering the man was still twitching dramatically on the ground. Her husband's strange friend wouldn't move until Chad finally came to his aid and helped him to his feet.

Smiling fondly at the big man's gentleness, Rukia turned back to Tatsuki who prove all too eager to launch into an enthusiastic speech. As the game before them continued to proceed, Tatsuki offered her a number of pointers while Orihime cheerfully assured her that she was going to do great.

After the two of them broke down play after play and hypothetically explored just about every possible situation, Rukia felt prepared for the match ahead, even if it was so very different from Kido.

**xxxxx**

The purpose of Hohou was simple. There was one ball, which was surprising heavy considering the fact that it was constructed of leather and stuffed with feathers. A team must take this ball and pass it as many time as they can to their teammates as they made their way down the field. Once they crossed a certain line, the play stopped and points were determined by how many passes they were able to achieve. If they were never able to get the ball over the line, then they received no points at all and the other side went on the offensive.

For a game that looked so brutal, it required a surprising amount of consideration and strategy. One must constantly be thinking. They had to careful when they passed the ball and fearless when they tried running it down the field. There could be no mistakes. Every second the play was in motion counted.

Rukia enjoyed every moment of it.

Much to Tatsuki and Karin's protests, the men were gentle when it came to them girls. Instead of tackling them to the ground as they did each other, they were careful not to have too much contact and even willingly went down when one of the girls touch them with two hands. Despite their tenderness, Tatsuki and Karin were anything but. Rukia found herself hiding grin after grin as Tatsuki frequently charged at the men while Karin excelled as an expert shin kicker, taking down those three times her size.

She, on the other hand, took a more strategic route. Using her dainty form, she proved relatively adept at darting in between massive male forms, and was even able to successfully slide between Chad's legs at one point, helping her team cross the line.

However, no matter where she went or how fast she moved her husband, somehow, was never far behind, acting as her greatest contender.

"You better watch yourself," he had warned her when she first came out on the field, "I don't take mercy, even on puny first timers."

"Let's see if your skill matches your fat mouth," she retorted, knowing full well it did. She had watched him during the last match and he was clearly the best player out there, showing an ability to think quickly that she hadn't anticipated. But of course, there was little need to stroke his already sizeable ego.

From that point on, their little matchup became a game within a game. Whenever anyone on his team tried to pass him the ball, she'd do her very best to dart in and knock it away before he had the chance to catch it while he'd retaliate by standing over her, making sure few would want to pass it her way.

"Idiot!" she yelled at him at one point when Tatsuki were in the midst of a good play, having already collected nine points between them before Ichigo suddenly appeared and intercepted a pass, using his height to his advantage. His killed their progress in one swift blow.

"No mercy, remember?" he taunted with a grin as he casually threw the ball into the air, exuding arrogance.

"You're going to pay for that, Fool," Rukia promised before she saw Karin staring at the two of them from a few feet away with an unreadable expression. When Rukia inadvertently caught her eye, the young girl scowled darkly and marched away. For whatever reason, the girl had been even colder towards her recently than ever before.

Rukia's stomach dropped instantly at such a rebuke but she had been rejected by Karin enough to know how to move past it. Focusing her mind, instead, on avenging herself against her cocky husband, Rukia began to wait like a lone she-wolf, preparing for the best moment to go in for the kill. Eventually, it came.

Ichigo was standing off to the side, undoubtedly just about to dash in recklessly like he often did, when Mizuiro spotted him and hurled him the ball from halfway across the field. Ichigo effortlessly caught it, not even needing to take a step forward….

…and the gates of opportunity unlocked before her.

With a running start, she raced at his lanky form and pounced, launching herself on his back and quickly locking her legs around the upper portion of his waist.

"Oi!" Ichigo protested, thrashing automatically, trying to get her off, "what the hell are you doing?"

"No mercy, remember?" she sang in her best, sing song voice as she clung onto his neck with one hand and used the other to reach for the ball he was holding, trying to knock it out of his hand.

He tensed as he realized what she was trying to do. "Oh no you don't!" he said, flashing her a cocky smirk from over his shoulder. He then took off running while her still firmly attached to his back.

"Idiot!" she yelled, as he passed the ball to Chad fluently, playing as though he didn't have his petite wife hanging off him, determined to take him down.

"What? You think this is going to stop me?" he taunted, as he caught the ball again. "Didn't I tell you I was good?"

Rukia responded by fisting his bright orange hair which, she noted dimly, was surprisingly soft.

"Ah! Damnit!" he cursed, trying to shake her off again. She held on stubbornly, and even moved her tiny hands down to his face, covering his eyes so that he couldn't see where he was going. It wasn't before long that Tatsuki was able to knock the ball from his hand, ruining his team's play.

Grinning victorious, Rukia deftly leapt down, and looped pinkies with Tatsuki, an action she had learn Karakurans often did to share in each others victory. "Nice." Her dark haired friend said, clamping her on the back making Rukia buzz with a feeling of comradely. She noted that several other players on both teams were chuckling, and even Chad was smiling softly. Only the Kurosaki pair, Karin and Ichigo, were not enjoying the moment.

"That's it," her husband told her, pointing a finger at her in warning, "you're going down, Wifey."

She place a hand on her hip and smirked back."Do your worst, Husband."

She should have known better than to taunt him, of course. Though it had been too much fun to resist, it was just a matter of time before he retaliated, and retaliate, he certainly did.

Unlike her who waited patiently for the perfect, strategic moment, Ichigo acted as soon as he could. The very next play she and two other teammates somehow began to move in a complicated braid-like formation, passing the ball and forth smoothly, darting around infront of one another and then falling back. Dimly in the background, she could hear Orihime loyally call out "Do your best Lady Rukia!"

After racking up nearly fourteen points, the most points yet earned in one play for either sides, she found herself alone, her two teammates taken out in a characteristically brutal fashion. Aware that it was now up to her to make it across the line with the ball in her hand, she sprinted forth, ducking underneath arms that tried to capture her and bodies than attempted to block her.

Feeling the wind whirling in her hair, she heard Tatsuki shout "Go! Go! Go!" Her eyes brightened in excitement when she realized the final line was just a few steps away and she raced forth, cradling the ball tightly against her… when all of a sudden she felt herself swiftly plucked up from the ground and lifted into the air.

"Going somewhere?" her husband's voice taunted. Her brows lifted in complete bewilderment and shock until she turned her head and saw Ichigo staring at her with a triumphant smirk. He dangled her up by the armpits as though she was an infant being lifted up for a burping.

"Fool! Put me down!" She commanded indignantly as she squirmed violently, inching to get her feet to touch the ground again so she could run the two feet she had left to cross the line.

"Drop the ball first." He told her, and she automatically clutched it even tighter against her chest, knowing she'd lose all those points if she did.

"No!"

"Now!"

"No!"

He began to shake her tiny form, nearly causing the ball to spring out of her hands. "Idiot!" She tried yelling, but the impact of her insult was lost as she was playfully jolted up and down.

"Drop the ball."

"Never!" she insisted, trying to kick backward at him.

"We can keep at this all day…." Ichigo told her, apparently unaffected as her short legs thrashed wildly in the air. In the background, Rukia hazily heard the sound of laughing and realized many of the players were being entertained as their stubborn antics carried on.

"Put me down!" she squirmed now more violent than ever, still clutching the ball.

"No I don't think I will…." Ichigo lazily drawled, but she could hear pure, unadulterated amusement coating his tone. Her husband was clearly enjoying the torment he inflicted.

"Ichigo…" she began, halting her movements temporarily so that she could speak to him in a ominous tone, "if you don't put me down right now I swear I'll…"

Rukia wasn't able to finish that sentence for something solid and fast moving connected with her side violently. In an instance, she found herself ripped out of Ichigo's arms and was shoved brutally onto the ground, the ball she had so preciously clung onto bouncing a few feet away. Her head connected sharply with hard earth below.

In a daze, she could hear Karin's voice dimly call out "No points!" from nearby as she struggled for a breath. All air had been knocked from her lungs during her fall.

"Rukia? Oi!" Ichigo's voice shouted from above her. Rukia couldn't focus on his face for flashes of bright light obstructed her sight, but she could clearly hear the rawness in his tone, nevertheless. Suddenly, she heard a rustling sound next to her, and blinking, she looked upward into the scowling face of her husband…or rather, four of his faces as her vision kept doubling.

"Rukia!"

She blinked again in confusion, feeling as though her mind had been stuffed with fine sheep's wool. In the background, she dimly recognized the sound of Tatsuki's voice calling for Orihime.

"Ichigo…" She said slowly, shaking her head as if that could clear her mind and stop the ringing sound blaring in his ears. She looked upward at him and, finally able to concentrate, she could see an uncharacteristic softness in his eyes as he frowned down at her. The unexpected intensity of his gaze suddenly snapped her out of her daze and she moved quickly to sit herself up.

Instantly an avalanche of nauseous and weakness sent her plunging back down to the earth but Ichigo caught her and held onto her firmly.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I…I'm fine." She insisted, trying to lift herself once more but he kept her firmly locked down.

"Like hell you are! Stay still, dammit!" he snapped sharply, surprising her with his powerful anger. She blinked up at him again, like before, and saw Orihime's face, bright with concern, appear from over his shoulder.

"Lady Rukia!" she called out, dropping to her knees while she began to hunt vigorously through that bag she had packed earlier. Quickly, she began to tend to Rukia while Tatsuki chased all the other men off the field, telling them to go find something else to do.

Silence descended while Rukia struggled to remain conscience as the ability to concentrate on anything continuously alluded her. Finally, the wool-like feeling in her mind slowly began to dissolve just as Tatsuk returned and Orihime prepared to dress the spot on Rukia's head where she had made contact with the ground.

"Woah!" Surprise rang through Tatsuki's tone as she eyed her, "that's quite a lump you got there, Rukia."

Now that the lightheadedness was beginning to fade, a light smile appeared on Rukia's cheeks as she looked up at her friend. "Ah. Is it impressive?"

"Definitely," Tatsuki smirked.

Orihime let out a small chuckle as she began to gently wrap a dressing around her dark hair. "It's certainly the largest lump I've seen in sometime, Lady Rukia."

Rukia's smile widened at that until she turned and saw her husband still staring down at her, dead silent, with a dark expression. He had been exuding an intensity so strong she wondered if he would suddenly burst into flames.

"Ichigo," she called out to him, frowning, "what is the matter with you?"

If possible, his expression blackened further as he looked away scowling.

"Ichigo…." She called out to him again, confusion marring her tone.

"Yo, is everything alright, Orihime?" another familiar voice called out. Looking up, Rukia saw the small, thin form of Kurosaki Karin standing there, staring at the bandage on her head intently. "She's going to be ok… right?"

"She'll be just fine." Orihime chirped, before she met Rukia's eye and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You had a minor concussion, I think," she explained, "the men get them all the time playing Hohou. That's why I've never liked playing. There is so much hostility…."

"What the hell were you thinking Karin?" Ichigo interrupted, ironically, at the word 'hostility.' Anger clearly rang in his tone as he leapt to his feet and stared at his sister. "You could have really hurt her!"

"It was a game, Ichigo. I wanted to stop her from scoring." Karin responded, crossing her arms defensively. "I…I didn't mean it to hurt her….not really."

"Like hell you didn't!" Ichigo snapped back. "You knew she couldn't earn any points in that position so why the hell did you have to crash into her like that?"

Rukia felt herself bristle with awkwardness as an argument so clearly about her was being waged while she was sitting just a mere few feet away.

"Maybe I wanted to stop your stupid horse play! The way you two kept clowning around, acting so dumb…it was interrupting the whole game!"

Even with her mind fuzzy, Rukia still saw that despite Karin's bravado and careless attitude, the young girl's thin form was trembling. She even had her arms wrapped tightly against her as though that, alone, was keeping her together.

"Damnit! What got into you, Karin?"

"I told you, I didn't mean to hurt her!" There was a slight tremble to her tone despite the loudness of her voice. "It..it just happened and I…."

"She's right," Rukia suddenly interrupted, feeling an obligation to speak up. She had recognized the signs. Though Karin may be too stubborn to admit it, it was obvious the young girl was riddled with guilt for her actions. Her defensiveness only made that more evident.

Meeting the girl's dark eyes briefly before Karin quickly looked away, she saw the well concealed shame and instantly knew she was right.

"It was a game and Karin was on the opposing team. She did as was expected," she said calmly. She then slowly stood up, determined not to wobble even in the slightest even though her light headedness still had not faded, "besides… I'm fine."

"Fuck that! You've been in a daze for the last ten minutes!" Ichigo spat out.

She sighed. "Ichigo…"

"And you're practically got another head growing out of your skull…"

"Ichigo…"

"And your arms are all torn up…"

"Ichigo! Look at me!" she demanded while he reluctantly met her gaze. Instantly her voice lowered as she stared directly at him, blue violet meeting amber brown. "I'm fine."

Ichigo scowled deeply at that, looking ready to argue again. Instead, he just crossed his arms and looked away, obviously still fuming. Knowing she could deal with him later, Rukia fixated her gaze on the girl before her, and unflinchingly looked into her eyes.

"No harm done," she told her calmly, while Karin grew increasingly fidgety and uncomfortable under her gaze until she finally turned away.

"Whatever," the younger girl grumbled, "it's not like I even care!" She then suddenly broke into a sprint and quickly disappeared into the forest without another word.

Rukia watched her leave with a sinking feeling, not even paying any attention as Orihime stood up and began to fiddle again with her dressing or Ichigo sulked nearby. Instead, Rukia continued to stare after the place the where young girl had disappeared off to, quietly wondering if and when Karin would ever stop resenting her.

It didn't seem likely to happen anytime soon.

**xxxxx**

**I sort of wish I had a little passage describing, again, how Karin felt but alas, I never wrote one. I actually like Karin in this fic quite a bit, despite the fact that she went a little too far this chapter (though she clearly felt awful for it) because, to me, Karin is that reminder that Rukia made a lot of significant mistakes earlier.**

**And I'm sure it has to be so confusing for her, more so than ever now, to suddenly see the girl who was so dismissive and unappreciative of her brother, suddenly growing closer and closer to him after the arrival of a Gotei envoy, of all things, who she spoke with alone. She has no virtually reason to trust her and though I adore Rukia so much, I think she has to prove herself before she can win Karin's acceptance. This chapter only makes that more obvious xD**

**I'm sorry to leave you all hear with poor Rukia still in a mild daze but since I'll be gone all next weekend I won't be able to get an update out. I hate that and I'm so sorry but I don't even have an option. July is going to be crazy for me and I'm sorry that will affect updates.**

**Nevertheless, thank you so much for reading, especially to you beloved people who review. Please know I truly adore you!**

**Pamianime**: I'm glad you liked it so much! And I'm glad to say the whole one-sided angle isn't quite done since Ichigo is already smitten while Rukia is only starting to fall ^.^ She has a lot of catching up to do xD As for taking longer, I'm so sorry you had to wait a full day but now that weekend events keep coming up I have little choice. My apologies!

**Kesu25**: I thought the chapter seemed a little short, too, when I was rereading it! But I suppose it really wasn't because it's still over 4000 words which I consider relatively long. I'm glad you still thought it was awesome though and liked Ichigo and Rukia's teamwork ^.^

**PikaDigi**: Haha. Thank you! I've been excited for this weekend for awhile. I'm also glad you liked the carefree, casual aspect of this chapter. That will be the tone for the next few as I give Ichigo and Rukia a little time to get to know one another.

**Rukes**: Thank you so much ^.^ It was so nice to hear that you think I'm talented. I really, really appreciated it so thank you again and hopefully you liked this chapter, too!

**Hope Isn't Dead**: Haha. Rukia is many, wonderful things but aware of how people regard her…not really one of her strong suits xD She's always so self deprecating so it might take her awhile to realize how Ichigo feels. Still, I'm so happy you thought last chapter was amazing! I really appreciated hearing that.

**Headyzest**: Hahaha, I believe we have similar attitudes at this point. I don't want to ignore the whole plot but right now I am going to focus on Ichigo and Rukia's developing relationship. They have a lot of growing to do especially if they are going to try to stand strong when they face upcoming drama ^.^ I'm so glad you still believe everyone was in character. That was really nice to hear and I've really enjoyed your story so far so of course I'm going to review! ^.^ I can't wait for the next update.

**ProjX-Psy-Clone**: I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I felt like the two of them deserved a moment of calm. Plus… they need a little bonding time xD There will be a lot of that appearing in upcoming chapters.

**LyricalSin**: Haha, it's just that song that really got to me. It seemed to fit the mood so well xD I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you enjoy all of the upcoming IchiRuki interactions ^.^

**Darklover**: I'm so glad I haven't bored you yet and you still found the chapter interesting ^.^ I love writing Ichigo and Rukia's little bickering so I'm thrilled you enjoyed reading it. I'm also happy you still thought they were in character because I'm always a little nervous about that xD

**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**: Thank you for the amazing compliments and the exceptionally thoughtful review. I'm glad you think everyone is in character and am so happy you think certain parts are funny. That was incredible to hear. As for kissing and general action between Ichigo and Rukia…ah, well… I've never written a lemon but I'm pretty sure I will for this story. It will take awhile for the two of them to get to that point but their relationship is already starting to develop ^.^

**Musicinme123**: Haha. Yeah, those mistakes definitely shouldn't be there so thank you for pointing them out! I hate missing stuff like that and I have already made the correct changes ^.^ Thanks again.

**Sweetieebunny**: Aw, thank you! I smiled like an idiot when I read you had smiled like an idiot xD And I agree. Rukia and Ichigo definitely wouldn't be all lovey dovey even though they'd definitely have their cuter moments. They'd just go about it in their own way ^.^ I'm so happy you've like the way they've been portrayed in this fic!

**Samiksha**: Haha. What Ichigo said to Nel is up to reader digression ^.^ I'll let you make up your own mind. As for Ichigo's affection, in subtle ways I think it is pretty obvious to a lot of people. Ishida, Chad, Karin…. They for sure see it but even though he loves Rukia deeply, he's just not the type to show it in usual, ordinary ways xD.

**MaroonAngel of Darkness**: Ahaha. I'm so glad you enjoyed Rukia in all her blunt glory xD I'm even more happy you think everyone is still in character. It's getting harder and harder so thank you. I really appreciate hearing that! ^.^

**Dreameroftheheavens**: It was about time something started between them xD It certainly took long enough and I'm glad you are so excited for the upcoming developments. It helps provide motivation ^.^

**Darkchocol8807**: Haha, I'm glad you thought the chapter was fun! It definitely did have a light hearted quality to it which I thought was nice after so much misunderstanding. I'm thrilled you loved it!

**Ashezo**: I'm surprised you think this chapter was one of the best but I'm so happy, too! Writing IchiRuki interactions can be really tough and intimidating for me so I'm glad you enjoyed this update so much ^.^ As for Nel, if you dislike you than I'm glad I can inform you this was her brief cameo. I doubt I'll be able to fit her in again so no worries there xD

**Cherrichik**: Aizen, of course, will put the two of them through a lot so I'm going to do my best to make sure their relationship evolves enough so that they'll be (relatively) ready for it xD I'm so glad you think the story seems well thought out and the IchiRuki interactions were well written. I deeply appreciated hearing that so thank you!

**Kaiserkawaii**: Haha. I'm so glad I have a lot of IchiRuki to offer because that will be the main theme of the next couple of chapters xD It's about time their relationship made some progression so it will definitely be the focus.

**Kejora**: Ah, I'm glad much of this chapter was written from Ichigo's perspective if that's what you wanted to see. I try not to provide it too much because I view it almost as a little treat or gift for myself that I don't want to get spoil on xD I'm glad it's special for you, too, and even more glad you believe everyone is still in character ^.^

**Athenaphoenix17**: I've enjoyed writing Tatsuki in this story, too, and I'm glad you've liked her. To be honest, I knew I wanted her in the fic but had no real idea what to have her say or how'd she react to things. She's kinda just been writing herself and I'm glad I've been able to make use of her direct bluntness xD As for learning proper manners and behavior, ah! I'm sorry you got a stiff neck. I imagine having to learn that stuff would be so tedious and awful so props to you for lasting a full day xD

**Cerawitch**: Karin's current reaction was clearly seen in this chapter. Haha. And I agree with you completely: Rukia will really have to step it up to receive her approval. As for Inoue and Ishida, they'll never be a main focus but they will definitely have their moments ^.^ I happen to love Ishida and think the poor boy deserves it after I've allowed him to be so teased in this story. As for Renji, well, I can't spoil but I did promise he'd make another appearance. I have no intention of going back on that promise ^.^

**Zerachinhime**: Ah, I actually disagree with you. Respectfully, of course, but for me, personally, as a reader…no, I'm never looking for there to be constant plot development. Clearly that attitude has affected my writing xD That scene was included to get a sense of how Ichigo and Rukia are now starting to interact and I wanted to show rather than tell by summing it up in a few mere lines. I actually loath it when a relationship in a story feels sudden or rushed so quite a few ordinary, mundane moments will appear in the next couple of chapters. I hate to be tedious or boring but at least when the drama picks up again (oh Lord, and it will) readers will know exactly where and why Ichigo and Rukia stand in their relationship. That's probably dumb but I'm certainly no professional writer as my many grammar errors would suggest xD. I agree, it is always helpful to have another set of eyes and if you'd like to beta it I'd be happy to send it to you starting the week after this one since I'll be going out of town. ^.^

**Destiny-of-your-darkness**: Haha. I enjoyed writing that chapter because the thought of neglected Ichigo pouting away is just so cute xD I'm glad you thought so too and hope you liked this recent update, too!

**WolfSummoner93**: Haha, yep…Ichigo and Rukia might be civil now but that certainly doesn't stop their antics xD They like teasing each other too much. As for what Karin thinks, ah, I think this chapter makes it painfully clear x.x It looks like Rukia will really have to prove herself.

**CharmedNightSkye**: Up front…I adored your very thoughtful review xD : I'm so glad there was so much about last chapter that you loved and hearing specifically what you liked was amazing so thank you! As for you wondering how Karin will respond…this chapter certainly clues into her mindset while all I'll say about the necklace is that it definitely hasn't been forgotten xD

**Moonlit Song**: Haha. What Ichigo said to Nel is up for reader digression ^.^ Your speculations are a lot of fun so I'll let you decide xD

**Sakura kaze fuku**: Ah! Now I feel bad that I couldn't get this chapter out until Sunday xD I suppose it can't be helped when I go out of town but still. I'm so glad you believe that the characters' personalities are intact because that means a lot to me when I write so thank you very much! I really appreciate it.

**ShadowGreymon**: It took them so long but yes! Haha, they are finally getting closer xD

**Onlyluna**: I'm glad you thought last title was fitting ^.^ I agree with you…Ichigo does deserve some happiness so I'll cut him a little break for the time being xD

**Chibibook**: I'm so glad you thought they were all in character. That was amazing for me to hear because that's something I always worry about. I'm also glad you think the story has been amazing! That definitely made me feel all warm and fuzzy xD

**Omili**: Thank you so much for your compliments! They were so nice and I really appreciate them. As for why Rukia is the only one to feel guilt.. she definitely isn't. Haha. Maybe I haven't touched on that yet (I have a couple more future chapters already penned out and are just need of dire editing), but it will come up. Poor Ichigo is, indeed, dying on the inside because he feels like he just snatched her up (and, well, he kind of did xD) which is one of the reasons why he hasn't tried to work things out…he's guilty, mortified and heartbroken and terrible at handling so many emotions xD I agree Rukia shouldn't get all the heat. I've tried to make it so they are both at fault and don't really know if I've been successful with that…. Still, I can say I've always imagined Ichigo to be more of an emotional wreak right now than Rukia is. We just get her POV more often xD

**LeyCoo**: Haha. I firmly agree: pouting Ichigo is adorable. I'm glad you think so too xD I'm also thrilled you are excited for more IchiRuki moments because there are definitely many to come these next few chapters ^.^

**Artemis Nyx**:Oh my God, thank you for the incredible compliments! I'm amazed anyone could feel that way about something I've written but I love it! It made me so happy xD I'm thrilled you think everyone is in character and that the story is compelling. Of course, it is also great to know this fanfic is one of the best you've ever read. That means so much and I really, really appreciate it!

**Deardesolate**: Ah, knowing that there are people looking forward to new updates provides so much motivation so thank you! I really appreciate it. I'm so glad you think that everyone is in character and have found certain parts to be adorable ^.^ and I hope you continue giggling like a school girl over and over again as the story progresses xD

**AnimeFanx3**: I don't want to spoil anything but, unfortunately, I tend to like ridiculous/borderline unnecessary amounts of buildup in stories so it might take Ichigo and Rukia time before they kiss. However, I can say I can't wait to write out a scene were they do xD

**Stars amongst dust:** I'm glad you agree this is how they would act if they weren't always off saving the universe ^.^ I really like the playful, bantering side of their dynamic and clearly have been having a lot of fun with it. As for how do I think up retaliation antics... Hahaha, I don't know but its funny to know I have skills in plotting revenge xD

**Solstice442**: I'm so thrilled to hear you think this story gets better and better! I really appreciated hearing that ^.^ I missed writing their little taunts and teases so this has been fun for me and I'm happy you've enjoyed them too. Especially since there will be many more to come in the near future.

**AnimeObsessionFantasy**: I'm glad you have found this to be such a fun, amusing read! I can't believe there are lines that made you giggle or you'd repeat to yourself but I certainly adored hearing that! ^.^ As for the lack of Ichigo's dad…I know exactly what you mean. I still mourn Isshin and me killing him off but at least it was done for the sake of the plot. That makes me feel a little better xD

**Xwhitemoonx**: I know! It took them so long but, yes, they are finally getting along xD As for the Aizen plot, I'm so glad you thought it was interesting because it's far from over. He will definitely make a reappearance even after that little stunt he just pulled.


	17. The Feelings

**Ah, so I knew July would be busy but I didn't think it would be this crazy. Last week I was off at a family friend's beach house to celebrate the 4th of July. Next week I'm taking off on a 13 hour ride in order to attend my cousin's wedding so, again rather tragically, there will not be an update next week. I'm bummed and am really sorry. Either this will be a great thing and I'll get a lot of writing down during the trip…or a terrible one in which I'll do absolutely nothing.**

**Let's hope it turns out to be the productive option xD Again, I'm sorry for the delay!**

**xxxxx**

Rukia had once accused her husband of assuming he knew her.

On the night of their wedding, she had glared at him in perfect hatred and told him she despised him, the brutal truth ringing coldly in her tone. She had then met his eyes and, without a shard of uncertainty, proceeded to inform him that even if he did not understand her, she could see him clearly and knew precisely what kind of man he was.

But Rukia had been wrong. So wrong, in fact, that recalling her former words and opinions still made her stomach clench and brought goosebumps of guilt and shame to her arms. For it took Rukia over four months, three of which were spent married, before she finally began to understand the man her husband, Lord Ichigo of Karakura, truly was.

Though she had once paid him little heed, ever since the day of the storm when he had come for her she began to learn more about him with each passing day. She had now seen him interact with children. She had watched him excel at Karakura's national sport and witnessed the way he stuffed down venison stew, his favorite dish, every time Yuzi placed it in front of him.

But it had only been recently that she had begun to pay any attention to these qualities and finally noticed so many other of his little quirks.

She hadn't realized before, for instance, just how bad he was at remembering names. He may act aloof and gruff, and seemed to prefer scowling to smiling and sarcastic retorts over polite conversation, but despite his brusque exterior, Rukia had now seen first hand just how thoughtful and empathetic he could be towards his people…if only he could remember their names.

She found it beyond amusing to watch him standing there, flustered and awkward, scratching at the back of his head while he tried to recall a farmer's name or who a particular soldier's wife was while they stared back with expectant smiles. She, of course, had no such issues with recollection and ever since they day they had reach an understanding, she had even taken it upon herself to step in and save him from embarrassment…after she let him squirm for awhile, of course.

She would then follow it up by flashing him a haughty look while he'd covertly grumble at her for being such a "pesky know-it-all." Still, their system worked and they now visited the village together often, allowing her to truly connect with her people as she always wanted.

In addition to his poor recollection when it came to names, Rukia had also recently learned there was far more to her husband than raw strength and master swordsmanship. Much to her surprise, he was actually a very well read man.

It was a quality she had stumbled across accidentally months ago, just a few days after the storm. The two of them had taken a brief trip around Karakura, with him finally escorting her, as was proper, and had travelled to the major townships in order to reassure the people. Late one night, in a northern village, he had teasingly stolen a drawing she had been working on before they had retired to their beds.

Indignant, she looked for something to throw at his head and lo and behold, she found a small stash of leather bound books he had brought with him. The discovery shocked her. Within the pile there were a variety of medians: medical journals, historical texts, even volumes of poetry…

Yet when she had stared at him, wide eyed, for some kind of explanation he had merely shrugged and told her she looked like an idiot when she made that face. He then causally picked up the wood carving project he had been working on and continued his progress.

Ah, yes. The wood carving. That was another discovery she had made. Rukia's husband possessed a skill she had not known about for he was a fine whittler, though he claimed Chad was even better.

A few weeks after her discovery, after she had caught him quietly at work two or three times, she could no longer swallow her curiosity and inquired after his expertise.

"Who taught you how to do that?" she asked one day when she had found him relaxing lazily against a tree nearby the river and decided to join him.

He had shifted uneasily and frowned before mumbling, "my dad."

Silence passed. It always fell between them whenever one of his parents were mentioned for their deaths clearly still weighed heavily upon him.

"You know, that's actually pretty good," she informed him, seeking to relieve him of the subject as she peered downward. He glanced up at her with a hint of a grin.

"You sound surprised."

"I am. I didn't think an impatient fool like you would take the time to make something like that," she responded with a smirk, as she sat her small form down next to him so that she could get a closer look. He pulled away instantly, as he always seemed to do whenever she came too close, and glared.

"Good thing it's not for you," he retorted, returning to his work. She paused thoughtfully for a moment, before a smile played at her lips.

"No. It's for Yuzu." Her tone held no traces of doubt. She had seen the small figurines Yuzu had lined up in the kitchen. A little deer, a miniature bear cub, a dainty fox. The petite owl he was fashioning right now would fit her collection perfectly.

Ichigo scowled, refusing to look at her, but he didn't deny it.

"So when am I going to get one?" she questioned suddenly, mischief sparkling in her eyes. He shook his head and snorted.

"Never."

It was the answer she expected but she enjoyed teasing him anyways. "Why not?" She willed her face to remain straight. "I want one!"

"Don't you know you can't always you want…?" he responded casually, "…no matter how annoying you are."

Refusing defeat, she prodded him in the arm and stubbornly she asked for one once again.

"Oi! You're going to make me screw up!" he protested before he glanced upward at her and then back down to the owl in his hands, "besides… I know you're just going to ask for a stupid bunny."

That caught her off guard. Frowning in puzzlement, she stared at him questioningly while he glanced back from the corner of his eye.

"What?" he asked, "you think I could forget that ugly rodent you drew on my food back in Seireitei?" His tone was harsh and aloof, but there was a flicker of amusement in his expression. "Besides, you practically glow like a bonfire whenever see you a rabbit around here and you're always doodling them in that stupid book of yours, not caring if it is a waste of expensive scholar's paper…."

"Hey!" she interrupted indignantly, "my drawings are works of art!" Huffing, she crossed her arms over her chest haughtily. "And because you insulted them in such a manner…I command you carve me a bunny during your next project."

He looked at her with amusement clearly circling in his bright amber eyes. "Command away, idiot," he retorted with a smirk, "it ain't gonna happen."

She nudged him and he nudged her back before she continued to prod him, trying to get him to agree all while knowing full well he never would with. His stubbornness was one of the first things she had come to know about him. The man was absolutely obstinate. Nothing on this good earth could change his mind after it had been set ….

…Nevertheless, it was often fun to try.

Perhaps it was his willfulness or her complete lack of expectation that lead her to be so astonished just two days later when she was walking towards her room and found a small carving perched next to her bedroom door. With awe flickering in her bright violet eyes, she had stooped down and picked up the lifelike wooden bunny and slowly drew a fingertip over its long, floppy ears, tiny fluffed tail, and finely detailed furred.

As she cradled it in her hand, loving it instantly, she had smiled to herself in wonder.

For it had been in that moment that she realized that though there was still a lot she had to learn about her husband, she was thoroughly enjoying getting to know him….

Ad that feeling had only grown stronger overtime.

As the autumn leaves turned deep shapes of crimson, gold, and an orange that would rival her husband's hair, Rukia found herself spending more and more time with him as they were frequently at each other's side.

It wasn't even a conscious choice. In many ways, she had begun to take it for granted that she would see him at least some point during the day. They'd often sit down by the river or she and Tatsuki would watch him train with his men. Frequently, the two of them would even walk down to the Grove of White Giants where she'd try to tease him into climbing of the massive trees while he'd stubbornly refuse.

She wasn't sure when she had begun feeling this way, but now it seemed only seemed natural for them to be at each other's side. Time always passed by slower when he was not around and nothing was quite as enjoyable when he couldn't share in it.

It still amazed and shamed her to think that nearly six months ago he had been her greatest enemy. Nearly six months ago she had looked him straight in the eye and in perfect confidence and hatred, informed him that she'd despised him forever. By now as they taunted, teased, and talked everyday, growing closer and closer, she realized how truly wrong she had been.

There was still a lot she had to learn about her husband, she understood that. In many ways, he was a puzzle, an enigma, since he kept so much of himself concealed underneath that dark scowl and abrasive attitude. But while she hadn't been interested before, too resentful to even care…she found herself learning to see past the gruff façade he put up. She understood him more and more with each passing day and was finally beginning to see the man Kurosaki Ichigo truly was…

…and though she'd never admit it out loud, she liked what she saw.

**xxxxx**

As the seasons continued to pass and the beautiful forest leaves left their branches only to scatter on the earth below, Rukia was informed about a little Karakuran tradition that would come just as winter was about to arrive, turning the once emerald forest into a land of ice and snow.

At the time, she had been sitting with Orihime in a small village cabin, allowing a young, auburn haired woman, the daughter of the local smith, to clutch onto her hand as her friend tended to the angry, jagged cut she had on her arm. It had been accidently inflicted by a piece of one of her father's current projects.

Often, Orihime would work quietly, particularly if she sensed her patients wanted peace or if she needed to concentrate. But upon seeing that her patient was distressed, she had thoughtfully struck up a pleasant conversation in order to distract her from her pain.

"Are you excited for winter to come, Chizuru?" Orhime asked in a sweet tone she gently cleaned the wound. The girl winched visibly but forced a smile as she stared at Orihime, excitement and desire clearly burning in her eyes.

"Only if you are, Hime," she responded, her tone dripping with adoration while she licked her lips. Rukia blinked. One, twice, before she slowly tried to rescind her hand from the girl's rapidly tightening clutch. She wouldn't let it go.

"I don't really enjoy the cold but the Winter Slumber Festival will be fun!" Orihime responded happily as she began to split pieces of her dressing into smaller portions. Rukia could only dimly process her friend's words as the patient began to entwine their fingers, even massaging her palm at one point. When Chizuru had asked for her hand in order to help her with withstand the pain, Rukia had been glad to provide a small source of comfort. But this…this seemed to be going a little too far.

She worked harder to discreetly wiggle her way out of Chizuru's iron grasp.

"Oh I can't wait for it either! The music.. The food.. The dancing…." The girl eyed Orihime with an odd little smile and winked. "You will save me a dance, won't you my Hime?"

"Um…...sure," the too-nice-for-her-own-good girl replied. Rukia suddenly felt her arm nearly be yanked out of her socket as Chizuru pulled her down towards her, looking at her intently. "And you, Lady Rukia? With your tiny frame and slim, supple curves I'm sure you'll be a sight to behold. Won't you be my partner that night, as well?"

Rukia finally managed to snatch her hand away and ran it through her hair awkwardly, a trait, no doubt, that she had unconsciously picked up from her husband. She forced a wide, fake smile. "I'm afraid I don't understand," she exclaimed in a high pitched, innocent tone, "what is this 'Winter Slumber Festival'?"

Orihime gasped. "Lady Rukia! No one has told you?"

Rukia looked at her blankly and shook her head.

Orihime responded with an enormous smile. "The Winter Slumber Festival is the greatest event of this year!" she told her, throwing her arms up enthusiastically before she paused and thoughtfully placed a finger on her chin. "Except, maybe, for the Spring Awakening Festival. You were still in Seireitei when that was celebrated last year but it's always so much fun!"

"What is the purpose of this Winter festival?" Rukia asked, her curiously firmly piquéd. Seireitei had many of its own celebrations that she had always attended in her most elaborate finery but they had never been particularly fun. No matter what the circumstance, she had stood stoically by her brother's side while people from the lowest levels of the Citadel partied throughout the night, thoroughly encouraged by Rangiku.

"Well…" Orihime began, as her eyes returned to the wound on Chizuru's arm. While she dressed it gently, her odd patient stared at her intently, again, licking her lips.

"Every year after the harvest is gathered, much of the food is stored away and rationed over the winter. So many of the berries and fruits we enjoy when it's warm can't be gathered and even the hunters aren't as successful," Orihime flashed her a smile, "the Winter Slumber Festival is about enjoying these treats one last night before the snow arrives. And it's more important than ever to this year because of the storm!"

"Oh yes…" Chizuru added lowly, her eyes still locked on her healer, "the whole day is all about _indulging_…"

Rukia nodded thoughtfully, ignoring the oddly perverted girl. It certainly seemed suitable to celebrate the joys of summer and autumn before winter arrived and supplies had to be rationed. The gesture was actually rather pleasant. It showed a communal appreciation for life and the little delights it has to offer.

"And so a dance is held?"

Orihime shook her head, smiling. "There's much more to it than just that since it's an all day event! At the Main House there is a public feast…." she began to list off on her fingers. "There are also best food competitions. A game of Hohou is usually played by whoever wants to join in. In the evening many of the people start playing some drinking games and then a bonfire is lit and that's when all the dancing usually begins!"

Rukia's brows raised before she blinked, "that is a lot of activity."

"Of course! People come from all over Karakura to celebrate in the Capital. It will be so much fun!"

"You'll make a lovely hostess, I'm sure!" Chizuru's added, now staring at _her_ with that adoring, desiring gaze, "I can just imagine you in your pretty gown, a vision! Though there is still none more beautiful than you, Hime." She finished, fluttering her eye lashes at the buxom girl.

Rukia's eyes widened. "I am to plan this?"

Orihime looked at her in surprise. "I believe so since you are the Lady of Karakura…Though it's been many years since Karakura had a lady, it's always been tradition for her to host the celebrations," she trailed off for a moment lowering her gaze, "did Lord Ichigo not tell you about it?"

Rukia couldn't help but to smile in amusement and shake her head at the idea. "I'm sure it never once occurred to him," she responded, a trace of fondness in her tone. Orihime glanced at her, apparently able to detect it. "That fool is oblivious to this sort of thing. He's with Ishida now inspecting the Quincy posts but I'll ask him more about it later tonight."

Orihime's gaze dropped once more. "I see…" she began to fiddle with Chizuru's dressing once again, even though it seemed tied on securely, "you must speak to him so often…."

Rukia eyed her friend in slight confusion. "I.. suppose…."

"And you must be so close…."

Rukia was unsure how to answer and suddenly felt uncharacteristically uneasy around her kindly friend. An awkward silence descended until Orihime suddenly shook head and looked up, meeting her gaze. "No matter what, I'll definitely help you prepare for the festival, Lady Rukia!" She announced abruptly.

Rukia stared back blankly, caught off guard by the determination flashing in Orihime's stormy gray eyes. A bright smile unexpectedly appeared on her friend's pretty face. "I'll tell you everything I know and together we'll make this the best Winter Slumber Festival ever!"

Rukia smiled softly, finding it impossible not to be endeared by her enthusiasm. "Ah. We'll certainly do our best."

Orihime beamed at her while Rukia took her turn to fidget restlessly, moved by her friend's wish to help her. "Uh, Orihime.."

She could feel the other girl's gaze upon her and slowly she met her eye. "Thank you."

They shared a friendly look and an understanding before Chizuru suddenly leapt up and wrapped her arms around the both of them, tightly drawing them into an enormous hug.

"Oooohh! Your friendship is too cute!" She called out, yanking them even closer together. "You guys are so adorable I could just…I could just lick you both!" Despite Rukia's constant squirming and Orihime's obvious discomfort, the odd girl didn't let go for quite some time, effectively ending what Rukia saw as short, yet meaningful bonding that she deeply appreciated.

**xxxxx**

Though the subject of the Winter Slumber Festival weighed heavily on Rukia's mind for the rest of the day, there was little she could do about it. Upon returning home for the evening, she asked Yuzu about it for neither Ishida nor Ichigo had returned from their mission. Perhaps her husband was unsatisfied with the Quincy's operation or perhaps the pair of them were off enforcing newly introduced policies. She couldn't be sure.

Whatever the reason for their delay, Yuzu was eager and helpful in describing the upcoming celebration but could provide little information about her role as Lady. Once dinner and a few evening chores were complete, Rukia returned to her quarters, surprised her husband had not yet returned.

It felt somewhat odd that she had not seen him since breakfast. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she unconsciously brought out the two small pendants Ichigo had given her many months ago from their usual hidden position beneath her dress. Without thought, she gently traced the outlines of the now familiar ruins while she pondered if she should wait up any longer or yield to her growing drowsiness.

Sheer stubbornness ensured she was still awake when she heard the familiar sounds of booted feet stepping down the hallway before the door next opened and was shut again. Eagerly, Rukia hid the pendants under her garments, leapt down from her large bed and swiftly made her way to the door that kept her husband's room connected to her own.

"Ichigo," she said softly as she gently knocked on the door. There was a pause before she could hear the sound of booted feet moving once more. The door swung open.

"Rukia?" her husband answered, peering down at her with confusion written clearly in his eyes, "what the hell are you doing up? I thought you'd be asleep by now." He scowled suddenly, as though he disapproved. She rolled her eyes.

"Why were you gone for so long?" she countered. He blinked at her unfocusedly before he leaned lazily up against the doorway.

"The whole Quincy inspection took longer than expected," he said plainly, letting his head hit the wall behind him. Rukia stared upward at him, taking in the languid stance, the sluggish responses, and the faint bags underneath the bright amber eyes that seemed barley able to stay open for more than a few seconds at a time.

"You're exhausted," she observed plainly, his previous disapproval now mirrored in her own gaze.

He frowned and doggedly turned his face away. "Shut up," he muttered stubbornly, "I'm fine. It's just been a long day."

"What happened?" she asked without thinking. Because they now so often spent their days in each other's presence it only seemed natural she'd know about his activities even when they had been a part. He eyed her before shrugging.

"It was nothing, really. Ishida and Ryuuken just wouldn't stop fighting and made it hard to get anything done."

"Ryuuken as in Ishida's father…?"

Ichigo nodded lazily. "That's the one. He used to act as Advisor and showed up during the inspection to criticize everything he could. The bows aren't long enough... The northern territory is neglected…the men are getting spoiled…" he sighed and shook his head, "it was annoying."

"But Ishida does his duty well." Rukia replied with a frown, feeling protectiveness well up within. She had come to think of the thin, dark haired man as a good friend, "he takes his work very seriously."

"I know that. Which is why it was a long day," her husband informed her, "Ishida may try to seem all calm and cool but his dad brings out a whole competitive side that ain't fun to deal with." He shook his head while she smiled softly.

There was a short pause before he asked, "so what were you up to today?" His question surprised her. Ichigo, though thoughtful in so many ways, was unconsciously thoughtless in so many others, even if he was always well meaning.

"I helped Orihime with her healing work," she told him with a casual shrug, "the smith's daughter, Chizuru, hurt her arm and needed bandaging."

Ichigo suddenly snorted, amusement flaring up in his previously tired eyes. "I bet that was interesting."

She lifted her brows and shook her head slowly. "You have no idea."

A small, tired grin appeared on his face. "You know, I've seen Tatsuki have to pry that girl off of Orihime with a scythe more than once."

Rukia smiled back wryly. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"At least you can handle things on your own," he said confidently before he suddenly yawned, long and hard. Rukia eyed him carefully.

"Fool…" she said, her voice soft and underline with concern she would never admit outloud, "you better get some sleep."

He eyed her while an inner light suddenly illuminated his tired, amber eyes, "what? Are you worried about me?"

She lifted her chin haughtily, "of course not."

A smirk played at his lips. "You seem suspiciously concern…"

"I'm only concern you'll wake up looking like a raccoon tomorrow with those dark bags under your eyes," she teased, "I don't want people mistaking my husband for some woodland creature."

"Look who's talking," He responded nonchalantly, but he stood up from his leaning position, "you should have been in bed hours ago. You're going to look like someone punched you in both eyes tomorrow."

She shook her head and flashed him a small smile. "Goodnight Ichigo."

A hint of a grin played at his lips in return. "Night Rukia."

She slowly shut the door between them. As she walked back over to her bed, she was unaware that her smile was slowly growing . It was a good way to end the evening, with a conversation like that. One that just came so naturally. She couldn't explain it, but it left her feeling warm and content. She was now prepared to sleep when she had been so unwilling before.

Pulling back the colorful quilts that she had long grown used to, Rukia was just about to go to bed when she remembered what she had wanted to speak to Ichigo about in the first place. It was clear he was too tired now from dealing with Ishida and his father to discuss anything in detail, but she wanted him to know at the very least that they'd need to have a conversation regarding the festival in the morning.

"Ichigo," she called out as she walked back towards the door that divided them. Without even thinking, she yanked it open, "Ichigo…."

Her eyes snapped open as they fell upon his form. There he was standing across his room pulling off his dirty jerkin and under shirt, exposing the slightly tanned skin underneath. His broad shoulders and his perfectly defined back muscles were dimly illuminated by the faint candle light next to him causing her to draw in a breath of surprise.

She had seen men's bodies before. She had certainly glanced upon the opposite's gender more than once but it was the first time she had ever seen her husband without clothing. The first time she had ever seen so much. And he was….he was….

She drew in another ragged breath, unable to tear her gaze away.

"Oi! What the hell Rukia!" Ichigo's harsh voice suddenly shattered her already incoherent thoughts. He turned to look at her, revealing his impossibly chiseled chest and the lean, defined abs.

After staring for several long, tense seconds, she swallowed and, using every bit of self discipline that had been conditioned within her during life at Seireitei, lifted her eyes to his face.

"I had one more thing to tell you," she said plainly, still more stupefied than she'd like to admit. He frowned impatiently.

"What is it? I'm dressing here!"

_More like undressing. _It was a rectification Rukia was not willing to make.

"I…." Despite herself, she caught sight of his defined, muscular chest and torso once again and felt her cheeks threatened her burst into flame. She struggled to find coherent thought.

"Tomorrow…tell me about the Winter Slumber Festival, ok?" she finally got out, half amazed she could remember her original reasoning for coming into his room. He blinked at her blankly, casually tossing his jerkin on a bureau near his bed.

"Why? Is that coming up?"

She rolled her eyes, his usual obliviousness snapping her out of her stupor. "Yes, Fool. And I have questions…"

"Well, what are they?" As she felt his gaze upon her, she suddenly felt as though the room was closing in on her, the walls shrinking tighter and tighter until there would be no space between her and Ichigo's perfect body.

"I'll ask tomorrow," she suddenly announced, aware her face was likely turning a humiliating shade of red. She turned away from him quickly, knowing her eyes would betray her if she didn't. "Goodnight….again," she muttered awkwardly before she hurried back to her room.

"Knock next time!" he hollered back as she shut the door and ran back to her bed, ducking underneath the covers, as though she could hide below and pretend that moment never happened.

Her heart raced and her face was still flushed as the image of him half naked was still as bright in her mind as if she was stilling looking at him.

The broadness of his form.. those muscles.. the obvious strength…

Rukia grabbed at her pillow, pulled it under the covers with her, and covered her face as though that would stop the burning of her cheeks. She didn't know why she was reacting like this. She didn't know why she was so affected. She had known, after all, since the day she met him that Ichigo was a handsome, imposing man. All the Seireitei women had gossiped about it even before he had even arrived on the top level of the Citadel.

He was a fine man. Perhaps it was even safe to say he was devastatingly good looking with his tall form, unique hair, and blazing intensity. But that was a reality she had never wanted to face and a truth she had no intention of admitting, even to herself.

However, unfortunately, it was also one that had been far easier to ignore back when she had despised him.

But now…now she was learning so much more about him. Now, she was discovering qualities that went so far beyond his appearance. He was protective and gentle underneath that gruff exterior. He was a natural born leader and possessed a passionate fire that drove everything he did in life. Ichigo was intelligent, determined, warm, and loyal beyond comprehension….

Rukia's heart clenched. Her stomach fluttered.

Knowing all this about him was making it increasingly difficult to avoid the fact that her husband was attractive. Inside and out. Physical and personality. Seeing him…well, seeing so much of him tonight just made it that much more difficult to deny.

_What is the purpose of these thoughts? _She scolded herself in annoyance, burying her face deeper into her pillow. They were complicated, perplexing, and inconvenient. Why should she even bother with them?

Remaining hidden from the world for a few more minutes, she slowly rose from the covers, curled her knees to her chest, and shut her eyes tightly. Despite her best attempts at self discipline, her mind reeled with graphic images from before along with several other images she'd prefer not to conjure.

Ichigo whittling at the White Grove… Ichigo lifting her at the Hohou field… Ichigo putting her cloak back around her shoulders after the storm…

She pushed them away stubbornly.

These feeling… these foolish, confusing feelings that had been growing for awhile were a burden. Perhaps it would be best to ignore them. After all, what good could they bring? Ichigo, no matter how close they had become, had still married her out of spite, whether it was aimed at her or her brother. The fact that he had brought her here out of sheer competitive drive could not be overlooked so what benefit were these feelings to her when there was little chance he'd ever return them?

This was growing so complicated. She didn't want to ignore him again. Cutting him from her life as she had done before was no longer even a choice. She couldn't tolerate it. Thus, she had only one option: ignore these growing emotions. Keep them locked away tightly inside.

Willing her cursed stomach to stop fluttering, she stubbornly turned over in her bed and pulled one of her quilts up to her chin, filled with obstinate resolve. Though it was difficult, and though she tossed and turned far longer than she would have liked, probably deepening those bags Ichigo had teased her about, she was finally able to fall to sleep.

Yet her dreams, admittedly, were anything but peaceful.

**xxxxx**

**Hehe. It looks like Rukia finally has a bit of a crush. xD I apologize for boring anyone (this little Honeymoon stage they are in definitely won't last much longer) and for any OCCness! It seems inevitable now that these two characters are starting to blaze a path they have not yet fully faced in the Bleach manga. I'll do my best to stay true to the spirit of their characters though it is getting tough. ^.^**

**Again, sorry to everyone for the late update and sorry the next one will be late, as well! Early August I'll miss another update (due to a trip to Texas) but we won't focus on that for now xD I really, really appreciate everyone's patience.**

**Of course, as always, I also appreciate everyone reviews ^.^ They just mean so much!**

**Moonlit Song**: Yep. I definitely image Karin's actions to have been spontaneous, spur of the moment that she did out of anger because she's nervous about Ichigo and Rukia's newfound closeness. As for Rukia and Karin's future interactions…ah, there is a lot more to come xD

**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky:** Haha, I enjoyed writing Ichigo's protectiveness. It just makes him all that much more endearing ^.^ I'm so glad you loved last chapter and found certain parts hilarious. I deeply appreciate knowing someone else shares my humor xD Haha.

**Rukes**: I'm so glad you found last chapter to be amazing! Thank you so much for the review!

**PikaDigi**: No, I know exactly what you mean about Karin! ^.^ She is too proud even though the poor girl was clearly mortified that she almost seriously hurt Rukia. And you are absolutely right even though I hadn't thought of it before…everyone in this story does have a guilt complex xD I guess it's because I keep putting them all through the meat grinder xD

**Dreameroftheheavens**: I feel exactly as you do. Karin isn't exactly wrong to feel how she does…she's just wrong to take her out like that xD Haha. And I agree, the siblings do need a little bonding time which they'll hopefully get a couple chapters from now.

**Gadez**: Haha, I'm so glad you liked the chapter enough to read it twice ^.^ I'm also thrilled you've enjoyed Karin's role and that you haven't grown bored with the pacing of the story. I really, really appreciate hearing that because it's something I'm nervous about.

**SakuraMoon08'Sakura kaze fuku:** I certainly don't want to be one of those writers! xD Updating is becoming harder but I don't want to stop until the story is complete. I'm so glad you agree and love the fic. Even better you find it hilarious which was great to hear ^.^

**Allan caldeini:** Haha. I'm so glad you think so! I hope you never think I've lost my touch xD

**Eradona**: Karin really doesn't know how to express herself properly, does she? xD As for Toushiro making an appearance, I'll probably sneak him in at some point but he won't be arriving in Karakura anytime soon. As much as I adore him, he's kind of hard to weave in at this point xD

**ProjXPsyClone**: Ah, I'm so glad you liked it! That was great to hear. As for Karin, Ichigo, and Rukia…there is a lot more to come there so I'm glad you're looking forward to more ^.^

**Chibibook:** I'm so thrilled you loved last chapter so much. Your enthusiasm was amazing and I really appreciated it. And you're right, Rukia definitely will have to prove herself to Karin and there is a lot more to come with their dynamic.

**Kejora**: No, I live in America..Chicago specifically, and every 4th of July my family heads up to the Indiana Dunes. That's why I missed an update even though I hate doing that. As for Karin's behavior, I'm so glad you've enjoyed her interactions with Rukia. There will be plenty more.

**Pamianime**: Ah yes. Angsty Ichigo definitely hasn't made his last appearance. I guess I just like torturing that boy too much xD But for now he's clearly getting a little break as he and Rukia become closer…but that certainly can't last forever. ^.^

**Aeriesboots**: I love Rukia so much and I hate that she's been kicked down so often in this story but she's tough xD I'm confident she'll pull through. Haha. As for the rest of your review, thank you so much for the incredible compliments. It was amazing to hear and I'm so happy you like the story that much!

**Darklover**: Haha. It did take awhile but finally my schedule caught up with the story though I wish that could have been avoided. Thanks so much for understanding! As for the fic, I'm glad you found the game interesting and have enjoyed the various interactions. I promise there will be plenty more to come!

**LeyCoo**: Ahaha, I'm so glad this story helped you procrastinate. At least it's good for something xD I'm also thrilled you've liked all the interactions and I agree..it would be way too corny if everyone accepted Rukia too fast. I'm glad Karin is around to provide a challenge and am delighted you think so too ^.^

**Destiny-of-your-darkness:** I definitely didn't think last chapter was my best either but I never could quite find a way to fix it. Oh well xD I'm glad you've enjoyed the IchiRuki interactions, nonetheless and I agree with you about Karin. Though I can understand her mindset she did go a little far xD

**Darkchocol8807**: Ahaha. That was a good way to put it. Karin does have attitude xD I'm glad you were so excited for next chapter. I hope I didn't leave you waiting for too long ^.^.

**Musicinme123**: Ah, deeply appreciated ^.^ Another mistake I probably never would have caught xD Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Blusake**: I'm so glad you liked Ichigo and Rukia's interactions. There are definitely a lot more coming. There is a lot of growing they still need to do xD

**LyricalSin**: Haha, I figured she'd be clever enough to find her own little way to excel ^.^ That's one of my favorite things about Rukia. I'm so glad you liked the chapter and the whole game. I was a little nervous about it.

**Kaiserkawaii**: I'm so glad you checked, too ^.^ And you're right. Karin's actions really do highlight the IchiRukiness especially since it brought out the protective/worried side of Ichigo. I'm glad you liked their interactions. They were, admittedly, fun to write xD

**MaroonAngel of Darkness:** Haha. No, I'm not a particular sports fan. I just happened to watch Invictus a couple months back and thought rugby would be a good base for Karakura's game xD I agree…it seems scary and clearly Karin went a little far, but though I don't want to spoil anything, she and Rukia definitely will have to hash things out at some point.

**AnimeFanx3**: Ahaha, as much fun as that would be for me to write, I don't think that will happen anytime soon (a few chapters down the line though….) xD As for Aizen, ah yes. He'll be coming back. This little honeymoon stage Ichigo and Rukia are in right now definitely won't last, unfortunately for them. I'm too mean

**Kage uingu shukun:** Ugh, typos. The bane of my existence. I actually check over each chapter about three times before I post it up but I'm terrible at editing so I don't notice all my mistakes. I'm sorry if it is distracting. As for your suggestions, I can just say some of those will happen and some won't xD Haha. But I can't spoiling by saying which ones ^.^

**Khfan forlife:** That's quite alright! You definitely don't always need to review but I love how committed you clearly feel and appreciate it so much! ^.^ As for Rukia, I liked her more for standing up for Karin, too. It just seemed like something she would do since she's such a selfless girl, especially as I put her through such turmoil xD

**Stars amongst dust:** I agree. I like that Karin hasn't warmed up to her and that she provides a bit of a challenge for Rukia ^.^ I'm also thrilled you liked the chapter so much and all the IchiRuki interactions. It's been fun writing them as they get closer and am so happy others have enjoyed it, too.

**Bleachluver101**: I adore your enthusiasm! xD I'm so glad you love the story so much and I promise to get updates up as often as I can.

**Onlyluna**: It wasn't quite rugby but it was pretty damn close xD Haha. Rugby is pretty make what I imagine when I depict it in my head. As for the door between their rooms, it really is a metaphor for the distance between them, isn't it? Hopefully they can get past it in the future ^.^

**X Senbonzakura X**: Aw, thank you. I'm glad you thought it was amazing and I promise, I'm really trying with updates. I rarely miss one unless I have too ^.^

**ShadowGreymon**: Haha, Karin is full of surprises though this one wasn't particularly fun for Rukia xD But there is a lot to come with their dynamic so it won't always be that way ^.^

**CharmedNightSkye**: Ah! I'm so glad someone picked up on the their whole door and its ties to her closet in the manga ^.^ It seemed fitting. Your entire review was actually really thoughtful and I appreciated it so much! I'm glad you liked the chapter and Ichigo's point of view which I find myself writing more and more so there will be plenty more of it in the future. I'm sorry I have to miss a week but I promise to do my best to keep the reviews coming!

**Falconrukichi**: I'm glad Ichigo and Rukia are getting along now, too, since it's been really fun to write xD And I'm glad you aren't too hard on Karin because I do feel bad for her. She's probably very confused/angry right now but hopefully that doesn't last forever xD

**Kesu25**: Haha, I'm so glad you feel that way because there will be a few more antics to come ^.^ As for a cruel plot twist, ah…I can't say anything, anything at all except I've been known to be cruel before. xD Until then though, they deserve a little time just to enjoy one another ^.^

**Snowbells**: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you were able to find the story in the first place when you don't read many Bleach fanfics. That means a lot ^.^ As for Karin and Rukia, ah, they are definitely in a rough patch but there is a lot more still to come. I promise.

**:** I'm glad you've like the way Karin has been handled in this fic because she's actually turned out to be one of my favorite characters xD She's tough and edgy, but it's out of sheer loyalty and concern which I really like about her. I'm glad you do, too. I'm also thrilled you liked last chapter and the story as a whole. That's great to hear.

**Solstice442**: Haha, yeah, Karin went a little too far but I can relate to how she feels. As for Ichigo and waking Rukia up, I'm glad you've enjoyed it and even thought it was funny. That was great to hear and I really appreciate it ^.^

**Ashezo**: I'm so glad you liked the chapter so much ^.^ It was nice you could list exactly what you enjoyed…I really appreciated that ^.^ Above all, I'm happy you've been happy with Ichigo and Rukia's interactions because it's about time they had a little fun xD

**xTaSaxProductionx**: Ah, thank you for saying that everyone is in character. I always appreciate hearing that ^.^ I'm also happy you agree with my little Mrs. Potts/Lumiere assessment xD There really might be something there that wasn't there before now. xD This chapter makes that even more clear.

**OnlyTheBest123**: All 14 chapters in one sitting? That's amazing! Haha. I'm so glad you were so drawn in and I really hope you end up enjoying the rest of the story ^.^

**Artemis Nyx**: Haha. I'm sorry always to leave you hanging. I guess that's one of the biggest downsides to writing a story in increments like this ^.^ I was so happy to hear you find the story addictive, nonetheless, and promise to do my best to keep the updates coming

**LittleRuu**: Ah, sorry you found the chapter boring. I personally think this is one of my least exciting chapters, too, but oh well. I tried my best and the focus on the Karin/Rukia dynamic really needed to be touched on so I'm glad at least I accomplished that.

**Headyzest** : I'm so glad you've liked the Ichigo and Rukia interactions…and even found them enchanting xD I'm also happy you've liked Karin's depiction and her own, distinct role in this story. As for your story, I really like it! I just checked and I missed an update which is frustrating because I've been away so much I've barely read any fanfic lately. I need to get caught up! ^.^

**Daisuke Daichi:** I'm so glad you like the story and the IchiRuki interactions. I'm also glad you like the character's depictions and haven't found them OOC. I really appreciate hearing that!


	18. The Festival

**Ah, this chapter kind of jumps all over the place perspective wise. I apologize for the lack of coherence and, of course, for my absence last week. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting but I can tell you this chapter is the last bit of "calm" that this story will have for quite some time. Then things shall begin to pick up again ^.^**

**xxxxxx**

Much to her own personal surprise, preparing for the Festival proved to be a rather trouble-free for Rukia. Organizing and arranging is what she had done best in Seireitei, what she had been expected to do, and the Karakurans seemed all too eager to do their part, clearly anticipating an entire day of happy indulgence.

Of course Ichigo hadn't been too helpful. She should have known when she was finally able to ask him her questions without such….distraction, that he'd look up and scratch his head for a minute before saying that wasn't his sort of thing. As he walked away with Chad, she made a mental note to give him as many laborious tasks as possible when it came to setting everything up, well aware that he'd probably try to lounge around instead.

Fortunately Ishida, always observant and armed with knowledge, knew precisely what needed to be accomplished. Equipped with his aid, along with Orihime's, who kept her thoughtful promise, Rukia was able to make the proper arrangements for every detail, both large and small.

Thus, on the morning of the Winter Slumber Festival, the dining hall of the Main House was ready for a great public feast. The musicians were organized, wooden stands were constructed for the various competitions, and the tinder and kindling had been gathered, ready to be set ablaze in the center of the Capital. As a bonus, Rukia had lined small torches all around the town and had decorated the Main House with a variety of wreaths, banners, and tapestries that had been made by some of the village wives.

Orihime had gushed over them, saying it had never looked so beautiful while Rukia hid her proud smile, content she had not only done her duty, but she had done it well. In regards to her responsibility as hostess for the night, she had naturally assumed she'd played a role similar to the one she had during Seireitei festivals, the only role she had ever known.

During these occasions, she would remain at her brother's side as he made a sophisticated speech to the refine, noble Aristocracy of the Citadel court. She would then lead the ladies in a tasteful, elegance dance dressed in all white. After this tradition was completed, she'd return to Byakuya's side as he lead an extravagant procession down to the lower levels where the people would be dancing and drinking in the market place area. She was not allowed to speak to them, only fellow Nobles were considered proper company during celebrations. Instead, she was expected to act as a silent observer until she returned to the Kuchiki Manor upon sunset, even though the festivities carried on long into the night.

Yet on the day of the Winter Slumber Festival, Rukia was quickly reminded that Karakura was not Seireitei. Here, her life would never mirror the one she had lead in her homeland no matter what her expectations were. Here, much to her surprise, instead of fulfilling the role as quiet onlooker, Rukia found instead that she was expected to be an active participant in, well, just about everything…

Upon waking, after she began her usual walk down the corridor with Ichigo by her side, she was stunned when a group of Karakuran women intercepted them and seize her before she could make it to the kitchens. They were quite insistence that she lounge with them, ignoring her desire to check on everything and making sure it was all running smoothly. Despite her anxiety, she eventually could not help but to become caught up in the peaceful atmosphere and even found herself smiling quietly as the woman chattered, the young children ran about, and the old men of the town bantered back and forth teasingly.

In addition to those from the main village, there were numerous new faces seen in the Capital as people from the other various settlements arrived, ready for the festivities. Still, those most familiar to her were there as well. Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Karin, Tatsuki… Yuzu had temporarily abandoned her usual chores while even Ichigo was standing around, his customary scowl somewhat less prominent than usual.

Much to her irritation, that damn fluttering feeling she was always feeling now a days would appear every time she caught his eye. Whenever a hint of a content smile, one that never fully materialized, appeared on his face, she longed to be at his side. She wanted so badly for them to enjoy this peaceful day together, however, the various women in her town clearly had other plans.

After noon had come and gone she was coerced into being one of the judges for the various food tasting competitions. While some of the people, including her husband, left to either play or watch a public game of Hohou, she nibbled at a variety of stews, fish platters, and venison pies. After helping to select a winner, she was presented a series of desserts and tasted an assortment of nutmeg custard tartes, apple muses, and bread puddings.

They were all delicious and Rukia had to admit, it was rather fun being a part of the competition. She felt involved.. wanted.. as though she was truly a apart of something. That feeling did not diminish as the day rolled on and the atmosphere in her adopted country remained bright and merry. Though she could not physically eat anymore after the public feast was set out in the Main House for everyone to enjoy, she did not get off so easily at the drinking competitions….

At Tatsuki's coercion, she was encouraged to drink steadily, herself.

"Come on, Rukia!" she had taunted, 'it's time for you to see what life's like for a real Karakuran."

Hesitantly at first but embracing the good cheer of the day, Rukia choked back the strong, dark ale and the sweet mead the Karakurans all seemed to enjoy. In Seireitei, she had been allowed only a single glass of wine during formal dinners and that she rarely finished. But with Tatsuki and many of the other Karakurans constantly looping pinkies or clasping her on the back every time she took a long swig, she was soon caught up in the spirit of things.

"That's right," Tatsuki continued to encourage with a slap on the shoulder, "we'll make a Karakuran out of you yet!"

The more she drank, the easier it became to do.

As the sun began to set, Rukia felt strangely warm and light headed in a way she had never experienced, yet the feeling was somewhat pleasant. The crowd certainly seemed to agree as they continued drinking away, seemingly without intention of halting anytime soon as Tatsuki took over commanding the various contests. Not long after, the bonfire was lit in the center of town nearby and the music began to soar, piercing through the night sky.

Before she knew it, Rukia was playfully swept into the cheerful whirl of dancing that began soon after. It wasn't a conscious decision. She even tried to escape three different times but someone would always pull her back in. She didn't know the steps. She didn't recognize the various leg kicks, clapping, and hand grabbing techniques that the Karakurans all used as they bobbed along. It was all so foreign to her.

Seireitei dance involve moving the hands and arms gracefully, not forcing the feet to do a happy jig.

Yet after a few minutes, she longer cared. No one seemed to as everyone surrounding her grinned down and good-humoredly passed her along so that she was constantly spun around by various partners or grabbed by the hand to move in large circles of fellow dancers. As her mind buzzed with cloudy thoughts, she felt so free and content as she danced with her people, finally a true participant, not just a mere observer.

And they all seemed so delighted to have her.

Rather than nervous or intimidated, they were eager to see her, their Lady, happily amongst them. Realizing this only added to the pleasant warmth already surging through Rukia's small frame. As she was playfully dragged around the bonfire, hands clasped by tightly by cheerful Karakurans, her foggy violet gaze finally spotted a familiar tall, thin form for the first time in hour.

That damn, increasingly familiar fluttering feeling instantly rose up in her stomach, more enhanced than ever. Unknowingly, she broke out into a true smile.

For she realized in that moment that this day…this fun, jolly, carefree day unlike any other had suddenly become even better. Swiftly and without thought, she slipped away from the crowd and moved towards that lanky figure, now fully intending to share the rest of it with her husband.

**xxxxx**

Orihime was awe struck by how amazing the Winter Slumber Festival turned out to be this year. Perhaps it was because the war finally was over or perhaps the people were just overjoyed to see their hero and leader finally married. Maybe they even saw this as a belated celebration. Whatever the reason, Karakura was alight with an energy that made Orihime's heart swell three times its usual size. The spirit and merriment was contagious.

Though her fish omelet pastries did not win the dessert contest, it was still fun to be a part of and she was thrilled she got a chance to watch part of the Hohou game. Lord Ichigo was always so impressive. He moved fast, he was smart with his choices, and he always looked so strong out there. And though the game was dangerous, she never truly feared he'd get hurt. Sometimes, she even wondered if he could do no wrong...

But then the pang of guilt set in just like it usually did. She shouldn't think so much about Lord Ichigo. He was married, and to her good friend, too! Over the course of the last few months, Orihime had come to truly love Lady Rukia. How could she not? She was so kind, so strong, so pure…They may not have known each other for long, but she was a good friend through and through.

Yet still, sometimes, it was just so hard not to think of Lord Ichigo. Sometimes, it was just so hard to let him go…

And to be honest, she didn't fully understand Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. It wasn't really romantic, not like it was in the old tales. She didn't seem to go weak at the knees whenever she saw him. And never once did Orihime see him carry her around bridal style. As for whispering sweet loving words to one another, well, they sort of shouted a lot instead. And instead of calling one another "Sweetheart" or "Dearest One," they use names like "Idiot!", "Menace!" and "Fool!"

During the first few months after Rukia's arrival, they didn't even seem to spend much time together but that had changed. Now Orihime often saw them side by side which is why she was so surprise to find them separated during the Festival though it quickly became clear that Lord Ichigo didn't seem to like that all. He was scowling deeply when he approached her after the sun had descended and the bonfire and dancing festivities had begun.

"Hey, Orihime. Orihime!" his voice called out while she was watching Tatsuki shake a fist at one of the Karakura soldier she was apparently disputing with. Orihime jumped like she often did when she heard his voice.

"Lord Ichigo!" she breathed, turning to look at him. Again, she felt that familiar pang out of guilt as she stared up at him in admiration but she couldn't help it! He was so strong…so handsome….and he was frowning, as usual.

"Do you know where Rukia is?" he asked, his gaze flickering around as he searched the crowd. Despite herself, Orihime felt her heart sink.

_He's too busy looking for her to even look at me…_

"No, I'm sorry Lord Ichigo. I don't," she admitted, a touch of sadness to her tone. He didn't seem to notice.

"Ah crap," he grumbled out, scrunching his nose impatiently, "that menace is so fricten small she's impossible to find. I haven't seen her in a long time…."

He trailed off.

"If you'd like, I can help you find her," Orihime offered with a bright, but forced smile, "I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Have you enjoyed the Festival so far?"

There was a pause as Ichigo continued to look around before he blinked. "Oh, yeah. Sure," he said offhandedly glancing around him before his eyes flickered down to her's.

"What about you? You've been having fun?" She noted his voice a little softer than usual, like it usually did whenever he spoke to her or Yuzu

"Oh yes!" Orihime responded with enthusiasm, "it's been nice relaxing with everyone in the morning, and then the food competitions were so much fun! And I'm so excited now that the dancing has begun!"

"It's good that you've been enjoying yourself," Ichigo replied before there was a pause. She felt nervous, unsure of what to say before he turned to her once more. "Say Orihime.." he began, before his eyes once again scanned the crowd, "when did you last see Rukia…?"

"Looking for me, Fool?" A sharp tone suddenly cut in. Startled, Orihime's eyes snapped up only to see Lady Rukia standing there with a small grin on her face as she stared straight up at Ichigo, her arms crossed over his chest.

Orihime was a little amazed at how fast Lord Ichigo's customary scowl was wiped away, replaced with a smirk of his own as he gazed at his wife. "Yeah, I was. I figured you'd been trampled by the crowds by now."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Rukia retorted as she began to walk closer towards them. Though they were off to the side, away from the light of the bonfire, Orihime noticed, shockingly, that the remarkable gracefulness that was so characteristic of Rukia had diminished and there was definitely something off as the petite girl stepped forward towards them.

"Are you drunk?" Ichigo's voice rang out in shock, voicing Orihime's suspicions. Rukia stopped midstep and put her hands on her tiny waist.

"What? That's absurd!" she turned her head haughtily while her words slurred together ever so slightly, giving her away, "never in my life have I ever been been intoxicated."

"Anyone ever told you there's a first time for everything?" Ichigo remarked as he walked forward and bent down in front of his wife so that he could look her straight in the eyes. After a second, he shook his head. "You're face is all flushed and your eyes are definitely glazed. What the hell have you been up too?"

Orihime watched as Rukia put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a small, playful push away. "Nothing, Idiot! I talked with the people, I was a judge for the dessert and entrée competition, and yes, maybe I had one or two ales…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "This is what happens when I let you out of my sight," he said as he gave her head a playfully condescendingly pat, "I bet you were drunk after just a few sips…"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Your presumptions are ridiculous," she responded haughtily despite her slurring. Orihime wondered in amazement how her voice could still brim with pride and polish when she was clearly impaired,

"After leaving the drinking competitions, I was coerced into dancing…."

"You've been dancing?" Orihime chimed in, perking up at the topic. Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at her like they were surprised to see her there before a small, mischievous smile appeared on her dark haired friend's face.

"Ah." She nodded. "I did…"

"How the hell were you 'coerced' into dancing?" Ichigo interrupted. "What did the people do? Pick you up and shake you around for awhile? Toss you up into the air a few times?"

As Rukia huffed at that and fired back with a comment of her own, Orihime watched the two of them carefully. Though she had seen them interact before, she could not help but to be amazed by the subtle changes that came over them both. It was remarkable how causal they were together. Extraordinary that these two usually quiet, private, and reserved people were so much less guarded whenever they were side by side. And far livelier. It was as though the other's presence breathed new life into them both.

Did they even realize it?

"You have no choice. You've got to come." Rukia was telling him when Orihime eventually tuned back into their conversation after silently mulling things over to herself. Despite her friend's confident stance, Rukia's words were still slightly garbled.

"Let's go," she told him as she suddenly seized Lord Ichigo's sleeve, seemingly intent on pulling him along with her.

"You want me to dance? Hell no!" he protested, shaking her off, abruptly, "there's no way."

Orihime silently observed as they broke out into yet another argument.

"Ichigo!"

"Not happening!"

"Ichigo!"

"No chance!"

"Lady Rukia, are you coming back?" A voice rang out and, upon turning, Orihime saw several villagers standing there with big eager smiles, looking quite out of breath but very expectant. The speaker raised a hand and merrily gestured to the bonfire.

Despite the obvious glaze in her violet eyes, a very menacing look overtook Rukia's face as she nodded at them. "Soon," she eyed her husband almost evilly before she announced, "and I'm pleased to announce that Lord Ichigo will be joining us."

"Rukia! Damn it!" Ichigo protested amidst the cheers and playful whoops of his people as they returned to the bonfire.

"You are so annoying!" he glared at her fiercely but Orihime watched his dark scowl turn to a look of surprise as Rukia slipped her hand into his and began to pull him in the direction of the bonfire.

"Yeah, yeah. Whine about it later," she told him as the two of them walked away. Before disappearing out of sight, Rukia gave Orihime a cheerful wave while Ichigo repeatedly cursed and turned a fiery red that could still be seen in the darkness. Yet despite his apparent protests, he allowed himself to be pulled into the chaos by his tiny wife, nonetheless.

Orihime did not know what drove her to move in closer. Was it out of curiosity or a need for confirmation? A need to see what she, deep down, already knew? She wasn't quite sure.

Nevertheless, she quietly watched as Lord Ichigo and Lady Rukia, surrounded by their people, began to dance. He was awkward and practically immobile and he rolled his eyes constantly. Most of the time he looked either bored or annoyed yet at times, when Rukia would tap his arm to get him to move or whenever she'd sway drunkenly on her feet despite her usual grace, he'd smile. A small, barely notable smile but a true one, nonetheless. And she'd flashed him a smile of her own in return.

Watching them, Orihime realized that even though they weren't romantic or act like the characters in the old stories did, there was something between them. They rarely touched and didn't shower the other with flowering words or affection but they had a bond, nonetheless… something that binded them together. Whatever the connection was, she didn't understand it, but she knew, without doubt, that it was real.

It was very real.

Maybe, sometimes, it was hard for her not to think of Lord Ichigo. Maybe, sometimes, it was just so hard to let him go…but seeing this, seeing her friends so happy in each other's presence suddenly made it a lot easier than it had been before. Lady Rukia had become such a good friend and Orihime had loved Lord Ichigo her entire life. Because they both meant so much to her she knew it was time to accept whatever they had between them.

It was time for her to move on.

At that realization, a small but genuine smile of her own appeared on her own face as she, once again, felt her heart swelled three times its normal size.

"Hello Orihime." A familiar voice suddenly said from behind her, startling her from her thoughts. Blinking, Orihime turned her head slightly only to see Uryuu step forward, standing rigidly with his arms clasped behind his back.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her, his vivid blue eyes staring at her thoughtfully from behind his spectacles. Orihime stared at her old friend for a long second. Uryuu, so thoughtful. Uryuu, so smart… and helpful… and chivalrous… Uryuu, so…so good.

Without even thinking, another genuine smile, brighter than before appeared on her pretty face as she nodded.

"I'm glad to hear it." he replied simply, his eyes returning to the dancers before him. Though he looked away, Orihime found she could not as she gazed upon his thin but handsome features. Without warning, she suddenly felt as though someone had breathed new life into her.

"Uryuu…." she began while he turned to meet her eye.

"Yes?"

She smiled softly, shyly. "Would you like to dance?"

"Eh?" he replied, clearly surprised by her request . His glasses nearly flew off his face.

She beamed vibrantly. "Come on, Uryuu! Let's dance!"

"Wait…Orihime! Orihime!" Ishida initially protested, but the moment Orihime slipped her hand into his, all hesitation seemed to end.

Cheerfully, she pulled him towards the crowd and as they faced each other, still hand in hand, surrounding by the energy and joy of her countrymen, Orihime felt freer and more content than she had in a long time.

Perhaps in her fixation on Lord Ichigo she had been blinded.

Perhaps she had taken for granted other important things in her life.

Perhaps, she thought, as she gazed upon the man before her, she didn't need an Old Tale sort of romance. Maybe everything she had ever wanted had been right in front of her all along.

She smiled again, a true smile, that only brightened when Ishida smiled in return.

**xxxxx**

Throughout the last few months, Ichigo had encountered some of the best and most difficult moments of his life, all revolving around a certain dark haired girl currently swaying on her feet nearby. After Rukia had cursed him out in Seireitei and even told him she'd loath him forever for forcing her to marry him, he had lost all hope times like these would ever come.

He never thought she'd take his large, rough hand in her soft, dainty one. He never thought he'd see her smile up at him, not out of mere mischief or self satisfaction, but in contentment. Contentment that he was here with her, sharing in the moment.. the two emerged in a sea of people and yet, it was almost as though there was no one else around…

Granted, she was drunk at the moment. As the night had gone on, Tatsuku had bothered them not once but twice, stocking his petite wife with jugs of ale and mead practically bigger than her head. And naively, that idiot had gone and drank it all in spite of his protests.

Still, there were, admittedly, a few perks. Rukia after all, on a normal day, would never sway on her feet and unconsciously rest her dainty hand on his chest to keep herself upright. She'd never let him steady her by placing his own hands on her shoulders, or allow them to linger there longer than was necessary…

Moments like this had been the most difficult part of an otherwise miraculous last couple of months.

It had now become a constant struggle for him to resist crossing a single boundary.

Rukia cared about him now. He knew she did as they grew closer and closer everyday but she had no idea just how much he cared for her in return. She didn't understand how often she made his heart race or his palms sweat. She didn't know that a simple smile or touch made him feel like he had been set on fire, practically forcing him to jump into the river to quench his yearning.

Rukia may be smart, but she still had no idea how much she affected him.. how much he longed for her.. or how desperately he wished he could touch her as a man ought to touch their wife.

How many times now had he nearly snatched her up and pulled her against her when they'd walk along through the forest? How many times did he have to fight the urge to stroke her raven black hair that looked so soft and smelled so damn good? How many times had he nearly ended one of their bickering spats by pressing his lips fervently against her own?

But he should not, would not, could not break the promise he had made to her when she had first arrived in Karakura. There was too much at stake now and she'd never forgive him. He'd never forgive himself.

But then why did she have to go and make it so damn hard to control himself whenever he was around her? Like now, at the Festival why did she have to keep accidentally brushing up against him? Why did he have to deal with the torture as she linked arms with Orihime, who was dancing with Ishida nearby, and then spin into him, forcing him to catch her before she spralled to the ground?

"What are you thinking, Idiot!" he scolded as she grinned up at him, seemingly oblivious to the fact that one of his arms was wrapped firmly around her, supporting her back.

"Shut up, let loose, and have a little fun Ichigo," she retorted, reaching up to right herself by grasping onto his shirt, unconsciously drawing them closer together. "You deserve it," she added innocently, her violet softly brimming with sincerity. The little menace had no idea how badly he had wanted to pull her against him in that moment or drop his lips down just a few inches. Instead, she merrily danced away, leaving him scowling at his now empty hands.

Those feelings would only grow stronger as the night wore on and he became increasingly intoxicated by her…her..her everything. The smoothness of her palms, the way her raven hair gleamed in the firelight, how amazing she smelled, drawing him in closer and closer... He was on the verge of losing his mind when Karin forced her way through the crowd and yanked his elbow to get his attention, successfully snapping him back to a world outside his wife.

"Yo! Ichigo! Yuzu fell asleep under that tree over there," she announced loudly over the music, jerking her thumb behind her. Sure enough, when Ichigo's eyes followed he saw a petite form nestled in the fallen leaves below, lit up by torchlight.

"I thought you should know before I go to bed," she said before she turned and walked off without another word, heading in the direction of the Main House. Ichigo frowned before he felt a hand on his arm.

"Is everything alright?" Rukia asked him, her brows knitted together. He nearly snorted outloud as her concerned, alert expression did not match the hazy glazed look in her eyes or the uncharacteristic slurring of her words.

"It's fine," he reassured her, shaking his head in quiet amusement. "Yuzu's just done for the night." She followed his gaze in brief confusion before smiling softly.

"We better get her to her bed."

He quirked a brow. "What? You ready to stop dancing and leave?"

"Yuzu's first priority!" she insisted stubbornly. "Besides…." she trailed off, becoming completely silent until Ichigo prodded her.

"Besides what?" She wouldn't respond.

"What? You aren't going to get sick are you?"

"…"

"Are you?" He repeated louder. She didn't reply again.

"Rukia!"

"I don't get sick," she finally answered haughtily, but he could tell by the tightness of her lips and the uneasiness in her eyes that he had guessed her little secret. He fought the urge to slap a hand over his face.

"Come on," he told her, briefly toying with the idea of taking her hand in his but he chickened out at the last second. Instead, he put a hand on her back and awkwardly shoved her forward, unable to overcome his nerves.

"We have to get Yuzu into the house. I can only handle one shortstack at a time."

Minutes later, he had hoisted his younger sister up on his back and carried her up to her room while Rukia moved with him, trying not to teeter on her feet which, apparently, was proving rather difficult judging by the look of concentration on her face.

After he had laid Yuzu down in her bed and given her an affectionate pat on the head, he left her room only to find Rukia perched up against the wall with a hand on her forehead. He could not help the feelings of concern that enveloped him at the sight on her in pain, and silently cursed at both her and Tatsuki for being so reckless, bringing her to this state.

"You ok?" he asked her quietly as he shut Yuzu's door behind her. The stupid girl, so proud even at a time like this, straightened up instantly though he could sense her discomfort, nonetheless.

"Ah." she nodded solemnly. "I just understand now why Brother once prohibited me from drinking."

Despite himself, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he shook his head. "Come on. Let's get you to bed before you get sick in the hallway."

She continuously protested that she did not get sick as they wandered back to their wing and was still adamant in her claim even as she fumbled open the door to her room and waltzed in. Awkwardly, he hesitated in the doorway for a moment, unsure if he was allowed in after her into a place so personal and private.

The room was familiar to him, stirring memories the instant he eyed the bureau and the cribs stacked in the corner. His mother had once used this space as a nursery and he had often stood protectively by the back window as a child while she laid Yuzu and Karin down for a nap. Yet despite its familiarity and its past, what had been his mother's was now his wife's. Because he lived in constant fear of crossing boundaries with her, he wondered worriedly if it would it be a violation to enter the space.

"What are you doing just standing there, Fool?"Rukia's voice called out as she heaved herself onto her large bed that instantly swallowed her tiny form. Her comment quickly ended all of his hesitation and he stepped into her room. After drawing in a deep breath, he even gathered the courage to stand beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice soft as he saw how little she looked amongst the heavy quilts and cushioning.

"Ugh," she sighed in response, placing her fists on either side of her face before she laid down, still clutching at her head. "I don't understand…How could Rangiku like this? How could she do it every week?"

"Rangiku? That friend of your's with the big breasts?" Ichigo replied without thinking. Instantly, Rukia flashed him a glare that was chillier than usual despite her current state of intoxication.

"Of course you'd notice something like that," she rolled her eyes, "you men are all the same…"

"Oi!" He retaliated with a sharp scowl, "I am not!"

Rukia surprised him as she glanced at him appraisingly with those wide violet eyes, still hazy, and offered him a small smile. "No," she agreed after a long pause, "I suppose you're not, Ichigo."

Damn it. His heart began to pound so fervently in his chest he could practically hear it over the music still playing outside.

Why did she have to be this way? Why did she have to be so fucking beautiful in that unique, incomparable way?

It only made it harder for him as he got more in over his head every day. Unable to resist the chance to be close to her, he moved so that he was almost perched beside her on the bed. With baited breath and burning cheeks, he waited for her to shove him off, like he often whenever her close presence became too much for him to endure. Instead, she simply nestled deeper into the pillow, her eyes lids fluttering.

"You know…" he began as he gazed down at her resting form, "if you're not feeling well now, you're just going to feel even more like shit tomorrow."

Her eyes snapped open and she attempted a tired glare that never fully manifested. "What sensitive words, Fool. You're probably enjoying all of this…"

"Nah," he replied without hesitation, "you're wrong there."

Usually he'd taunt or tease her but he didn't have the heart when she looked so exhausted and pained. Instead, he felt an almost undeniable desire to tuck her in properly or gently stroke that one of piece of stray hair off her features. He wanted to help her, needed to feel useful but, instead, he kept his hands tightly clutched at his side, knowing it was big enough deal that she was willing to let him see her in this state at all.

Not that she'd likely remember in the morning.

"Good," she replied simply after a pause, "because I'd have to wait until the morning to slap you if you were."

He grinned at that. "Despite your stupidity, judging by the heavy drinking and all that damn dancing… I'm guessing you had fun today?"

"I did." She sighed in what he hoped was contentment. "Today was a truly great day."

He tried to ignore the goose bumps that rose up on his arms as she turned onto her side, bringing her knees up so that they gently pressed against his side as she gazed upward at him.

He nudged her back gently. "Well if that's so, I guess we'll make a Karakuran out of you yet."

"That's what Tatsuki told me earlier!" Her eyes briefly lit up before her expression turned thoughtful, pensive.

"But you know… " she began. Her tone was reflective and serious. "Karakura is nothing like I thought it would be."

Ichigo felt his throat go dry, forcing him to swallow.

"Is that…." He swallowed again, fidgeting with his hands in order to avoid her gaze. "Is that a good thing?"

Much to his utter astonishment, he felt a slender hand snake up his arm before resting gently on his wrist. In surprise, Ichigo's head snapped towards her only to see her eyeing him intently.

"Ah," she nodded once before she smiled softly "it's a very good thing."

As their eyes meet, bright amber colliding with vivid amethyst, Ichigo never felt more compelled to cross over the boundary he, himself, had instilled. It was painful to keep his hands exactly where they were, and nearly impossible to keep his tall form from slowly bending downward, bringing him closer and closer to her.

No one had ever affected him this way before. Despite his status and age, he had little experience with women, the most being the sudden and unplanned kiss he had forced on the girl who was unconsciously beckoning him towards her all over again.

Would he ever be allowed to bury his face against her thin neck and inhale her indescribable scent? Would he run the pads of his fingertips over her subtle but sweet feminine curves?

Would she ever be his?

"Ichigo…sShe said in a hushed tone as their eyes remained locked. Slowly but surely she moved her hand up from his wrist and rested it gently at his temple, just below his hairline. He shivered at her touch, unsure of what to say, unsure of what to do but could feel his resolve slipping away, nonetheless, falling faster than the the swiftest rapids.

"Ichigo…" ahe said again as he unconsciously moved closer, positioning himself over her as he drew in ragged, shaky breaths. She suddenly broke out into a wide smile.

"You know, I've seen goats in Seireitei that can dance better than you," she teased before her hand gently fisted and she gave him the sloppy, drunken version of a childhood noogie.

He stared down at her in disbelief, hurtling back towards reality as he felt as though a bucket of water had been thrown over his head.

"Yeah..well…" he spluttered, bolting upright from the bed as though she'd suddenly burst into flames, leaving him crispier than the logs currently being used for the bonfire outside. "I've seen kids in Karakura that could probably hold their liquor better than you!"

She snorted at that. "What does that say about your country?"

"Oi!" he retorted defensively, still shaken by how close they had been just moments before, "shut up! You were just saying nice things about Karakura a minute ago!"

"Ah." Her eyes fluttering close as a content smile played at her lips. "That's because I like it here." She yawned softly. "I'm glad I came."

His heart began to race, once more, at her seemingly innocent comment. Unconsciously, he moved back towards her, his eyes locked intently on her pretty, delicate features.

"You mean that, Rukia?" he questioned carefully. "You don't regret coming to Karakura? You don't regret being here with.. with me?" He added uncertainly, his heart thumping hard in his chest as nervousness racked both his mind and body.

Drawing in a deep, shaky breath he watched as Rukia, after a long pause, slowly shook her head against her pillow. Such a simple gesture meant so much and he was relieved she was too impaired at the moment to notice the fact that he was trembling in relief.

"No," she said, her voice softer than usual. "I don't regret any of it."

While Ichigo stood there frozen, as a flood of emotions coursed through him, threatening to drown him with their rawness and intensity, Rukia settled deeper into her bed, hopelessly oblivious to the profound affect she had over him.

"Goodnight Ichigo." She offered him one last small smile before her eyes closed one final time.

After a pause, he whispered back quietly. "Night Rukia."

Yet he could not bring himself to leave.

It did not take long for Rukia's breaths to even out. He knew after a long day of alcohol consumption and constant festivities that she must have been tired for quite some time and had fallen asleep with ease. But she had clearly enjoyed the day, nevertheless. Even more importantly, she had admitted, albeit drunkenly, that she enjoyed the time she spent in Karakura…and knowing that warmed his heart in a way he haven't felt in years.

Feeling bolder than usual now that he was sure she was asleep, he moved his hand, still shaking with emotion, and gently laid it upon her soft, impossibly smooth cheek. It was moments like this that the longing and desire and constant torment he felt day in and day out were all worth it. Moments like this, where he felt content, even happy all because of the dark hair girl next to him…

"Rukia…" He gently whispered to his sleeping wife, feeling the familiar syllables roll across his tongue.

There was so much he could say to her, so much he could confess but even when she was quietly slumbering beneath his finger tips, he still could not bring himself to voice his feelings outloud. The words would not come, could not come until that hopeful day when she'd felt the same way about him that he did about her.

"Sleep well, Menace." He murmured quietly as he gently lifted one of her blankets and placed it over her dainty form. As she let out a soft sigh in her sleep, he stood up and quickly left her room, shutting the door they shared behind him, no longer able to trust himself not to do something stupid… like lay down beside hold her until she shoved him away the next morning.

**xxxxx**

**Ugh. This is so sad for me but I could not respond to reviews this week. I hate that. I hate that so much but we ended up staying an extra day and I barely got this chapter out anyways. I'm so sorry! I love responding to you guys because I feel so honored and appreciative that you take the time to provide me with feedback. Some of you do it with every update and it's just incredible.**

**Again, I'm so sorry I couldn't respond to your reviews. I definitely don't plan to make a habit of that and just know that I read and appreciated every bit of feedback I receive.**

**On another note..again, this was the last bit of calm for Ichigo and Rukia for awhile. Things will start picking up again next week. You'll see what I mean ^.^**


	19. The Comfort

**Ok. So, hopefully this is the last time I'll be saying this for a long time…but next week, again, there will not be an update. I've gone on two other little mini vacations and this is my third so I deeply apologize, I just won't be around a computer at all. I hate doing this. I know it's annoying but I really don't have a choice. Please forgive me and hopefully you enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, please excuse the terrible editing in this chapter. I had less than an hour to go through it again and I'm sure that was far from enough. Sorry! I know that's embarrassin****g/inexcusable x.x**

**xxxxx**

Though Rukia awoke the morning after the Festival feeling so nauseous and ill that she quietly feared she might never recover, she eventually did but it was hardly a joyful process. After emptying her stomach four times and enduring a grueling headache that threatened to tear her head into quarters, she finally recuperated and was left with memories of a hazy but fun filled night that she only wished she could remember more of.

Like how it was she came to sleep in her own bedroom, still fully clothed, tucked in neatly underneath her covers.

She was, admittedly, saddened the next day to see all of the decorations taken down as the tables were dismantled, the torches were placed into storage, and the ashes from the bonfire disappeared with every stiff breeze. Yet she understood there was little reason to mourn as life went on and Karakura soon descended into winter.

Not a full week after the festival, snowfall made its first, elegant appearance in her adopted country, lightly lining the branches of the trees with a thin, pristine white coating. She knew more snow would fall. This was likely just a sample of the inevitable but it was fitting, nonetheless, and made the stunning terrain even more beautiful at a time when it would be most appreciated.

The anniversary of Kurosaki Masaki's death was rapidly approaching.

That merry, cheerful atmosphere that had dominated the country less than a week ago had given way to a soft, sorrowful, but peaceful ambiance as the Karakuran people prepared their respectful memorial to their beloved former lady. Yet while mood stretched from the northern to southern boundaries and from the eastern to western territories, there was not a soul in the nation who seemed to be quite as affected by the imminent date as her husband was.

Ichigo, to her growing concern, was becoming more and more unIchigo-like with every passing day. He was tense and increasingly on edge, while his facial expressions were… wrong. All wrong.

His smirk was gone, that cocky glint in his eye had waned. Even his usual scowl seemed to lack heart. To make matters worse, on the morning before the anniversary of his mother's death, Rukia even saw him flash Orihime a wide, cheerful smile after she had offered him one of her usual greetings.

Disturbed by the display of him acting so out of character, she dropped the commemorating wreaths she had been preparing with the other girls without a moment of hesitation and stood up from their work table.

"I'll be back." She announced distractedly as she frowned and hurried after her husband. She couldn't help but to worry.

"Ichigo!" She called out after him. He turned around to face her slowly.

"Oi. Rukia," he responded, his voice alarmingly friendly and upbeat, two qualities terribly uncharacteristic of him, "what are.."

"What's going on with you?" she cut in bluntly, refusing to let him go on with this charade any longer.

He frowned instantly in return which, ironically, put her at ease due to its familiarity. "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting so bizarre all week. It's disturbing," she paused and looked him directly in the eye before she added in a softer voice, "and I know what tomorrow is."

His eyes widened at that before he scowled deeply, and reached a hand up to scratch at the back of his head. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

She took a deep breath and stifled the urge to roll her eyes at his remarkable obstinacy. "I know this time of year is probably always difficult and it is clearly affecting you," she told him matter of factly. He opened his mouth to speak but she wouldn't let him.

"Don't even bother denying it. You're scratching the back of your head like you always do when you're nervous so don't try telling me that everything's fine."

His mouth clamped closed at that and he instantly dropped his hand, looking taken aback. As he crossed his arms defensively over his chest, Rukia sighed.

"Listen. I don't have any expectations. You don't have to talk to me or tell me anything but I can see you are upset and well, I'm here….for whatever," she added awkwardly. She tried to meet his eye again, but he wouldn't look at her. Instead, he stubbornly focused on the ground.

Knowing there was nothing more she could say aside from that offer, she turned to walk back and resume aiding the girls when she heard suddenly heard Ichigo's voice quietly from behind her.

"Oi Rukia."

She turned around and instantly, he looked away, apparently unable to look upon her. "Tomorrow Karin, Yuzu, and I will go to our Mother's grave. They never got a chance to know her, but we all to our best to honor her anyways. It's the least we can do..."

He trailed off, his eyes flickering to her's before he looked away again, seemingly flustered, "and, well, I was just...I was wondering if..uh, if…"

He scowled as he tried to get the words out while she kept her steady gaze upon him. "You were wondering what, Ichigo?" She asked him, her voice patient but strong as she attempted to subtly encourage him. Slowly, Ichigo lifted his eyes so that they locked firmly upon her's.

"I was wondering if you'd come this year." he said and she could see a myriad of emotions flickering through his intense, amber eyes. After a small pause, she offered him one swift nod.

"Of course," she replied her voice confident despite the fluttering in her stomach. After a few seconds ticked by she added in a much softer, honest voice. "I would be honored."

Their eyes met and held for a long moment before he offered her a nod of his own. "Good," he said, simply and plainly, but she could sense his relief as the tenseness in his shoulder slowly relaxed. It was as though he had let out a breath he had been holding.

"I, uh, I guess I'll see you later then?" he said, turning around. His hand went to the back of his head, seemingly to scratch at it again, but he caught himself before it could reach its destination. Upon seeing the display, Rukia could not hide the smile that faintly played at her lips, especially as the warmth from his very personal and meaningful invitation flooded through her.

"Yeah. See you later." she repeated. They soon parted ways but even as he walked away, thoughts regarding her husband did not leave her.

His request was touching. She could not deny it no how much to wanted to ignore this feeling and the fluttering wings of the intangible, invisible butterflies currently quivering in her stomach.

Stubbornly, she attempted to disregard them as she returned to her friends and resumed her work on the decorations and preparation necessary for tomorrow's memorial. It was not easy, but she found that if she occupied both her mind and body with the difficult work of weaving delicate dried flower petals into intricate strands and shapes, she was less likely to recall that uncomfortable, yet hopeful expression on her husband's face when he asked her to accompany him which threatened to play over and over again in her mind.

Not surprisingly, it proved a difficult thing to forget.

**xxxxx**

The next morning, Rukia woke up far earlier than usual, just as the sun was slowly beginning to rise, touching the pure white snow with its piercing rays and casting an elaborate pattern of shadows on the surrounding earth.

She was surprised by the number of people already active as they wandered about, hanging the ornaments she had helped to create the day before on household doorways and on branches nearby, just as they had, presumably, done on the day of Kurosaki Isshin's memorial. The Karakurans worked in silence. Their usual casual conversations and friendly chatter had ceased, replaced by a deep, respectful quiet, yet she still received a number of welcoming looks as she began to assist them, nonetheless.

Not long after banners of gold and dried blossoms of vibrant yellow had distributed throughout the Capital, she glanced upward and saw Ichigo's tall form descend from the Main House with Yuzu and Karin trailing close behind.

"Yo," he said as he approached. Once he had reached her side he jerked his head in the direction of the forest. "You ready?"

She hung one last strand of flower petals on a nearby tree branch before she turned she gazed at the small group. Yuzu was uncharacteristically somber, her wide eyes already rimmed with red. Karin, on the other hand, looked indifferent or bored, refusing to show the emotions that must be warring within. Rukia did her best not to dwell upon the customary rebuff as the girl, once again, did not spare a glance in her direction, because she knew it was for her husband that she had agreed to come in the first place.

And she would not fail him.

"I'm ready," she announced, meeting his eyes with her steady gaze.

In pairs of two, with Ichigo and Rukia at the front, the four of them took a winding, unmarked path into the forest that Rukia had never walked before. Nevertheless, it soon became clear the final destination would be close to the river as they wandered in that direction, only stopping when they reached a small peninsula that jutted out into the flowing waters. Sitting on the land was a massive willow tree that had long flowing branches that were gently brushed with snowfall. Their graceful arches dominated the area, even dipping into the slow moving river nearby that had not yet frosted over.

It was a beautiful sight to behold.

To Rukia, the individual branches seemed to resemble threads spun of pure ice and yet she could not help but to wonder what the colossal tree looked like during other seasons while it was still in full bloom and touched with its usual emerald beauty.

"This is it," Ichigo announced abruptly, jarring her from her thoughts. Without another word, he parted some of the branches as though it was a doorway and disappeared inside. Karin quickly followed after him.

"Would you like to meet my Mom and Dad?" Yuzu asked approaching her side before she gazed upward at her with her sweet, innocence eyes. Swallowing, Rukia offered her a small smile.

"It would be my honor."

As Yuzu took her hand in her own and gently lead her towards the great willow, Rukia unconsciously drew in a breath and held it. She was nervous, and could not halt the myriad of emotions that ricocheted through her as the branches were once again parted.

She felt privileged to be here. Pleased she could pay tribute to the man and woman who meant so much to her adopted country and its people. Yet she could not deny those lingering feelings of guilt for the way she had once treated their son before she learned of their deaths, and apprehension that she had no right to be here.

Was this truly her place? What if she wasn't worthy?

With goosebumps rising on her thin arms, hidden underneath the folds of her warmest cloak, she stepped into the folds of the willow tree, her eyes instantly locking on two small plaques laid out on the ground directly in front of its massive trunk. They were so simple, so humble. Each matched in size and circular shape, and were each carved of plain gray stone. Yet chiseled into them were differing symbols which she instantly recognized to be the old runes she had once asked Tatsuki about so many months ago.

Without even thinking, her hand flew to the area between her heart and her navel where two pendants, both decorated with those symbols, still hung everyday, hidden by her dress. As she touched them tenderly through her garb, she felt a small hand suddenly on her arm.

"Rukia…" Yuzu's young voice rang out as her hold tightened slightly and she began to guide Rukia closer to the tablets. "This is my Dad," she said quietly, indicating with her head to the plaque on the left, "..and this, this is Mom," she added, smiling sadly down at the one on the right.

She looked up at Rukia with a thoughtful expression. "She died when Karin and I were just babies."

Rukia swallowed before she eyed her husband who was standing off to the side with a dark, unreadable expression. "So I've heard."

He glanced at her briefly, meeting her eye for the swiftest of moments before his gaze once again fell to the tablets settled peacefully on the ground. He didn't say a word, but Rukia knew from the furrows of his brow that he was deep in thought.

His expression and stance remained unchanged even after Yuzu said a few sweet words to her parents and began to move around, pulling a number of things out of a big woven basket she had carried along with her. The first was a series of old quilts which she spread out on the ground, followed by a number of spare cloaks to anyone who needed it, and packages of varying foods.

Unsure of what to say or do, Rukia followed Yuzu's example and began to assist the small girl before settling down beside her on one of the quilts. After several minutes had passed, Karin joined them, sitting with her legs drawn up a little ways away while Yuzu began to chatter about her late parents. As time rolled by, Rukia could see the sun had risen high in the sky by the way light peeked through the frosted branches of the tree.

"Daddy used to always come with us on this day," the young girl explained as she passed Rukia a piece of tasty sweetbread, "he was the one who started this tradition."

"Did he?" Rukia responded gently. Though she frequently glanced over at the still impassive, immobile form of her husband, she made sure to listen patiently to Yuzu's every word, understanding that the young girl preferred to cope with her loss by talking about her loved ones out loud.

"Oh yes. He always said that since Mom loved us more than anything, she'd want us to spend the day at her side."

"Ah." Rukia responded with a small smile. "That sounds very wise."

Yuzu returned her smile for a moment before a new emotion flickered over her expression, causing her to blink and look down at the ground despondently.

"I just wish I had a chance know her," she said, her high pitched voice ringing with sorrow. "I like talking to her but I can never guess what she'd say back." Rukia felt her heart jerk in her chest as she watched her big brown eyes fill with tears that threatened to fall. Instantly, she scooted closer to the girl and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I never had a chance to know her either, but I'm sure she'd love hearing everything you had to say." she said sincerely, her soft voice and low, "and I'm certain she'd tell you that she's very proud of you, Yuzu." The young girl stared back at her with her wide, wet, gaze brimming with hope and tears.

"Really? You think so, Rukia?"

Rukia nodded without hesitation, running an affectionate hand gently through her light brown hair. "How could she not when you take such good care of everyone?"

Yuzu smiled at that before she turned and glanced up at Ichigo.

"Brother," she said, tilting her head to the side, "will you tell us some stories about Mom?"

Rukia, herself, was eager to hear more about the venerated Kurosaki Masaki who was so beloved by her people and children. All that she knew was that the woman had once died trying to maintain peace for her country.

"I've told you stories before, Yuzu," Ichigo responded abruptly without evening glancing in their direction. Instead, he kept his gaze firmly latched upon his mother's plaque. His usual air of casual indifference was gone, replaced by a tension she did not understand.

"But I want to hear them again! Tell us the song she used to sing when she'd bounce Karin and I on her lap at the same time."

"You've heard it a million times," he replied, a clear edge in his tone that Yuzu, in her innocence, failed to recognize.

"Or tell us how she finally got Karin to eat leeks after she'd spit them up all the time!"

"You already know how!"

Yuzu stared up at him, pouting at his refusal. "But I want to hear it again, Brother! Today is the…."

"Damnit Yuzu! Don't you get it? I don't want to talk about any of that right now!" he snapped suddenly, taking his eyes briefly off his mother's grave in order to send his younger sister a heated glare.

Rukia felt sympathy ripple through her as the young girl's face suddenly fell. Pure hurt began to radiate off her petite form while her soft brown eyes were soon brimming with more tears.

"Ichigo." Rukia said, her voice obviously filled with disapproval as she glanced at her husband with a frown.

"What?" he replied angrily, kicking at the ground. "I don't want to talk! I just….." As a few stray tears began to stray down Yuzu's cheeks, his harsh scowl softened, replaced by a look of guilt and uncertainly. Rukia watched as he seemed to hesitate where he was standing, apparently unsure if he should go to his little sister or resume those thoughts that he kept him so immobile before. With a look of pure frustration, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I just got to get out of here for awhile," he announced abruptly before he hurriedly pushed his way out of the willow without saying another word.

Rukia's concerned gaze followed after his retreating form before she turned back and, unintentionally, met Karin's eye.

"He always get's like that." The dark haired girl said to her surprise after a pause. Her voice was uncharacteristically thoughtful. "Every year on the anniversary of Mom's death. It's always just like this."

Rukia's gaze turned back to where he disappeared before she looked back at the fair haired girl beside her. "Are you alright, Yuzu?" she asked while she sniffled a few times and nodded. Content, Rukia stood up.

"Are you going after him?" Karin's voice suddenly asked her. Taking in a deep breath, Rukia met her eye and nodded.

"I am."

Karin stared at her for a long, silent second before she nodded back in return. "Then you better hurry up."

Rukia's brows lifted in surprise upon hearing the very first encouraging words she had ever heard spoken from the tough twin's mouth. But she did not have time to dwell upon it as she pushed passed the frosted branches of the tree and raced after her husband.

She hoped he hadn't gone far.

**xxxxx**

Rather than simply stomping his way down the river, as she hoped he had, Ichigo proved just how difficult he could be, yet again, by weaving his way through the natural labyrinth of the forest's foliage. Just a week prior, he would have been impossible to find but because there was still a thin layer of frosted snow on the ground, Rukia was able to trace his faint, booted footprints until she finally spotted a spot of orange amongst the sea of white and brown.

Without speaking a word, she began to follow after him, her movements near silent as she navigated the forest with her usual grace and agility. Though Ichigo never turned to face her or spoke her name out loud, she somehow knew that he could sense her presence and was aware she was nearby. Her suspicions were confirmed when he suddenly stopped short in his track and went completely still.

"How long do you plan on following me?" he asked her without turning to face her. She gazed at the back of his head before responding.

"How long do you plan to keep on running?"

"I'm not running!" he insisted, anger clearly in his tone before she watched him slowly lower his head. "I just…I…." he trailed off, his shoulder stooping. A long pause descended between them both.

"Ichigo..." she eventually said, breaking the silence. "I told you before, you don't have to tell me anything but I'm here. And I'm not leaving."

His body went completely still, as immobile as the frosted trees surrounding them as several long seconds ticked by. Eventually, his shoulders straightened and he nodded before he resumed his walk.

Not once during their whole exchange did he turn around to face her.

As they began to travel further and further away from both the willow tree and the river, Rukia realized quickly that he was moving in a direction that had become quite familiar to them both as their time together in Karakura had lengthened. They were heading towards the Grove of White Giants.

She knew it was no coincidence on his part. The beautiful, serene area had become a place of great meaning for them both. It was a place of understanding.

Once they reached their destination, she saw that in the wintertime it was made even more majestic than ever before. The unusual, pale bark of the trees glistened brightly due its coating of frost, making the entire grove a pristine white that stood out even more so than usual against the surrounding trees. The adjacent terrain appeared dirty.. soiled.. polluted in comparison to its purity.

In the midst of it all, the very center of a grove, Ichigo suddenly halted in his step and turned to face her just as she was entering into the area after him.

"I didn't mean to yell at Yuzu like that," he announced, suddenly, awkwardly. His frown made his lingering guilt even more obvious.

She was caught off guard by his declaration but not surprised. "I know Ichigo."

"I just needed to get out of there."

"I realize that." She responded calmly as he ran a hand through his hair agitatedly.

"I just hate this day so fucking much!"

She took a few, silent steps towards him. "I understand."

"No! No you don't understand!" he suddenly snapped bitterly, raw emotion radiating off of him. "You don't get it, damn it! No one ever could!"

Just as quickly as his outburst came, it went and he suddenly turned his back towards her, refusing to look upon her. It was difficult for Rukia to watch that fire that seemed to burn endlessly in her husband rapidly fade, but it appeared to vanish as his shoulders slumped forward, once again, as though an invisible burden he had been carrying had suddenly become too much to bear.

Rukia eyed him forlornly, feeling a deep ache in her heart as she saw him look so defeated for the very first time. Silence descended between them.

"I did it," he eventually said, his voice dull and completely devoid of emotion as he spoke. "I'm the reason Yuzu never got to know her mom. I'm the reason why I have to be the one to tell her and Karin stories about her. It's my fault."

Rukia eyes widened as perplexity flooded through her. She could not understand what it was he was trying to tell her.

Slowly, he turned his head and looked at her intently. "I killed my mother." His amber brown eyes were lifeless.

Rukia swallowed, her body stilling as though it she had been turned into stone while her violet gaze burned with uncertainty. "I don't understand," she said carefully after a long pause, "you told me that she was killed out of revenge in Gotei after Ukitake Jushiro's was murdered."

"She was," he responded dimly, "but what I didn't tell you was that the Goteis thought the best revenge would be an heir for an heir." Abruptly, he turned away again, refusing to look at her before he added quietly, "I was their target that day. Not my mother. She wasn't suppose to die."

His words, his stance, the sheer sadness that emitted off of him in place of his usual bold and brash attitude tore away at Rukia, and she could not help but to gravitate towards him until she was standing at his side. He glanced downward at her briefly.

"I never told anyone the story," he said, his voice low, brimming with a vulnerability she had never witnessed in him, "only Dad knew."

Hesitantly, Rukia lifted her small hand and placed it gently on his arm. She did not know how he'd respond. Would he accept her comfort or jerk away?

"Would you like to tell it now?" she asked him quietly, waiting nervously for his response but she'd never let her anxiety show. He tensed beneath her instantly but he did not pull away. Instead, he met more her eye briefly before he glanced away again and nodded tersely.

"That day…" he began, his voice catching, "that morning after Ukitake was found dead, Gotei was in an uproar. It wasn't the first time I had come with my mother during one of her usual peace travels. Everything usually went fine but after the murder there were people shouting in the streets, others were destroying things in anger… and there was a downpour. It was raining so hard and everything was just such a mess…"

He swallowed sharply. "During the chaos my Mom and I directed into a carriage. We were suppose to head to the old man, Lord Yamamoto's fancy estate for safety but on our way we were suddenly ambushed."

Rukia watched as he closed his eyes tightly. A frown etched itself deeply into his handsome features. "Without warning, the doors were kicked opened and I was dragged out. I was too confused.. too afraid… too fucking stupid to move or do anything when a man dressed in all white with a white mask suddenly pulled out a knife. Just as he was about to stab me, I heard my mom shout something and then…and then, suddenly, there was blood everywhere mixing with the rain…."

He trailed off, breathing heavily as he was, undoubtedly, reliving the horrifying moment in his mind. Rukia could feel his whole body trembling underneath her hand, bringing tears to her eyes but she'd never let them fall. Though her heart ached for him and she wished she could cure him of his pain, the hurt was his own. The memories were his own and she would have to stay strong.

"She saved you, didn't she? Your mother saved you?" Rukia asked in a quiet voice. Ichigo scowled instantly, shaking her hand off of him before he stepped away.

"She died in my place!" he corrected bitterly. "The guards arrived just a few seconds later while the killer escaped. It should have been me who died but she took the blow instead!"

Rukia frowned at his words. "She was only trying to protect you…"

"She shouldn't have had to!" he snapped, fury blazing in his tone. "I should have done something! Anything! But it was me who had to be protected!"

Abruptly, all fight seemed to go out of him as his defining inner fire extinguished once again. "I just don't understand…I'll never understand." He said after a pause, his voice drenched with raw emotion. "Why did she have to die and not me?"

There was a long pause, punctuated by Ichigo's ragged breaths as Rukia gaze at her husband, feeling an avalanche of emotion sweeping over her. Not allowing him to back away any further, she stepped towards him and placed both of her hands firmly on each one of his arms and looked upward, straight into his eye. "Because that's what she wanted, Ichigo," she said, while Ichigo scowled again fiercely but she refused to back down.

"She chose to save you, the son that she loved, rather than herself." She paused before adding quietly, "it sounds like she was an extraordinary woman."

"She was." Ichigo responded instantly without a moment of hesitation. "She was warm, intelligent, caring…Dad loved her. She was so good with the girls and she always put us first…" He trailed off.

"And would you have wanted her to be any other way?" Rukia asked, tilting her head upward. He shook his head fiercely in response.

"Of course not."

"Then you have to accept that she was the type of woman who would die for her children." She told him, tightening her hold, "the type who would selflessly throw herself in front of a knife's blade if it meant saving her son's life."

Ichigo's eyes shut tightly at her words, but, slowly, his breaths evened out and his shoulders began to straighten as though that burden he had been carrying was gradually being lifted.

"You know.." He began after a long, extensive pause. "That's what my dad told me once…a long time ago."

"And was your father a wise man?"

"Not really," he responded. Much to her relief, some of his usual life began to flow back into him as she watched a touch of amusement pulled at his lips. "He usually acted like a moron but I guess he had some good lines every once in awhile.

Relief flooded through her tiny form as she offered him a small smile. She was so glad, so utterly relieved to see traces of the boorish, insensitive man she had come to care so much for reemerge. "You know, I'd love to hear more stories about him and your mother, if you are willing…"

He glanced down at her, while she unconsciously still held onto his arms. There was a knowing look in his eye. "Is this your way of getting me to return to my parents graves?"

Her expression turned faintly mischievous. "Is it working?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're such an idiot." He said, but his voice was soft and warm, somehow replacing the callousness of his insult with uncharacteristic affection.

"Come on." He said, taking a step forward. His usual swagger had not yet returned, but Rukia could see he was no longer plague by that defeat she had seen in him just minutes ago, "I guess I owe Yuzu a few stories."

As he began to walk, her hands slid off his arms, causing their hands to unintentionally bump into one another's in a rather intimate fashion. He seemed just as aware of it as she did as they both jolted slightly, and turned their faces away from each other at the exact same time in embarrassment.

Yet despite their awkward moment, as they began to retrace their steps back to the willow tree were his parents had been laid to rest, Rukia could not help but to still feel close to Ichigo in that moment….closer than she ever had ever felt to anyone before…

And yet, somehow, she still yearned for more.

Heavily aware of the unspoken tension sizzling between the two of them, Rukia jolted again when their hands accidentally brushed up against each other yet again. But this time, rather than turning away, Rukia, still overwhelmed by everything she had felt and was still feeling, allowed her fingers to linger, gently pressing them up beside his.

Ichigo didn't say a word. He didn't make a comment or even glance in her direction. Yet slowly, hesitantly, she felt him move his hand so that it gradually covered her own, easily swallowing her far more daintier one. With her stomach fluttering more than ever, she boldly threaded their fingers together.

Instantly, she heard his sharp intake of breath and covertly watched as his cheeks flushed a pale pink that likely matched the color of her own burning face. Still, neither of them let go as they walked along together through the forest, side by side, hand and hand, a subtle smile toying at both of their lips.

**xxxxx**

That little touch, that intimate gesture, as simple as it was, slowly opened doors for Rukia and Ichigo that she hadn't anticipated. For the next few days, ever since they first threaded fingers, they had exchanged physical contact in a myriad of small, subtle ways that most people likely wouldn't even notice.

She, however, was aware of every single one.

The more frequent nudges, the playful pokes in the side. Twice he had ruffled her hair, letting his hands linger, and their legs had pressed up against one another at dinner one more than one occasion.

Yet the most intimate moment of all had come one evening after supper when he had returned to the Main House all covered in soot and grim, dirtied from a day of intense military training. She had teased him, of course, telling him he looked fit to sleep that night next to Zangetsu, his horse. Even after he attempted to wash his face in the kitchen basin he was still dirty and had unknowingly left a smudge of soil just above his left brow.

Rolling her eyes, Rukia had stalked over to him without thought, pulled him down towards her and began to clean the spot with the rag she had been using for dishes. She didn't even realize the close proximity her actions had placed them in until she finished and became suddenly aware of Ichigo's intense locked firmly upon her lips until it slowly began to move upward. Their eyes met and held.

As smoldering amber met vibrant violet, Rukia felt she would burst into flames due to the heat of the moment. Abruptly, she turned away and he jerked back, sputtering something about how he didn't need her damn help and could clean himself. It was difficult to hear what he was saying over the sound of her heart pounding fiercely in her chest, louder and faster than the merry drumbeats that had been played during the Festival.

Naturally, no word about the incident had been spoken, even after they headed off the next morning to a small, cleared area beside the hill the Main House resided upon. Because Ichigo had been giving her lessons on how to properly wield a sword after she had expressed interest., they had met here several times within the last few months.

Though the weather was far colder ever since Winter had begun, putting an end to the gentler autumn conditions, Rukia refused to stop learning just because she was forced to wear gloves now and could no longer hold a sword with her bare hands. Ichigo had grumbled and protested, only agreeing to continue with the lessons once she had bothered him incessantly. And because he always had to be the most difficult person alive, he naturally approached them with his typical rude and bad mannered attitude.

Rukia, of course, wouldn't allow his frequent jabs and constant complaints to go without retaliation. No, she recognized her opportunity to have a little fun. Keeping an evil smirk to herself, she accepted the flat wooden practice sword he had given her and watched quietly as he demonstrated how to properly parry a blow coming from her side.

"Do you get it?" He grumbled grouchily while she nodded back with seemingly perfect innocence.

"Then show me."

The instant he lowered his guard in order to lean back causally and watch her, Rukia lifted her practice sword and swiftly poked him in the side.

"Oi Rukia!"

She moved again and quickly jabbed in his stomach, hardly enough to hurt but more than enough to annoy. Apparently their lessons had indeed, paid off.

"Rukia!" He yelled. She moved again but he anticipated her next strike and grabbed the "weapon"out of her hand, raising it high and out of reach.

"What the hell?"

"You deserve it after all your whining!" She told him, haughtily crossing her arms as she adamantly fought back that wicked grin that threatened to take over her features.

"Will you stop wasting my time and just show me you can do a fucking side parry?" he said impatiently while she threw her hands into the air in irritation.

"Fine! Just give it back," she huffed, reaching for the wooden piece.

He looked at her with skeptic, narrowed eyes while she kept her face perfectly trained and expressionless, hiding all evidence of mischief intent.

Hesitantly, he handed back her sword. She, of course, immediately used it to poke him in the side.

"That's it!" He said, throwing down his own armery. His lips were tight but she could see amusement dancing brilliantly in his bright eyes as he pointed at her threateningly, "you're going down."

She playfully fended him off with her wooden sword as best as she could until he snatched it out of her hand and threw it down beside his own. Before she could even attempt to dart away, he suddenly seized her tiny form and hoisted her up like a sack of grain, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Ichigo!" she protested loudly, thrashing around, "unhand me, you big Idiot!"

"No way," he responded, a distinct playfulness ringing in his tone, "you know you had this coming."

"I know no such thing!" She began to plant tiny punches along his back. "Now put me down!"

"Forget it. It's about time we see how you like being jabbed in the side." Suddenly, she could feel his fingers dance along the sides of her torso, poking her time and time again. She was helpless to stop him and her thrashing became more violent as he continued his actions.

"Fool!" she choked out, half laughing, half shouting as she kicked wildly. "Put me down!"

"Rukia….?" A voice suddenly rang through their taunts and display of sheer immaturity. Due to her positioning on her husband's back, she could not see its owner. Suddenly, Rukia felt Ichigo grow eerily still beneath her, ending his little revenge abruptly. Confusion flooded through her as she felt him suddenly drop her to the ground, her feet hitting the earth with a thud.

She glared up at him, indignant at his methods of disposal, but she quickly saw that his eyes were not upon her. Turning, she followed his gaze and instantly drew a deep breath as she felt like all air had been suddenly knocked from her lungs.

"Ren…Renji…."

She sputtered out in sheer shock for there, standing before her in Karakura, was her oldest friend who she had not seen in nearly a half of a year. Judging by the dark expression on his face, he was not too pleased by what he saw in return.

**xxxxx**

**I'm not a big fan of cliff hangers, but I'm also not a big fan of making things easy for Ichigo and Rukia so its time for Renji to that reappearance I promised so long ago! xD Besides, hopefully the sheer length of this chapter (my longest yet!) will hopefully soften the blow at least somewhat for you guys. Again, forgive me for having to miss yet another week! (Blame my parents for planning all of these little trips that make it impossible for me to update)**

**And to my reviewers…again, you guys never cease to amaze me with your dedication and thoughtfulness. I don't deserve an audience like you but I'll definitely take what I can get anyways xD I'm sorry again for not responding to your guy's reviews last update. I missed the usual correspondence and hopefully won't have to miss out on it again.**

**Aeducan:** Ahaha, poor Ichigo. After facing such rejection it's hard for him just to go for it and kiss her even though I agree…that's definitely something he needs to do xD

**Moonlit Song:** Ah, perhaps that and a lot of others things xD I hate to be so mysterious but I can assure you that things will be a little rocky for now on for these two.

**Gadez**: I'm glad you liked Ichigo's POV this chapter. It was certainly my favorite part to write ^.^ I'm also thrilled to hear you've enjoyed the pacing of the story because I know it can get really slow at times. I loathe the thought of boring anyone!

**ReaperDuckling**: The best IchiRuki moment you've ever read? That is such a great compliment! Thank you so much! ^.^ I'm so glad you liked this chapter so much and believe it was worth waiting for. I hate that I couldn't get it out earlier.

**LyricalSin**: Trust me, I can't hear that enough xD I thrive on hearing that I've remained true to Tite's characters because that is one of the things most important to me so thank you, again! I really appreciate it ^.^

**Dreameroftheheavens**: Haha, I'm so glad the chapter made you gush the entire time you were reading it ^.^ I'm glad it had that kind of effect and I'm happy you found it so sweet!

**Jorie**: Thank you so much for the thoughtful compliment ^.^ I'm glad you like the way I've described the various emotions in this piece. I adored hearing that it makes you feel them as well and am so glad you feel so involved ^.^ I couldn't ask for more.

**Allan caldeini:** I did have a nice trip. Thank you ^.^ And I'm glad to know you were so excited for an update. Sorry it came late!

**Rukes**: Ah, slow and steady. They may be moving at snail's pace but the romance is definitely building. It's all about the subtleties with these two, isn't it? ^.^ Haha. I'm glad you liked last chapter so much!

**Dia de Luz:** Ahahaha, I officially loved your review. Such simple words made me smile wide xD

**Lord Ruby34:** What high compliments! Thank you! I don't know of that first author but I know Tituba and comparing me to her is high praise. She's wonderful. I really appreciated your kind review and am so glad you believe I stay in character and have phenomenal writing skills. That was certainly phenomenal to hear ^.^

**Kin'iro No Tenshi**: I'm glad you liked last chapter and the story so much! I promise to get out reviews as often as I can.

**JaKiwi**: You know, I'm not quite sure whether or not I'll get the Espada in. I want to sneak in just about everyone of Tite's characters but I'm not sure how or if that will play out xD Haha. As for Ichigo calling Orihime by her given name rather than Inoue…it is a little odd in this story. But since the fic kinda has a Medieval-ish feel, I suppose I just figured that was the best way to go xD

**SakuraMoon08**: Orihime means so well. I'm not an enormous fan, but the girl definitely deserves some closure and since we haven't quite seen it yet in the manga, I'm glad I got the chance to do it myself in this piece xD I'm happy you agree ^.^

**Pamianime**: Haha, I know…that little moment was completely spoiled there, wasn't it? xD I'm amazed and thrilled that you felt so involved in that scene that you even forgot about babysitting. Probably not a good thing to forget but as the writer of this fic that was great to hear!

**Darklover**: Poor Ichigo. He's making progress. He's doing his best but things haven't quite come together yet for him, have they? Ah, I suppose I just enjoy torturing the boy too much as the end of this chapter definitely demonstrates xD

**Snowbells**: Ah, both Orihime and Uryuu deserve a little happiness, don't they? As for Ichigo and Rukia kissing…everyone deserves a chance to read that xD As to when or if it happens, I can't give that away but it should be fun for me to write! xD

**LeyCoo**: Ahaha, your review made me smile ^.^ I'm glad you love the chapter and the story but I'm especially glad you love me xD The feeling is mutual and I hope you like how further progress is made between them

**Blissbeat**: I'm so glad you like it and I promise I get chapters out as fast as I can

**Tulip in a dream:** I'm thrilled you liked last chapter so much! Hopefully you like this one, too ^.^

**Umayar**: Haha, it's funny you mentioned the errors in the later part because I was trying to edit the chapter the night before I published it and I kept almost falling asleep xD I finally had to give up so I'm not surprise my editing was awful even though I hate it when that happens. Thanks for being understanding and I'm so glad you like the story and even find it coherent and smooth ^.^

**Kejora**: Ah, poor Ichigo wants to make a move so bad, doesn't he xD Too bad I'm cruel and like playing with these dear characters as the end of this chapter demonstrates. Then again, not all is lost! Far from it ^.^

**Ashezo**: I don't know much about dancing either so that part was a little out of my league. Still, I tried xD As for Orihime, I thoroughly agree…as Ichigo and Rukia are repeatedly shown to understand one another, Ishida has always understood Orihime so well in the manga. It was definitely relieving for me to make her realize that in my own story because Ishida deserves some joy in life^.^

**InARealPickle:** Haha, that boy really does care, doesn't he? xD And I agree, both Ichigo and Rukia are playing it too safe right now because they are aware, in their own ways, what exactly is at stake. Ah, but hopefully they'll get over that hesitation soon enough xD

**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky:** Hahaha, good thing there is an abundance of smitten/tortured Ichigo in this story so you should get your fill xD And with Karakura's newest arrival…you can guess there will be a lot more yet to come ^.^

**Falconrukichi**: I'm so glad you liked it so much! Your compliments were amazing to hear so thank you! I really appreciate it and hope you like how Ichigo and Rukia continue to become closer and closer in later chapters.

**Khfan forlife:** Haha, seriously…with Rukia's size and total lack of experience I imagine it took her like two big sips to get tipsy xD And thank you for being so understanding about replying to reviews. I am really thankful and I'm so glad you can recognize that!

**Aeris**: Your English isn't bad at all ^.^ But thank you, so much, for writing a review when English isn't your first language. That means a lot and I appreciate it and am thrilled you find the story so addicting!

**Kesu25**: I'm glad the chapter could fill you with so much contentment. That was certainly nice to hear ^.^ And I hope you have so much fun at summer camp! And I promise, no butchering or senseless killings while you are away! xD

**WolfSummoner93**: Ahaha, even though our dear girl was intoxicated…you're right. I think she said exactly what Ichigo needed to hear xD I'm glad you liked the update!

**Onlyluna**: Haha, Ichigo does have amazing self control, doesn't he? To be married to Rukia, to be sitting right next to her while she lies in bed but still doesn't try anything…he could be canonized for sainthood xD

**Sweetieebunny**: Thank you for the really nice compliments! ^.^ I'm so glad you found the chapter to be superb and it was amazing to hear you think I'm an amazing writer. I really appreciated that! As for the little twist coming up..well…it came xD

**Destiny-of-your-darkness:** I'm thrilled you enjoyed the chapter so much! Admittedly, that last one was tough for me…at least until I got to Ichigo's point of view. For some reason that came a lot easier probably because it was fun to write ^.^ I'm delighted you liked it!

**Chibibook**: Ah, I'm so glad you were able to understand what every character is thinking. I couldn't ask for more from readers ^.^ I'm also thrilled you liked the Festival so much. I felt everyone deserved a little fun.

**AnimeLoverno.1**: I was happy to give Orihime some closure. She doesn't deserve to be pining after someone who's so obviously smitten with another. Poor Ishida has had to deal with that, too xD And thank you so much for your really kind compliments. It was incredible to hear you say you think I'm an awesome writer and I really appreciated it!

**MaroonAngel of Darkness:** Ah, I know it came fast but I figured Orihime has probably been watching Ichigo and Rukia for months now so what happened in a single chapter has likely been building for awhile. At least timeline wise xD. As for Ichigo and Rukia not sleeping in the same bed, I think he was the most disappointed of all. Haha xD But he's so shy, considerate, and hesitant I figured he'd be more likely to move away before the temptation became too much.

**Sir Hero**: I had a very good time! Thank you ^.^ And I'm glad you still like the story even when things are moving slowly. They'll start picking up soon enough. I promise.

**Anna Haruno:** Ah, I'm so glad you liked the chapter so much especially Ichigo's general adorableness xD And I agree…though my devotion to IchiRuki vastly outweighs my love for IshiHime, its actually my second favorite pairing in the manga so I'm glad I got to sneak it in ^.^

**Star133**: I'm thrilled you like the story so much and look forward to new updates! Because they've gotten so long lately they take a long time to write but I promise to do my best to keep new chapters coming! ^.^

**ShadowGreymon**: Haha, well, the end of this chapter shows a glimpse of some of my plans. I felt like it was time to throw a bit of a twist in the story ^.^ I'm such a mean writer so thanks for putting up with me xD

**:** Ah, thank you for that really, really sweet review. I'm so glad this story helps make your month! That was incredible to hear ^.^ I'm also glad you appreciate seeing Ichigo lovesick as much as I do because all his scenes sure have been fun to write xD Haha.

**Ultra dragon:** Thank you for the really nice compliments ^.^ I'm glad you think the story is well written and have enjoyed the pace. I've really feared boring the crap out of people so thank you! xD That was definitely something I loved hearing.

**ProjXPsyClone**: Ah, I loved your enthusiasm and encouragement ^.^ That was deeply appreciated xD I'm so glad you've liked the recent developments and believe things are getting interesting. Hopefully the little twist thrown in at the end of this recent chapter adds to that!

**Heartlessful**: Haha, I can assure you…there is much to come for Ichigo and Rukia ^.^ Their bond will definitely be tested in upcoming chapters but I'm so glad you've been enjoying the story so far!

**AnimeFanx3**: Ahahaha…they are not quite there (….yet.)

**Szilorsi**: I agree! If only my town had a day dedicated to having fun. I'd definitely appreciate all the eating contests. Haha xD I'm glad you liked the last part of that chapter where Ichigo and Rukia had their little moment. I definitely find the two of them to be so cute in their own, kinda clueless way xD

**CharmedNightSkye**: I'm so glad you liked the chapter so much and the little developments that occurred in it. I figured Orihime, Ishida, Ichigo, and Rukia all kind of deserved a nice moment after what I've put them through…and will put them through in the future xD As for Byakura's reappearance…it will definitely come, just not yet. As you can see Karakura has another Seireiteian to deal with at the moment…

**Hawkz**: Thank you so much for your incredibly nice and thoughtful review. It's amazing you took the time to be so considerate and insightful and I really, really appreciate it. I'm glad you like the character descriptions, perspectives, scenery, ect. And your one criticism could not be more true…I do need a beta because clearly my own self editing isn't quite up to par. Haha. That is something I have to look more into xD Thank you again for your amazingly thoughtful review and I hope you too may have luck, love and laughter in life and literature….and, of course, puppies xD

**Solstice442**: I still adore how you sign your reviews #1 Fan and can't believe you read last chapter four times! I'm delighted you loved it so much despite Ichigo's refusal to make a move. The thought of you yelling out loud at him infront of your sister is hilarious and I love that you felt so involved! ^.^

**Diahchan**: I'm sorry for not responding and I really, really hope it isn't something that I do again anytime soon. But I'm so happy you think the story is amazing and that you believe everyone is in character. That was amazing to hear (one of the best compliments I could receive) and I appreciate it so much!

**Headyzest**: Ah, I'm so happy you feel so involved! It's definitely a good sign when you're so engrossed and I'm delighted you feel like you're a part of their little world when you read a chapter. As for the change…well, this update made the most recent twist clear. Renji is back and he will not be the only roadblock Ichigo and Rukia will have to overcome in this fic ^.^

**Still Missing You**: I'm glad you like it so much and I try for the most part to get an update out every week. I can't always do that (like next week) due to little vacations, but I try nonetheless

**X Senbonzakura X:** Ah! That was great to hear this is one of the best fanfics you've ever read. I really appreciate hearing that and it's also great to know you are always looking forward to updates. That definitely helps provide motivation ^.^

**AnimeObsessionFantasy:** Ahaha, you're questions about Rukia and her hangover have been answered. Unfortunately, the night was a bit of a blur but that doesn't make what she said any less true xD Too bad Ichigo didn't sneak a little kiss because she probably wouldn't have recalled it anyway xD

**Alyssa**: Haha, your review touched on something I feel strongly about myself: Rukia is not an abusive character. I always imagined her teasing and maybe playfully nudging Ichigo here and there but in the manga she only uses force when she really has to push past Ichigo's stubbornness to reach him. Since I absolutely adore her in Bleach, I was really, really delighted to hear you say that I've written her in character. I appreciated that more than you know ^.^

**Artemis Nyx: **Thank you for the really nice compliments ^.^ I'm glad you enjoyed all of the various Festival descriptions and the way the Orihime issue was wrapped up. I'm even more thrilled the IchiRuki moments kept you on the edge of your seat and I'm so happy you love the story so much!


	20. The Envy

**Reading through this chapter I realize now I must have been in a dark place when I wrote it. Haha, it's really angsty. Part of me is tempted to go through it and lighten it up a bit but I don't even know how I'd attempt to do that. My main concern is the OCCness of this seemingly over dramatic chapter. I love Jealous-Ichigo…but this is a really, really jealous/sad Ichigo. In a way never quite seen in the manga so certain liberties were definitely taken.**

**Please forgive me! I really do my best to stay as true as possible to the characters but this is really unexplored territory for them and for me. At the very least the drama will help move the plot/Ichigo and Rukia's relationship along. That's a plus.**

**xxxxx**

The distinctive auburn coloring of his hair. His tall, muscular stance. The sharp contours of his masculine face embellished by those dark tattoos she had teased him for countless times. Renji, her Renji, her childhood friend since she had been that small girl pilfering from the Seireiteian marketplace and sleeping next to tree roots..he was here.

Here in Karakura….

Shock cascaded through Rukia as she repeated his name once again in disbelief.

"Renji…"

"Is that all you got to say to me?" he replied attempting a smile but she could see the tenseness of his frame and the dark edge in his eyes. Shaking her head as though that could somehow dispel her confusion, she walked over to him and stood close.

"I can't believe you are here." Her voice was full of wonder as she looked upward at him. His gaze seemed to soften as their eyes locked.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" he teased, while she shook her head, slowly smiling.

"Why are you…."

Suddenly, and much to her surprise, she found herself being yanked backward by the shoulders. Before she could even blink, she was gracelessly shoved behind Ichigo's back, several paces away from where her oldest friend was standing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" her husband's voice rang out furiously. He hovered in front of her as though he was defending her from harm. She frowned before she determinedly stepped out of his shadow, instantly annoyed by his antics.

"I'm here as a Seiteireian envoy." Renji replied, sending Ichigo a heated glare, obviously infuriated as well. Rukia knew it was a look her stoic brother would not appreciate on his official representative.

"Fuck that! You're here as an intruder!" Ichigo responded animatedly, a dark scowl etched on his face, "you weren't given an invitation and you haven't been granted permission to enter onto Karakuran territory!"

"Ichigo…" Rukia said, watching as he grew more and more tightly wound.

"Lord Byakuya didn't think he needed an invite to check on his little sister and I definitely don't need permission to see Rukia!" Renji retorted challengingly .

"Renji!" Rukia tried to intervene while the two of them continued to glare at each other.

"That doesn't sound like envoy business then, does it? What's the real reason you're here?" Ichigo questioned hotly as the two of them ignored her completely.

Taking a deep breath as exasperation and irritation coursed through her, Rukia marched her tiny form in between their far larger bodies and held up her small hands.

"Enough of this you two," she commanded with an icy, chilled air of authority that finally seemed to get both idiots' attention as they stared down at her, "Seireitei and Karakura are at peace so there is no reason for such blatant hostility…"

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo exclaimed, disbelief coloring his tone, "this guy appears out of no where… unannounced… on _my_ land and your telling me not to be pissed?"

"Ain't it both your lands since you hauled her off?" Renji fired back. Ichigo flinched and Rukia saw an unrecognizable expression ignite in her husband's eyes. It was suddenly replaced by dangerous glint of fury. His fists clenched and he took a step forward but, once again, Rukia halted him by positioning herself directly in his path.

"Enough! Stop acting like such fools!" she snapped, finally losing her temper. Covertly, she casted a look at her husband who still looked riled by Renji's last comment. She then lifted her chin high.

"Ichigo's right, Renji," she announced with resolve, "I'm sure Brother would have appreciated you following proper procedure and announcing your arrival so that we were appropriately prepared…"

Renji avoided her eye looking none too pleased by her admonishment.

"But Renji's right too," she added, causing both men to stare at her in surprise, "I am Lady of Karakura and thus, the country's hostess, I shall accept Renji as my guest…"

"This isn't fucking Seireitei!" Ichigo intervened, anger permeating through his tone as he glared down at her, "you know I don't give a crap about proper procedure and all that hostessing bullshit. He can't stay here!"

"Ichigo!"

"I said no!"

"Fine! If Karakura isn't accepting guests, then how about you return to Seireitei for awhile, Rukia?" Renji inquired, turning towards her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ichigo to suddenly jolt, as though he had been touched with a hot iron, "everyone would be happy to see you…."

"You better be fucking kidding…" Ichigo warned, pure venom in his tone.

"What? Even if she's been staying here, Seireitei is still her home." Renji sneered, a mean smirk on his face. Ichigo looked ready to snap. For her oldest friend's sake, she was relieved that his sword was still safely on the ground out of his reach.

"I'm not leaving Karakura."she announced quickly, determined to end this spat. Both men turned toward her instantly.

"Rukia!" Renji protested but she silenced him with a cold glare.

"However, Ichigo.." Her voice was very composed and very serious as she looked upward at her husband. "Renji is my friend. If you don't care about formalities, fine. But envoy or guest, he is here…" She reminded him, meeting his eyes. She could see the hesitance in his gaze as he clearly knew she was silently asking for his understanding. His scowl darkened.

"For now," he finally mumbled. She breathed a sigh of relief that he had actually yielded on something. "He may be here now, but only for a few days," he announced, shooting Renji a heated glare, "then I want him gone."

Before anyone could say another word, he grabbed his sword and stomped away, anger emitting from him like waves of heat. It was as though he could not bear to be there for another second and, for the life of her, Rukia could not understand it.

Ichigo was hot tempered. There was no possible way one could deny that simple fact about her husband. He was impatient, quick to anger, and even swifter to annoyance. Rukia also knew that he happened to be an exceptionally protective person who was very defensive of his nation and, after his wretched past, he was innately distrusting of all envoys and foreign ambassadors. Yet despite these qualities, and despite everything else she had learned about him, his rage towards Renji seemed excessive in a way she could not rationalize. A way that simply did not make sense.

She had been there for their entire exchange, and yet, somehow, she felt as though she had been missing something the entire time. Perhaps they had a long standing resentment from the Peace Conference? Or did they have a particularly brutal engagement on the battle field months before? She didn't know but the two men hated each other in a way that surprised her, a way she could not quite understand.

"I don't think your husband likes me very much," Renji announced while Rukia's gaze followed after Ichigo as he stomped back to the Main House. After her view of his bright orange hair disappeared from sight, she shook her head at the antics she had just witnessed.

"You both are a couple of idiots."

She out a soft sigh of exasperation before she turned, glanced upward at her oldest friend , and could not help but to offer him a small, but genuine smile, still amazed that he was here. "Nevertheless….I am glad to see you, Renji."

He grinned back instantly.

"I'm glad to see you too, Rukia." He told her, affectionately putting his broad hand on her shoulder before he gave it a small pat, "more than you'll ever know."

**xxxxx**

_For Forest's Sake._ Ichigo thought to himself bitterly as he sawed at his piece of trout later that evening at the dinner table as though it were a tree in need of felling.

_What the fuck is going on here?_ _How can he act so casual in my home? How can he just sit there like he owns the place? _

Furious, he continuously shot glares at the stupid red headed Seireiteian seated just a few paces away. The bastard seemed rather pleased with himself at the moment despite the fact that the Lord of this Nation clearly did not want him in his home.

_And how can she just go along with this?_ Ichigo questioned as he covertly glanced at her wife who had already kicked him subtly in the shins twice during dinner. Apparently, he was not being a good enough host or whatever but that didn't explain her own behavior!

His scowl only deepened when he saw her grin at something that idiot said as the two of them sat at _his _table, amongst _his_ friends and family discussing the jolly good times _they_ used to have together back in Seireitei. And the worst part was that everyone else kept egging them on!

"Tell us more!" Yuzu's sweet voice kept ringing out as she eagerly asked time and time again for more of their childhood stories.

Ichigo was torn. Though part of him, admittedly, wanted to hear about Rukia's past and learn more about how she became the women she was…another part of him was a little dismayed that there was so much about her that he still didn't know. So much he could never relate to.

He had a sneaking suspicion that reality wouldn't bother him quite so much if it wasn't for the fact that so much of her time and memories had, instead, been shared with Renji….

…and that pissed him off.

Unknowingly, his knife dug a little deeper into the fish which was slowly being grinded into a messy paste.

"Well, we used to go apple picking every year in the fall. Did you ever tell them about that, Rukia?" Renji's voice broke through his thoughts as Ichigo watched the man glanced thoughtfully over at his wife.

Rukia merely shrugged before Yuzu and Orihime shook their heads.

"Nah, Rukia never tells us any of this stuff." Tatsuki answered for them all as she gave Renji an encouraging nod, "go on and tell us." She didn't seem to notice when Ichigo shot her a heated glare.

Her and the rest of them were all a bunch of traitors, even if they didn't know it.

"Well, every fall we'd head out with our friends and go hunting for the apples in Seireitei. We knew all the best places..." Renji began with an air of arrogance, "and Rukia was our top climber but she couldn't reach high enough on her own, so we'd always have to hoist her up so that she could grab one of the branches and pull herself up…"

"Renji!" Rukia suddenly interrupted, frowning at her old friend. Her fork was raised almost threateningly.

"What? It's true," he responded with a smirk before he turned back to the others at the table. Many of them looked amused. "I usually had to put her up on my shoulders…"

"Only because you'd fall from the tree if you tried climbing yourself!"

"That was one time!" Renji insisted while she shook her head.

"Three!" She corrected, lifting a trio of her fingers up and waving them in the air. "It was three times," she repeated, turning back to their little audience as though to assure them. Ichigo stabbed at his mushy fish murderously when he saw how charmed Orihime, Tatsuki, Yuzu, Ishida and even Chad seemed by their stupid tag team duo.

"One time he fell so hard on his bottom he couldn't sit for a week…"

"Rukia!" Renji called out, waving a hand over her face, "they don't want to hear that!"

"No one wants to hear any of this shit." Ichigo announced with a scowl before Karin, speaking for the first time in nearly an hour, added dryly.

"I certainly don't."

Ichigo watched as Rukia, shoving Renji's hand away from her, eyed the two of them carefully before saying, "perhaps we should talk about something else…."

"No!" Orihime, Yuzu, and Tatsuki protested all at once before Orihime sent her a wide beam. "I like hearing these stories. I know so little about your life before you came to Karakura. This is fun!"

"Though I, of course, agree with Orihime…" Ishida cut in before he and the auburn haired girl exchanged a brief glance. She smiled demurely. "I must ask Lady Rukia, how did you receive permission from your brother to engage in these endeavors?" Ichigo silently wondered how long he had mulled that over before Ishida added, "forgive me, but Lord Byakuya does not seem the type that would allow his sister to simply do however she pleased."

There was a deep, awkward silence. Without even thinking, Ichigo looked down at his wife and she returned the gaze. Neither of them had told anyone else in Karakura about her adoption. He knew perfectly well how private of a person she was. He was exactly the same way.

He was just about to open his mouth to tell Ishida to mind his own business or something along those lines when Renji's voice boomed out, "what? You don't know?"

Rukia's head instantly whipped around in his direction.

"Renji!" She hissed in a quiet, warning tone while Renji stared back blankly before realization suddenly flashed in his eye.

"Uh…uh…you don't know… how independent Rukia is?" He said, his voice quivering nervously. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

_What an idiot._

"Of course, I've become well aware of the Lady's autonomous nature…" Ishida replied, fiddling with his spectacles.

"Then you should know Rukia does what she wants, when she wants no matter what." Renji interrupted, his voice now firm and confident. Ichigo scowled at his words.

This moron had it wrong. Hell no Rukia didn't just go around doing whatever she wanted all the time. She always did what she thought was right.

Sure she was tough..stubborn... independent, but this was the girl who had followed every proper Seireitei custom just to please her brother. The same who had insisted on traveling across Karakura and back after the storm in order to quench the villagers fears. Rukia was the girl who had married him, despite her misgivings and feelings, for the sake of peace and her own people.…

Duty always came first for his wife, followed distantly by her own wants and needs. Though that sometimes pissed him off, it was one of the things he had always admired about her most.

Unable to keep silent, he impulsively spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear, "that's bullshit."

There was a pause.

"What do you mean that's bullshit?" Renji suddenly questioned defensively, narrowing his eyes.

"I mean it was a stupid thing to say," Ichigo answered plainly, "is that clear enough for you?"

There was a long, tense pause before Yuzu broke in, "uh, Brother, did you not like your food tonight?" It was naive to think she could clear the air. "It doesn't look like you tried a bite."

Ichigo ignored her and the scaley mush he had created as he and Renji locked eyes heatedly.

"And how would you know?" Renji asked him, his voice low and filled with resentment, "do you even know Rukia?"

Anger flashed through Ichigo instantly as he loudly smacked his knife down on the table, "of course I do." He insisted with a scorching glare, "she's my wife!"

"Ha," Renji scoffed, "like that has any significance!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Enough you two!" Rukia's voice broke in. She looked furious as she glared back and forth between them. "You will not fight at the dinner table like this after Yuzu graciously took time to cook us such an excellent meal."

"Fine," Ichigo retorted, his gaze still upon Renji, "we can take it outside then." He stood up in his chair and instantly felt Rukia's small hands reach up to try to yank him back down.

"I will not have you idiots fighting at all, especially in my name!"

"He started it!" Renji announced, pointing a condemning finger at Ichigo.

"Did you hear what he said?" Ichigo snapped back defensively. "He accused me of not knowing you!"

"What? And you think you do? You ripped a girl that hated you from her home, spent a few months with her, and now you've deluded yourself into thinking you have some sort of bond?"

Angry took hold. Anger, and something else. Something painful, as though he had been lanced in the heart with a poisoned arrowed. The venom was spreading through him quickly, destroying him from the inside out. The overwhelming feeling of it all rendered him paralyzed, unable to speak or move as he began to shake with fury.

There was a chilling silence in the dining hall before Chad suddenly stood up at the table, a serious expression on his face and rose to his full, daunting height. Ishida quickly followed suit, the two of them offering their unspoken support and loyalty.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tatsuki's rough voice broke through the tense quiet before Yuzu's sweet voice added in confusion, "I don't understand! Rukia never hated Ichigo. They love each other!"

That arrow twisted a little deeper as Ichigo fought back trembles of rage and torment.

"That's it!" Rukia called out, shooting up from her own seat, "you two are coming with me!" Forcefully, she grabbed Renji's arm and then his own before she pushed them out of the dining hall.

Ichigo scowled but his head hung low. He couldn't find it in him to fight her off as he was still reeling from Renji's words which relentlessly tore away at his insides. Abruptly, she shoved them both into the front corridor and reeled on them with her hands on her hips.

"That fight you two just had was not only inappropriate, it was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" she announced with a glare, "you managed to upset everyone in that room, including Yuzu!"

"What the hell was I suppose to do, Rukia?" Renji asked in a voice Ichigo thought was pathetically whiny, "he said my words were bullshit!"

"You were suppose to act like a proper Seireiteian gentleman and guest!" She responded instantly, her violet eyes flashing furiously. "What would Brother think if he saw your behavior? If he realized what an unrestrained fool his second in command had made of himself in his host's household!"

"You..you aren't going to tell him, are you?"

Ichigo watched his wife calmly rolled her eyes at the Seireiteian's stupidity. "Only if you stop behaving so atrociously and show some graciousness tomorrow."

"He's not staying." Ichigo cut in, plainly and bluntly.

Rukia turned to him with a frown. "What?"

"I don't want him here," he told her simply. He could not find it in him to meet her eye. "I want him gone."

"But you said he could stay for a few days…."

"I changed my mind! This is my country, my house. I can do whatever I want!"

He tried to ignore Rukia's confused, searching gaze before she suddenly shook her head. "Renji, retire to your guest quarters for the night. I have to speak with my husband… alone."

Renji looked like he was about to protest but she flashed him an icy glare and he quickly shut his mouth and stalked off, leaving them unaccompanied in the lofted corridor.

"Ichigo…" she began after a long pause, drawing in a deep breath but he quickly cut her off.

"I'm serious Rukia. I want him out." He tried to keep his face expressionless but it was hard to when there were so many damn thoughts and feelings waging war inside him, tempting him to either kick the wall in anger, sagged to the ground in misery, or to suddenly seize her and never stop running.

"I know you two don't get along for whatever reason. I get it but…"

"No Rukia. That's just it," he suddenly interrupted, finding it impossible to keep his warring feelings, the jealousy, the angry, the hurt, out of his tone, "you don't get it."

She looked at him with confusion. "Renji's my friend, Ichigo. You are free to feel about him anyway you want. I'm not forcing you to teach him Hohou or whittle him a brooch for his cloak but you have to know, he'll always be my friend."

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I can see what fucking good pals you are?" he bit out, resentment bleaching his every word. "I saw you two together in Seireitei and even if that hadn't been enough, I had to sit by and watch you relive your glory times tonight at the dinner table…"

"They weren't glory days, Fool!" Rukia insisted, a flicker of emotion playing across her face as she frowned, "they were some of the most difficult in my life. You know that." Guilt pierced through him as she looked away. Though she tried to hide it, he knew he had upset her.

Feeling more than he could take, he shook his head. "Fine! Whatever. He can fucking stay but I'm going." He began to walk back towards his room but Rukia blocked his way, grabbing at his wrist to halt him.

"What do you mean you're going?" she asked him, perplexity and other emotions he couldn't quite identify were swirling in her enormous violet eyes.

He met her straight in the eyes before speaking in a low voice, "as long as he's under this roof, I won't be."

"What?" Her grip on his arm tightened, "where would you even go?"

"I don't fricten know!" he snapped back heatedly, "to the training grounds, to another village, anywhere but here…"

"Ichigo!" She said staring at him in disbelief, "I..I don't understand…"

"I know you don't!" As those burdening feeling continue to push at his chest, he pulled away abruptly and ripped her hands off of him. Jealousy and bitterness knawed at his stomach painfully. "Fuck! All this time, after everything, you still don't understand!"

He shook his head and refused to look at her, feeling like the very life instead of him was slowly dimming. "You just don't get it." He said before he briefly met her gaze away and shook his head sadly. "I don't think you ever will."

He then walked by her, brushing her hand away as she reached for him again. Though it was hard, he ignored the sounds of her voice as she called his name over and over again, first in confusion, then in worry. He didn't mean to upset her but he couldn't stand there a moment longer. He felt sick, pained, as though he was being clawed apart from the inside out.

The moment he got to his room, he slammed the door fiercely and threw himself onto his bed, punching at his pillow twice before he buried his face deeply into it.

She didn't get it. She still didn't fucking get it.

He had thought, perhaps, there was a chance she would. That she'd see how he felt about her and maybe she'd feel that way about him in return. For months they had been growing closer and closer and these last few days he had been bolder than ever, believing that things were changing….

Ever since he had told her about his mother and they had held hands things he had been filled with so much hope. Hope she'd let him touch her casually whenever he wanted. Hope she was beginning to feel that stir of feelings he had succumb to so long ago. Hope she was finally starting to think of him as a true husband…

But that fucking bastard's words that brought him crashing back to reality and reminded him how stupid he had been. This wasn't a real marriage. He had yanked Rukia unwillingly from her home and, yeah, maybe they were on much better terms. Maybe he actually meant something to her but that didn't mean she was inevitably going to return his feelings.

He knew that, had known it for so long so why the hell had he gone and let himself fantasize that they did have some sort of bond? Why had he deluded himself into believing that she'd truly care, .that she'd one day love him?

He truly was an idiot.

And now, damn it. Now Rukia and Renji would be alone all week. Now they'd rekindle their friendship, reminisce about the past, and stay close well into the future. They'd joke around, they'd laugh. Maybe he'd even lay a hand on her…

Ichigo's hands fisted brutally into the quilts beneath him.

Rukia may be his wife, but just as that bastard had said, their marriage was insignificant. It meant nothing except, perhaps, in political terms. It certainly didn't mean what he wanted it to mean. So what would he do then if Renji already had more than just status? What would he do if he already had what Ichigo wanted more than he had ever wanted anything: Rukia's heart?

Like hell was he going to sit around and watch if he did. Like hell he'd stay to witness their bond that extended back to childhood. It had been enough to watch them together after their Kido match in Seireitei. At this point, he'd rather take a stab to the gut than see them tease and grin at each other like they did at dinner.

He had no choice. He had to go, at least until that bastard had returned to his home nation. Ichigo was a strong man. He knew that. He was a commanding leader, a skilled soldier, and an excellent protector. He knew how to fight off enemies with a wielded sword. He knew how to take pain whether it'd be a blow to the head or a cut in the shoulder.

But this, this was too much.

Angrily, he sat up to punch his pillow again savagely before he threw himself back down upon it.

How much more would he have to take? How much more did he have to endure?

As he shut his eyes tightly, cringing as his stomach lurched again painfully, he wasn't sure if he truly wanted to know the answer to that question.

**xxxxx**

**Oh Lord, and thus concludes one of the most dramatic chapters of this story, at least emotion wise xD I apologize for all the angst, it really harkens back to earlier times in this fic when I used to torture Ichigo regularly. But no fear! Things are different now between them as I'm sure most of you can tell so we'll see how this all plays out xD**

**Again, I apologize for any OCC. For better or for (likely) worse, I obviously took some liberties x.X**

**And as always…thank you my beloved reviewers! You keep me writing this story!**

**SakuraMoon08**: Ah, thank you for saying so ^.^ I'm so glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one too!

**Rukes**: I'm glad you've been enjoying the little twist that has appeared in these last few chapters. Renji has really stirred things up hasn't he? xD It's been fun to write.

**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**: I hope you like school though I know it's always rough returning ^.^ I'm also happy you got a strong fill of drama last chapter. This was one even more riddled with it.

: Aw, I'm so thrilled you get so excited when you see a new update is out. That means so much to me and I really appreciate it! I'm also happy you like the way Ichigo and Rukia have finally reached that flirty cute point in their relationship. Too bad I'm so mean to them and had to add in that cliffy xD

**X Senbonzakura X**: You're so sweet for actually thanking me for a great chapter. Haha. I'm so happy you enjoyed it so much and that you look forward to new updates. That is definitely encouraging to hear ^.^

**InARealPickle**: Ahaha. She is a married woman now and it seems maybe Renji needs a little reminding of that xD

**AnimeFanx3**: Haha. I hope this is enough drama for you. Poor Ichigo is definitely being put through the meat grinder right now. I'm so mean xD

**Allan calderini****:** Jealous Ichigo is definitely not a problem right now xD There will be more to come, the poor boy. I do so enjoy torturing him.

**Kin'iro No Tenshi****:** I'm so glad you thought so! A lot did happen last chapter and I'm really glad you enjoyed it all. I really appreciated hearing that.

**Umayar**: Thank you so much for a really thoughtful and considerate review. I adored every line of it and am just so happy there are numerous things about this story that you love. For you to take the time to articulate it means so much. Again, thank you for your review. I really, really appreciate it.

**Kurosaki Ichigo Rukia**: Haha, I'm sure Ichigo wouldn't mind hunting him down right now xD And I'm sorry they didn't kiss! They aren't quite there…yet.

**Gadez**: I'm glad I could make your weekend better ^.^ I'm even more glad you liked the way I portrayed the whole Ichigo-tells-Rukia-about-his-mother plot. It's something I've always wanted to explore and I managed to sneak it in here xD Haha.

**Destiny-of-your-darkness****:** I'm so thrilled you found the chapter touching! And I agree…Ichigo does need a hug, now more than ever xD I'm happy I can assure you that there will be a great deal of coming up so hopefully that's something you can look forward too ^.^

**Ninjashake**: I'm glad you liked the chapter and sorry again for the cliffy. I know they can get really annoying when used too often. I never mean too! The chapters just start getting so long so I have to end them at times in dubious places xD My apologies

**MaroonAngel of Darkness:** Ahaha…Renji needs a good poke right now, doesn't he? He's really thrown a wrench into Ichigo and Rukia's relationship development and I agree with you..Poor Ichigo. How I torture him, the poor boy xD

**Aeducan**: Ah, they've been great. Thank you for asking! That was really thoughtful ^.^ Of the three one was to the Indiana Dunes, one was to West Virginia for my cousin's wedding, and one was to Texas. And they've all been so much fun but they've definitely taken me away from this story which is a bummer.

**JaKiwi**: Haha, I'm sorry to torture! I guess I'm just mean xD And while I did not get any bit of this story written during my vacation, at least I didn't disappear for a month. That's definitely a plus xD

: You gasped out loud? I'm so glad I could get such a reaction and you felt so involved ^.^ That was great to hear though I apologize for any embarrassment it may have caused you xD Haha. I'm glad you liked the twist thrown in there because it definitely has caused some drama.

**LazierThanShika-kun****:** Thanks for the forgiveness xD I know, the timing of my vacation really was unfortunate after such a cliffy but I appreciate the understanding ^.^ And I agree with you, I love Renji but he has definitely picked a bad time to make an appearance

**Dreameroftheheavens**: Ahaha, you expected a kiss and instead you get Renji xD I apologize, I suppose nothing comes that easily in this story but hopefully that's ok! I see it as adding to the buildup (or at least that's what I'm aiming for. Haha)

**Jorie**: Hopefully a couple of your questions were answered this chapter and I can tell you that if they weren't they will be pretty soon ^.^ I hope you've enjoyed this little twist now thrown in since Renji arrived. He's definitely caused some drama.

**Chappygrl**: Aw, thank you for the kind compliments! I'm so glad you love the story and don't think anyone is out of character. That means a lot to me so thank you again! I really appreciate it.

**Anna Haruno****:** Haha, you are absolutely right. That kind of playful closeness Ichigo and Rukia have been enjoying has definitely taken a turn since Renji's arrived. Oh those boys and their territorial-ness xD I'm also really glad you liked last chapter and how Rukia helped relieve Ichigo of his burden. That was nice to hear ^.^

**Perkins814**: Thank you for your incredibly thoughtful review! I know exactly what you mean when you said that some fics tend to be cliché and over dramatic. There are still some amazing IchiRuki stories out there but I'm so delighted mine has stood out to you ^.^ For you to articulate what you like including the scenery, characterizations, and humor…it just means so much. Your review really made me smile so thank you again! I really, really appreciated it.

**Loveyouso**: I'm sorry if the story started out slow but I'm glad you were able to read all 19 chapters in one sitting. That means a lot ^.^ As for Renji…ah, well, hopefully this chapter helped provide some answers.

**Falconrukichi**: I'm glad you liked the way Rukia was written last chapter. It's always tough trying to figure out just what Tite's characters would say or do and I know I definitely struggle but I do my best! Haha. I'm thrilled you've enjoyed the results so far and found last chapter to be meaningful^.^

**Samiksha**: Haha, you will see the return of a very jealous Ichigo. And a bit of a Possessive-Ichigo too ^.^ Now that he's at this point somehow I doubt he'll surrender Rukia all that easily no matter how this chapter ended.

**Darklover**: I know! I'm so cruel, aren't I? Haha. I always knew I'd put Ichigo through the meat grinder..I just didn't know how bad until I wrote it xD But fortunately for him I'm mean, not evil xD He'll get his moment. It might just take awhile.

**Diahchan**: I'm so glad you were excited to see that the story was updated and I'm glad you believe it's worth the read ^.^ As for the story length…my plan is probably too long but there are probably around 10 chapters still left to come ^.^

**Ashezo**: I don't know if I'll sneak in some RenTat action even though I could see them making a good pair. As for Rangiku and Momo, they shall reappear but it probably won't be until the distant future. Nevertheless, I'm glad you liked last chapter so much and you're right, I really never can make anything easy for Ichigo and Rukia, can I? xD

**PikaDigi**: Haha, I apologize for that blatant cliffy. I admit…it was rather cruel xD But I'm still happy you enjoyed last chapter so much even though it was a bit of an emotional rollercoaster. I'm thrilled you liked all the emotions and have enjoyed the little twist so far ^.^

**Onlyluna**: Ah, that is a good way to think about it. In many ways, Renji drives a wedge between the two while in others he provides fuel to make them fight for each other. Ichigo and Rukia both have a lot to lose now so we'll see how that plays out ^.^

**KuroKuchiki**: I'm glad you've enjoyed the IchiRuki progression and though I do like Renji, I'm with you in this particular story. Here, Rukia is married and he is SOL. But if/when he get's that has yet to be seen xD

**Sweetieebunny**: I'm so glad last chapter made you feel a little warm ^.^ It was great to hear that it was touching and I'm happy you've liked the pacing. I fear moving too slow so its nice to know you've enjoyed the buildup. That means a lot and I agree…it makes the pay off all that more sweet xD

**Artemis Nyx****:** Thank you for the really nice compliments! You were so kind to say you like my vocab choices and writing style. That certainly made me smile so thank you again! And I promise to do my best to keep on writing ^.^

**Darkchocol8807**: Haha, I know, I know! I left a really bad cliff hanger there and I'm sorry. It was a bit cruel xD I also apologize for the late update but at least I was able to get it out! That's a good thing at least xD

**DarkSmile**: Ah, thank you for saying it is really well written ^.^ I appreciated hearing that and I'm so glad you've enjoyed the growth in Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. It's been fun to write and I hope it's been fun to read ^.^

**Ultra dragon**: I'm sorry if the Ishida/Orihime relationship felt a little rushed but I'm glad you still liked last chapter. I was thrilled to hear you believe the pacing between Ichigo and Rukia has been amazing. As for giant climax between them too…ah, well, we shall see xD Haha

**Heartlessful**: Thanks for hoping I'd have fun on my trip. I did, in fact ^.^ It was really fun but now I have to buckle down and work on this story xD I promise to do my best to keep on writing!

**XxGryffindor LionessxX**: Ahaha. Ah yes. Cue drama, indeed ^.^ Renji really shall stir some things up.

**Sir Hero**: Last chapter was your favorite so far? That certainly was nice to hear ^.^ I'm so happy you liked it so much! Your other comments about my gift as a writer were really sweet and I deeply appreciated them. It was just so nice and I'm glad you liked the hand holding scene! I really enjoyed writing it myself xD

**AnimeObsessionFantasy**: Poor Ichigo. He doesn't make a move last chapter and Renji comes right on in. On top of that, Renji is basically there because Byakuya doesn't trust him with his sister. How insulting xD Ah well, we'll see how it all turns out ^.^

**EbonPurlight**: Ah, I'm sorry! Sometimes it's inevitable but I'm not really a fan of cliff hangers myself so I try not to use them too often.

**DanceOfTheWhiteMoon**: I'm glad the IchiRuki moments actually made you squeal. That was certainly nice to hear and yes, Renji has made his appearance. ^.^ How that will affect them and all their recent development has yet to be seen xD

**Pamianime**: Ahaha, I'm glad you reacted so strongly to the hand holding scene. It was definitely a big step for the two of them but I hope a kiss doesn't push you over the edge xD I don't want to hurt you! Haha, as for a jealous Ichigo…ah, there will certainly be no shortage of that

**Khfan forlife**: Hahaha, yeah..I think Rukia will lay off the alcohol for awhile xD As for the rest of the chapter, I'm so happy you found it to be cute ^.^ I'm also glad you didn't mind the lack of update but missed the story. That was so nice to hear!

**AlwaysNaruHina**: I'm glad you found the story to be impressive! It's nice to know you were happy with the first Bleach fanfiction you ever read ^.^

**Moonlit Song****:** Hahaha, I hope that was a good gasp! xD

**LyricalSin**: Ah, no…they are not quite at the kiss point. Maybe they would have been had Renji not showed up xD But then again, now they know they have something to lose so maybe it's a blessing in disguise ^.^

**InFieryPeace**: Thank you for the incredibly kind compliments! I'm so glad you believe the story is well written and its quality hasn't deteriorated over time. That means so much! I'm also absolutely delighted that this story is helping to make you even more of an IchiRuki fan because I adore this ship and I'm glad I can spread my enthusiasm xD Thank you again for your exceptionally thoughtful review! I really appreciate it.

**xwhitemoonx**: I'm sorry for the cliffy! I hate doing that but sometimes its really hard to avoid. Forgive me!

**Diahchan**: Haha, as you can see there is still plenty of Ichigo torturing left in this story xD I'm so cruel to him but at least Rukia doesn't hate him anymore! That's definitely a plus xD I'm glad you thought the scenes from last week between them were cute ^.^

**Dia de Luz:** Aw, thanks so much for saying the story keeps getting better and better ^.^ I'm so glad you are still enamored. That's definitely incentive to keep on writing.

**Headyzest**: Haha, I'm sorry to play cat and mouse with you guys xD I hope it keeps you entertained and wanting more but I do feel bad leaving everyone with a cliffy. Still, I'm so fricten lucky to have ardent readers like you ^.^ I really appreciate your reviews and know I don't deserve you.

**SunRises**: You check everyday to see if I've updated? Aw, what incredible dedication. Thank you so much! I'm thrilled you've liked the slow and steady build up of Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. I prefer that style too though I know it can get a little dull at times which is why it means so much that you think the story is beautiful and sweet. It means a lot!

**Nemesis**: Haha, I'm glad I could oblige. Here is your update ^.^


	21. The Closure

**Ah, please forgive the lack of Ichigo this chapter. He will certainly make a strong return next update as will his POV so there is something to look forward to xD**

**xxxxx**

Three days had passed by.

Three days since Renji had first appeared in Karakura and it still was odd for Rukia to see his tall form and crimson hair amidst the frosted trees of the forest environment. He seemed out of place here, like he should be back in the Seireitei citadel, surrounded by high walls and his well trained soldiers.

She had known him long ago as that unruly little boy with messy hair and clothing that had always been a little too small, revealing enough leg to invoke a great deal of teasing. But Renji hadn't been that awkward youngling for years.

Seireitei had proven ideal for him and he seemed far better suited to be standing underneath its waving banners with a sword in hand than to be wandering around Karakura, a little curious, a little repulsed, and a little intrigued by everything he saw.

"Why does this place have so many damn bridges?" he had complained when she took him down by the river where thin sheets of ice were already beginning to form in calmer areas.

"And what the hell happens to all of the fish when the river freezes over? Do they go to sleep or something?"

Ah. He was a fool. He had been a fool as long as she had known him but she could not deny she had missed him, nevertheless. He had been her greatest confident for so long that it was wonderful having him here again. They may not have seen one another in months, but she still felt that familiar sense of comfort with him and conversation flowed easily as she asked him about her former homeland.

According to his reports, Hinamori was doing well and that Rangiku was still up to her old antics, having recently convinced two of his men, Hisagi Shūhei and Kira Izuru_,_ to drink all throughout their guarding nightshift so that they were passed out the next morning when their replacements came.

Yet while he told that particular story with a wide grin and boisterous chuckle, she could not help but to notice how somber and tense he became the moment she inquired after her brother.

"Ah, well…he still keeps mostly to himself, you know," he told her one afternoon as they sat together next to the Main House. Awkwardness emitted from him like a ripple in a rain puddle. "He just happens to do it now more than ever before…" A frown suddenly overtook his face, "and I can promise you, he doesn't think much of fucking Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia tried not to react to the sound of her husband's name but it was hard. Harder than she'd ever anticipated. For while it had been three days since Renji had arrived, it had also been nearly three days since Ichigo had departed just as he had said he would in the corridor. She hadn't seen him since.

_As long as he's under this roof, I won't be._

Despite her best efforts, she could not help but to think of him constantly. Where had he been all this time? Was he alright? Would she see him again soon?

Worriment and anxiety coiled tightly in her stomach like ivy around a tree branch.

"Rukia…Oi, Rukia..Rukia!" The sound of her name being repeated over and over again suddenly snapped her out of her daze. Blinking in bewilderment, she turned towards Renji who was frowning down at her as she leaned against the wall of the Main House with him beside her.

Defensively, her eyes narrowed in return. "What is it?"

"You zoned out again for the tenth time today!" he told her as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. She dimly noted that his personal brand of sulking resembled her husband's.

"What's going on with you?"

She stubbornly turned her face away so that she did not have to meet his eye before she muttered, "nothing."

There was a long, awkward pause before Renji's voice spoke out quietly but tensely, "then why do you keep looking around like you're searching for something?"

Rukia winced, feeling a sharp jab of guilt.

"And why do keep springing up whenever you hear someone nearby?"

The guilt jabbed again, harder this time. Though Rukia had thoroughly enjoyed the time she had spent with her oldest friend, joking like they had for years and discussing the people that they cared about, something had been missing the entire time. Something she could not ignore.

Ichigo.

Ichigo, with his scowls, cockiness, and smart ass comments. Ichigo, with his playful taunts and hidden thoughtfulness. She had missed him these last couples of days and though the truth irked her, the stubborn ass had never once strayed too far from her mind.

She had not seen Renji in months and for the sake of both propriety and friendship, he deserved her undivided attention. And yet, with every creak of a doorway, with every footstep in the hall, Rukia had felt her heart race faster, anticipating a brilliant, orange haired head and a menacing look to emerge… but it never did.

And the disappointment had stung her over and over again, making it impossible to give Renji the consideration she owed her oldest companion.

"Renji…." she began, letting her hair fall over her face since she still found it difficult to look him in the eye, "I..I know I haven't been the best hostess. Recently, I've had a lot on my mind..."

"For the peak's sake, just tell me what's going on Rukia!" Renji interrupted her, leaning up from the wall so that he could give her a good nudge with his arm, "we haven't been friends all these years for nothing, you know."

She glanced upward at him and could see the burning sincerity in his distinctive eyes. Slowly, she shook her head. "Of course I know that, but this really doesn't concern you…"

Guilt pierced through her again as she saw unadulterated pain flickering in his reddish brown eyes as he winced. Without even thinking she placed a dainty hand on his arm.

"What I mean is…"

"Are you thinking about him?" he suddenly asked, his voice low, almost menacing.

Rukia blinked. "Eh?"

"Him! Him! Your damn husband who ripped you out of Seireitei and shoved you in a place with bridges, and sleeping fish, and all these stupid trees!" he exclaimed, gesturing loosely to the forest environment that surrounded the hill they were perched on. Rukia opened her mouth to respond but Renji cut her off with a heated stare, "is he the one you keep looking for?"

Her enormous eyes widened further. "What are you talking about?"

"Is he, Kurosaki Ichigo, the one you've kept an eye out for these last few days? The one you keep thinking about? Fuck! Rukia…." he continued, his eyes piercing into her, "how do you feel about that bastard?"

Rukia stared at him for several long seconds, her mouth slightly opened in shock before she frowned and shook her head. "He's not a bastard, Renji," she told him, her voice quiet but firm.

He rolled his eyes in return. "Really? Because when I saw him out on the battlefield and during all those peace talks he definitely seemed like a fucking bastard…"

"You don't know him." she argued without thinking, uncomfortably aware of the way Renji's gaze was piercing into her as though it would scorch holes into her fair skin. She bristled uneasily before adding softly, "there is a far more to him than his manners and skill with a blade. Trust me, it took a long time for me to understand but he is a good man."

_The best man._ Her mind unconsciously added but she did not speak the words out loud.

"So what are you trying to say, Rukia?" Renji demanded, disbelief coloring his tone, "are you…you are in love with him?"

A jolt shot down her spine, causing her to sit up immediately. "What?" she sputtered, emotion flashing in her violet eyes. "He's my husband, Renji!" she told him matter of factly, as though that would somehow explain everything.

Renji odd, tattooed brows furrowed deeply. "Ain't that the point?"

Rukia looked at him blankly which, apparently, encouraged him to explain himself. "I mean, you're his wife and everything…so there is that intimacy and, you know, the touching…and the, the stroking…."

"It's not like that!" Rukia announced as she unconsciously put her hand up, desperate to put an end to his mortifying commentary. "He and I…we…it's not like that!"

Renji's gaze filled with absolute confusion. "What do you mean…like, like ever?"

Rukia shook her head tightly while Renji continued to stare.

"Ever ever?"

She sent him a withering glare but he didn't seem to get the hint.

"Not even on your wedding night? No touching? Petting? Nothing?"

"Stop asking these sorts of questions!" she insisted shaking her in protest against his uncomfortable inquiries. "He's always been respectful. I told you before, he's not a bastard."

"Damn, but he's a man!" Renji observed thoughtlessly while Rukia shifted, deeply unsettled by this topic, "you guys really don't touch?"

Flashes appeared in Rukia's mind. Images of Ichigo when he had grabbed her so many months ago and pulled her in for a kiss. Pictures of him standing shirtless, looking so handsome. Of the two of them dancing, of them holding hands, of him picking her up playfully, her wiping the smudge of his face…

They weren't the sort of touches Renji was referring to, she knew that. It wasn't the intimacy expected between a husband and wife or the type necessary to produce heirs. They were brief, unspoken, and yet they were precious. A single brush of the hand…a playful nudge on the shoulder….

She could never explain it. They would have little meaning to others, even her oldest friend. And yet, somehow, those little moments had come to mean everything to her.

"It's not like that Renji," she finally said after a long moment of hesitation. She kept her head down once more and avoided his gaze as she felt it burning into her.

"Than what is it like?" he asked her, his voice low and tight like before.

She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, refusing to say another word.

"Because I can tell you what it seems like, it seems like you've missed him these last couple of days."

Rukia blanched, hating the frankness of this conversation. Of the millions of things Renji and her had spoken about in the past, so rarely did they discuss their feelings like this. Politics, yes. Childhood memories, naturally. But never had he been so prying, so determined to know exactly what it was she was thinking. She desperately wished she could escape his scorching inquiry.

"It seems like you love him." Renji continued frankly, causing her to wince once more. There was a long pause before he added quietly, "do you? Do you…love him?"

Her mind nearly brimmed over with everything Ichigo. All the things that were distinct and unique only to him. All the things that made him mean so much to her.

How had it come to this? Just a few months ago she was swearing to this very friend that she would loath Kurosaki Ichigo for all time. How was it that he was now asking him if she loved him? How was it that she was now hesitating?

How was that such a seemingly simple question could prove so profoundly difficult to answer?

Her heart raced in her chest as her stomach clutched painfully. After nearly a full minute of silence had descended, she lifted her eyes. "I don't know how to answer that." Her voice was softened by sincerity and brimming with emotion.

They stared at each other, exchanging a myriad of thoughts and feelings with their gazes although not a single word was spoken. The moment was long and intense, only broken when the sound of footprints could be heard nearby.

Without even thinking, Rukia's head whipped around and her body moved in anticipation as she, once again, subconsciously expected to see a flash of orange. Instead it was one of the villagers clutching a large basket of berries, undoubtedly here to deliver supplies to Yuzu and the kitchen.

After the stinging pain of disappointment faded, Rukia turned back to see Renji staring at her with an expression that was impossible to read and yet, at the same time, the raw emotion burning inside was impossible to ignore, as well.

"Well, there you have it," he told him, his voice softer than she had ever heard, "I guess you don't have to answer that question, after all."

Without another word, he stood up and moved for the doorway.

"Renji…." She called out, loathing both herself and the fact that she had so obviously hurt him, someone who had always been so dear to her. They locked eyes for a long moment as he seemingly waited for her to say something. She tried, truly tried but the words would not come. Slowly, her oldest friend shook his head and turned away from her before he disappeared into the Main House.

Hours later, Rukia was still unable to find the right words and so she kept her legs tightly drawn up against her chest, and buried her head against her knees as she continued to sit there.

If only she could find a way to understand her own feelings, much less explain them to those who matter.

**xxxxx**

It wasn't until the next morning that Rukia locked eyes on her oldest friend again. He had kept to himself completely after their conversation, stowing away in his room without emerging for supper. Fortunately, after a little protest, he finally accepted the plate Yuzu brought to his room and apparently even requested dessert so Rukia did not have to worry about him starving away. Still, she knew she had upset him and that, along with the continued absence of her husband, made it difficult for her to sleep that night.

To occupy her mind and still remain useful, she threw herself into her chores and was busily rearranging one of the storage rooms when Renji suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Rukia…" he announced his presence, shifting his weight uneasily as he eyed her, "can we, uh, talk or something?"

Rukia put down a few of the wooden boxes she had been lifting without a word and offered him a terse nod. It was amazing how nerve wracking Renji's suggestion was. Here was her oldest companion, someone she had held thousands of conversations with in the past with perfect calm and ease. Yet now, everything had changed and suddenly the thought of "talking" with him filled her with more dread than she'd ever admit, even to herself.

With a heavy heart, she followed after him as he lead her outside the Main House and back to the area against the wall where they had spoken at the day before. Throughout their small walk, she was silent while he was obviously tense. She could tell by the way he was constantly fidgeting, his hands clenching over and over again while he strutted in front of her.

"Renji…" she finally said after there was a long, awkward pause of silence. She did not want to speak so personally to him. She did not want to hang her feelings out like laundry for anyone to see, even her oldest companion. Yet she knew she owed it to him and if he asked her, she would be honest with him at all costs.

"You don't need to say anything, Rukia." he interrupted, much to her surprise. "I just want you to know….I'm so happy for you!" he added, his face suddenly twisting into a wide smile.

She stared at him blankly. "Huh?"

"This is great, you know!" he said, that warped, uncanny grin tightening further as he came on and gave her three heavy pats on the back that practically had her stumbling forward. "Look at you! You finally found love! I have to admit, I'm a little surprised but…."

"Renji…" she tried interrupting. She instantly loathed his obviously forced façade of joy and elation and the fact that he believed he had to act this way in front of her.

"…I'm still happy for you. So, so happy for you." He carried on in an overly chirper voice that buzzed painfully in her head, "so, so, so happy…"

"Renji!" she cut him off with a shout as she closed her eyes in annoyance. He silenced and as soon as she knew she had his attention she shot him a glare.

"You need to stop talking!"

"What is it?" he asked her with a frown, confusion coloring his tone, "I was trying to show my support. Like a good friend would."

"You already are a good friend," she reassured him as she shook her head, "but do not behave like this. It's too ridiculous."

"What do you mean?" he frowned, "If you and that bast.. I mean, you and Lord Ichigo are blissfully in love and content, then I'm content."

"It's not like that Renji," she insisted with an aggravated sigh, "I told you that."

There was a long pause before he asked softly, "what it is like then?"

She looked at him, truly looked at him, allowing him to see all of the uncertainty, indecisiveness, and doubt in her eyes.

How was it with Ichigo? Here she was drowning in a sea of deep, puzzling emotions and while she knew they shared a unique understanding, she had no idea how he felt about her in return. Sure, they were certainly friends now but she had to face the fact that their marriage had nothing to do with sentiment. It had been a political maneuver he had made for reasons she still could not discern.

"I don't know," she confessed quietly to her oldest companion before she shook her head, "it's all so confusing."

He leaned up against the wall next to her before he shook his own head, his gaze seemingly staring off into no where. "Yeah," he agreed with her, "I get that."

There was a long pause of understanding as the two of them quietly soaked in each other's presence before Renji's voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Rukia…?"

"What is it Renji?"

"Do you…do you ever wonder about us?"

Rukia's eyes widened as she stood back from the wall so she could look upon him better. "Eh?"

"I mean…uh," he sputtered underneath her inquisitive gaze, his face rapidly turning a bright, vibrant crimson as though he had recently crawled out of Yuzu's oven. "You know, if none of this had ever happened. Like if there had never been any war or peace talks, or if you hadn't been married off…"

Rukia eyed him carefully. "What is it that you are asking, Renji?"

"I just care about you a lot," he muttered awkwardly, his gaze firmly on the ground as strands of his auburn hair fell over his face, "I've always cared about you. Even when we were kids. I used to look at you and think you were so graceful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen…."

He trailed off before he swallowed deeply. Rukia felt her heart ache painfully in her chest but though she desperately did not want him to continue, she could not find it in her to cut him off. Renji and their share past simply did not deserve to be dismissed.

"I mean, fuck," he cursed quietly before he suddenly stood up straight and turned on her, looking her straight in the eyes. "The thought of the two of us together….I have to know. I'll be happy for you no matter what. I promise. I swear I'll let go. I'll move forward. But I can't unless I know for sure if I ever had a chance with you..."

"Renji…" she said his name in a shaky tone as his gaze pierced into her's. He was relentless despite her obvious discomfort and placed his broad hands on her shoulders.

"Rukia, I got to know."

She held his gaze for a long moment before she sighed deeply. "Renji, you know I care about you too…" she began, and she could feel his grasp tighten slightly before she gently eased away from him, "but you have to understand, we can't just pretend there is a world where there was no war or I do not have a husband. Maybe things we're different once, but I cannot help but to think that everything that has happened to us, to our countries, to our people has been for a reason."

She looked him directly in the eye, confidence flaring in her violet gaze though her tone was soft. "I am here in Karakura for a reason. I can't explain it, but I somehow feel like every moment of my life has led up to this. Like I'm supposed to be here."

"With him, you mean." Renji voiced her unspoken sentiments, catching her offguard with his frankness, "you feel like you are meant to be here with him, standing by his side."

After a pause, as images of her husband once again replayed in her mind, she slowly nodded her head. "I think it might be where I belong."

"Well, fuck, Rukia." Renji said shaking his head, "I'm mean…I'm happy for you. Really, I am. Well, maybe happy isn't the right word. But of course I want you to be happy. I don't really give much of a crap about that lucky bastard but your happiness is all that really matters…"

"Renji…" she cut him off in the middle of his rambling. He stopped talking and she offered him a small, yet genuine smile, "thank you."

He stared at her blankly. "For what?"

"For being my oldest and greatest friend, that's what," she said with an eye roll, "you should know that by now, Idiot."

Her playful words earned her a small grin in return. "I'll always be there for you. I mean, I should probably get going soon. It would probably be best if I could leave today before nightfall so I can tell your brother you are doing well before he kills me. But still, if you ever need me I'm be back here in no time, you know that."

She nodded and smiled. "I do."

There was a short pause before Renji suddenly reached out for her. "Come here, you," he said, pulling her into a tight hug, lifting her clear off her feet. She protested mildly before she gave into his crushing embrace, full appreciative for everything Renji had done and would do for her.

She knew it must be hard for him to let go. The two of them had been companions their entire lives and knew things about one another that no one could possibly understand. They had endured the impossible together, side by side, and yet…life had taken them both down different paths. She just had to trust she was on the right one.

Renji belonged in Seireitei were he'd, undoubtedly, be great while Rukia was growing increasingly certain she belonged here in Karakura, amongst the foliage and the trees as Lady of a place she had grown to love.

His arms around her tightened. "I'm going to miss you." he told her quietly as he refused to let her down. She smiled a muffled smile against his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you, too," she paused before she added affectionately, "even if you fall on your behind every time you try to climb a tree."

He chuckled and she felt herself fill with a strong sense of ease. The emotions she had experienced these last few days, or rather, these last few months had been overwhelming at times, even a little frightening. But no matter what, at least she knew her friendship with Renji had and would endure.

Still brimming with contentment, she could feel him slowly lowering her back down towards the ground. They shared a soft smile until their moment was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice speaking in a low, dangerous tone.

"Getting your fucking hands off of her…now."

Still half in her old friend's embrace, she turned around suddenly and saw the tall form of her husband, glaring at Renji with an intensity she had only merely glimpsed before.

"Ichigo." She breathed, her eyes widening in surprise. They suddenly snapped open even wider in horror while she watched him suddenly reach for the sword at his side, fury burning in his deep brown eyes as he began to move menacingly, glaring at Renji as though he were an enemy he had to eliminate and eliminate fast.

**xxxxx**

**Another cliffy. Oh Lord, I'm cruel and, unfortunately, I have some very big and very bad news.**

**Well, actually, it's great for me. I'm officially a student of Law! Yes, I had orientation this week and start my first law school classes on Monday. It's terrifying and I'm scared/intimidated out of my mind but I'm really excited, too.**

**However this new development is, inevitably, going to affect this story.**

**For the most part I've been good about updating every week and I suspect that will prove impossible now. Granted, my most prolific writing happened when I had classes going and used this story as an escape. Hopefully that will happen again. But please be understanding if it doesn't!**

**I have absolutely no plans to abandon this fic. I'm not even putting it on hiatus but as a heads up, updates will not come as often as before. Even worse, I don't know how I'm going to respond to reviews. I love answering them. Adore it completely. I really feel like I've gotten to know many of you readers through our weekly exchanges and I'm not kidding when I say your reviews keep me writing. However, I tried my usual responding this week and just couldn't keep up. I had about half done but decided not to post them because it seemed unfair to only respond to 50 percent of you.**

**Still, I want you to know how much they mean to me. I need motivation now more than ever and really appreciate the time people have taken to comment on my fic. I am still amazed by how great you all have been. Seriously, when I posted the first chapter I figured no one would respond but you guys surprise and delight me every week. Just thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Trust me, everything you say means so much to me and I read every word…sometimes multiple times if it's a particularly kind or considerate reviews xD You've brought so many smiles to my face so please keep them coming even if I can no longer respond. I love you all!**


	22. The Kiss II

**So this was the chapter from hell. I could only work on it in increments of about fifteen minutes (I can honestly tell you there is reason for every law school cliché and how much work you actually do) so I felt the chapter was patchy and never really came together. As result, I probably spent more time editing than actually writing…however, then two things happened:**

**First, the incredibleness that was Chapter 423 (I can't even believe how shippy that was and I could not love Kubo sensei more)**

**Second, I reread a bunch of your guys old reviews and had such a moment of fondness/missed you so much that I got my ass into gear.**

**This chapter is flawed (severely) and I am still unsatisfied with its flow…however, I've gone too long since updating so I hope you'll forgive me!**

**xxxxxx**

The last three days had not been pleasant ones for Ichigo. No, if he was going to be honest, they fucking sucked, badly, and he had nearly gone mad wondering what the hell he was going to do about it.

He knew what he wanted to do. From the minute that stupid bastard with his stupid cranberry hair had appeared, interrupting his time with Rukia, Ichigo had wanted to kick him out. It would be so satisfying to banish Renji away, sending a little reminder that Seireitei had no power here in Karakura. After all, now that winter had begun his nation hardly needed the chilling frostiness of Kuchiki Byakuya or one of his minions bearing down on them, as well.

But, of course, Rukia had stopped him before he could send the envoy back where he belonged.

Sure, she had mentioned manners and hostessing and all that useless crap she used to ramble on about, but he knew the truth. He almost wished he hadn't because it made him feel as though he was being torn apart from the inside out. Nevertheless, he couldn't deny it: Rukia wanted Renji here.

He was her friend, her companion, maybe even more and it was clear she wanted him by her side. That very knowledge was enough to drive Ichigo away from his home, his family, and his wife for over three nights and what made it near impossible to find meaningful sleep during that time.

He tried blaming the unfortunate conditions of the training grounds. The old bunk he laid on was too stiff, the air too chilly, the light from the moon shining through the window was too damn bright, taunting him. Excuse after excuse, complaint after complaint was devised but Ichigo, deep down, knew the truth all along. He could nestle himself into the most comfortable bed in the world and sleep would still be hard to come by. The second he'd shut his eyes, images of his wife and her dear old friend laughing away would haunt him while despair would inevitably claw at his heart and mind.

He had figured the only thing worse than imagining such a scene would be to witness it in person and so he had left. He hated his decision. It left him feeling helpless and pathetic but he hadn't done a single thing to change it until Orihime, of all people, had finally put things in perspective for him when she visited one afternoon.

"What are you still doing here, Lord Ichigo?" she had asked him in that cheerful voice of her. Though she had arrived with Ishida, he had gone off to inspect the grounds. Those two were always around one another recently and if Ichigo stopped to think about it, it was kind of weird….

"You're not still mad about Lady Rukia's friend being in Karakura, are you?"

Pure ice had shot down his veins the moment the question left her mouth. Defensively, Ichigo crossed his arms and scowled, stubbornly refusing to speak.

"You know, Renji is Rukia's oldest friend," the auburn girl prattled on. Ichigo winced. "Rukia once told me about how they used to fish together, and go to the market, and run around in valleys outside of the citadel..."

He cringed with every new activity listed but Orihime did not seem to notice. "They also played lot's of games together and yet…" she paused, and when he finally looked up he noticed she was staring at him intently, "my bet is that she misses you, Lord Ichigo. I bet she's missed you a lot these last few days."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he gaped at the unusual girl while her chatter did not cease.

"I thought you'd be with them by now. I thought you'd pucker your lips, scrunch your chin, cross your arms, and tell Renji, "this is my territory. Whatever I say goes! Moron!"

His eyes widened questioningly as she stood there, face all crumpled up and voice lowered in an obvious impression of him until she suddenly broke into an unexpected smile.

"Or at least that's what the Lord Ichigo I know would say!"

Ichigo could do nothing but stare at her for several, long seconds. Her speech was a little bizarre, just like most things Inoue tended to say were, and he was convinced her impressive was nothing like him…and yet, he could not deny she was right in every other way.

The reality of the situation burned through him, igniting him from the tips of his orange hair down to his booted feet.

This was _his_ territory. Rukia was _his_ wife. It was that stupid tattooed freak that didn't belong here, not him. Why the hell should he be the one to stay away? Feeling an empowering and relieving sense of resolution and determination, he stood up suddenly, straightening himself out.

"Thank you Orihime." he told her simply, offering no other words or explanation before he suddenly broke out into a sprint, racing back to his home…back to Rukia. As he ran, he could dimly hear the auburn girl yell out encouragingly, "I'll be cheering for you!"

Yet her cheers and his feeling of staunch resolve were clearly not enough to turn the tide in his favor. The moment he arrived at the Main House, huffing his way up the steep hill, he witnessed a sight that sent chills throughout his body while simultaneously made him feel like he had been run through with a sword.

There was Rukia standing with Renji. Embracing, holding one another like they would never let go.

All reason and rationale escaped him as he was overwhelmed by the desire to charge at the bastard and savagely tear at him like a mad man, or a feral beast.

"Getting your fucking hands off of her, right now!" he exclaimed, seeing red as he impulsively reached for the sword at his side. He was preparing to release it from its hold when Rukia's petite form suddenly darted out, temporarily halting his step.

"Ichigo! Stop!" she ordered, her violet eyes flashing as she looked him straight in the eye.

He shook his head violently. "No. This ends now. I kicked this bastard's ass once on the battlefield and I'm going to do it again now!"

Renji bristled at the insult and challenge, and even stepped forward, obviously enraged when Rukia's voice rang out again, "Ichigo, there is no need. He was planning on leaving soon anyway. Just give him the proper time to prepare for his departure and…."

"Why the fuck should I give him anything?" Ichigo interrupted, shooting his auburn haired rival a heated glare. "This is my home. You are my wife!" He added rawly, meeting Rukia straight in the eye as a myriad of emotions raced through him.

Why didn't she get it? The pain he had been feeling. The despair that tore at him the last few days when they had been separated. Why didn't she understand?

Her actions only pissed him off more as she turned her attention to her old buddy.

"Renji, can you leave us alone for a moment?" She asked in a tone brimming with forced patience.

The idiot seemed reluctant but he left without resistance, a look of grudging acceptance clear on his face that confused Ichigo. He thought for sure the bastard would fight back. Still baffled by his compliance, he felt Rukia place a dainty, calming hand on his wrists before she looked up at him intently.

"Ichigo…" she began, her voice quiet and composed, "what you said before…I do understand."

He stared at her, his anger momentarily halted by her calm grace until her words came crashing down around him. He ripped his arm away from her addictive touch.

"Stop saying that! You don't get it!" he exclaimed, punctuating every word as he pointed at her possessively, desperate to make her understand. "You are _my_ wife! My wife!"

"You think I don't know that?" she responded accusingly, her brows furrowing sharply, "you think that is a concept I can't quite grasp? Something I'm likely to forget?"

"I don't know!" he snapped back, "after all, you've been running around with _him_ these last few days!" He was busy shooting the place he had last seen Renji a hateful glare when he suddenly felt Rukia's small hands grip the openings of his cloak. She yanked down, pulling his face within inches of her own, much to his astonishment.

"Listen, Idiot." Her violet eyes flashed bright with intensity. "Renji is my friend. _My friend,"_ she said again with emphasis, "you are my husband! And though our wedding was sudden…and hasty…and, and confusing… don't take me lightly! Ever!"

She pulled him even closer before adding with fierce emotion. "And don't you think, even for a moment, that I take our vows lightly. Because I don't and I never will!"

She paused, before she looked upward at him with earnest eyes. "We are bound together, Ichigo!"

…..At that single, innocent phrase, Ichigo snapped.

Her close proximity… her sincerity…and her intimate words proved too much for his self control after everything he had endured. After meeting her intent gaze, his gaze unconsciously flickered to her lips and mindlessly, impulsively, his hands shot up on their own accord and landed on each of her cheeks. Before a single rational or coherent thought could filter through his head, he closed the short distance between them by smashing his lips against her's and pulling her close.

The feeling of heated rapture was immediate as the whole world disappeared.

These last few days had been torture. His mind and imagination had betrayed him time and time again, creating images of Rukia off happily preferring the company of another man. And yet here she was now, saying these things. Things that were exactly what he needed to hear. Words that soothed away the hurt and left him only with an intoxicating warmth.

He became lost in it instantly as reality slipped away. He forgot the torment of the last few days. He failed to recall that his reviled rival was still nearby, just a doorway away. And he didn't even realize that he had managed to shove Rukia against the wall of the Main House, his arms snaked firmly around her waist, trapping her soft, petite form against his much larger, harder one until, after a long moment, she placed her hands on his chest, gently pushing him away.

"Ichigo…" she breathed, her voice soft and shaky as she stared at him with enormous, questioning eyes. He was busy soaking in the sight of her lips, which were bright red and puffy, tempting him to kiss her over and over again before he dimly heard her voice again.

"Ichigo." she said again, still unsteadily. Blinking, he looked at her and realized their close proximity, the fact that his hands had possessively made their way to the curve of her hips, and realized what he had done. Horror coursed through him as he saw the stark confusion in her gaze.

Fuck! What had he done? He had promised her months ago that he would never lay a hand on her if she didn't ask and now, in a moment of sheer recklessly, he had kissed her so fervently he had backed her up against the wall. What had he done?

For Forest's Sake, she might never trust him again!

Embarrassment, awkwardness, and self repulsion welled up inside of him. He yanked himself away as though he were diseased and his touch would only contaminate. He took a few spaces back, feeling his face burn like it had been set a fire.

Damn it! He could see the confusion and an unreadable emotion flicker in Rukia's eyes as she watched him lurch away. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out even though Ichigo desperately wished they would.

Silence descended between them.

_Say something._

He demanded in silent panic as their gazes locked, violet clashing with amber.

_Anything! _

Was she angry? Hurt? Repulsed? Was there any chance, any chance at all that she had felt the same intense, electric bliss that he had lost himself so completely in? She had let him kiss her for a long time, after all, before she finally said something. What did that mean?

What was she thinking?

They were still staring at each other quietly, intently, not speaking a single word when the sound of the Main House's door being opened rang out followed swiftly by Renji's voice.

"Oi Rukia! I'm going to head off pretty soon."

Ichigo and Rukia both jolted as though they had both forgotten there was a whole world outside of themselves and that moment. As though in a daze, she blinked several times before she turned her head. "Uh, alright Renji," she called back distractedly.

She then looked back at Ichigo and their eyes met once more.

"Ichigo…" She began to speak, her voice quiet and unsure when Renji's voice suddenly flared out once more, interrupting whatever she was going to say.

"Oi! Rukia! Rukia!"

_That bastard!_

Ichigo knew he was doing this on purpose. The Seireiteian envoy must loath the idea of him and Rukia spending time alone together especially after she had sent him away.

Rukia looked both flustered and annoyed as she hollered back, "patience Fool! I'll be there soon!"

After shaking her head at the interruption, her eyes slowly flickered back to Ichigo's causing his stomach to churn nervously.

"Ichigo…" she said again, her gaze burning with questions. He could feel the sweat began to drip down his neck. He knew she wanted some kind of explanation but what should he do?

He wanted to move but didn't know if he should walk towards her or run away as fast as his legs could carry him.

He wanted to speak but he didn't know if he should say the words of his heart or tell her to forget any of this ever happened.

He wanted something to happen, anything, but he found he could do nothing, absolutely nothing as her intense, wondering gaze continued to bore into him.

Unable to stand it any longer, he finally blurted out awkwardly, "uh, so before that bastard goes…make sure you tell him that he's a really shitty guest."

Rukia blinked at him, apparently startled. Her mouth opened as though she was going to speak, until she snapped it shut. Unable to stand not knowing what was on her mind a second longer, Ichigo impulsively moved to leave.

"So, uh I guess I'll see you later..."

"You're going?" Rukia repeated, looking taken aback. Ichigo could feel him face practically ignite on fire, forcing him to look away.

"Er, yeah..." He replied, staring at her intently. Did she want him to go? Should he stay? Shit! What should he do?

"I mean, I was going to…unless…" Their gazes met. Though he was stumbling over his words, her eyes drew him in, "Unless you…you…"

"Rukia!" The annoying sound of Renji's voice pierced through the moment. Instantly, Ichigo jerked in surprise and was shocked to find he had moved towards Rukia without even realizing it.

Her face turned a bright red, a shade that must have matched his own. They stared at each for a long, tense moment before he cracked.

"So.. uh, see you?"

She nodded briskly, averting her gaze. "Yeah, see you."

Simultaneously, they turned away from each other. Rukia headed back into the house while Ichigo plunged down the hill with his shoulder hunched and his clenched fists shoved deeply in his pockets.

Shit! He thought to himself as he kicked at a rock. Why was it always like this?

His mind replayed the scene over and over again. He had held her, kissed her…but then left with so much unsaid and so much undone.

Damn it. He knew he shouldn't have walked away. He knew he should turn, strut his way back up and face Rukia again, and this time, he wouldn't let her go. This time, he would tell her how he felt and make her realize how good they were together…

Instead, Ichigo made no move to go back. Instead, he kicked at yet another rock while he wondered... when exactly had he become such a coward?

**xxxxx**

The last few days had been nothing but confusing for Rukia and she wasn't sure she could deal with it any longer. She remembered the days were her life was simple, predictable. She'd wake in Seireitei, dress, complete her assigned tasks, and after a quiet supper, would return to her quarters. Her activities were scheduled, her days were uncomplicated ….everything was free from chaos.

Or at least they had been until Kurosaki Ichigo had noisily crashed into her life, changing everything.

The war, the Peace Talks, the marriage. All had turned her life upside down, inside out, making everything new and unpredictable. But nothing, nothing she had ever endured was nearly as confusing as her husband, himself, and the myriad of emotions he lit inside of her every time she laid eyes on him.

And after that kiss, that kiss that had her pushed up against the wall of the Main House and made her feel like she had been set on fire… things had only grown more confusing.

And much to her annoyance, Ichigo wouldn't do a single thing to ease her bewilderment.

It had been two days since the kiss. Two days since he had jerked away from her like he couldn't believe what he had done. Two days since he had merely stared at her, as though she was the one who needed to explain herself. Two days since he had slipped away down the hill without accounting for his actions.

What in Forest's name was that idiot thinking?

Had he enjoyed the kiss? Had it made him feel as alive as it did her? Or was he just being a jerk, angry that he hadn't gotten his way and had possessively marked her as his as a warning to her old friend? Rukia knew Ichigo was a good man at heart but for the life of her she still couldn't grasp his motives. He had accused her of not understanding but what was it that she didn't get?

What did he think of her? Of them?

Trying to figure him out had given her more headaches than she'd like to admit.

She wanted to ask him directly. Honesty and candor had become an important cornerstone in their relationship yet he had become so awkward lately it made her nervous. He was always mumbling his words instead of making sarcastic comments and refused to look her in the eye. The night before he had even flinched when their hands accidentally brushed as they both reached for a slice of bread. She expected him to fight her for it, like he usually would, but instead he simply turned away and scowled.

His behavior was more than just confusing for Rukia, it was hurtful. Now that she had born it for two days she was completely fed up and had become determined to do something about it. This was Ichigo after all. Ichigo, the man who had carved her a miniature bunny. The man's whose back she leapt onto during a Houhou match. The man who she had spent countless lazy afternoons with and who was usually the first person she saw in the morning and the last person she laid eyes on at night.

Even if he regretted the kiss, even if he didn't feel the same way for her as she had come to feel for him she was determined, at the very least, to make sure things returned to normal. After everything that had happened recently… she just wanted her husband back.

In her resolve, she decided to wait for him one afternoon to return from a training session. At first, she had impatiently paced the Main House, helping Yuzu with some chores but she soon grew restless. Determined to face her husband and finally put the last few days behind them, she walked outside only to find Karin toying with a Houhou ball outside on the hill.

The look of concentration of her young face was instantly replaced with open distain when her dark eyes fell upon Rukia's petite form. Though Rukia had believed the tough girl had been warming up to her, albeit slowly, just a few days ago on the anniversary of Kurosaki Masaki's death she had clearly been mistaken.

Since the day Renji arrived, Karin had become more openly hostile than ever, no longer bothering to curb her bad attitude.

"If you're about to go look for my brother, don't bother," she announced, her voice sounding characteristically bored but Rukia could hear that tinge of enmity. She stiffened at the sound.

"I have to speak with him," she answered, keeping her own voice without emotion while Karin rolled her eyes and placed the ball she was holding against her hip.

"Leave him alone," she said dismissively, "he's better off without you."

Rukia frowned at that instantly, forgetting her decision to remain as impassive as possible. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you are always causing problems!" Karin snapped back while Rukia felt a sort of sick feeling in her stomach. Why did the young girl dislike her so much? What problems was she causing? Worse, was Ichigo truly better off without her?

"What do you mean, Karin?" Despite her best attempt, Rukia's voice was quiet and filled with uncertainty and concern. Her self doubting made it difficult to hold her head high when she wished she could bury her face behind her hair but she managed to keep her chin up, nonetheless. "What sort of problems?"

Karin's eyes narrowed at her. Sharply. Appraisingly. "Do you really not get it?" she asked, "can you really not see that…"

Her words were abruptly cut off by the sound of Ishida's voice in the distance. Jolting at the sound, Rukia looked down to see him, Ichigo, and Chad all moving up the hill at an incredibly hurried pace.

"Karin! Rukia!" Ishida was saying, calling out for their attention but Rukia couldn't quite make out his last few words.

"What?" Karin yelled back down to them, clearly just as confused until Ichigo's voice rang out.

"He said to get into the fucking House! Now! Move it!"

Rukia and Karin's eyes met for the briefest of seconds before they made their decision. Neither of them moved which clearly pissed Ichigo off.

"Didn't you hear me?" he yelled as he came nearer with Chad and Ishida close behind, "I said to get into the House!"

"Not until you inform us what is going on," Rukia responded before she glanced over at Ishida, knowing he was her best bet for answers.

Reliantly, he met her gaze steadily. "Unohana Retsu was killed last night in Gotei," He said as Chad dutifully opened the doorway for them, "their nation is apparently in an uproar demanding retribution."

Rukia had never heard the name of the woman spoken but she understood perfectly well how serious another political murder involving Gotei could be. She locked eyes with Ichigo, who was uncharacteristically somber, before she walked into the house, this time without protest.

It did not take long for her to receive an explanation. Just a few minutes later, she found herself seated next to her husband while Ishida calmly clarified the current circumstance with his hands folded neatly on the table. Ichigo had not allowed Karin or anyone else to attend the private conference.

"You see, Lady Rukia.." Ishida explained, "this particular killing is very unique in the fact that a woman was targeted. Lady Unohana was not an heir, but a well respected noble woman and a favored niece of Lord Yamamoto. We know little about her except that she was known for her kindness, patience, and profound healing abilities." Ishida paused before adding solemnly, "naturally, the people of Gotei are outraged by her untimely death."

"Untimely death my ass.." Ichigo intervened with a scowl. "she was fucking murdered! The Gotei messenger even said she had been stabbed through the heart while she was concocoting some kind of medicine for a sick kid. What sort of sick bastard does that?"

"I'm assuming the fact that no one knows is the problem." Rukia responded while Ishida nodded.

"The people of Gotei believe Karakura, once again, is behind these killings."

There was a pause before Rukia quietly asked, "and it is revenge they desire?"

She could sense Ichigo stiffen next to her and knew his mind must have instantly gone to his mother and father, two noble people killed in supposed retribution for a crime they and their country had no part in. She wanted to take his hand into her own but he seemed so withdrawn she resisted the urge.

Chad looked grimmer than usual while Ishida spoke again. "That is why we rushed back here once we received the news. It was imperative we ensure the ladies of this household are safe."

Rukia's eyes widened in horror. "You believe someone seeking revenge would target Yuzu or Karin?"

Ishida nodded again. "Yes, that seems likely." He paused, looking very uncomfortable before he added with uncharacteristic hesitation, "it also seems equally or, possibly, even more plausible they will target you, Lady Rukia."

The room was silent for several long, tense moments before the stillness was killed by the sound of Ichigo's hand slamming down on the table.

"They better not try." He stated, looking more tightly wound than she had ever seen him. "I swear if they even fucking try I'll…."

Before he could continue on with his menacing tone, Rukia instinctively placed a hand on his wrist, causing him to cut off mid sentence. After a brief pause to keep herself composed, she turned back to Ishida and gave her best effort to keep her voice steady. "I don't understand. Why do you believe they'd target me?"

Her met her eyes directly. "There must have been reason why Unohana Retsu was chosen. We can't comprehend it clearly but it is obvious her murderer wished to inflict as much confusion and heartache as possible. Killing heirs was no longer enough and they chose their victim well….and you, Lady Rukia, have come to be loved in not one but two nations. Your death would make a clear statement."

"What the hell Ishida!" Ichigo broke in, slamming his palm down again. "Don't say that so matter of factly! This is… this is way too important for that." His words seemed to catch in this throat, and Rukia could see his gaze flickered towards her and then away abruptly before she could see his expression clearly.

Her stomach clenched as she thought of what he must be growing through. She knew too well he already carried a great burden of guilt for a death that was not his fault. What would it do to him if he thought he was responsible for another?

"I did not mean to be insensitive." Ishida responded defensively while Ichigo aimed an accusing finger in his direction.

"You said it like it was a fact from one of your stupid books on foliage.. or fungus, or whatever the crap you read."

"That is an outrageous accusation!"

"That's was how it sounded!"

"I will not apology just because my choice of wording does not suit your…"

"Oi! Focus!" Rukia interrupted their ridiculous quarrel. Her words cut through their antics, and the two old friends turned to stare at her in the same time. Ichigo looking pissed, Ishida like he was ready to talk business again. Calmly, with a composure she simply did not feel, Rukia folded her hands.

"What is there to be done?"

There suddenly silence as both Ichigo and Chad suddenly looked away. Ishida simply drew in a breath before he looked her square in the eyes. "We discussed some ideas, but I must warn you, Lady Rukia, you are likely to find them unfavorable…."

Rukia's brows furrowed instantly as she stared at the men in front of her.

Somehow she knew this could not be good.

**xxxxxx**

**First things first, I thought writing the first kiss scene was bad…this one was worse. About 1839028744x worse. I rewrote each line perhaps 90 times before I was anywhere near satisfied. I hope it was alright with you guys.**

**Second, that little bit with Karin was placed in because she's going to be a key player in the next few updates.**

**Third, that conversation with Orihime may seem a little random but it was based on the one Ichigo had with her before he left to save Rukia during the SS arc. I always liked that odd pep talk ^.^**

**And finally…I'm so sorry guys that I haven't updated in so long. I don't know if I said that above. It sucks. I hate it but there really isn't much I can do. Law school is definitely a time consumer (as in it consumes nearly every moment of your life. Haha). And since I'm getting closer to my very first batch of finals I don't know if I'll be updating again soon…but here's to hoping xD (and starting in December..I'll have five whole weeks off which will be nice)**

**I really have missed you guys!**


	23. Note to my beloved Readers

Hello Everyone!

On a whim (mainly to delay studying for my Federal Income tax final which is killing my soul), I checked up on this story and account and my heart broke. Oh my God, I am so sorry I have kept everyone waiting like this! I want to finish this story…I really, really do. It's unfair because it has played out in my head many times so I know how it all turns out, but you guys deserve to, too. I wish I was here with an update or to tell you I have an update in progress but in truth, as of now, I don't.

HOWEVER, I can assure you I have not forgotten the story. I promise. I have every intention of getting to it. I hate to give you excuses but school literally kicks my ass on a daily basis.

But to read your guys reviews and PMs (I literally just saw them today for the first time in months. I haven't been involved in the fanfiction world at all, sadly)…oh my God, I am so honored to have such readers! You guys just gave me a HUGE pick-me-up at a time I really needed it so thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope I can do right by you all soon and get this fricten story written!

Thanks again for your kind words and support. You guys have always been my motivation to write this story and that motivation has not gone away!

With GREAT love,

Aily


End file.
